A spider in riverdale
by Spiderfan92
Summary: My name is Peter Parker, some of you might know my story, and some of you doesn't, this isn't the story about how I became the hero of New York, but rather about my adventures in a small City named Riverdale, well let get this story started.
1. Before Riverdale part 1

**My first ever fanfic, all critics are welcome, hope you like the story.**

My name is Peter Parker, some of you might know my story, and some of you doesn't, this isn't the story about how I became the hero of New York, but rather about my adventures in a small City named Riverdale, well let get this story started.

I have always had a nice life in Queens, from what I remember of my parents they were loving and caring, I was 6 when my aunt and uncle told me my parents died, and that I would live with them from now on, it has always been an emotinal subject to talk about my parents, when people finds out about my parent demise, it's always the same "i'm so sorry to hear that" and "how are you", and that has been the most common questions that's been asked, what did they expect me to answer?, I was 6 and I just lost my mom and dad, but as I grew older, it became easier to talk about them, now it's not as bad to talk about them, because of my best friend Ned and Michelle.

When I was 7, I meet my best friend Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, we were like the three musceteers, we would always hang out at my uncle and aunts, they were like the brother and sister I never had, we would always do the stupidest things, I remember one time Michelle challenged Ned to jump down from the top of the slide and he broke his leg, the three musceteers all changed when we started in High School, Michelle slowly became a loner, for reasons I don't even know, Ned and I would remain best friends, we would still sit with Michelle at lunch, and she would eat with us, but my new nickname became loser (how rudd of her).

At the age of 15, we would go on a trip to Oscorp (and did this trip change my life or am i right?), they were working on some kind of super spiders, we were on a guided tour, when the guide said there were supossed to be 12 of the spiders in the glass case, but Michelle told her there were on 11 present in there, the guide didn't freak out about the fact there was a spider missing (little did I know the spider had climbed onto my shoulder), the spider made it's way from my shoulder to my hand, and then the stupid spider bit my hand, jeepers it hurt like hell, what is that thing a vampire out for blood?, anyway this stupid thing resulted in me getting the worst hangover of my life, I just assume this is a hangover, since aunt May has sometimes mentioned this is what a hangover would feel like, and if this is true then I will never drink, like ever, I mea... (oh sorry I got sidetracked from the story, anyway lets keep going), I was out of School for one week, I did feel fine after two days, infact I felt even better than fine, amazing, spectacular, superior (okay, I really need to stop being sidetracked so we can get on with my story), but yes I even ditched my glasses, which in it self is amazing since I was almost bat blind, but now my vision is even clearer than ever before, my senses were dialed up to eleven, in the week I was 'sick', I experimented with this gift I had gotten, I almost got hit by a car and this little buzz in my brain told me to move/jump, and I did just that, I jumped high into the air and somehow I managed to stick to the wall, almost like a spi... the spider from the field trip, it must have merged our dna somehow, this is the greatest gift ever, i'm like a superhero.

After the week of me being out of School, I returned, better than ever, until I ran into Eugene "flash" Thompson, who for some reason has just decide to make my life a living hell, as usual he would come up behind me and give me a slap to the back of my head, but this time the buzz in the back of my mind told me to move, like it did with the car, I did just that and he hit the locker, "Eugene, leave me alone, dont you ever get tired of the bully act" I told flash.

You could see the anger rise in flashes eyes " penis parker, hows it going?, still being a parentless loser I see" Flash said, I have never felt this much anger inside me before.

"oh are you going to tell your moth... oh wa...gaaaaah", flash didn't get to finish his sentence as I punched him straight in the face knocking him down, I did hear his nose break, ewww that noise.

"holy crap Flash, I am so sorry, I dont know what came over me", ofcourse our PE teacher saw and gave me a week detentions (it was my first time offence, so they went easy on me), not only do I get to see this boring ass video of captain America, I have to face May and Ben.

Michelle was in detention, why? "hey Michelle, what are you doing here, well I can guess you have detention, but what for?" I asked (and did I just unleash hell).

"well I just like to draw people in distress, her Parker this is you", Michelle answered and laughed.

In the evening, when I returned home from detention, Ben was home, he did seem a tad angry or alot angry, "how could you do this to him, why would you go down to his level, why..." ben asked furious and in despair, I had never done something like this before.

"Because he deserved it, he mocked my parents and called me names, I couldnt't take it anymore" I yelled furiously at him, I ran away that Night (which turned out to be my biggest mistake yet).

At one point I stopped at a 7/11 to get a Coke and a sandwich, I only had 2 dollars on me, and he asked for 2.50, and he wouldn't give me the 50 cent discount so I was about to leave, when a guy knocked over the rack with sunglasses on, he threw the Coke and sandwich to me, and I left, 5 minutes later I heard a gunshot going off not long away from the 7/11, I rushed over there to see what happend, and to my horror and biggest regret it was uncle Ben who land on the ground, I pushed my way through the crowd to get to him, Ben smiles and coughed up blood "hey kiddo, th..is will be the last time we ta...lk, always remember, with great powers comes Great responsibility, I love you pe...", I broke down into tears and wanted nothing more than to have stayed home tonight, but I didn't and now Bens life is on me.


	2. Before riverdale part 2

The funeral, 2 weeks after Bens death:

Sorrow is the worst feeling ever, I have cried non-stop for the past 2 weeks, May as expected didn't take the death well, it was her husband afterall, she tries to put up a strong front from the outside world, but when she looks at me, its like those walls are torn right down again, she would cry and I would hug her, I don't know what i'm supposed to do anymore, maybe this will heal overtime, but I doubt that, I just have to live up to my responsibility now and be the man Ben wanted me to be.

The funeral was sad, as expected it would be, he was afterall a respected man, so there were many people I had never seen before, but I caught a glimp of a raven haired women who had her eyes on May, when May caught her eye, they smiled at eachother, they had to know eachother, when the ceremoni was over, May and I stayed for the mandatory condolences, when the raven haired women walked forward, I could see the sad smile on her face, "May, i'm so sorry about your loss, Ben was a great man" the women said with sorrow in her voice.

"thank you Hermione, it means alot to see you here today, how is your daughter?" May asked as she cried into Hermiones shoulder.

"she is fine May, she sends her condolences, maybe you want to have a cup of coffee someday, maybe Peter here can meet Veronica?" Hermione questioned as I just stood there and was almost blown away by her beauty, maybe meeting this Veronica wouldn't be so bad?.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure", I answered with a little smile as she walked away from us.

May turned around and I could see she wanted to say something, "what is it May?" I asked.

"well, it's funny, I have tried for the past year to get you to know her, and now you meet her mother and you agree right away, was it because of her legs?, because she has nice legs", May asked with a light tone to her voice, a tone I haven't heard in two weeks, I hugged her and blushed, which she noticed right away.

6 months later:

I'm no hero, i'm trying to be one, I wan't uncle Ben to be proud of the man i'm trying to be, Ben and May have been more like my parents, than my mom and dad has ever been, and then I go and get Ben killed, because of an stupid argument, I have tried to live up to my uncles saying 'with great powers comes great responsibility', I didn't understand what he meant at first, but I do now, in queens there have been a rumor about a new vigilante named spiderboy (excuse you, its actually spider-man, get it right!), who has stopped countless crimes in queens and some of new York (well, I would go further, but I do have a curfew at 11, don't piss of aunt May, she seems like the cool aunt, which she is, but if she goes "mom mode", then run and don't look back, look just don't piss her off okay, even the hulk would run away from her), to keep my identity hidden I have made this amazing homemade suit, okay amazing might be a bit of a stretch, but it keeps my identity hidden.

I am about to stop a mugging of a young women, oh and do you remember I promised to meet Hermiones daughter?, yeah that was not a succes, what a bitc... um I mean not so nice women, so what happend was that, me, May, Hermione and Veronica would meet for lunch, it was a nice lunch, until Veronica opened her mouth, I learned that May and Hermione grew up in a small town called Riverdale, they grew up together and were best friends until the day May fell for the big City boy Ben Parker, and she moved to New York, but Hermione soon after followed May to New York, with her boyfriend Hiram Lodge (and let me tell you, him and I are going to get to know eachother very well), May and Hermione did spend time together now and then, but May was not in the Lodge league of friend standard, so Hiram almost forced Hermione to only see May once in a while, May started to think of Hermione as just a friend she once had, right about now Riverdale sounds like a lovly little city to live in, May and Hermione talked and ignored Veronica and I, Veronica turned to me and asked "so what is your deal, are you a loser or a nerd or uh I got it a loser nerd, so which is it?" (Have I mentioned she is a very unlikable women right about now in my opinion, is it wrong if I smack her like I smacked Flash?, women are all for equality right?), Veronics snapped her finger infront of me and continued "hey, are you even listining to me nerd".

"woah I don't even know you, why are you such a...", veronica answered for me "bitch?", I continued "yeah, who the hell do you think you are?, to me you just look like a stock up, well bitch, why the hell are you so mean to me" I almost yelled at her, I just met the women and she already is on my back like flash, if beauty comes with her personality, then NO thank you very much, May glanced at us, which Veronica saw, the girl started to cry, which caught their attention.

"Peter what did you do?" May yelled.

"nothing, well I kinda did call her the B word" I said a little ashamed.

"well now you done it" May started, but Hermione interrupted her "Veronica what did you do to him, from what May has told me of Peter, he isn't the kind of guy to call a Girl bitch, so I ask again, what. did. you. do or say?" Hermione asked her daughter with a coldnes to her voice that sent shivers down everyones spine.

"well I asked if he was a loser, a nerd or if he was a loser nerd, he really is beneath us mother, why do I have to entertain this major loser?" Veronica asked with a sassyness to her voice which got my blood to boil

I stood up and started to leave, I turned around "thank you for dinner ms lodge, it was nice while it lasted, Veronica I hope I never see your face again, May I will see you home later" I left the dinner and walked until I came across an allyway where I could change into my Spiderman suit, and well here I am about to stop a mugging, the thug stopped and looked at me and tried to stab me, and note to self don't narrate while fighting, and my suit is not knife proof, I repeat not knife proof, as the thug, hmm he looks like a Bob, lets call him Bob for now, he cut my suit.

"dude, this suit is not knife proof, can you kindly stop that", I shot a web in his face and yankee him forward and with a quick punch to the face he was put down for the count, I grabbed the bag from the ground and returned it to the Young women.

"here you go ms" I said in a chipper tone.

she replied "thank you spider-boy" and ran off.

I shouted after her "its spiderma... and shes gone", well lets go home and call it a day, when I arrived home I noticed a fancy looking car outside my appartment building.


	3. Before Riverdale part 3

"Hey May, i'm home, sorry for leaving dinner so abruptly", I yelled as i entered our appartment, I walked through the entrance to the living room, where I saw May and some fancy looking dude sitting beside her with a cup of tea and one of Mays homebaked cookies, I almost ran to slap the cookie out of his hand, as Mays cooking is notrious for putting anyone out of commision.

"Peter you didn't tell me you knew Tony Stark, he is here to congratulate you on the stark scholarship you have gotten" May said, I honestly must have looked like a big questionmark right about now, when Tony freaking Stark turned around on the couch, woah wait did I win a scholarship?, I don't recall I had applied for one.

"hey , i'm Tony Stark but you probally already know that, i'm here to talk about this chance, excuse me , is it okay if I go and talk to Peter in private?", he stood from the couch even before she could answer him, and we went to my room.

"sorry mr Stark, I think you got the wrong guy, I have never applied for a Stark scholarship" I said honestly with a hint of confusion, at why he was in my bedroom, it then hit me, why are we in my bedroom again?

"oh no, i'm not mistaken, this is you correct?", Tony asked and went to show me a video of Spiderman, well me, when I stopped a mugging and then another one about a car that couldn't break, and I stopped it before it could hit the schoolbus, and another video of Spiderman swinging away, although the image was blurry at best.

"oh no, that is just fotoshopped on youtube sir, me stopping a speeding car, haha, well sorry, this is not the spider your looking for", he walks around my room and stands under the trapdoor, I could feel my heart pounding away, he takes a broom and knocks the door open and down comes my Spiderman gear, he then grabs the googles.

"holy moly, how can you see in these lense, aren't you blind?" He asked, I took them from his hand.

"no, I can see just fine in them, thank you very much, if you must know they help me keep my senses in check" I answered,Tony then walks towards the door and grabs the handle.

"so spiderboy are you in? Or do I have to tell your hot aunt out there who you really are?" He said, I shot a web at his hand.

"don't tell aunt May, as long as i'm home before curfew i'm in" I said, he tried to get his hand free.

"okay Spiderman, I won't tell May that your in, now get this stuff off me, oh and by the way, we are going to Germany to stop captain America" Tony said as it was not a big deal that we were going to Europe for a fight

"Sorry I can't go to Europe" I answered a little sheepish

"why can't you go to Europe spiderboy" Tony answered a little annoyed.

"well I have homework and a science fair project" I answered honestly.

"i'm going to pretend you didn't say that, I will tell May that you have to go overseas at an Exchange program for a while, in the mean time, i'm having happy come pick you up in a weeks time, and then we will get this partnership started" he said, we both shook hands and he left, not before he tried to hit on May one more time, I swear Tony i'm going to tell Pepper if this is going to continue.

1 week later

As Tony promised I met Happy, well for a dude with such a positive name, he sure is grumpy, haha, grumpy like from Snow White and the seven dwarfs, get it? also the on with the huntsman and everthying, okay i'm shutting up now.

We drove for 45 minutes until we were at a private airplane, which was supposed to take us to germany, "you alright kid?" Happy asked, in a if I say should say not so happy voice.

"just a little nervous, oh I knew you cared about me" I said.

"no, i'm the one who has to clean up, if you are feeling sick, don't puke", arg now I know happy again, for a split second I thought he cared, oh well the plane is amazing, I chose to sit next to happy.

"why are you sitting beside me?, you have a whole plane with seats, thats why its called private plane, now go sit somewhere else" he said, okay mr cranky pants, I found another seat, but I was still so pumped for my first flight that I coudnt sle... zzzzzzzz

Okay, this hotel is amazing, Mays and mine place could fit inside of this 2-3 times, I saw a door and opened it and saw happy standing there "what are you doing?, this is my room yours is over there and that door leads to a gift from mr Stark", I left without a word, to take a look at Tonys gift, it came in a suitcase, which required my handprint I opened the case and out came this new fancy looking suit, with new webshooters and a note from Tony 'time for an upgrade, bring it tommorow', oh right the stopping captain America part, WHAT is that already tommorow?.

The AirPort the next day.

Okay, this is crazy, why are we even fighting amoungst ourself, I fought they were supposed to be friends?

I keep telling myself, that I have one job and that is to impress Tony, I have been hiding from sight, so no one from either team knows i'm there, Tony told me he would yell underroos when he needs me, to think I could have sat at home and made LEGO with Ned, damn now I wan't that LEGO death star, Ned and I have talked about for the past year, but neither one of us have had the money to buy it, okay this is boring, how long have I been hidden fo... "okay this have gone on long enough underroos", oh crap thats my line.

I swung in and stole captain America's sheild and webs his hands together, "hi everyone i'm Spiderman" I said and waved at everyone present, the buzz in the back of my mind went into overdrive, I didn't react on time, this little man turned into a man sized man and punched me in the face (okay that was just rudd, I haven't even done anything to him), I then chased bird brain and metal arm through the terminal, or they ran in the terminal and I swung outside, when I saw my opening, I gained a little momentum and crashed through the window, I think the guy with the metal arm is bucky, captain America's old friend, he tried to punch me, but I caught it "dude, you have a metal arm that is awesome".

Bird brain came flying through the air, and sent all three of us crushing down towards the floor below, my spidersense tingled, when this huge sign came flying through the air, I dodged it, " hey I think you lost this", I said as I threw it through the air back at bucky, I was gaining the upperhand on them, but as they say pride will be your downfall, I had pinned both bucky and birdbrain to the ground, I didn't even see this stupid ass robot thing coming, it grapped my wrist and send me flying out of the AirPort.

I also thought, as naive as I am, that I could take on captain America, "your just a kid" Steve said.

"a kid whos going to kick your ass grandpa" I answered, I webbed his hands up and almost got him pinned, then he used his momentum to pulled the webbing towards him, with me included, and he gave me a roundhouse kick to the chest, I flew into the nearby thing (the thingy people use to walk onto the flight, sorry i'm in a little to much pain now, to remember whats its called, okay sue me, dont actually sue me, i'm only in High School, sorry), then he grabbed his sheild, threw it at the thingy, and got the whole thing to fall down on me, right about now, i'm super happy for this little thing called spider strenght.

"you got heart kid, I will give you that, where are you from?" He asked.

"Queens" I answered with strain in my voice, this thing was getting really heavy

"Brooklyn" he answered and left, he seems like a cool guy, wait he dumped this thing on me, he didn't even know how strong I am, OH MY GOD, you jerk you tried to kill me.

After my run in with captain America, that was when everything turned from i'm having an okay time (eventhough grandpa tried to squish me) to i'm going to fight a freaking titan (now I know why they hate the titans in attack on titan).

Phew i'm getting tired, how the hell do they do this?, without a rest or stop for a water or snack break.

Holy cow, okay small dude is big now, guess I have to get back in there, I swung around the AirPort and tried to web his helmet, so he couldnt see us, Tony and Rhodey flew around him and tried to shot him down, at one point giant-dude, tried to hit Rhodey with a freaking bus, but he shot the bus to pieces by using all of his firearms all at once, I kinda have an idea, well this might be crazy, maybe it will work, it worked in Star wars.

"hey guys have you ever seen that really old movie Empire strikes back?" I asked as I ran along the wall and swung around, to Dodge his giant hands, I was going to be a sqished spider.

"Tony how old is this guy" Rhodey asked in an annoyed voice.

"I dont know he is on the young side" Tony answered.

"well remember that scene where Luke used his x-wing to shoot cabels on the giant robots legs and it falls over?", I started to web his legs up and Tony and Rhodey pushes him down, it is a success, until his giant hand hits me and I got send halfway through the AirPort.

Tony lands beside me seconds after I land, I try to stand up again and he puts me down and says "you did good kid, now the grownups will deal with the rest".

no Tony, I can still fight", I said eventhough I could barely stand up again.

"no you are done for today, get some rest or i'm calling your aunt" Tony said as he took flight once again, on second thought maybe a rest might not be to bad.

Queens, New York

"Hey mr Stark when will the next 'retreet' be", I asked Tony.

"I dont know kid, just dont do anything I wouldn't do, just keep to the street level crimes for now, and we will see about it", Tony replied and tried to go in for a hug, I immedialy returned the hug.

"this isn't a hug kid, I just tried to open the door for you, out you go, oh and keep the suit its a thank you gift for your help in Germany" Tony said.

"thank you so much mister Stark I won't let you down" I answered.

Parker residence, queens, New York

"Hey May, i'm home" I yelled through the appartment, she came around the corner, and saw my face.

"who hit you?, was it Ryan from across the street I will talk to his parents", she said as she walked towards the kitchen to get some frozen peas, which I learned is a miracle cure for bruises, when she returned she aske once again

"who was it?" She asked again, (shes using her mom voice, ruuuun).

"Steve from Brooklyn, you wouldn't know him" I answered, I walked to my room and jumped straight for the bed, she poked her head through my door, and threw the peas to me.

"okay tough guy, sleep well, I love you" May said in a loving voice.

"thank you, I feel like I could sleep for a week, I love you to May" I answered.


	4. Before Riverdale part 4 (end prequel)

2 1/2 months later:

You could say life is good right now, Flash has been somewhat scared of me eversince I broke his nose, Ned and I have never been better, then there is mj, I have no idea where I stand with her, sure she sit with us, but I just don't know, then there is Liz Toomes, she is so beautiful, kind and did I mention beautiful?, oh I did?, right lets continue, she's as beautiful as Veronica but Liz is nice to me and everone else and not a total bitc...again I mean not very nice women.

Well after the whole fight in Germany, I have been tending to school, being Spiderman and making sure aunt May is safe, she is afterall the only living family I have left, May and Hermione have been hanging out alot lately, their friendship has been blooming, Veronica and I haven't talked since the lunch between us, she had been to our home a couple times and asked for me, why I don't know, but May told her that I was out with Ned and I wouldn't be home until later, May told me she had left a little sad, but I dont intent to find out why, honestly I was kinda attracted to her beauty, but her personality was not my cup of tea.

Midtown science and technogly School:

It was after the whole 'retreet', the normal weekdays was back and now I was 'just' Peter Parker again, I walked from the train to the School entrance, when this fancy car came blasting by and honked at me, I saw Flash and he yelled "sup, penis Parker", and kept on driving, so much for me beleving he was still a little scared, I guess he isn't.

I walked into the school hallways and walked to my locker, where I grabbed the books I needed for the first periode, when suddenly Ned had a darkish voice and held an emperor Palpatine figure on my shoulder "join me, and lets build my LEGO death Star together" Ned said.

"thats awesome, how many pieces?", I asked excited that we finally had it.

"3803, so do you wanna meet up tonight and build it?" Ned asked in a hopefull voice.

"sorry dude, I can't tonight, the Stark internship, maybe it will lead that a real job with Tony Stark someday, sorry" I said in a sadish tone, oh yeah Ned doesn't know i'm Spiderman and I dont intent on telling him either.

"It would be awesome to work for , good job on those spreadsheets Peter, here is a gold coin, yeah I dont know how jobs work" Ned said in a happy and mockingly voice when he tried to impersonate .

"yeah, Ned thats exactly how jobs work", I replied, Ned continued to talk, but I zoned him out when I saw Liz walk by, god she is amazing, Ned stopped talking andI replied in a dreamy voice "yeah that sounds good Ned".

In class I was more occupied with seeing Spiderman videos on youtube, when the teacher asked "how do we calculate linear acceralation between point a and b?, Peter are you still with us, can you answer the question I just asked".

"yeah I can, uh, mass cancles out, so its gravity times sinus" I said, Flash had gotten the answer wrong and turned around and threatend me (dont think I won't punch you in your pretty boy face, again), during our science periode I would spend the time making the webfluid for my webshooters.

During lunch I sat at the table with Ned, I had my head in my hand and would look descretly at Liz (okay I was oogling her), did I mention Liz was on a latter putting up a sign for homecoming, she has nice legs (not as nice as veronica or Hermione, why did I mention them again?)

"did Liz get a new top?" I asked.

"no, we have seen that before, but never with that skirt" Ned said.

"we better stop staring before its gets creepy though" I said, I hadn't noticed Michelle was already sitting with us and she said "too late, you guys are losers", but why is mj staring at me, did I have something on me?, and then she continued to read her book.

"then why do you sit with us mj?" Ned asked.

"well you two are my only friends" mj said matter offactly (is that even a word?, well i'm using it, why?, because I like it, thats why), I just gave her an puzzled look, since all my attempts to be her friend has backfired lately, maybe she just doesn't like me, maybe she only tolerates me.

During our decathlon practice I was speaking with our teacher, and told him I couldn't go to the nationals with the team.

"Peter this is nationals, can't you just take one weekend off from the Stark internship?".

"sorry I can't take one weekend off, if mister Stark needs me, I need to be here" I answered, I was a bit sad to let the team down.

Flash started to talk from behind us "he hasnt even been in the same room as Tony Stark", the other members started to hear us talking and stopped and turned around to figure out what was happening.

"whats happening?" Cindy asked.

another student answered her "Peter isn't going to Washington".

then Abraham asked "why not?".

then Liz voiced her concerns (okay now I feel bad) "really?, right before nationals?".

Michelle started talking "he already quit marching band and robotics lab", everyone turned to Michelle with a look that asked how do you even know that.

she quickly answered "i'm not obssesed with him, just very observant".

then Flash got my spot on the team but he was being a little douche and said "i dont know, I have a hot date with the Black Widow".

Abraham then hit the bell and said "that is a lie", everbody laughed a little.

then the teacher turned around and said "what have I said about using the bell for comedy reasons?".

During the rest of the day I was in school eager to get out and get into my Spiderman getup, when the bell finally rang, I got out of the school, so I could go and get a sandwich that is the best in Queens from Delhi Grocery.

I walked into the shop and picks up some sour gummy worms, "hey mr. Delmar" I said.

"hey mr. Parker, a number 5?" He replied.

"yes please and extra pickles, thanks", I replied.

"how is your aunt?", he asked, alot of people asks about her, why?, oh yeah I get uncle Ben died, but I don't think thats why they ask about her though.

"shes fine thanks", I replied, he started speaking in Italian to his co-worker "she's a very hot Italian woman".

I replied in Italian "how's your daughter?".

then his facial expression changed completly and said "10 dollars".

I told him "but its 5 dollars".

he answered "for that comment 10 dollars".

I laughed as this is a little game we play once in awhile, "here is 5 dollars" I replied, paid him, took the stuff and walked away, mr. Delmar has been looking after me since Ben's death, asking how I am and he is a nice guy and I appreciates what he is doing for me.

I walked into an nearby alley to change into my Spiderman suit, I threw all my clothes into my backpack, and took the Spiderman suit on, I threw the backpack onto the side of the dumbster and webbed it there.

I was swining in the City when a dude with a boltcutter stole a bike, I held onto my webbing and spoke to him "do you mind holding this for me, thanks" and I connected it to his chest, so he was just hanging there, I then yelled "hey, is this anybodys bike?", it wasn't anybodys bike, so I left a note that said, is this your bike? If not, dont steal it - Spiderman.

I was on a rooftop when a vendor owner yelled to me " hey your that spider dude from the internet, do a backflip" so I did and he yelled again "not bad" and the I swung away, then I noticed a man trying to steal a car, but it turned out it was his car (dude why the hell dress up like that, you look like a freaking thief), Jesus when people are disturbed during there naps and daily life, they tend to be a tad grumpy (maybe I should just buy them a snicker, since your not yourself when your hungry, hahahahaha, i'm funny, what you dont think so?, well I have reliable source i'm very funny, aunt May has told me so herself!), when I swung away I got a bit carried away and I lost my gribbing on the web and landed face first on a rooftop (i'm okay by the way!), I also gave an older lady directions and she bought me a churro, I decided to call happy to hear what was up, but as usual he didn't pick up.

But then I saw a group of 4 people enter a bank, and internally I was so excited to finally have something better to do, than capture bike thiefs, I entered the bank a minutter after them, I tried to find a cool pose, so I settled on leaning on the door, yeah not very cool, they had some sort of high tech weapons, I have never seen something like this before.

"hey guys, oh my god your the Avengers, Thor i'm a huge fan of that giant hammer of yours, do you think I could borrow it?, I have this really irratating nail that just keeps popping up".

Then 'iron man' aimed his shotgun at me, I webbed his hand and forced him to punch his partner and himself in the head, Thor then tried to punch me in the face, I grabbed his elbow and threw his punch in Hulks face, I jumped to the ceiling and stuck my hands on the ceiling, then I stuck my foot on Thors torso and threw him backwards, and he crushed a framed picture, I was now on my feet on the ceiling, I turned towards Thor and said "I thought you were more handsome in person".

Then 'iron man' started to punch at my head, but I just evaded each strike he threw "hmm, Iron man I thought you were a billionaire, why are you robbing banks?", at last I grabbed his hand and threw his fist towards hulk, knocking them both out, but it turns out this captain America is as big a jerk as the real one, he grabbed me with an, I have to guess anti-gravitation gun, he threw me all around the bank, I used my hand to grab the floor and shoot a web at the counter and pull it towards us and hitting captain jerk in the back.

Delmars place across the street:

"911 whats the emergency" the officer on the line asked.

"Spiderman is fighting the Avengers in the bank on the 21st street" mr. Delmar replied to the officer on the phone.

Bank across the street:

"Okay guys, can we hurry this up its a school night?" I said and kicked Thor into the entrance door, 'iron man' aimed the anti gravitation gun at me, but before he could shoot it, I webbed his hand to the window, my spidersense tingled like crazy, hulk behind me had amped the laser gun thing to max and shoot it, he lost control and the laser blast cut through the bank and destroyed mr. Delmars shop.

I ran across the street and jumped into the shop, I carried mr Delmar and his cat to safety, before the cops arrived I was gone, but I stayed on the rooftop to make sure he was safe, but the robbers had escaped me.

I called happy, he picked up and I started to ramble, "happy the craziest thing has happend, some guys robbed a bank, and they had these high texh crazy weapons".

"sorry kid I dont have time for this, its moving day for the avenger tower, and dont do anything stupid, Tony will have my head if anything happens to you" and he went and hung up on me.

Parker residence, Queens

I returned to the alley where I left my backpack, and big surprise it was gone, just like last time (why didn't I just stick it to the rooftop?), I had to make it home in my Spiderman suit.

Its a good thing I always leave my window open, so I can enter the appartment relatively easy and stealthy, I entered my bedroom as always, I climbed on the ceiling, and closed the door and landed on the floor, I switched the light on, and the I heard a loud crash behind me (you got to be kidding me, who the hell is here at this hour, I dont have anyone coming over today), I turned around with mask in hand and saw a starstrucked Ned sitting on my bed, and the LEGO death Star on the ground in pieces again.

Ned continued to stare at me and eventually said "you're the Spiderman from youtube".

"no i'm not", I tried.

"you were on the ceiling", he answered, (I really can't lie myself out of this one can I?).

"Ned what are you even doing here?" I said to change the subject, but something told me he wasn't going to let this go, I took of the suit and hid it if May would come in.

"May let me in, you said we could finish the death star tonight" he answered, then the door opened and in walked May, I could litteraly smell she once again had burned the food.

she said "okay I burned the food, so we should go put, thai?, good?, Ned you want to come?, and put on some clothes Peter".

I answered for Ned "no he has something to do so it will be just you and I", Ned started to freak out, are you an avenger, did Tony Stark make the suit for you, I answered his question and made him swear not to tell anyone of this.

Neds final question was "how can you do this and the Stark internship", I had an really look on my face and I could see I had to spell it out for him "dude, this is the internship", Ned then left, so now its just May and I and thai dinner.

Thai restaurant

May and I had a good dinner, she started to joke around with the word larb, she used larb much, when we are eating thai, she can see i'm not myself because of the Stark internship, we then saw an newsreport from the tv about Spiderman and the fight in the bank and all the damage that was done.

May said "if you ever see something like this you turn the other way and run, this was only six blocks away from us".

I then turned the conversation around and said "I-I-I need a new backpack", May turned her Ear towards me, since she thought she heard it wrong, so I repeated my previous statement for her "I need a new backpack".

She had a look of shock on her face and replied "Peter, thats number five, what do you do with them?", then the cook came with a ricepudding and said it was on the House (what the hell is it with these guys?).

Queens next day:

I walked to school with Ned the next day and he asked all the questions he had on his mind, did a spider bite you?, can the spider bite me?, but the spider is Dead so it can't bite him, during class he asked me do you have venom?, can you summon spider? (Well the last part I wish was true, that would be awesome), even during PE he kept asking question, that dumb video of captain was playing again, just like in my first time in detention, I told him everthying that happen in Germany between the captain and I.

During our PE session Ned and I overheard Liz and her friends talk about Spiderman and that a video on youtube showed him fighting of 4 guys, I bet there is also a clip out there where I get thrown around by that anti gravity gun thing, it turned out that Liz is kinda crushing on Spiderman well me, but not technically me since she doesn't know its me, arg my head hurts, where was I?, oh yeah, then Ned had to yell out "Peter knows Spiderman", everybody in the gym hear him, everybody turned towards us.

I gave Ned a look and said "i'm not surposed to talk about it, but ive only met him once or twice through the Stark internship", flash then suggested Ned and I would come to Liz's party and bring Spiderman (why is flash such a punk, would anyone care if I punched him again?), well in the end Ned and I decided to go the party.

Liz House party:

May drove us to the House, I dont really wanna be here, i'm not popular, Ned on the other hand is ready for this, he asked if I had the suit on and I showed it to him, we entered the House, Michelle was there and was she really making a toast with jelly in the middle of the party?, she sure is weird, but that is why she fit so well with us in the first place, we ran into Liz, she didn't think we would come, but to be honest I would go a long way for her, Ned keeps pressuring for me to spider up, I told him I wouldn't do it, then flash saw us and talked in the michophone "penis parker, what is up?, where is your friend Spiderman?, that beside you is just Ned in a red shirt".

"hey Ned?" I asked.

"Yeah Peter what is it?", he asked confused.

"hold my beer, i'm going to kick his ass" I said as I was making my way towards Flash.

"dude no, just spider up and show him" he said and got in my way, before I would do something I probally would regret later on

Outside Liz's house rooftop:

I was changing into the Spiderman suit, when I started to have second doubt, why was I even doing this?, to show up flash?, no way he means nothing in this scenario, it was all for Liz, but I can't do this, Spiderman is not a party trick, Spiderman is a symbol of hope for the people of new York, I soon saw a big light show in the distance and began swinging my way towards it, but as it would be there were no buildings I could swing on, so I had to run.

Weapon deal (unknwon location):

Okay, I have found where the bank robbers have gotten their weapons from, now I just have to stop them somehow, my phone started to ring when I was climbing on the bridge (just a little thing that will be known as parker luck at some point in my carreer).

I then had to jump down to save the buyer from getting shot, the dealer aimed his gun at me, but before he could shoot me, I shot a web at the gun and pulled it from his hand, then I ran towards the truck and the second thug, but he has somekind of electric gauntlet on his hand, I will nickname you shocker, since you shock me (i'm cracking myself up, what?, okay this was not that funny), and punched me straight in the face, I was sent flying into the nearby pillar, the thug started to drive away in the van, I shot a web at it, (this is also a moment I should have thought through I admit that now), and started to slid along the road, they started to open fire on me, but luckily he missed, but that driver should really consider a new license, he drove into a mailbox that was made of pure bricks, which I hit by the way, I lost my grib on the web and landed next to the bricks, I took a short cut, when I started to run through people's backyards to catch up to them, I jumped from roof to roof, when I was almost on the top of the van, a big as bird came in and swooped me up, higher and higher, then suddenly my suit ejected a parashute and I came crashing downwardw, on the positive side I landed in water, on the negative side i'm about to drown, when I was at my worst iron man came flying into the water and pulled me up, it turns put mister Stark has equiped my suit with many gadgets, even a nice build in heater, and he has mastered his remote control of his suit, he wants me to drop the chase of big bird guy, not happening, but he doesn't need to know that, he still thinks i'm only capable of the small time criminals.

On my way back I found the weapon they had used, which was a Strange glowing Stone, Ned called and said I shouldn't come back to the party and I could hear over the phone flash had said "when I say penis you say parker", everyone there started chanting (okay, Do you guys understand why I hate this guy by now?).

Midtown school:

Okay this here was not my brightsest idea ever, in shop class I used a hammer to get the glowy stone out, the power source if you must know from the weapon I took from the weapon deal, when Ned and I exited the class I saw two guys, with one of them was from the other day, I overheard them, they were looking for the power source they lost and they tracked it to my school, they almost caught me, but I was hiding under a bench, and I shot a tracker on them, Ned and I spend the entire night tracking them, it turned out the two villians stopped not to far from Washington, so I decided to try and join the decathlon team again.

School the day of the Washington trip:

I showed up at the bus, and hoped I could rejoin the team, flash said "no way are you allowed her again".

Them our teacher/coach came of the bus and said "hey Peter, welcome back, flash your on the reserves again".

Bus trip:

During the trip happy called and said I had left new York and I told him I was going to the decathlon and it was no big deal, he agreed, but told me he would be watching me.

Washington:

Ned and I went to our room to take a look at my Spiderman suit, he hooked the suit up to his computer, so we could remove the tracker so I could capture the criminals without being watched, Ned then saw a program called trainingwheels, and I told him to shut it off, I called him the guy in the chair and he shut it of for me, I told him to protect the glowing rock, when I snuck out I ran into Liz and the others who were on their way to take a swim, but I declined, since I had to go after the criminals, I saw them all through the top window, they had the time of their lifes, i'm sad I couldnt be there with them, but I have to catch these guys, I put my mask on and then a a voice started talking to me and congraluated me on completens the trainingwheels program, I had a little bit of a bad taste in my mouth, but I end up calling her Karen, since it would be weird talking to her and she wouldn't have a propper name.

Okay Karen is awesome, I have found the three guys in record time thanks to her, and now i'm ready to fight them, Karen asked "Peter do you want me to activate enhanced combat mode?".

I replied "enhanced combat mode?, hell yes", I was happy that I could take them out easier.

Karen said "instant kill mode activated", what?, why is there a mode for that, what am I an assassin?.

"nonono, Karen I dont wanna kill them" I replied with a little fear in my voice, okay this suit has too many different modes, I then saw the bird guy and this is my chance to get him, he was on an truck and used some sort of things to make a portal to get into the truck, we were fighting for a short while, before he dropped me in the truck and removed the portal as I jumped and I hit my head on the truck ceiling, and I passed out (okay not my finest moment I give you that).

Unknown location inside truck

Okay, this can be their lair, maybe we have to fight our way out of here, I bursted through the truck door and I was inside a big hall with lots of different equipment, I tried to use all of the different web modes I had, after awhile I started to get bored and looked around, I found a ultron head and other cool gadgets, then I found a glowy rock like the one Ned had now, Karen then informed me that it was infact a bomb, okay I tried to call Ned both I didn't have service, and tried to hack the door, its probally morning now and after 230 tries of hacking we finally got out, I hitchhicked a ride from different cars, while Karen is my guide.

Finally, i'm almost there, Ned called me, and told me I missed everthing, and Liz was glad I was okay but angry at the same time, the call ended.

Outside the monument:

There was an explosion, I ran as fast as I could, I asked Karen what was going on, and she told me the bomb had gone off and the safety system was failing, I climbed as fast as I could, Karen sent a drone out to find the best entrance point to save them, I was at the window Karen had suggested, I tried to kick the window but nothing.

Karen said I had to create more momentum, so I shot a web and tried to break the window, nothing again, there was a police helicoptere, at one point I thought they were going to shoot me, I climbed to the top of the building, this is the craziest thing I have ever done, I jumped over the chopper and then used my web wings and flew straight for the window, it broke and I managed to shot a web, sticking my feet on the doorway and stopped the elevator, but the doorway gave out, I ended up down with the team members that wasn't saved yet.

I quickly shot another web and stuck my feet to the ceiling of the elevator and pulled us to the top, the elevator then dropped with only Liz in it, I quickly managed to shoot a web on her wrist and saved her, she got up to the others, but the metal plate my web was stuck to gave out and I was freefalling through the shaft, flash poked his stupid face into the elevator shaft and yelled "do you really know Peter parker?".

2 days later in Queens:

Aunt May was with Hermione Lodge and veronica, when they turned the tv on and saw the recent news about the decathlon from Queens had been saved by Spiderman, they all breathed a sigh of release when they heard no one was hurt, Hermione turned to her daughter "wow mija, are you worried about Peter?" She asked her daughter.

veronica blushed and replied "maybe, he is a nice guy afterall, I was going to get to know him, after everything that has happend recently, I have tried to make up for what I have done in the past, I could atleast make it up to him before we move to this riverdale place you always speak about" veronica replied honestly.

May looked at Hermione "are you moving?, why haven't you told me?, May asked with hurt in her voice.

Hermione looked at her old friend with sadness "May it all happend so quickly, with Hiram's arrest and the FBI freezing all our assets, it had to be done, as of Yesterday we dont own anything, other than a few things in my name, and some money, i'm sorry May, but it had to be done" Hermione turned to veronica and spoke to her daughter "mija, do you mind giving May and I a moment to speak alone".

"ofcourse mother, May can I go to Peters room?", veronica asked, May could see the Girl were trying to be nicer to everyone, especially Peter.

May said to veronica "go right ahead sweetheart, i'm sure Peter doesn't mind", veronica gava her thanks to May and walked towards Peters room, she opened the door and the first thing she did was sit on his bed and then lay down, she was tired from everything and soon she found sleep in his bed.

Back in the living room May and Hermione was still talking, Hermione turnes towards May again, "why dont you and Peter join us in riverdale?, we have talked about it before, so whats keeping us here?" Hermione said with hope in her voice that her best friend would join her.

"I dont know Hermione, I haven't talked to Peter about it, I can't just up and leave without even talking to him, I will talk to him when he gets home" as soon as May said those words, the front door opened, and I walked in and saw May and Hermione, May shed a few tears and pulled me in for a hug, I hugged her back, I could see Hermione had some unshed tears for her friend.

"May, I love you and I'm going to bed, i'm tired", we did have a little Guest room, I could see the door were open, and I saw a lot of Hermiones things in there, had she moved in?, where is veronica then?, why domI Care where she is?, I opened the door to my room and saw her on my bed asleep, but she woke up when I closed the door, she sat up in my bed, I could see she had found my old teddy bear, she had hugged it during her nap, her makeup was uneven, it looked like she had cried.

She walked over to me, I thought she was going to say something nasty to me, but she caught me by surprise when she hugged me and told me she was glad I had come home safe, I was so stunned that I didn't hug her back at first, she must have thought I didn't want her hug, but the truth was her embrace was soothing right about now, she started to pull back when is wrapped my arms around her, this time she was surprised but didn't hesitate to hug me back, "Peter i'm so so so sorry for the way I have treated you, I hope you can forgive me? And maybe be friends?, I understand if you dont believe anything I say, but I will try better" she said while we hugged.

I replied "I wish I could say I understand why you did it, I know i'm not rich, but I can also see your trying and I do wish to be friends with you veronica, you do seem nice beneath it all, and that woman there, I would like to have as a friend, and i'm also sorry for calling you a bitch" I said and I meant ever word.

she answered "haha, you were not wrong to call me a bitch though, and again i'm sorry, do you know why we are here Peter?, she asked with a questioning tone.

I answered "no, I dont, I did think about it, but then you hugged me all of a sudden and I forgot about it and focused on you".

she laughed and then the tears were once again shining in her eyes "my dad was arrested for finacial crimes and all our assets have been frozen, and we only have little left, so May offered to House us for a couple of days before we move to Riverdale", she said, I hugged her tighter and I surprised myself when I kissed her on her forhead, this girl seems like a new veronica.

We pulled apart and I took in her apperence, she is so beautiful, veronicas eyes were locked on my lips, she started to lean in and she brushed her lips briefly against mine, the kiss was quick and sweet, she said "sor..", she didn't finish her sentence as I captured her lips in a liplock, maybe we both just needed some comfort or maybe this is supposed to be something more, only time will tell.

I guess we were kissing for quite some time, we broke apart and smiled at eachother, we heard a cough behind us and we turned around and blushed, Hermione and May was smirking at us, May said "Peter we need to talk, veronica can I talk to Peter for a minute?" Veronica looked at me, smiled and nodded, when she left May turned to me "so Peter, first of when did this happen?, second of i'm thinking of us moving to riverdale, what do you think of that?, it would be a great opportunity, I know you have the Stark intern ship but with everything that has happend here in New York, I think its best for us to move there, but you have a say in it, just give it a thought okay?, I love you Peter" she said with unshed tears and hugged me.

I hugged her back and replied "May, maybe your right, maybe it would be best to make this move to Riverdale, I just want us to be safe, so yeah if this is what you want I say lets go for it, I will miss Ned and Michelle and everyone, but your safety is my main priority, and the thing with veronica kinda did happen out of the blue, but she seems like a Girl whos trying to change, so i'm giving her the benefit of the doubt, I love you too May", we pulled out of the hug, May left and veronica returned.

"hey Ronnie, do you mind if I call you Ronnie, because if so, I can stop, if you dont mind then thats you new nickname, okay i'm rambling, sorry", I said a little sheepishly, while I scratches the back of my head.

veronica laughed and gave me a hug and said "its fine, you can call me Ronnie, as long as I can call you Petey, oh and also May said we should bunk together, since there is only a one person bed in the guestroom, and you have a bunk bed", she said and smiled at me.

"yeah, sure its okay, but I have bottom bed", I said and ran for the bed.

"haha, thats fine petey, its your room, goodnight" she said and smiled.

"goodnight Ronnie" I replied and returned her beautifull smile.

Parker Residence, Nighttime thunderstorm

"Hey petey, are you awake?, hallllllllllo petey, WAKE UP!", she screamed the last part, I woke up with a startle, "oh look your awake" she said innocently.

I sat grockigly up on the bed and looked at veronica, she was shaking a little "hey Ronnie whats up?, its like 2, why are you up?" I asked while I yawned.

"well i'm kinda, maybe just a little scared of thunder, but not much" she said and then the Sound of a big thunder clap sounded and she jumped straight into my arms.

"a little huh?, well then you dont mind if you go back to your own bed then right?" I said eventhough I know now she is afraid, its funny to tease her.

"yeah right, I will just climb back into my own bed, okay petey i'm scared of thunderstorms, happy now?, so can I please sleep down here with you?" She said.

I laughed and replied "yeah extremly happy, kidding aside, ofcourse you can", I moved the covers to the side for her to climbe into, she cuddled right up to me, and kissed my lips lightly, and I kissed back, we quickly fell asleep, with veronica and I spooning, it honestly just felt right to have her in my arms. Veronica was having simular thoughts, she was feeling safe in Peters arms and wondered how he could have these muscels.

Parker residence, the next morning

I woke up to the Sound of a camera clicking and a flash going of, I was still half asleep with veronica in my arms, I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 in the morning, "hey Ronnie, we have to get up, its 10 in the morning", I said.

veronica just groaned "nooooooo, to comfortable, we need more sleep", She said, I started to tickle her and she laughed and said "jerk, okay i'm up now".

We went to the kitchen, "good morning, well I took this picture I wonder what I should do with it" May said, we both looked over at May and saw her with a picture of both of us cuddling last night, we blushed and just shruged.

Hermione walked in "okay mija, we have to pack our bags, we are moving in a couple of days, and I have a feeling these two also need to pack, right Peter?".

I looked at May and smiled "yeah, your right Hermione, hey Ronnie, did I tell you last night that May and I are going to move to riverdale too?", I said with a small smile.

Veronica answered "well no, but it is nice to have a friendly face in our new school, but I also did overhear your conversation with May, so this perfect, we can all help eachother, where are you two going to live May?"veronica asked.

"well veronica we are going to move into my childhood home, Hermione, does Fred Andrews and Alice Cooper still live in riverdale?", May asked.

"well yeah, they both still live there, I hear that Alice is still married to Hal", Hermione said.

"okay lets start packing" May said, but I had a very important call to make.

"hey mr. Stark, this is Peter, i'm sorry, but I have to move, so I can no longer be apart of your internship, and I hope you will look into those high tech weapons for me?" I said a little sad I would no longer be a hero in new York, but I also have to make sure May is safe.

Tony replied "its okay kid, family is the most important thing, I hope I can still call you if everything turns to crap, good luck in riverdale Peter, you have done good, now go and make sure your aunt is safe" he replied and ended the call.

1 week later:

I had said my goodbye to Ned and Michelle, we were all sad but in the end this was for the best, Michelle surprised me the most by kissing me and saying she wish she had done it before, me too Michelle, but now its to late.

Queens you have been both good and bad to me, but in the end this is for the best, you have taken my uncle from me, but you have also made me to the man i'm today, and the hero ive become is because of my uncles word 'with Great powers comes Great responsibility', all these experiences I will take with me to Riverdale.

Riverdale here we come


	5. Moving to Riverdale

Veronicas pov:

So today is the day we move to riverdale, we have to pick up May and Peter before we can go.

I guess you can say that Peter and I have become friends, he accepted my appology, I was a bitch to him, and I have told him how sorry I was for it, and he was angry with me, I guess you could say I regret that, and when he came home and found me on his bed, and he saw I had cried, he was nice to me, we bounded over the loss of a family member, he saw right through me, we kissed, it was a nice kiss, and for a nerdy kid he has some serious muscle on him (wonder how he look under all that clothes).

"Veronica?, why are you drooling?", my mom asked in her knowing voice, "are you thinking of a certain boy?", she gave me a sly smile.

"Well mother, you have to be specific, I have a lot of boy... am I that obvious?", I asked in a shy voice

"Well you were just drooling, and not denying it does seem like you have a little crush on the boy, I know you two didn't start on the best of terms, but now you two seems like you are friends, but what you also should take into consideration is that sometimes a friend is better than a boyfriend", she said in her know-it-all voice, and I can't help but think about what do I need from Peter?, do I need for him to be my friend or to be a possible boyfriend, I guess only time would tell what our story would be like, all I know right now is that i'm glad he is coming to riverdale with me, so atleast I have one friend here.

Peters pov:

We had just packed the drinks and sandwiches, that Delmar has made for us (I swear I have lost count on how many times May has gotten free stuff from in our neighbourhood , why do they like my aunt so much, it sure isn't for her cooking skills), well to be fair Mays cooking could knock out a full grown man, we heard the doorbell ring, so I guess its time to leave this place behind and start a new life in riverdale.

On the Road (Peters pov):

I thought back to my time as Spiderman in New York, I heard of an ongoing gang war between the Kingpin and the Lodges, I never crossed paths with any of them, but from what I heard it was over the criminal underworld of new York, and when the kingpin won, he gave Hiram two choices, either going to jail for his crimes or the death of his family and himself, I would also have choosen my friends and family evertime.

May and Hermione were on the front seats and veronica and I were on the backseat doing our own thing (and before you get any ideas into your heads we were just talking, yeah i'm looking at you), veronica and I have formed a friendship fast, we have found eachother in the pain of losing a close family member, the only difference is her dad is still alive, the driver from Queens to riverdale is not to far, but still far enough to get a nap, we talked about alot of things, from the new fasions to Star wars, it was funny to see just how much this girl loves Star wars, maybe we could have a Marathon sometime, I guess during our conversation we both fell asleep, head on head, shoulder to shoulder, she smells nice.

May and hermoine seemed to have a good time on the front seat, talking about the good times, way before Hiram, Ben or new York were on the table, but when they started in school, and how they had become best friends, how they had been a foursome (okay that just weird, anyway), they had been a group of Four at the start, staring, May, Hermione, Alice and Fred, I have heard that Fred and Alice are going to be our neighbours, so i'm looking forward to meeting them, then Hal and Mary joined the group when Alice started dating Hal and Fred started dating Mary, and then May said something about a dude named FP, that she used to date for a short while, something about him being in a gang?, their usual hangout spot would be pops, a chocolit shop, whatever that is, May and Hermione talked about the local gang, the southside serpents, that funny enough is on the southside of riverdale (they seem like the tame version of sons of anarchy).

We were close to riverdale when Hermione and May decided to wake us up, I was the first to lift my head from her shoulder, and a little blush crept up on my cheeks, I do believe that May has snapped a picture of us yet again, we stopped infront of the Pembrooke, and got out of the car, and holy moly this place is huge.

Veronicas pov:

I could see the look on Peters face, one of pure disbelif, my mom spoke to me and said "this appartment is small, pied-à-terre", "but always quality", we both said at the same time.

I could hear Peter and May talking "aunt May?, are we going to live here?", Peter asked in a tone of disbelife, and I couldnt help but smile at his nerdyness or was it his shyness.

"No, we are going to live in my old neighbourhood", she answered her Nephew.

We all entered the front entrance to the appartment, when the bell boy approced and spoke to my mother.

"Miss Hermione, it's so good to have you back" the elderly man said to my mom in a happy tone.

"Smithers, you are a sight for store eyes", my mom said in a happy tone as she went and hugged him.

Smithers saw me, Peter and May behind her, he went around Peter and I to greet May.

"Miss May, its so good to see you again, i'm so sorry for your loss, who is this young man besiddes you?", he asked and seemed happy to see May, he hugged and how did he know her?, well then again mom and May were best friends, so he has probally met her alot of times, during their time in riverdale together.

"Smithers, its so good to see a friendly face here, and this is my Nephew Peter", she answered after they had finished their hug.

Peter then went forward and extended his hand and Smithers shook it, Peter then said "its good to meet you sir"

Smithers answered "Peter please call me Smithers, mr makes me feel so old" he said with a sass to his voice.

"Will do sir, I mean sir Smithers, I mean mr Smithers, I mean mr Smithers sir, sorry i'm rambling, sorry Smithers", Peter answered, I could see his trouble, so I went forward for my mom to introduce me to him.

"Well Smithers, I would like for you to meet my daughter veronica", my mom said and introduced me to him, I shook his hand and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you veronica, would you Four like some menues to ordre in", Smithers asked, I could see mom and May looking at eachother and smile.

They both at the same time said, "pops?".

Smithers laughed and said "yes it is still opened and pop tate is still the owner, would you like me to collect the ordre for you?"

My mom answered "no thank you Smithers, I think veronica and Peter should collect from pops, so they can see the City for them selfs and get a feeling with it, before they go to school, right kids?"

We both answered "yes mam/mom" and left to get to this pops.

Pops dinner (Peters pov):

We walked through the front entrance in pops and the doorbell rings, the first thing I noticed is this ginger kid staring at Ronnie, so we are making our way to the front desk to pick up our orders, (Jesus this ginger guy is really staring Ronnie down, like down boy, she is not a freaking chew toy), so we see this guy in what looks like an White uniform and veronica talks to him "ordre for lodge, 4 cheeseburgers".

The older guy says "the order for the 4 cheeseburgers are being made now, so there will be a little waiting time before its done".

So before I know it we are in front of their table, I start to notice this blonde haired girl opposite mr ginger, and then the blonde turns around, and lets just say she is beautiful, like really beautiful.

Ronnie is the first to speak, "hey, so how are the onion rings here?".

The ginger one speaks "hey, and they are really good"

Veronicas turns around to speak to who I presume is pop tate "three onion rings also", he nods his head, and Ronnie resumes the conversation with the two, "my mom and I just moved here, so has my friend here and his aunt too".

Ginger guy speaks yet again (am I the only one who is getting tired of him already?, okay, okay I will shut up, Jesus no need to be rudd about it), "so where did you two move from?".

Ronnie speaks for the both of us "we moved from new York, so totally different question do you two go to riverdale high?".

Okay why can't I seem to get a word in, its like Ronnie is the boss of me.

Ginger spoke again "yeah we are sophmores", Blondy added "together", okay is it just me or are these two seemingly on a date and Ronnie and I are totally intruding.

Ronnie said "veronica lodge, this is Peter parker".

Ginger said "Archie Andrews and this is Betty Cooper", honestly I could see the look Betty was sending Archie like 'dude we are on a date and this is what your doing', but I also noticed she was cheeking me out a little.

I spoke up "so are you the Betty that are", she finished for me "supposed to give you two your Tour tommorow, yeah that would be me".

Archie spoke up again "hey do you two want to join us?, maybe we can give you a little help about your first day at riverdale".

I answered "her mom and my aunt are awaiting us for dinner, so we will have to say rain check on that part, see you two around", okay so Archie seems like an okay guy and Betty an okay girl, but I could tell we were intruding on something here, so we pick up our orders and went home to the pembrooke for dinner.

On our way home, I keept thinking about Betty and Archies last names, those names seemed so familiar, oh well we are almost home, veronica stops and looks at me, and then asks "what do you think about Betty and Archie".

I answered "they seem cool enough, not like I can really make an impression from this short encounter we had, but they do seem nice".

Veronica answered back "okay, yeah your right, I did it with you and look what happend, my first impression is not the impression I have now, you are Pretty cool and sweet Peter parker, so on another note did it seem like", she started, but I finished for her "that we intruded on a date, and one of them probally didn't know it was a date, and that the first someone gave us a half glare for interrupting said 'date', yeah thats what it seemed like".

She chuckled and said "good so it wasn't just me, hey look we're here, i'm starving lets go up and eat".

We entered the appartment, and were greeted to May and Hermione setting the table.

"Ohhh Hermione the fancy china, does the queen come for burgers today?", I quipped.

She looked at me and gave me her mom glare (okay, not a joker, her mom face is almost as scary as Mays), before she started laughing "haha, your funny Peter, lets eat, you two have school in the morning, so we have a Guest room here, and Peter and May, will stay the night, since your things first will be here next week, so Peter and veronica, are you two excited for school tomorrow?"

"I guess", we both said, looked at eachother and smiled, okay, why is she so beautifull when she smiles.

Later that night:

So I guess this is a thing we do now, I can feel Ronnies weight on the fold out, and she is current cuddling up to me, hey i'm not complaning, she is a nice heat generator, and she is a nice cuddling buddy, but I have to understand what I need from her, is she going to be just a friend or is she going to be more?, only time will tell, but now its time to get to sleep, we have a school day tomorrow afterall, I cuddle closer to her, wrap an arm around her and fell asleep, just like we did during the thunderstorm.


	6. New school, new start

Peters pov:

The alarm started to ring, its official our first day at riverdale highschool, honestly i'm looking forward to see what riverdale has to offer, I just hope that riverdale doesn't have its very own flash Thompson, jesus that would be a real bummer if thats the case, but why wouldn't they?, every school has their own bully.

"Petey that is not a pillow by the way", veronica said, I opened my eyes fully to see where my head was resting, oh my god, I jumped straight from the bed, almost forgetting to tone it down, as I could easily jump from wall to wall.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I just slept so well, I didn't know my head was resting there, i'm just gonna go change, yeah thats what i'm gonna do", I replied really awkwardly, Jesus why did this happen to me (let me tell you why, its because of a little thing I like to call the parker luck, look it up its a real condition, okay maybe not a medical condtion, but its just hard to explain).

When I left her room for the bedroom I could hear her laugh through the door, so I went to do the deed as they say, and went downstairs for breakfast, and saw veronica in already there in a, okay I kinda wanna say old woman dress, ouch, what the hell was that, I looked down on the plate and saw an apple, I could feel my spidersense tingle just a smidged, and looked to Ronnie who glared at me.

"What did you say Parker?, was it old woman dress?, I would have you know this a tiffanys, and I look beautiful in this, and I do not look like an old woman", veronica said in a Stern voice, shit did I say that out loud, me and my big mouth.

"What no, I didn't mean it like your old, well in my defence I didn't intend on saying it out loud", again with the tingle, "I mean your young for someone who wears old ladys clothes", okay wrong words again, she has a butter knife in hand now, she wouldn't throw it at me or stab me, would she?, "okay, i'm not good with words Ronnie, most of the time I say the wrong thing, but listen, its wasn't meant as an insult, okay maybe a little bit, but you know what you look gorgeous and beautiful in it, and i'm just gonna stop talk, before I say something stupid again", I said both a little nervous and happy that she haven't shanked me yet.

She started to laugh really hard, "oh petey I was just gonna yank your chain", yeah right Ronnie, I know you were minutes away from shanking me with that dull butter knife, "but we really should get going, we have school today and that letty, kitty, hetty" she couldnt remember here name, "Betty", I said to jump start her memories, "oh right Betty, she's gonna show us around before school starts, when are you and May going to move into the House?", she said as we started to leave for our first day at riverdale high.

"May said at the end of the week, so were going to stay at the pembrooke with you and Hermione for the next couple of days", I said as we entered the car Smithers was driving.

Riverdale high:

We exited out of the car and bid Smithers a good day, we walked into the school and was greeted by mister weatherbee, "hello you two must be veronica lodge and Peter parker, ms Cooper is running a little late, but she will be here soon, she is always so well mannered" weatherbee said, okay so what I just learned from him, Betty is like the girl next door, kinda Sweet, loved by everyone, and to be honest she does look kinda cute, then there was a knock on the principals door and in came Betty.

"Sorry i'm late mr weatherbee, oh hey Peter, hey veronica" Betty said as she greeted us with a might I say charming smile.

"Hey Betty, its okay, Peter and I just arrived 10 minutes ago, so no problem", veronica replied with a soft smile also.

"Great, okay guys lets start the Tour of riverdale high" Betty said in a chipper tone, okay she seems kinda happy.

We exited from the principals Office, so we could start this Tour of ours.

The first thing I noticed was Archie from last night, with two other students, maybe jocks, talking but I didn't fell like listening in as that is rudd to do.

"Okay you two, I normally start this Tour by telling a little about the history of the school, the Doors of riverdale high first opened in 1941 an..", veronica interupted her quickly "and it has apperently not been redecorated since, so what does riverdale have to offer, any nightclubs worthy of visiting, any social seen I just have to see?"

My phone started to ring, "sorry guys I have to take this".

"This is Peter, who is this", I said into the phone, since it was an unknown number.

"wow you already deleted my number peter?" The voice replied in a sassy-ish tone.

"haha, funny Ned, you finally got a new phone, whats up?", I asked as I could never forget that voice.

"Oh nothing much, just wanting to know how is riverdale and that I asked Betty out and she said yes", he replied and casually said the last part as it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh its my first day here, and its going okay, veronica and I are being shown around by a girl named Betty" the it came to me, "wait wait, wait, you asked Betty brant out and she said yes, dude thats awesome" I replied and was happy for him.

"Yeah well, after I saw your and mj's goodbye kiss, I kinda thought about it and decided to go for it, and she said yes, and this friday we have our first date, by the way do you like mj?", he said.

"Good for you Ned, you deserve all the happiness in the world, and for the mj thing, yeah I kinda do like her, but it is what it is, they are going to continue the Tour, I'll talk to you later", I said and hang up after he said his goodbye.

I walked towards veronica and Betty and stopped, when this guy came in from the side and said to Ronnie question about what the spots of riverdale "well we have a strip club named the hoezone, a tragic gay bar named innuendo, friday is the football game, where the bulldogs play, satuarday is movie night, everyone is showing up, no matter what movie is being played, and sunday, well thank god for HBO, my name is kevin Keller and i'm", veronica interupted him (okay she is really good at interupting people), "gay, thank god, lets be best friends".

"Well is it true what they say about your dad?" He asks Ronnie, from where I stand I can see her eyes darken, I have learned that she is ice vold when she wants to be.

"That he is the devil reincarnated, I stand by my father, does everyone here know about him", veronica says as Betty and Kevin Exchanges looks that says yes.

"We're already 10 minutes in and i'm the blue Jasmine of riverdale high", veronica says, and started Walking.

Music auditorium:

I turned left instead of right when I heard this amazing voice singing, I entered through the double Doors, and saw three women on the stage, I stood by the door, I could see on the stage Archie approching them, the middle one seems like the front figure of the group and the other two seems like the background singers.

When they noticed archies presence the Leader motioned her hand for them to stop, and she said "sorry, this is a closed rehersal"

Archie said "sorry its just, your Josie right, I have written these songs, and I hoped you might would talk to me about some of the songs I wrote", I could see Archie really wanting this, and I actually hoped, she would hear him out.

But Josie would it different "let me just stop you there, your starting at our pussycat ears which is rude, but we are building a brand, were creating our own thing, last year we won battle of the bands, this year we are going to build on that success, and there for Justin gingerlake, not gonna happen", okay she is kinda mean, but maybe she just can't focus on him, when she has to focus on her groups own Music.

Archie left without a sound, when I heard the girls talking, and I could swear I heard on of them say, "hey Josie, who is that handsome guy by the door", I just stood by the door and went to open it when one of the other girls yelled to me, "stranger by the door, this is a closed practice".

I replied "sorry, I didn't know that, I just heard singing coming from here, and went to check it out, sorry for the intrusion", I started to open the door, when the lead Singer yelled to me.

"I'm Josie by the way, this is valerie and melody, who are you?, you seem new here", the one named Josie said.

I turned around and smiled at her, "i'm Peter parker, and yeah, your right, I recently moved here from new York with my aunt, are you guys students here also?", I asked as I made my way to the scene to greet them proberly.

"So Peter, why did you move here, if I may ask?", valerie asked.

"Well its a long story, the short version, my aunt got tired of all the danger in new York and wanted us to move to a safer place, which is riverdale", I said not telling the entire story, maybe another time, I got a text from veronica asking where I was, "I got to go, sorry, I kinda ditched the Tour to check out your Music, by the way amazing, see you around?", I said, and turned to leave to join the tour once again, when I reached double Doors and left, I instantly saw veronica, Kevin and Betty.

Veronicas pov:

Riverdale high hallway:

Where is Peter?, I texted him like 2 minutes ago and he hasnt replied, oh well maybe he went the wrong way.

I saw Archie Walking away from the auditorium, and said "there is the hottie you were with last night, a red haired Ansel elgort, is he your boyfriend.

"No hes straight", Kevin said and Betty said "no were just friends" at the same time.

"Hey guys", Peter said and scared us a little, like where did he come from.

"Hey petey, where have you been?", I asked as I turned around to face him, god those curls, they are amazing, wait what did I ask again, oh right, where he had been.

"Well I kinda heard singing from the auditorium, so I decided to check it out, and found Archie talking to three girls, Josie, valerie and melody, and I kinda talked with them for a bit, but then I got your text and remember that we had this tour going, and left to join up with you again, and oh i'm Peter by the way, nice to meet you", Peter explained and extended my hand for Kevin to shake.

"Hey i'm Kevin and are you by any chance gay, since your kinda hot and all", Kevin said, he has no boundaries it appears.

Peter was beet red "ehhhh, n-n-no, i'm not gay, but you are apperently, and thats cool, and well sorry i'm making this awkward, lets try this again, no i'm not gay, but I hope you do find the one", Peter replied after He found his voice again.

"Well since neither of you are interested in Archie, do you mind putting a word in for me, since I have tried every flavor of boy, except orange", I replied kinda dreamy, but them rembered Peter was next to me, I turned around to look at his face, it was kinda hard to read his emotions, maybe he didn't care about it.

We continued to walk down the hallway, when Kevin spoke up about the topic of Archie, "well Archie and Betty aren't dating, but they are endgame"

We had previously talked about the semi-formal, and I said "well then you should ask him to the dance".

Peter said "wait what dance nobody said anything about a dance, I can't dance, I have two left feet, Ronnie you know i'm clumsy, what if I trip or worse, what if I step on someone", he is cute when he is panicking.

Kevin then said "well Peter, that might not be necessary, since there is a rumor that the dance will be cancelled, after what happend to Jason, they will announce it at the assembly"

Peter asked "okay, but who is Jason and what happend to him?".

Both Betty and Kevin looked eachother in the eyes and didn't say anything.

Peters pov:

Auditorium assembly:

I sat together with Ronnie, Kevin and Betty, when this redhead took the stage to speak.

"Who is she?", I asked.

"That is Cheryl blossom, she is Jasons sister, and the one that survived, the accident, they haven't found the body of Jason yet, it was a drowing, Cheryl says that, Jason saved her but couldnt save himself", Kevin said, I noticed Betty clenching her fists, when Kevin said her name, Cheryls name seems to have the same effect on Betty as voldemort has on Harry Potter.

After the minute of silence for the fallen Jason, Cheryl started her speech "thank you for the silence for my brother, many of you have been lucky to know my brother personally, each of you meant the World to him, I loved my brother dearly, so with that in heart that I know my brother so well, I know my brother wouldn't have wanted us to mourn him, he would have wanted us to move on with our life, which is why I have asked the school not to cancel the dance, thank you, that would be all", Cheryl had tears in her eyes during her speech, and everybody clapped at her, for her decision to honor Jason instead of mourning him, maybe this is what everyone needs, I didn't know him, but I could tell by the look from our peers, that he means something to them, wether it be bullly, lover, friend or family.

lunch break cafeteria:

Veronica and I stood in line in the cafeteria, "so Ronnie, do you like it here?", I asked as the cantine lady said next.

"Well yeah, its quite nice here, but everyone is staring at me, do you think its because of my dad?", she asked and paid for both our meals.

"Well yeah, they aren't staring at the geek next door Ronnie, so yeah it got to be either you or because they know who your dad is, they're staring at you".

"Well petey, I can tell you that the girl over there aren't staring at me, who is she?", she asked, was it a little jealousy I could hear in her voice.

I looked around and saw the one looking at us, and I smiled and waved at her, she smiled and waved back, before she turned around and continued what ever she was doing.

"Well, thats Josie she is the one I meet in the auditorium, the one with the singing voice of an Angel", I said, after we found the door that lead outside we walked out side by side.

Lunch break, food court:

We looked around and quickly noticed the table with, Archie, Betty and Kevin, we decided to walk over to them and join them for lunch.

When we were close we could hear them playing Music from a laptop, "can we join?, and what are we doing", veronica asked for the both of us.

"Yeah ofcourse, and were listening to some Music Archie wrote and has since sung and recorded", Betty said, as both veronica and I sat down.

"I thought we had to pretend to like archies Music, but it is actually really good", Kevin said, as if he relly thought Archies Music would suck.

"Well Archie, it does sound good, is this why you were talking to Josie earlier today, to hear her opinion on it?", I asked, and from the look on archies face he didn't know that I was there.

"Well yeah, its rough and I could really use her opinion on it, since she is a musician afterall and a good one on top of that, I didn't even notice you there Peter, where were you?", Archie said and asked me the question since he hadnt noticed me.

"Well I was on the school Tour with Betty, when I heard singing coming from there and I just walked in through the front entrance, and saw you Walking on stage and then she turned your proposition down and you walked away and I had a brief encounter with her, meoldy and valerie, but from the little bit I heard you sound awesome Archie", I answered.

Veronica said "yeah Peters right, but I wouldn't just say good I would say incredible, is this your thing Music?, are you doing something with this?".

"Hows your first day here?, good?", Archie asked.

"Well not to be a complete narcissist, but I kinda thought that people would be a little more", veronica started, but Kevin interupted her "obessed, with you?, any other year you would be #trending number 1,but this year Jasons death and Cheryl trying to win best psycho Oscar for her role in riverdale highs red widow", Kevin said

"Sorry guys I got to go, I have a meeting with Grundy, and then football tryouts", Archie said as he left the table, but not before veronica said "you play football too?, what dont you do?".

Kevin got some evil eyes on him and said to veronica "no blue Jasmine, before you as, she has not invited him to the dance", and Betty got panic in her eyes and said, "no, not yet, and dont talk about Archie".

"Veronica lodge, I heard whispering, i'm Cheryl blossom, May I sit, hey Betty and whoever you are, do you mind", Cheryl demanded one than asked, well she seems like the veronica I met the first time, maybe she not as big a mean girl as veronica was, but when has my luck ever been just that?.

"So what are you Four hens gossiping about?, Archie efron, from boy to man?", she asked and wanted to know more.

I could see Betty shaking her head, and sending a look that said 'change the subject, please'.

"Extra curriculara, weatherbee wants us to join a few", veronica said.

"Cheerleading, you must, i'm the captain of the river vixens", Cheryl said to veronica and turned to me "so whats your name and what do you wanna do", Cheryl asked.

"Well i'm Peter and I was thinking maybe", Cheryl interupted "well sorry Peter, I got bored dont really care what your into", she said, well its official, she is New York veronica 2.0, what a bitch, woops I meant not so nice lady, better not get May on my back again for using the b word.

"I was on top of the elite Pyramid at Spence so i'm in", veronica said and looked at Betty and continued "and Betty you're trying out to", she finished, and just the horrified look on Bettys face said it all.

"Ofcourse everyone is welcome to try out,but Betty-Dear already has so muchon her plate right now, and being a vixen is a full time thing, but its open to all, I guess", Cheryl said and stood from the table, and walked away towards her normal table, but turned around and said, "follow for follow, my name is #cherylbombshell".

I rollen my eyes as she left, and I could see Betty doing the same, and veronica said "go ahead and hate all you want on cheerleading, but if hipster-Prince Harry", but this time Betty interupted veronica "I would love to be a cheerleader, it would be a Great thing to add to College applications, but last year when I tried out Cheryl said I was to fat", she kept her smile up but I could see that cheryls words had struck a nerve.

"Ehhm, not to say anything wrong, but Betty your li-li-like really b-b-beautiful, and Cheryl is just a not so nice women", I said and blushed, I can not believe I just said that.

Betty blushed and said "th-th-thank you Peter, it means a-a-alot, your not so bad yourself", she was beetred by now.

Veronica said "yeah Peters right, your a total smokeshow, I mean it, as hot and smart as you are, you should run this place, and if you really wanna be a river vixen, I will help you prep, I have moves.

Betty was thinking about it and come to a decision "you know what?, show me your moves", Betty said.

"Sorry I got to go guys, or i'm gonna be late for my next class, I'll see you guys later", I smiled and walked away.

Veronicas pov:

Lunch break, food court:

I watched as Peter walked away, but I noticed he smiled and waved at one of the girls with cat ears, Josie was it, well she seems to have an eye for Peter.

"Earth to veronica, what are you looking at?", Kevin said and snapped his fingers infront of my face.

"Wh-what nothing, what was your question again?", I said.

"Well I asked, what is Peters deal?, like he seems like a nice guy, but whats his story", Kevin said.

"Sorry Kevin its not my place to tell you, but it has something to do with a family member, he'll tell you when he's ready, any who, its time for us to get to class", I said and walked with to back into the school.

After school, vixens tryouts:

We were at the tryouts and did our cheer for the riverdale bulldogs "we are blue and gold, we are dynamite, we'll take you down and fight, woooh go bulldogs", we said as our rutine was finished.

Cheryl said "Ladies, where is the fire, where is the heat", and roller her eyes at our performance.

"Well, that because you haven't seen our big finsish yet", I said to Cheryl and turned to Betty and said "dont freak out just trust me, I said and went and kissed Betty as the big finish.

"Yawn Ladies, check the date faux lesbian haven't been taboo since 1994", she said and continued "lets see if you guys handle the interview part better, Betty how is your sister doing?".

"Pollys fine thanks for asking", Betty said.

"Veronica have Betty told you about her sister Polly?", Cheryl asked me.

"Errr no", I said, well when you think about it why would she, we litteraly just met a few days ago, and it wasn't really a big deal.

"Go ahead Betty, tell veronica about my dear brother and Polly", Cheryl said and kept sending devils eyes towards Betty.

"Polly and Jason dated, it didn't end well between them", Betty said and started to having tears in her eyes.

Cheryl said "infact Jason is probally the reason your sister had a breakdown and now lives in a group home right?, come on Betty unleash everything you have to say to me and about my brother".

Betty clinched her fist and I could tell whe wanted to punch and say something to Cheryl, but instead, "I would just want to say, im really sorry for what happend to Jason", Betty said.

Cheryl turned to me and said "welcome to the team veronica", and the she turned to bettty and continued "sorry Betty, better luck next year".

"Wait what?, why?, just because you couldnt bully her into being a bitch?", I said and began to walk towards Cheryl.

Cheryl said "I need girls with fire on my squad".

"I know what you need Cheryl, you would rather have people fear than like you, so younuse terror and intimidation, your Rich so your never been held acountable, but i'm living proof that what your doing won't last, eventually there will be a reconing", I said as I walked towards her even more and continued "or maybe that reconing is now, and maybe that reconing is me, Betty and I come as a matching set, sorry Cheryl, you wanted fire but my speciality is ice.

Riverdale high, vixens lockerroom:

Betty and I made the team, and we had tried on our uniform, when we had our uniform on, we walked back outside, and walked to the traning field, were all the athletes were.

Riverdale high, traning fields:

I decided to trust in Betty and telling her about my father.

"When my father was arrested, it was the worst thing ever, eventhough it was tough, all these trolls started writing horrible things about us, that my father was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled Rich bitch iceprincess, and what really hurt, was that the things they wrote was true, I was Cheryl, even worse than her, but I got Peter to lean on, he has been an amazing friend in this whole ordeal, he looked past what I did to him and forgave me, and gave me a second chance, so when my mom told me, we would be moving to riverdale, I made a promise to myself and Peter, that I would use this as an oppurtunity, to become a better veronica, he even told me that he would love to be friends with this version of me, rather than the version he met during our first encounter and now he is a good friend", I said.

"Wow you and Peter really are close, can I ask you a question?", Betty said.

"Yeah, ofcourse Betty", I answered, and wondered what she really wanted.

"Are you and Peter together?, like boyfriend and girlfriend, or is there nothing there?", Betty asked, and honestly she took me by surprise by her question, well I do like Peter, but we aren't together.

"No, we aren't together, we're just friends", I answered Betty, eventhough I had to doubt if we were "just" friends anymore, but I dont really know what to call us, am I really falling for this boy?

"Oh okay, its just that you too seem so close, and you gave Josie quite the glance when she talked to Peter during lunch, so I thought you two were together, anyhow, can I tell you something about polly and Jason that'll stay between us?", Betty said, wow quite the detective there nancy drew.

"Yeah ofcourse, what about Jason and polly?", I asked, and was genuinly interested in what she was about to say.

"When polly and Jason got together, she was so happy, it meant everything to her and nothing to him, things got intense, weird and toxic between them, and my mom, told polly that she was no daughter of hers anymore, and Jason really hurted polly, but it was mom that broke her", Betty said, and we saw Archie running in his football gear, and I decide to help Betty out alittle.

"Hey Archie", I said, and he moved towards us, I turned to Betty and said "now Betty Cooper this is your chance, when he comes over ask him to the dance".

Archie came over and all of us said hey, and I said "Betty here has something she wants to ask you, about the upcoming dance".

Betty turned towards me, and gave me a 'you didn't' look.

"So come Betty ask him", I said.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come, with both of us", Betty said and honestly I was surprised.

Both Archie and I looked at her and said "what?".

"Its your first dance at riverdale, you should have someone to go with, even if its just a friend", Betty said, and I was a little sceptic about it, but I had save her.

"I mean I would love to", I said.

"I'm not really in the right place to go to a dance, sorry", Archie said.

"Oh, thats okay Archie, well just go another time", Betty said and I cut her of and continued for her "totally inacceptable, we need and escort, and celebrate our spot on the vixens", I said.

"Well okay, okay, i'm ready", Archie said and returned to the field.

Peters pov:

After school:

Well as a first day it was quite event full, I started in the photograph club, I joined the science club also, and now i'm just waiting for veronica to come from the tryouts so we could go home, but before that, some of the jocks of the school arrived.

"Your the new kid right?", the "Leader" I suppose asked.

"Well ye-yeah, i'm Peter", I said and extended my hand for him to Shake, only for him to take it and "crush" it, when I say crush, I mean like his strenght its like a toddler compared to me, but anywho, I have to atleast make an show of how much it "hurts".

"Argh stop it, it hurts, why are you doing this", I ask, with fake hurt.

"To welcome you to riverdale geek, so welcome and you need to learn your place, oh and i'm Chuck by the way", he said, well Chuck lets see how fun this is when you see WHO's gonna tutor you in science, which is me, why am I already getting the tutor thing on my first day here, and then a jerk at that.

They all left, and Josie came up to me, "hey are you okay Peter?", she said with worry in her voice.

"Oh this, yeah i'm alright, nothing to worry about, i'm a-okay, thanks for your concern Josie, it means alot, see you around?", I said and asked the last part as a question, since i'm not sure if she wants to spend time with me.

"Oh thats good Peter, yeah I'll see you around", she said and started to leave, but turned around and said "well, I know your new here and I dont really know you that well, but would you maybe go to the dance with me?", she asked.

I blushed, how can a person have so many shades of red in them, "erhm, I thought about asking veronica", I said and saw the dissapointment on her face, and I quickly continued "I would love to go with you Josie, and I only thought about asking veronica since we didn't know anyone, but now I do, and I would be honored to go with you, and i'm rambling, sorry", I said a little embarrest.

She let put a little chuckle, and said "well then I guess I'll see you at the dance, and here give me your phone, so I can add my number", she said and I handed her my phone, and she hers for me to enter my number.

"See you around Peter", Josie said and walked away.

"Yeah see you around Josie", I said and noticed veronica from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey Petey, are you ready to go home?, and guess what I have a date for the dance", she said.

"Oh, that Great", I replied and started Walking, "who is it?", I asked.

"Well Betty and Archie, hey you should join us, then you could be my date and Archie and Betty could have their own thing going", she asked.

"Well I would love to, but you see I kinda, maybe, sorta", I started, but she interupted "what is it Petey you got a date or something already?", she said, and I continued again "alreadyhaveadate", I said fast, hopefully she didn't hear it.

"What did you say, I couldnt here it Peter", she said, oh shit she said Peter, she only says that when I annoy her, maybe I should just rip the bandage of.

"I already have a date, well not date as in we would go out after, but as in a new friend asking a new friend out", I said, and Smithers arrived in the car, we both entered and we continued our talk.

"Oh who is it then, Josie?", she asked.

"Yeah, she kinda helped me when some bullies got all up in my face, so yeah it would be nice to get to know her", I said with a small smile on my face.

"Bullies?!, are you hurt Petey?, I will beat them up my self, they will know not to mess with a lodge and her friends", she said in a scary voice.

"Ronnie its fine, they were just showing their muscles, its nothing, so your helping Betty and Archie?", I asked, and hopefully I could change the subject before riverdale was a football player less.

"Yeah, and petey this conversation is not over, but sure lets talk about them, I think shes scared to ruin what they have", veronica said.

"Well if they have been friends since they were in diapers, I can kinda understand why, she could lose her best friend", I said, and we arrived at the pembrooke, we both got out of the car and into the appartment.

"Hey kids", May said as we entered.

"Hey May", we both said.

"How was your first day", she asked.

"It was fine, we made some new friends and I joined a couple of different clubs", I said.

"Which clubs?", May asked.

"Science and photography, and veronica here, you can see is a cheerleader now", I said.

"Well yeah, just by the uniform alone, you could guess i'm a cheerleader now, and we both have dates to the dance", she said.

"interesting, since you say dates as plural, i'm guessing your not going with eachother then?", May asked and sounded a little disapointed.

"Oh, well yeah, I got asked by a girl named Josie, whom I meet today and we sorta just talked and she invited me, to get to know me better, so I said yes, were going as friends though", I said and I swear I could hear May sigh a breath of relief.

"And i'm helping Betty getting a date with Archie, so i'm just third wheeling it, but atleast Peter is there, so its all good", veronica said.

"Okay kids, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen cooking", May said and left for the kitchen.

Wait, did she just say cooking and kitchen? "Hey Ronnie weird question, but where is the fireextinguisher?", I said and started to panic slightly.

"Over by the fireplace, why?", veronica asked, and looked at me scepticly, as she said it the firealarm in the kitchen went of, and I ran to get it and to the kitchen, and put the small fire out.

"Woops kids, I guess its pops again today", May said and continued "and you young man, why did you ask where the fireextinguisher was?", she said, but laughed "you know me so well Peter".

"Yeah, after the fire in 09, evertime you cook, i'm not to far away with it", I replied and we both laughed.

Well the dinner went well, pops has good food, now the party coming closer, May and I also move into her childhood home soon, so every thing is great right now, but lets see how long this lasts, riverdale seems as a town full of mystery, and alot of Secrets no one wants out.


	7. New home, secrets and dancing

Pembrooke (thursday, one day before the dance) (Peters pov):

So we have been living her for Four days now, we have gotten to know different persons, gotten into clubs and made new friends, and Josie and I have talked for the last couple of days, and if I do say so she is really nice, and I hope to get to know her alot more from the date tomottos.

"Peter its time for school, remember today we'll move into our House today, so im going to pick you up after school today, but i'm going to get you suit first, wasn't it nice of Hermione to get you one?, and then we'll settle into our House, alright, I'll talk to you later", May said as she almost pushed me and veronica out of the appartment.

"So you're moving out today huh?", veronica said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well yeah, its not like we won't see eachother, we both live litteraly 10-15 minutes appart, and you can come over whenever and I can also come and visit you, we'll still be friends afterall", I said with a smile.

She replied "yeah your right, come on let go doofus", and smiled that million dollar smile of hers.

Riverdale high:

Okay, so Chuck is a prick, i'm just glad Archie can somewhat control him or I would have to teach him a lesson, I know I know, but Peter your not violent, and yeah you would be right, but everyone has a Breaking point, flash pushed me too far, and I can fell Chuck would do the same if Archie didn't 'save' me.

Anyway, school has been good, i'm in the top of the science class, as I was in midtown high, but this time i'm not distracted from Spiderman stuff, but i'm also starting to get an uneasy feeling, from what I heard southside is a dangerous place.

I'm on my way to science when I bumped into someone, well I turned around, and saw what I would call an emo boy, and I said "sorry, I didn't see where i'm going, and i'm Peter by the way", and I gave him a friendly smile.

He said "since your talking to me you must be new, i'm Jughead Jones the third", and gave me a not to say it was okay.

"Jughead Jones the third, what an unuasual name, but anyway nice to meet you", I said and looked at clock and continued "shit I got to go or i'm gonna be late, bye", I ran away from him to make it to the science lab.

Riverdale high, after school:

May texted me and said she was gonna be 15 minutes late, I saw Josie Walking towards me with her 'crew', she stopped infront of me and she turned around to melody and valerie, "sorry cats, but I need to talk to Peter, give me 10 minutes", Josie said and they both left.

"Hey Peter, I just wanna talk about tomorrow", she started, but I continued for her "its fine you dont have to go with me, you found somebody else right?", I said and was dissapointed, she gave me a look of disbelife "what?, no, thats not what I was gonna say, Jesus Peter have a litte faith in a girl, or do you not wanna go with me afterall?", she said and mirrored my look.

"What no, I mean yes, well, what i'm trying to say is i'm looking forward to go with you tommorow, what did you wanna talk about them?", I said and released a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

"Well before you interupted me, I was gonna say that my mom wanted to meet you before the dance, to make sure and I quote 'to make sure he is adecent boy thats taking my Angel to the dance', so can you meet her before the dance, and then after we can grab a bite to eat", Josie said and looked into my eyes, dang she has beautiful eyes.

"sure, should I just come around five or something?", I asked and could see her smile.

"Sure five is fine, I have to go Peter, I'll see you tomorrow", she said and left to join up with her two friends again.

As she walked away I heard a car horn behind me, I turned around and saw May in her old Volvo, and she had a huge smile on her face when I entered.

"So is that your date Peter?, she is cute, she looks exactly like her mother did at that age", May said.

"What, you know her mother?, i'm gonna meet her tomorrow night", I said.

"Well yeah, we went to high school together, she was a nice girl, back then, oh and Peter I got your suit, its in the back, lets go home", May said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, lets go, I can't wait to see our new house", I said and smiled.

Riverdale, Mays childhood home:

After 10 minutes she pulled into the driveway of our new home, or her old home if we get all technical, I can tell that this House is bigger than our new York appartment was, and its nice with the quite, before we entered fully into our new House I saw a blond haired girl and a red haired boy Walking together, is that Archie and Betty, oh well I have enough time to look around later.

We entered our House and it was nice and welcoming just like I would have imagined Mays childhood home, I dont recall I ever been here before, "hey May where is my room?", I asked.

"Up the stairs, second door to the left, and across is the bathroom, and the moving people have already set your room together", May said.

I made my way towards the stairs, walked up, unpacked my stuff, took out my Spiderman suit, and put it all in a suitcase and put it under my bed for safe keeping (I know, what you all are thinking, how stupid are you, hiding your spider suit under the bed, like 'hey, come and see i'm spiderman', but the suit case is from and only my eye Scan and hand scan can open it), I walked over to the window and saw the two again, they both looked up and waved at me, I waved back, and made my wave back down to go and greet them both.

Riverdale, Peters neighbourhood:

"Hey Peter, what are you doing here", Betty asked.

"Well my aunt and I are going to live here from now on, are you two living here?", I asked

"Well yeah, i'm living in the House over there and Betty is living in the House right next door to my House", Archie said.

We stood on my front porch when a lady, Mays age approched, and she said "hello i'm Alice, what are you doing in May Reillys House", the woman named Alice said

"Well I dont know a woman named May Reilly, but I know May parker and she is my aunt, and i'm Peter parker her nephew", I said and extended my hand for her to Shake it, she shook it and gave me a small smile.

"Well I'll be, Alice Cooper, it has been so long since I last saw you, how are you and your kids?", May said and the two gave eachother a quick hug.

"Well i'm good, and this right here is my daughter Betty", Alice said as she nudged betty forward, or is it push when you use your palm?

"Hey i'm Betty, its nice to meet you mrs parker", Betty said and shook hands with May.

"Please Betty, mrs make me feel so old, its just May, do you three know eachother", May said and looked between the three of us, and we all nodded.

"Sorry May, i'm Archie, nice to meet you", Archie said and gave May a smile, he has the same look in his eyes as every man in new York, dang it, if Archie tries something I'll punch him in the face.

"Well, if it isn't May and Alice, its been to long", a dark haired man said as he approched us.

"Hey dad" Archie said and Betty said "hey "

"Hello i'm Fred you must be Mays son", Fred said and extended his hand.

"No i'm her nephew, but I do see her as my motherfigure and i'm Peter", I said and gave him a smile.

We all said our goodbyes, and went back to our own homes, "hey May, should we order in today since we haven't any groceries, I would swing by pops and get something for us", I said.

"Sure Peter, that would be Great, I'll just have some french fries then", May said and smiled.

"Sure, so you'll have an double cheeseburger, with a medium fries and a large chocolate milkshake, and a small onion ring?", I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well yeah, wasn't that clear when I said just fries?", she said and gave me a hug and some money for the food.

"Yeah, I have known you for all my life, do you have a bike in the garage?", I asked since I wasn't feeling like Walking.

"Yeah my bike is in there, here is the key, and I'll see you later", May said.

Riverdale, pops:

I walked through the front entrance to pops, and went to the desk to order our food.

"Hey pops, I would love a good burger, with some of your chili fries, and May just wants some fries", I said.

Pops looked at me and raised his eye brow and smile "so she wants a double cheeseburger, with a medium fries and a large chocolate milkshake, and a small onion ring?", pops asked, well I guess she has always been like this.

"Exactly, I guess she has always been like this huh?", I asked pops.

He just laughed and said "yeah, ever since I known her".

"Well yeah once I just order fries for her, and what she wanted I order for my self", I started and pops started laughing "yeah laugh it all up, she ate my food and then I was left with her fries, as she said 'next time, you know better huh Peter', well yeah since then I have always order more than she says, otherwise i'm the one who ends up hungry", I said and laughed along pops.

"It will be 20 minutes before your food is ready, bye the way, the girl by the window is looking your way", pops said and I turned around and saw veronica there, I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Ronnie, what are you doing here?" I asked and sat down.

"Oh, hey petey, just waiting for my mom, we're going to pick up my dress and then going to get something to eat, what are you doing here, and how is your new home", veronica said and smiled.

"I'm just here to pick up our food, and then head home with the food, and its quite nice, and I live across the street from Betty and Archie, did you know they are neighbours?", I asked.

"What really?, Betty and Archie, she is like the literal girl next door to Archie, well getting them together seems easier said than done then, oh well a Challenge then", veronica said.

"Order for Peter, is ready", pop said.

"Sorry, I got to go, I'll catch you later, maybe you can come by soon?", I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, ofcourse, I would love to see your new home, see you tomorrow", she said and smiled as I went to the front desk to take my orders home.

At the other end of the dinner I could feel a set of eyes on me and veronica, I shaked it off, and went to the front door when my spider sense started as a football came flying through the air, I ducked and it went straight through the front door, I turned around and smirked as pop tate stormed over to Chuck and his group, and said they are paying for the door, I left and grinned all the way home, but at the same time I should have let the ball hit me, Chuck and his goons have to think it was luck, but veronica had a good view, and she had to see I didn't have a chance to see the ball coming.

Meanwhile back at the dinner (veronicas pov):

How the hell did he dodge that, I was about to yell to him and he had moved even before I could say anything, he didn't even have his eyes on me, the jocks or the ball, who are you Peter parker.

Riverdale, parker residence (Peters pov):

"May, i'm home, I have the food and your shake", I said and entered the kitchen where she read the newspaper.

"Riverdales Golden boy missing, Jason Blossom, have you heard anything about it?", May asked as she took the food from my hands, well okay I pulled my hands to me when she took the food, she is like a piranha when her food is near, so keep your hands to your sides, or you'll lose a hand.

"Yeah, during our first day, there was something about him missing, and lets eat, and can you kinda, maybe, I dont know teach me how to dance?" I said.

"Yeah lets eat, and ofcourse I can, I have moves you know", she said and started dancing, yeah okay, maybe I should just wing my dancing.

After dinner she ended up teaching me a couple of moves and how to slow dance, she is really my cool aunt at this point.

Riverdale, parker residence (nighttime):

I heard my phone got a message, and I looked at it and saw it was a text from Josie.

Josie: hey Peter, just to remind you about tomorrow, and that your meeting my mom by five.

Peter: yeah ofcourse, i'm not that old, that I can't remember what time i'm going to be over at your house".

Josie: well yeah, I know that, just making sure, I'll see you tomorrow, good night Peter.

Peter: good night Josie, see you tomorrow.


	8. Dances, partying and betrayel

Riverdale, parker residence (10 hours till the dance) (Peters pov):

Morning is here, today is the day for the back-to-school formal dance thing, I have to ask May to drive me to Josies house, and then hopefully Josies mom will drive us to the dance.

My phone buzzed, it was Josie

Josie: morning Peter, my mom can drive us to the dance, so thats covered, see you tonight.

Peter: Great my aunt will drop me off at your house at five a clock, and then I can meet your mom, and then we can maybe grab a bite to eat.

Josie: well about the eating before the dance my mom kinda wanna cook, so are you still interested in coming over?

Peter: sure, as long as its better than Mays cooking i'm all for it.

Peter: by the way dont tell May I said that our she might kill me.

Josie: ohhh, so what your saying is I have your faith in my hands? 3:)

Peter: well not enteriely, but good to know your not below black mail, dang Josie you hurt me /3

Josie: oh dont be like that Peter, i'm just kidding, dang I have to pratice with melody and valerie, see you tonight

Peter: say hey to them from me, and good pratice, see you tonight

I can't wait for tonight.

Another buzz from my phone, it was veronica.

Ronnie: Hey petey, I need to talk to you about something

Petey: sure, whats up Ronnie?

Ronnie: well it was something about last night at the dinner

Dang, dang, dang, she had noticed something.

Petey: what happend at the dinner last night?, other than the ball that went through the front entrance of pops, did something happend after I left?

Ronnie: no nothing happend after you left, its just that ball, petey how did you move out of the way?

Peter: well I guess I was just lucky or something, Ronnie what is this?

Ronnie: its just, from where I sat you couldnt have seen it or them

Peter: Ronnie, I knew those guys were trying to do something which is why I was on guard, and pretend not to, but I was onguard, and moved because its nothing the guys from my previous school hadnt done before

Ronnie: oh okay, sorry to hear about that, any way I'll see you tonight

Peter: yeah see you tonight Ronnie, save me a dance?

Ronnie: oh you know I will handsome

A small blush crept up onto my cheek, and well that went good I think shes gonna drop it now, right?

Meanwhile at the Pembrooke (veronicas pov)

Yeah petey, i'm not falling for that, not one bit, i'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

Riverdale parker residence (2 hours before meeting Josie) (Peters pov)

I dont think I need a shower, I showered last night, *sniff* *sniff*, phew okay I need to shower.

1/2 hour later, i was done showering, I have gotten my perfume on, not Mays this time (dont look at me like that, I used it once and was known as lavender parker for a year, before they started calling me penis parker, okay I guess lavender parker is better than penis parker afterall, yeah call me lavender instead).

I dressed up in what I would like to say is semi formal clothes, a white dress shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a red suit jacket, and i'm starting to get ready for the meeting, well it Sounds like i'm about to go into a business meeting, which I kinda am.

Parker residence (1 hour to meeting Josie):

So i'm ready, well physically ready, not mentaly, i'm still nervous about this, eventhough its only a friends date, it feels like i'm going through a trial to prove i'm worthy to continue being friends with Josie, May entered the room and said, "so Peter, are you ready?, you now what to do right?".

"Yes i'm ready, and hold the door, tell her compliments but not to many, since I dont wanna creep her out, and be a gentleman through the night", I said.

"Thats right and remember that, if she tells me you have been less than a gentleman I'll woop your ass", she said, and I could see from the look on her face she was serious, but my spider sense also told me she was very serious.

I saluted her and said "yes mam, no less than a gentleman, mam".

"Are you mocking me?, how rudd", she said with a laugh, and continued "come on lets go.

Riverdale, Mccoy residence:

"thanks for the ride May, I'll see you later tonight, love you", I said as I exited the car and shut the door.

May rolled the window down and said "see you later Peter, and have fun, but not to much fun", she said and laughed as she saw the horrofic look on my face.

She drove away and I started to walk up towards the front entrance of the, well lets see what the mail box says mccoy residence, I rang the door bell and a woman the same age as May opened it and said "you must be Peter, come in", Josies mom I guess said.

"I'm Sierra, i'm Josies mom, so you must be new to this town", Sierra said as she extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you or sierra, which ever you prefer, i'm Peter but you already know that, but my last name is parker, bet you didn't know that", I said, as everyone in this town seems to have different opinions on what you should call them and shook her hand.

"Sierra is fine Peter, your a friend of Josie then, she has told me something about you", Sierra said

"Really, like what?" I said.

"That your into photography and science, and how cute you are", Sierra said with a smile.

Josie came running down the stair "MOM", she said, at what her mom just had said.

"Wait what?, what did you just say Sierra?", I asked, maybe I heard it wrong.

"Oh i'm just messing with you Peter, by the way Peter who is your parents?", Sierra said.

"Well, I dont have any parents, but I live with my aunt", I said.

Sierra eyes widend "i'm so sorry Peter", she said

"Its okay, bit my aunt knows you", I said and smiled at Josie as she stood besides her mom.

"Well, thats Interesting, I dont believe I know her, I dont know anyone named parker that should know me", Sierra said.

"Well her maiden name was Reilly, May Reilly, but now shes May Parker", I replied as I could see Sierra started smiling at her name.

"Wait so you just moved here?, so the May that moved into the Reilly home is actually May Reilly, but she is May parker now?", she said a little confused.

"Yeah, thats the one, she told me she knew you in high school, she told me to say sorry, because she didn't have time to come in to say hey, because she was starting her job today at riverdale private practice", I said.

"Its okay Peter, I can always catch up with her another time, well is she still a terrible cook?", Sierra said with a smile.

"Oh, you have no idea, a couple of days ago she almost burnt Hermione lodges appartment down, trying to cook, and i'm always close by with a fireextingisher, since the fire in 09, the meatloaf incident we call it", I said with a laugh.

"Well dinner is almost ready, so you two can talk until then", Sierra said as she passed Josie and gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

I didn't listen in on the two, but I could see some red in Josies cheeks, "well he is a catch Josie, reel him in before someone else does", she told her daughter.

"Hey Peter, you look nice", she said and smiled, she went forward and hugged me, I hugged her back, is everyone in this town a hugger?, I have noticed after the obligatory handshake, then afterwards its just hug city up in here.

"Hey Josie, you look very pretty today", I said, and just like that I knew I said something wrong, the look in her eyes changed.

"What do you mean today?, dont I look Pretty everyday?, the answer your looking for is yes Peter, yes will give you bonus point, no will give you something complety different, so yes or no?", Josie said, but I didn't feel my spidersense tingle, so she is just playing.

"Well, then I would say yes, you look Pretty everyday, so I would like my bonuspoint in cash please", I said and joked.

She laughed "haha, very funny Peter, I know what you meant and thank you, its always nice for a girl to hear she looks nice", she said and we both laughed.

"Well you two seem to get along, the dinner is ready, come on before it gets cold", Sierra said, as both Josie and I, entered the dinning room.

Dinner went smoothly, Josie and her mom are really easy to talk to, we talked about everything from Josies Music, to Sierra and Mays childhood, to my life in new York.

At one point Josie and I went to her room, well lets just say Josies room is not as rock and roll you would think, its what I would describe as an average teenage girl bedroom, well I have seen a few swinging through New York, wait no, that sound wrong, its not like i'm a peeping Tom, nevermind, you have already made up your mind, so onwards with the story.

"Whats with the smirk parker?", Josie asked, as I looked around her room.

"Well its not as rock and roll as I would have thought, its more like a princess room", I said and smirked at her.

"What so I can't be a princess and a rock and roll queen?", Josie smirked, as she moved closer to me.

"Well I mean sure, but I think your just a princess, not very much rock and roll, right now", I said and laughed.

She jumped from me and said "I'll give you princess parker", she was on my back and she was trying to drag me down, and I let myself fall, she was on top of me with a smirk and said "well i'm a rock and roll princess", we locked eyes and she started to lean down and I started to raise my head, we closed our eyes, I could feel her breath on my lips, but right before we could connect, Sierra yelled from downstairs.

"Josie, Peter, its time to leave, come on you two", Sierra yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry about that Peter, it just seemed right in the moment", Josie said and blushed.

"Its alright Josie, its not like I wasn't trying to kiss you to, come on, lets go downstairs before your mom comes up and looks for us, and can you get off me so we can go", I said and blushed.

"What if I dont wanna get up Peter?", Josie started, but Sierra yelled again "alright you two come on, we dont have all evening".

We both went down the stairs, walked out of the House and into the car.

Riverdale high, parking lot:

"You two have a good night, and Peter I expect her home in one piece", Sierra said.

"Ofcourse Sierra, thank you for dinner and a nice evening", I said and smiled at her.

Josie and I exited the car, and walked towards the entrance of the dance, she looped her arm through mine, I noticed alot of pictures of who I think is Jason, well this is sorta a memorial for him right?

we went into the dance and noticed I noticed, veronica, Archie and Betty, arm in arm, Josie and I walked over to them and said hey.

"Hey Peter, looking good man, you too Josie", Archie said and smiled at us.

"Thanks Archie, you too, and veronica and Betty you two look beautiful", I said, and smiled at the two.

"Thanks Peter, you look very handsome in that suit of yours, and you look Pretty too Josie", veronica said, and I noticed Ronnie giving Josie quite the glance.

"Hey Peter, thanks, you look handsome", Betty said and blushed at her own comment, I just smiled at her, and Josie started tugging at my arm.

"Come on Peter, we have to meet up with melody and valerie, you three have a good night", Josie said and smiled at them.

"You too", Archie, Betty and veronica said.

Veronicas pov:

I looked at Peter and Josie for alittle bit or staring holes into the back of Josies head, well I should be the one with Petey tonight, oh well, he said they're just friends, so I haven't lost yet.

Archie and Betty talked about his spot on the varsity football team, Betty asked "when do you have to let the coach know", and Archie answered "this weekend".

I walked in front of them and said "guys, just for this weekend can't we just stop being, the jocks, the artist, can't we just be everything at once"

"I'm working on it veronica", Archie said and looked around the room.

"Work faster", I said to Archie, I started to walk away, but said "i'm getting punch", and I whispered to Betty "you got this".

Peter pov:

I watched as veronica left the two to get punch, but turned my attention around when Josie and I walked up to her band mates, "hey cats, remember Peter?", Josie said.

"Well ofcourse, you never stop talking about him", valerie said and smirked at Josie.

"Valerie!", Josie said and laughed.

"I'm kidding", valerie said.

"Hey Peter sorry to leave you, but we promised Cheryl to sing, so I'll see you after we're done", Josie said and smiled at me.

"Yeah ofcourse, I'll see you around", I said and turned around to look for veronica, who was still at the punch table.

"Hey Ronnie, can I get a drink?", I asked and smiled at her.

"Sure, here you go", she said and smiled, as we were making small talk, Cheryl went up to the stage to make a speech.

"Good evening friends, are you all having a good time?", Cheryl started and everyone gave a cheer, and she continued "as honory cheer person, and de facto queen of tonights semi formal, its my honor to introduce tonights main event, they usually only perform their own songs, it tonight they'll play Jasons favorite songs, I give you Josie and the pussycats", she ended her speech as Josie and her Crew got onto stage to sing.

I turned towards veronica and said, "can I have this dance my lady".

"Well ofcourse kind sir", she said as she grabbed my hand and let me into the dance floor.

It was a slow along, so we slow danced, and talked, and at one point Betty and Archie was looking at us, well only Betty since Archie didn't see us, so we started to mouth to her "do it, do it now Betty", but from the look on her face the talk didn't go as planned.

Cheryls pov:

"Girls make sure those two come to my after party, also veronica and Peter, i'm in the mood for chaos", she said too her two 'friends'

Thornhill afterparty (Peters pov)

So this must be riverdales biggest house, but my spidersense is buzzing low, what can cause it here, I have to look into that later, for now i'm here with Josie.

Josie came in with two cups "here Peter", I looked at her and said thanks, "its beer Einstein", she smiled and sat next to me on the couch.

"Thanks Josie", I said and smiled back.

"Well its game night here at chez blossom, we're going old school tonight, seven minutes in heaven, who wants to be the first in the closet of love?", Cheryl said as she looked around at all of us, and she continued "my vote is a for Archie", "alright gather around kids, lets see who're gonna ride the red stallion tonight", she said as she began to spin the bottle, and to my dismay it ended on veronica, "Its clearly pointing to the new girl, this should be fun", Cheryl said.

"I'm not doing this", veronica said, and I released a breath of relief.

"Well thats up to you, but houserules says, that the hostes takes the turn instead", Cheryl said, and I saw veronica go with Archie into the closet.

Thornhill, after party closet (veronicas pov):

"I know her brother just died, but Cheryl blossom is truly the anti Christ", I said and we both let out small laughs.

"So do you miss new York?", Archie asked.

"Its been less than a week, but yes", I said.

"Still six minutes and twenty seconds left, okay your turn, ask me a deep personal question, that'll kill time", Archie said, and now was the chance to ask about Betty.

"It looked like you and Betty were having fun at the dance", I said.

"Well ofcourse, we have been friends forever, my turn", Archie said.

"I didn't ask my question yet, is that all it is, just friends?", I said.

"We're not just friends, we're best friends", he said and I laughed alittle at it, and he continued "did you have a boyfriend back in new York", he said.

"No, my turn, could it ever become more, between you and Betty?", I asked.

"Are you asking for Betty of yourself", he said and was looking a little pissed by the question.

"For Betty, and you didn't answer my question", I said.

"I have never felt, whatever i'm supposed to fell for her", he said and I could tell he was genuinly telling the truth.

"Well have you ever felt it though, for anyone?", I asked and steped closer.

"Yeah, this summer, have you?", he asked.

"Maybe once", I said and started to think about Peter, and I smiled.

"Well, you're alittle more dangerous, than you look, all boy next door", I said.

"You have no idea", he said as he stepped closer.

"Your turn, ask me a question Archie, ask me anything you want", I said.

We started to lean closer together and I said "we shouldnt be doing this", and Archie said "we defently should'nt do this", and before I knew it the old veronica was back and Archie and I were kissing in the closet.

reggie said, "yes nailed it andrews", and laughed.

I said "wheres Betty?", and looked around in search for her and I saw Peters eyes on me, he was looking from me to Archie and I could tell he wanted to say something, instead he turned around and began walking away, shit, Peter.

I ran after him and stopped him out front, "hey where are you going handsome?", I asked.

"Home", he said and started to walk again.

"Wow there, please stop and talk to me, why are you going?", I said and was afraid to lose him, since I might have an idea of why.

"I'm going before I do something I might regret, I really thought I meant more to you, but I guess shame on me right?", he said, I could see in his eyes, he hated me now, and that thought alone was enough to make me cry.

"Peter please, it was just one kiss, it was the old veronica that came up in me, i'm sorry, please, just talk to me", I said and grabbed his hand, but to my surprise he pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks for reminding me", he said cryptically.

"What?", I asked, and saw Josie approaching with his jacket, I saw Peter looking at her.

"It doesnt matter, bye veronica", he said and went over to Josie, grapped his jacket and he was gonna walk her home, shit I think I have lost Betty and now possibly Peter too, okay this is not a good day, I looked at Josie and Peter, and he was having his hand around her waist and she was putting her head on his shoulder, did I just ruin something great?, I felt a tear fell down my face.

I went back inside Thornhill to look for Betty, Cheryl approched " well to answer your question before you ran after Peter, she fled, between us she is kinda crazy", Cheryl said.

"You shady bitch", I said and walked away, to look for Betty, Peter could wait, since I atleast know his with Josie, okay that stung alittle in my chest saying that.

I walked away, with Archie in tow, "shit, Bettys cell is off", he said.

"I'm getting an uber", I said.

"Can I come with you, we should find her, about Peter, I can talk to him after I find Betty", Archie said.

"Believe me, the last thing Betty wants is for us to track her down together, and for Peter, I dont think he wants to talk to either of us", I said, and the last part hurt more than I thought it would, "we messed up", I said.

Pembrooke, Hermiones appartment:

"Hey, you're home early, how was the dance?", mom asked.

"It was fine, it was not the met ball or anything", I said, as I sat down besides her and took my heels off.

"Well tell me about it, maybe you could cheer me up", mom said.

"I'm super tired mom", I said as I rested my head in her lap.

"Is everything okay mija?" Mom asked, I was not answering mom, so she continued "Ronnie, what is it?".

Thornhill, (peters pov):

"Hey Peter, are you okay?", Josie asked, when we were walking away from Thornhill.

I looked down at her and smiled, "yeah i'm okay, just realised some things tonight", I said.

"Come on Peter, lets go to pops and get something to eat, your treat", she said and started dragging me towards pops.

"Well ofcourse, after you mom made dinner, its the least I could do", I said as we walked side by side, her head on my shoulder and my arm tightly around her waist.

Pops dinner:

I walked into the dinner and noticed it was almost empty, a couple of people there enjoying them self, I saw Jughead, I gave him a quick nod, and Josie and I walked up to the desk and ordered our food, and took a seat in one of the booths, I felt my phone vibrate

Auntie: hey Peter, i'm going to do a dobbel shift, so i'm not home until 6 in the morning, love you.

Peter: hey May, its okay, i'm just grabbing a bit to eat before i'm following Josie home, see you tomorrow, and I love you too.

"Sorry about that, it was just May, telling me she is working until 6 in the morning", I said and smiled a her.

"Its okay Peter, then we have all night to talk", whe said and smiled.

My phone went of again, this time its veronica.

Ronnie: hey petey, can we talk later?

Petey: *read*

Ronnie: so thats a no then?

Petey: *read*

"Is it still your aunt texting?, Josie asked.

"doesnt matter, lets enjoy the rest of our evening before your mom calls the police on me, for not having you home by two", I said and laughed.

I heard the dinner bell ring I looked over my shoulder and saw Archie enter, he didn't notice me, but I saw he asked pops if Betty had come by, and pops told him only a few customers were here at this hour, only the Nighthawk, which is Jughead, I saw him make his way over to him and talk, so I guess they're friends, I turned my attention towards Josie again.

1 1/2 hour later:

So Josie and I decide to walk home to her House, we had a good talk in the dinner, some good food, and alot of coffee, we walked up her driveway, and saw the light in her moms room was on, which meant her mom was still up, we stood on her front porch.

"Thanks for tonight Peter, it was really Great, I hope we can do this another time?", she said and smiled at me.

"Ye-ye-yeah it was great, thanks, and I do believe I would like that", I said and smiled right back at her.

"Where were we, when my mom so rudely interupted us today, oh thats right, right about here", Josie said as she pulled me by the collar of my jacket, and brushed her lips against mine, she started to pull away, but I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her again, once we started pulling away, we rested our foreheads against eachother.

"Wow", was all I could say.

"Yeah wow indeed, but I have to go see you around", she smiled and kissed my lips again before she went inside, when I started to walk away I saw her mom in the window, she smiled and waved at me, I smiled and waved back.

Riverdale, Mays neighbourhood:

I was almost home, when I saw Archie and Betty talking.

"I'm not gonna ask what you did with veronica at Cheryls", Betty started, and had tears in her eyes "but i'm asking you right now if you love me, or even like me", she finished.

"Ofcourse I love you Betty", he started and moved closer to betty, and continued "but I can't give you the answer you want", he finished.

"Why", was all Betty could say.

"You're so perfect, I'll never be good enough for you", Archie said.

Betty just turned around and walked back inside her house, not even sparring him a second glance.

Archie turned around and saw me, he smiled and waved, but just like Betty, I just turned around and went inside my aunts house, without sparring him a second glance.

Parker residence:

I went inside and locked the door, I was glad Josie was there tonight or I might have done something I might regret, I went up to my room, and took the suitcase out from under my bed and decided it might be time for Spiderman to make a Tour of riverdale to see if there was anything illegal going on, I walked over to my window and saw Betty standing there, she saw me and waved, I waved back, bit closed my curtains, as did she.

I put the suit on and went to Mays room, and jumped out her window, since her window nobody can see in, look out riverdale here comes Spiderman.


	9. Spiderman, friends, comfort and a body

Riverdale (Peters pov):

Riverdale, doesn't have many tall buildings, so I either have to run or jump from place to place, I am Spiderman, but my name should either be running man or jumping man, well its the first time since I came to riverdale I have used the suit, mostly because I have to clear my head, (why you ask?, then you really haven't paid attention to what happend last time, have you?), I had jumped from tree to tree for awhile now.

Okay am I lost?, wait there is a sign there, Sweet water river, oh, this is the place that Jason fellow died, I decide to take a break, well it is really late in the night, so as I suspected there would be no people out, only the Sounds of the crickets, I took this time to review the previously events, okay first of I kinda almost kissed Josie, big deal we didn't, so at the after party Archie and veronica kissed in the closet, and okay I admit I got pissed, but she had it coming right?, maybe Ronnie, I meant veronica, and maybe veronica and I aren't supposed to be anything.

My senses kicked in as I heard a car pull down the Road to the river, I jumped up into a tree, and hid, I saw two people get out of the car, they didn't shut the headlights off, so they could see into the river, the first one I realise is Kevin, and the other one is one of the jocks, was his name really moose?, that couldnt be right, could it?, from my hiding spot I could see and her everything they talked about.

"Just so you know, i'm not gay,", moose said to Kevin as they both started to walk towards the water, and they, holy crap i'm out of here, started to take they're closthes off.

Kevin said "ofcourse moose, your a football player, but if you were gay, what would you do?", I was about to jump away, when I noticed something in the river, what the hell is that, its to big to be an animal, wait is that?.

"Everything but kissing", moose replied, and they kept Walking down to the river.

"Well then I suggest skinny dipping, and", Kevin said and started, when he fell, and thats when he noticed, Jason blossom, the missing kid, only difference from the supposed drowning, he had a gunshot wound in the head.

"Oh my god Jason, he was shot", Kevin said, I was about to move when the branch I stood on maked a squiking sound, they both turned around and saw a figure besides they're car.

"Who are you", they both yelled, "did you kill Jason?", they continued.

I whispered "Karen activate, intimidation mode".

Karen said "ofcourse Peter, would you like me to activate instant kill also?", why do I even have this in my suit?

"No Karen, they are not and danger", I whispered to her.

"No I didn't", I said in my deep voice and ran away, before they could question me.

Back at the river (Kevins pov):

"Okay, that person sounded really weird, and it didn't kill us and they probally know your into guys now", Kevin said.

Riverdale (Peters pov):

I jumped and ran as fast as I could, no one could know Spiderman is in town, or they would quickly suspect Peter parker is Spiderman, because lets be honest, why would Spiderman show up, right after Peter parker and veronica lodge comes to town, and I know they wouldn't suspect veronica, since shes a girl and all, so that only leaves me.

I could see my house, and I went into the backyard, but shit, the lights was on in Mays room, why is she home so early?, so as the logic kid I am, decide to take the suit off in the back yard, yeah Peter, your really something else, but I did and entered the kitchen, I walked up the stairs, and heard no sound from Mays room, so I walked to my own room and put the suit away, then I walked down the hall to check her room, and well it kinda turned out that I forgot to turn off the lights when I left earlier.

I looked out the window and saw fred Andrews and Archie Andrews entering they're car, as I looked over to the Cooper house, I saw Alice, Betty and her dad entering they're car, I guess the Jason murder is already made its way around town.

My phone went off.

Ronnie: hey petey, I know we aren't really talking at the moment, but please can you come with me and my mother to sweet water river, something has happend there and everyone is going.

Petey: *read*

Another one this time from Josie

Josie: hey Peter, I know its late, but I could really use a friendly face at Sweet water river, can you please come?, please.

Peter: sure, just let me get some clothes on, and I'll be there.

Josie: thank you.

I returned to the previously text from veronica, and decided to answer her since its about Jasons murder.

Petey: I'll be there, but with Josie.

Ronnie: oh okay, I guess I'll see you.

Petey: yeah, see you.

I quickly changed back into my suit, and ran all the way to Sweet water river.

Sweet water river:

I saw all the different faces, alot of people from school and folks from around town, I quickly noticed Josie, I walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"Hey Peter", she said, and then threw her arms around me and cried for her best friends brother, I patted her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, when she had cried for a good ten minutes we turned towards the water, she interlocked our fingers, so we were now holding hands, it was soothing both for her and me, I only caught a glimpse of him, but he looked like a zombie.

"I'm sorry for your loss Josie", I said, as we stood on the banks, and watched the police taking Jasons body away, she only nodded and gave me a small kiss on the mouth, as her way of saying thanks.

I noticed veronica looking at us with a sad expression.

Veronicas pov:

I looked over at Peter and Josie, and they were holding hands, did something happen after they left the party, he did say in his text he would be there for her, damn, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth, and from where I stood it looked like he kissed back, so now i'm alittle jealous, and a little angry at him, for he way he spoke to me, when he just kissed someone also, well I guess he did it after I kissed Archie, argh stupid feeling go away, but is would be lying if I said I didn't want to be in his arms right now, I started to have a sad expression when I thought about how I could be the one in his arms, thats when I noticed Peter looking at me, but when I made eye contact with him he turned away, I guess he really haters me, I need to find a way to appologise to both Peter and Betty, but what?.

Peter pov:

I looked at Cheryl, who was in disbelife, and she looked rather shocked that Jason was dead, why would she be shocked by this?, or does she know more than she lets on?, or maybe she killed her brother and used the drowning as an excuse after she shot him.

As the police walked by with Jasons corpse I saw his mom crying, his dad looked less sad, but sad, maybe he just tries to hold the front up, when hes around us.

Sierra turned around and face us, "hey Peter, thanks for being here for josie, it means alot, maybe you could take her home for the second time today?", she said.

"Ofcourse Sierra, I'll walk her home, I'll just text May to come and get me from your house", I said and smiled as Josie and I started to walk away.

"See you later mom", Josie said.

"Bye, please protect her Peter", Sierra said and send me a pleading look.

"Always", I said as we continued to walk.

Fred Andrew saw us Walking away and walked up to us, "hey you two, do you need a lift home?", he said.

"Sure", Josie said as we walked to his truck.

Archie sat in the front seat, and looked at us when we entered the truck, he said "hey guys, are you driving with us?".

I didn't say anything as we entered, Josie was the one to speak "yeah, your dad offered to drive us home, so that was nice of him", Josie said as she took my hand once again.

Fred started the car and drove to the mccoy residence, when he was infront of the house, I said "fred i'm just going to walk her up to the front door, can you wait for me?".

"Yeah ofcourse Peter", he said and smiled.

I took Josies hand and we walked to her front entrance, as we stood on the front porch, the front door opened and out came a guy.

"Dad?!", Josie said, she let go of my hand and flew into her fathers chest.

"I came home from Tour to check on your mom and you, but I have to leave tomorrow again", he said and Josie just gave him a nod, he looked at me and said "hello there i'm myles, who might you be?"

"Peter parker sir, i'm just walking your daughter home, since I wouldn't have felt good about letting her walking alone", I said, he just looked at me, them he looked between us.

"So Josie what is this, is this a distraction?", he asked his daughter.

"No dad, he's not a distraction, he came for me tonight, we were at the dance together, and he walked me home, but I called him again, and he showed up at Sweet water river for me, because he is such a good guy, so no dad he isn't an distartction, but an inspiration", Josie said and smiled at me, I couldnt help but smile right back.

"Well Peter then you have my thanks", myles said and extended his hand, I took it and shook it, Josie gave me a kiss on the cheek, and went inside her house, I walked back down the driveway and entered Freds car.

Fred looked at me in his rear view mirror and said "so you and Josie huh?", I blushed a little, Archie turned around and looked at me and saw the lipstick both on and around my mouth and on the cheek, he wanted to say something, but I just looked out the window and said nothing more.

Riverdale, parker neighbourhood:

We pulled into the Andrews driveway, "thanks for the lift", I said and started walking towards my own house.

Archie stopped me, and said "hey Peter, I know why you're angry with me, but you should know it was just one kiss, and I can tell your hurting veronica, by ignoring her, so you have to man up and speak to her"

"Yeah one kiss, thats what she said too, how do you think she would have felt if I had kissed Josie in that closet?, huh Archie", I said.

Archie said "probally like your feeling right now, but please try and find it in you to forgive her, she said to me we made a mistake by kissing, which must mean something to you right".

"Yeah, that she doesn't care about you either, so welcome to my world, Archie i'm going home now, I shouldnt have accepted the drive home with you, becuase I didn't want to have this conversation, with either you or veronica, just leave me alone".

"Using Josie isn't the right way to go about it", he said.

I turned around and was in his face before he knew it, "what did you say?", I said.

"Your using Josie to get back at veronica it isn't fair to her", Archie said.

"Stop talking Archie, you dont know anything about, me and Josie, or me and veronica", I said, turning around and walking away, okay that redhead is pissing me off.

Parker residence, next morning:

I walked down into the kitchen and saw aunt May watching the news about Jasons death, "good morning Peter, did you sleep well?", she smiled and asked.

"Yeah", was all I said.

"Well sourpuss, who peed on your cereal?", she asked.

"Nothing, its just I went to Sweet water, where they found Jason, for Josie, so it has just been a hard night", I said.

"Yeah about that, it was a really terrible news, is it true he has a gun shot wound to the head?" May asked.

"I dont know May, I didn't see him after all", I lied, since I did see him, when Kevin and moose found him.

"Hermione lodge called me by the way, she says veronica has been in the slums, so you know why?", May asked.

"Why dont you ask the redhead across the street, he should know, since they kissed", I said with a bitter voice.

"Wow, someones jealous", May said and smiled at me, I shot her a look that said 'please, just let it go', "Peter, if you know if you want veronica you have to fight for her", she said.

"What if I dont want her anymore after this?", I said in a defeated voice.

"Then you just have to get over yourself, and stop punishing her for it, do they regret kissing?", May asked.

"They say so, but it doesn't even matter, I kissed Josie last night", I said and smiled a bit.

"What?!, after you brought her home from Sweet water river", May asked.

"Well, we kinda went to pops after the dance, and then we had a good time, so when I walked her up to her house we kissed", I said and smiled at the memory, it felt like it was yesterday we shared our first kiss, well that because it is less than 24 hours ago, so yeah.

"Well, then why are you angry at veronica?", May asked.

"I'm just angry because it should have been me with her there, not Archie, it should have been us, but I...", I said, May continued "but what Peter?", I once again said "I liked her and it felt like she just tore my heart out, it felt like she didn't care, like she didn't care about me", I said.

"Peter she cares deeply for your, maybe even more than you care for her, if veronica is anything like her mother, then when you earn either her friendship or her love there is nothing they won't do to protect you, she may have hurt you today, but you need her as much as she needs you", May said, damn it I hate when shes right.

"I just need time before I can face her", I said.

"You just need to let her know you still are friends, becuase for, what Hermione said, veronica seemed crushed after Sweet water river and also said that after she came home from the dance she seemed defeated", May said and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and said "thank you May, i'm not ready to talk to her yet, but thank you", I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contracts, and pressed on Ronnie.

Petey: hey Ronnie, I know you probally think i'm a jerk right now, for ignoring you and everything, I just wanna say that, I still consider you my cool dumb friend, that makes me laugh, I just need a little time to process everything, I hope we at some point atleast can become friends again, I miss you.

Veronicas pov:

I got a text, I looked at the phone and saw it was Peter, he was probally still angry, and wanted to vent some more, I slid open the screen, but what I saw in that message was not what I expected, he still wanna be friends.

Ronnie: hey Petey, I can't say i'm sorry, to many times, I really am, I understand and I will give you space, because your still my favorite dork friend, and I miss you too, and yeah I wanna be friends with you again.

Petey: see you around, Ronnie.

Ronnie:yeah see you around, Petey.

Mom looked at me and said "wow mija, who got that smile on your face?".

"Petey, he just texted me", I said.

"Well, he is a nice boy afterall, but I digged a little and found something Interesting in his records in midtown, he got detention, because he broke another students nose", my mom said and I couldnt believe Petey doing something like that.

"Well then it must have been deserved", I said trying to defend him alittle.

"I asked May about it, but she wouldn't say anything, she did however have a remorse full expression on her face, maybe Peter can full you in at some point, maybe he isn't such a Sweet boy deep down afterall", mom said and walked out.

I sat on the edhe of my bed, and started thinking why Peter had fought someone, but mostly I was just glad we were starting to get along again, it may take some time, but I do believe we will be friends again, after last night it didn't feel like we would.


	10. Brand new day, same drama

Riverdale, parker residence (Peters pov)

Well after the previous mornings conversation with May, and the text to Ronnie, I kinda realised I may have overreacted alittle towards Ronnie, I went into the kitchen again and saw May holding two bags of lunches for me.

"Have you cooked them?", I asked with a freightend look on my face.

"No, I bought one for you and veronica, so its safe to eat", she said and handed me the lunches.

"Thanks May, I'll see you later", I said and went to the front door, and went outside and started to walk to school, I put my earbuds in and started to listening to a playlist that, Michelle, Ned and I made before I moved here.

*bing*, I got a text, I looked and saw a text from Michelle

Michelle: hey loser, hows riverdale?, I heard about a dude was shot and dumped in a river, scary stuff, by the way, when will you come back to new York for a visit, since Ned misses you, well I dont, so its not for me obvious.

Peter: hey Michelle, riverdale is kinda great, well until the whole shot and dumped part, and I dont know yet, well I miss him too, and I'll text when I get a chance to visit, and I miss you too Michelle.

New York (Michelles pov):

What why does he miss me, well I dont miss him not at all, not one bit, okay maybe I miss his smile, his eyes, his hair, okay I miss my loser.

Riverdale, parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):

I saw Betty and Archie walking together, but I just walked in my own world, with my Music and ignored them, dont fell like round two with Archie, or I'll end up kicking his butt.

Riverdale high:

I arrived at the entrance to the school a little before Archie and Betty, so I went to my locker, to get the books I needed for my first few classes, my spider sense kicked in and I was slammed against my locker, "guess who parker", Chuck said.

"Well I would say Chuck the clutch, well since you broke pops window and all", I said and smirked at him.

"Why you, I should punch you right here", Chuck said.

"Sure you do that, right in front of all these students, walk away Chuck", I said.

"Fine parker, but his isn't over, not by a long shot", Chuck said and started to walk away with his goon squad.

I noticed Archie and Jughead talking, when Reggie and his goons came walking towards them, Jughead left, but was pushed into my row of locker, by Reggie, "watch it Wednesday Addams", Reggie said.

Jughead just gave him a look before he turned around and walked away.

I walked away from my locker and ran into Kevin and Betty, we had the same class, "hey Peter come on walk with us", Betty said as I joined them on our journey to the class rooms.

"Now that romance between you two is of the table, are we even sure Archie is straight, becuase no straight man has his body", Kevin said.

"Is that why you and Archie were fighting, when I got home last night?", I asked Betty and she turned to me and just stared at me.

"Were you there Peter?, I didn't notice, sorry, but yeah it was just a quick fight, were friends again", Betty said and gave me a smile.

"Well on the subject of bodies, have you recovered from finding Jasons body?", Betty asked Kevin.

"Were you the one who found him Kevin?", I asked and faked ignorance.

"Yeah that would be me, but it was more traumatazing, explaining to my dad what moose and I were doing by the river, and this is yet another perk of being the sheriffs son", Kevin said, and stopped in his tracks, before he whispered to us, "but we were not the only one there, someone else was there, someone scary, we only heard his voice, when he said he wasn't Jasons killer", he said.

"What", both Betty and I said at the same time.

"You could have been killed", Betty said.

"I dont think so the person left right after", Kevin said, and started walking into the office, since Betty was called in here, before we would move onto our class.

When we arrived into the Office, all of us noticed a big bunch of yellow roses, and Kevin said "oh my god, those are gorgeous, are those for Betty miss Philips?".

She said yes, and Kevin went over to them and took out the card and read it out loud " 'dear Betty please forgive me, xoxo, v', who the hell is V?", Kevin said as he read it out loud.

Betty looked at me and we both said "veronica", and speak of the devil, and she will arrive, (okay, let be honest, she is like the devil, but in a good way, and I also couldnt think of another wordplay for her, so sue me, again dont actually sue me, i'm just a high school student, sue Tony Stark he is Rich), just as we said her name she entered through the door to the office.

"The yellow ones are for friendship, I also had Magnolia cupcakes, flown in from new York, because as my mom always says, there is no wrong the right cupcakes can't fix", she said and handed the cupcakes to Betty, and she continued "I also booked hers and hers manipedis at the chez salon, and lastly Betty i'm so, so, sorry, I dont know what happend to me that night, it was such a basic bitch move, it was like I was posessed by", Kevin interupted her and said "madam satan?", veronica continued "the old veronica, and I'll never, ever do something like this again, can you please forgive me", she finished.

Betty said "okay", and both Kevin and veronica said "what", Kevins in a 'why the hell would you that', and veronica in a 'yes, thank you' kinda way.

"Awesome, I'll take it, and you won't regret it, maybe should save the cupcakes for lunch, so we can celebrate it", veronica said and looked at me for the first time, and gave me a small smile, I smiled back.

I looked at them and decided to walk away, "see you guys around, i'm not gonna be late over cupcakes", I said and smiled at them.

I walked into the science lab, when I heard the announcment on the pda.

"Good morning students, this is your principal speaking, there have been many inquaries about the upcoming pep rallies, so let me state clearly, it is happening as scheduled, now you'll give your attention to sheriff Keller", mr. Weatherbee said.

"Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossoms body was found late satuarday night, so as of this weekend, Jasons death is treated as a homicide, its and open and ongoing investagstion", sheriff Keller said and Cheryl intereupted "and may I interject, neither I, nor my parents will rest before Jasons killer is walking the green mile, to get into the chair to fry, I for one have my suspensions, #riverdalestrong", she finished and Keller continued "if you know anything, that can help us, and help us find his killer, I strongly suggest you to come forward and help us catch his killer", he ended the announcement.

Riverdal high science lab:

Everyone was in the science lab, I just stood by the side and watched everyone, until I noticed Josie, she saw me and smiled and waved.

The teacher entered the class and said "seats everyone, pair up, gloves on and scalps ready", as he walked towards his desk.

Archie said "Can I be with Cheryl?".

Veronica said "and I wanna be with Betty"

"But i'm parterning up with Kevin", Betty said.

Moose came over to Kevin and placed his hand on Kevins shoulder and Moose said "Kellers with me, we like talked about it", and Kevin moved to be with moose.

I moved forward towards where Josie sat and said, "hey Josie, you wanna pair up?".

"Sure Peter, come on sit down", she said and smiled.

We put our gloves and Googles on, and picked up the scalpel, as we were about to gut a frog.

"So Peter, thanks for everything these last couple of days, it means alot", Josie said as she starter to cut open the frog.

"Well, hey it was nothing, I had a good time at the dance with you both before and after, and at Sweet water, it was not nice, but I was glad I could be there for you, so hey should I cut it open or do you still wanna do it"? I said and went for the scalpel.

Josie grapped it and said "no, no, i'm gonna do it", and she continued to cut it open.

Veronicas pov:

I took Kevins place besides Betty, and I said "well it looks like, fate once again puts us together", and smiled at her.

"Well I guess so", Betty said.

I noticed that Peter went over to sit besides Josie, and he do look happy with her, but I still wonder if it would be us if I hadnt kissed Archie in the closet, would it be me that made Peter smile, would he look at me the way his looking at Josie right now, well I guess I have to settle for just friends for now, maybe someday I can swoop him up, maybe someday we'll be the talk of the school.

Betty snapped her fingers infront of me "veronica, if you stare any Haarder at Peter I think you'll burn a hole through his skull", Betty said.

I blushed and said "well erhm, what did you ask other than the thing about Peter?", and turned and looked at her.

"I asked if you would cut the frog open or I should just do it", Betty said and turned towards the frog.

"Go for it, these nails aren't for cutting open a frog anyway, so yeah be my Guest", I said, and looked up once again, and saw Josie giving Peter a quick peck on the cheek, did something really happen after that party?, maybe I should ask him or Betty did say that Peter got a lift from Fred Andrews after the Sweet water river thing, maybe Archie knows something, I could just ask him, but then Peter might get angry again, but if he is with Josie know, he shouldnt care right?.

I noticed Archie sitting with Cheryl, and they talked about Jason and if the police had found out anything, she said no, and she got that evil eye, that she would do something, or hurt someone again, like she hurted Betty, and by default she also hurt, Peter and me.

*ring* *ring*, the bell rung, and now its finally time for lunch, we all started to head out of class

"Hey Ronnie, wait up", I heard and turned around and saw Peter coming up.

"Hey Petey, whats up?, didn't think you would be talking to me", I said and laughed to lessen the tension.

He laughed and said "well, haha, yeah i'm still trying, but we're cool right?, and May gave me these lunches for us, so heres yours", he handed me a lunch.

"Wow, do you hate me so much, that you would give me some of her cooking, here I thought we were friends, but I guess we are archenemies now", I said and laughed.

"What, no, I wouldn't give my worst enemy her cooking, let alone a friend, I actually did say the same to her this morning, that if I were going to be your friend again, her cooking was not the way to go", he said and laughed, and continued "she bought them", he finished.

"Well then I would gladly have one", I smiled, we walked together and were joined by Betty and Kevin, when we were making our way to a table outside.

And I started the small talk "so what did moose want?", I said and looked at Kevin.

"Oh my god, I dont even think he know what he wants, well i'm devastationly handsome in that classic pre-accident Montgomery Clift, and sexuality is fluent, but can someone named Moose actually be that fluent", Kevin said.

I laughed and said "okay, well I ship it".

"Well ofcourse you would, your a big city girl with loose morals", he said, and well everything just got awkward after that, I could see Peter tense just a smidge, when Kevin said I had a loose moral, did Peter actually think i'm a slut?, and Kevin continued to ease the tension "well I just meant, moose has an official girlfriend named midge", he finished.

We were almost at the table, I could see Archie, and I saw Peter giving him the stink eye, okay now I really have to find out what really happend that night, and Kevin said "anyway its terrible to say, but a part of me just wishes he would have stayed in that darn closet", all of us just looked at him, and sent him an 'are you for real' look and he continued "well I didn't mean litteral closet".

I sat down across from Archie and said "Archie, do you have any new material, you would like to try on a very forgiving audience?", I really hope so, because this can escalte quickly if we dont get something else to focus on, I just got Peter and Betty back i'm not about to loose them again, I could tell that Peter was on edge, maybe he wasn't ready for this afterall, maybe it all went to fast.

Archie said "well I dont know", he started but I interupted him and said "please", and moved my eyes over to Peter and Betty, to let him know they were okay with this for now, and Betty sat down and said "would you?, because I would love to hear it".

"What about you Peter, won't you like to hear him sing?, I said and turned towards Peter.

"Well I guess so", Peter said and didn't bother to look at Archie, okay Peter wants to be my friend, maybe he didn't wanna be friends with Archie.

"Well, i'm still working on the lyrics so bare with me", Archie said and started to sing, we all were listening to his song.

Peters pov:

I totally zoned out, and didn't listen to the song, but I heard veronica and Kevin clapped so I did the same, but them I noticed Betty had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Betty are you okay", I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder, she shook it of.

Betty said "i'm supposed to say yes, its what the nice girl always say, but no i'm not okay, I want to be, I thought I could be", she looked at me and then turned to Archie "but its to much to fast, Peter how are you okay with all of this?, I have seen the way you look at veronica", she finished and stared at me.

"Who says i'm okay with any of it?, Betty it hurt more than I like to admit, but i'm trying to move past it, the key word trying", I started, and began to think about how I felt after the closet fiasco, I stood up and went over to Betty and putney hand on her shoulder again and continued "but I understand why you aren't okay Betty, no one expects you to say your okay, no one expects you to forgive and forget, but you have to atleast try, not now, maybe not tomorrow, but at your own pace, thats all they expects off you, I know veronica tries, and i'm trying to be friends with her again, but its hard, like I said betty, set your own pace, because otherwise you'll just end up in the same place you are now, and that will hurt you even more, than either Archie or veronica ever could", I finished and Betty flung her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Peter, i'm sorry your hurting too, you dont deserve this", she whispered and let go of me, but still walked away, Archie stood up and went after her.

I walked back to the table and picked my lunch up and said "sorry guys, but after this i'm just gonna sit by myself", I said and walked away from a sad looking veronica and an excited Kevin (wonder why his excited, porpally because of the new gossip he can spread).

Riverdale high:

I walked in the halls and saw jughead walking, I walked besides him, we gave eachother a nod, and nothing else, we went by the Music room, but stopped in our tracks, and went back to look inside, what we saw was Archie and the Music teacher miss Grundy in a makeout session, "what the hell", I said, but continued to walk towards my next class.

Rivervixen practice (veronicas pov):

We were praticing our routine for the peprally tomorrow night, and if I say so myself we were quite good at it, but then Cheryl went infront of our squad and said "stand down vixens, and listen up, the weather forecast predicts a downpour the night of the rally, but your already raining on my parade, all eyes will be on me because of Jasons prescence in everyones mind, so everyone of you will have to be perfect, but we also needs Star power, so i'm gonna make a phone call, we'll need the pussycats, so while i'm calling them, all of you take 5", Cheryl said and walked away.

I went over to get my waterbottle to get a bit to drink, and I sat next to Betty and said "after this party, I totally gonna need a pedicure, and you?, I said.

Betty looked at me briefly and said "I'll have homework".

"Okay, well I know everyone grieves diffrently, but Cheryl is hosting a peprally to deal with her loss, thats either brilliant, psychotic or both", I said as I tried to lighten the mood just a smidge.

"Well atleast Cheryls not putting on an act, pretending to be a butterfly when she really is a wasp", Betty said.

Okay, I had enough of this, lets get this straight now "for the record, the only reason, I went into that closet with Archie was so Cheryl wouldn't", I said and looked at her.

"Oh, so you did it to protect me?", Betty said.

"Damn straight", I said and looked at her.

"So nothing happend with you and Archie in that closet?", Betty said.

I couldnt answer that as it would harm us even more.

"Yeah thats what I thought, you know Archie and I were fine before you got here", Betty said.

"If by fine you mean, he was complety clueless, and you were longing for him in quiet desperation", I said.

"We were friends atleast", Betty said.

"You were walking on emotional eggshells, scared to tell him the truth", I said.

"You dont know me veronica", Betty said.

"Its not my fault he doesn't like you", I said and realised I might have crossed a line.

Betty stared at me and said "its funny you say you like Peter so much, but the moment hes not there, you were all over Archie, do you really think he has forgiven you?, because I dont, he told me today he was still trying to move on, so when you said you were just friends, what did it mean exactly?, and lastly what the hell would you have done if it was Peter and Josie or Peter and I in that closet, and we kissed, what then?, do Peter even know about the kiss?".

I looked down at the floor and said "okay Betty, yeah Peter and I were more than friends, I screwed it up with him okay, his a Great guy and I screwed up, just for one kiss with Archie, I lost someone I held dear, he means so much to me, I have told you about how he forgave me for how I acted towards him, and then I did this, do you think I'm proud of it, because i'm not, well for the if you and Peter were in that closet and kissed, I would probally be pissed, so yeah I can understand why you're like this, but give me a break, i'm trying here, Peter did know about the kiss, because he was there, he saw us exit through the closet and saw the lipstick on Archie, so yeah he walked out, and I went after him, if he wasn't such a nice guy i'm Pretty sure he would have said 'go fuck yourself', but now I see how happy Josie makes him, and I just have to bite it down and hope today event hasnt screwed everything up for my chances of Peter and I's friendship, but I also feel like this has ruined a possible friendship between Peter and Archie".

"Peter and Josie?, well they didn't seem rather close at Sweet water river, and the friendship between Peter and Archie, I think they can be, but there is a long way, I did see Peter in the Andrews driverway after we all got home, I was in my room, when I saw Archie say something and then Peter was all up in Archies face, but he didn't do anything just walked away, but he looked pissed", Betty said.

"To return to the subject of Archie, its nobody fault, its not archies, its just how it is, most of the time the people we like dont like is back", I said.

"Again, veronica can you even hear yourself, you talk about him not liking me, you had Peter that liked you, and yet you threw him out like garbage", Betty said, and it hurt.

"Look Betty, never speak to me again, if thats what you want, I'll accept that, but what exactly did Archie do wrong", I asked, and again I should just have shut up.

"Are you seriously taking his side?", Betty said and looked hurt.

"No i'm not taking anyone side", I said and we ended up arguing even more, until Cheryl came and interupted.

"The pussycats are in, am I interupting something?", Cheryl said.

"As a matter of fact", I started but was interupted by Betty "actually, I was about to come and find you Cheryl, I have a gift certificate for hers and hers manipedis, st the chez salon, do you wanna come with me", Betty asked cheryl.

"Dont do this", I said.

"Back of closet monster, you have forfited your right to take the high and Mighty Road, but for me, I would love to come for the pedis, come on Betty", Cheryl said.

Pratice is over so I decided to text Peter

Ronnie: hey Petey, would you like to come to pops with me after school, my treat.

Petey: sorry Ronnie i'm helping Josie with her science homework, raincheck?

Ronnie: sure, hey Petey are you still mad at me about everything?

Petey: after today?, not really sure, i'm not that mad anymore, so dont beat yourself up over it okay?

Ronnie: thanks Petey, thats what I wanted to hear, see you tomorrow or maybe tomorrow night?

Petey: yeah see you tomorrow and also at the peprally, Josie is singing afterall, so i'm not gonna miss that, sorry I have to go, Josie is about to throw her sciencebook after me, just kidding, see ya.

Ronnie: see ya Petey.

Pops:

I was at pops and looked at my mom working, I said "you're doing Great mom, better than i'm doing this week".

"Yeah, we're surviving Ronnie, with pur wits, because thats what we Lodge women do, if dad could see us now", mom said as she cleaned the countertop of pops.

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform", I said and smiled at her.

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford-Mildred Pierce thing is it working, speaking about things working, how are things between you and Peter" mom said.

"Deffently, and we are working our way towards friendship, so thats good I guess, we're speaking again so thats also a plus, but I think he has a girlfriend now", I said alittle sad.

"Really?, who?", mom said and was interested.

"A girl named Josie", I said, and the door bell rang and in came Archie

He walked towards the front desk, we said hey and my mom looked at me and said "well who might this heartbreaker be", I looked at and shook my head to let her know to drop it.

"I'm picking up an order for Andrews", Archie said.

My mom looked at Archie and said "oh your Freds son, your as handsome as your father was".

"I'll see you at home mom", I said and started walking when mom stopped me and said "wait, i'm sure Archie wouldn't mind walking you home".

Riverdale:

"Is Betty still mad at you", I asked as we walked.

"We're back to no texting, what about you?", Archie asked.

"I'm back to being the shallow, toxic, richbitch, who ruins everything in her path, which is unfortunate, because eventhough I only just met her itmfeltmlike we would be best friends, like its our destiny, and its like the train for the rest of my left, and I missed it, I said.

"What about you and Peter, hows everything going there, is he still mad?", Archie asked.

"Not that much actually, we're back to texting and talking, so thats good, he really is a good friend of mine, and it would have been a disaster if I had lost him, well Betty told me about something that went down between Peter and you in your driveway, she told me that you said something and Peter was in your face, so what happend?", I asked.

"Well it was after the Sweet water thing, my dad and I were going home, but my dad offered to take Josie and Peter home, I noticed lipstick stains on his mouth so they must have kissed, well we talked alittle and got into an argument, where he told me to leave him alone, because at that moment he didn't want to have the discussion about what happend between you and I, sp he walked away, and I yelled to him he shouldnt be using Josie, and before I knew it he was in my face, I actually thought he was gonna punch me, but he just said that I didn't know anything about what he and Josie were, or what you two were, nothing more happend, I haven't seen him that much since, and I would actually like to be friends with him, since he seems like a nice guy", Archie said, and now I understand why Peter doesn't wanna hang out with him.

"Well I think were all are going to become friends at one point, just wait Archie your story with Betty isn't over and mine with Peter neither, so just give her time and she'll be your friend again, and hopefully Peter snd you can be friends again, well Archie this is my stop, see you around", I said and walked into the Pembrooke.

"See ya around veronica", Archie said and walked away.

Riverdale, parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):

I had just arrived home from my studying with Josie, well it wasn't as much studying as it was her on top of me giving me these hickeys, well okay we finsished our report fast and then had some fun, what?, is it wrong to have fun?, because getting the hickey was kinda fun, anyway lets move on, I walked out with the trash, and to collect the mail from the mail box, when I saw Jughead sitting on the frontstep of archies house, Archie arrived and greeted Jughead, so I hid the only resonable thing to do when you need more information.

"Jug whats up?", Archie said.

Jughead rose from the step and walked while talking "whats up is we saw you Archie, with miss Grundy in the Musicroom", Jughead said, why the hell would he say we now archies gonna know I know.

"Hey keep it down jug, my dads inside, and what do you mean we?, who is we", Archie said.

"I'm trying to help you, dude, i'm trying to be your friend here, eventhough we aren't anymore, how long you and Grundy?", Jughead said.

"Since this summer, I like her jug", Archie said.

"So shes the reason you have been acting weird since summer?" Jughead said.

"One of them", Archie said.

"What, there more?", Jughead asked in disbelife.

"Grundy and I were a Sweet water river the of july, we heard a gunshot, the gunshot", Archie said.

"Dude you have to tell somebody", Jughead started, but Archie interupted him "I can't do that, neither can you, if people find out about miss Grundy", Jughead interupted him and said "a kid is Dead Archie, and your worried about some cougar", Jughead said.

"Dont call her that, shes not like that, she cares about me", Archie said.

"A shot in the Dark, I'm guessing she cares more about herself, its her that telling you not to say anything right?", Jughead said.

"Look, Peter and I saw you guys, shes messing with you man, shes messing with your mind", Jughead said, why did he have to say my name, now I have to deal with Archie.

"What the do you know about it Jughead, or about me even?", Archie said.

"Nothing, but I used to know this guy Archie Andrews, he always tried to do the right thing", Jughead said and began to walk away, Archie grabbed Jughead and said "jug, if you tell anyone about this", Archie said.

"What?, what are you gonna do Archie?", Jughead said, well he is threatening a friend, just who the hell does he think he is?

The front door opened and out came Fred and said "hey jug, are you coming in, we have take out from pops", Archie said "he was just leaving", Jughead walked away, and noticed me on my front porch, I gave him a nod and he gave me one back before walking away.

Well riverdale is certainly an interesting town, well its dinner time, so see you around.


	11. Peprally and new friendships

**Riverdale (Peters pov):**

The following morning I woke up, feeling rather refreshed from a nice dinner and a good nights sleep, I haven't sleept so well since, well ever really, or more likely since I became Spiderman, today is the peprally, maybe I should text Josie and ask if shes gonna be okay for tonight.

Peter: hey Josie, are you ready for tonight?

Josie: hey Peter, yeah i'm really excited to help Cheryl out, she is a good friend of mine, you should meet her, before the dance.

Ermh how about no?, well I didn't write that ofcourse, since I know Josie would be mad at me, and second maybe theres more underneath her bitchy personality.

Josie: hey Peter are you still there?

Peter: yeah sorry, I would like to meet her, maybe you can set it up and we'll talk before the game or go out to eat?

Josie: i'm gonna call her and ask if she wants to meet before the rally with you and me.

5 minutes later:

*ring* *ring*, I picked up my phone and answered, "hey Josie", I said

"Hey Peter, so I talked to Cheryl and she said she was down, we'll have to be at the rally at 6, so should we meet 4.30?", Josie said.

"Yeah sure, thats fine by me", I said "I have to go May is gonna drive me to school now, do you want a lift?", I asked.

"Yeah that would be Great, thanks Peter, see you soon", she said and we hung up on eachother.

I went downstairs to where May was, and said "hey May, can we pick Josie up?", I said.

She looked up from her newspaper and said "yeah sure, come on lets go", she walked out to her car and on we go.

Riverdale:

We were on route to Josies house, when May said "so, Peter do you like this girl?", and smiled at me.

I blushed and looked at her "I guess, well by guess I mean yeah, shes nice, please dont embarres me when she enters the car, please", I said and smiled at May.

"Well I would never do that to you", she said and chuckled, as she went into the mccoy driveway, Josie walked out and jesus that skirt, well Josie have nice legs thats for sure.

"Well Peter looks like I dont need to embaress you at all, since you stare so much at her legs, why dont you take a picture it'll last longer", May said as she laughed at my flustered face, I opened the car door, to greet her, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, but I guess she didn't want that, as she grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a quick kiss on the lips, I briefly saw May smirk at us, before she rolled her window down and said "well I would tell you too get a room, but since your not, I'll settle with get in the car or you'll be late for school", May said.

We both entered the car, well I sat in the back with Josie, and we held hands or more like we held fingers, as its embarrising being all, kissey kissey with her, not that i'm embarresed being seen with Josie, not at all, shes nice, i'm just gonna enjoy her pressence for now

"Hey May, i'm Josie, i'm Sierra Mccoys daughter, she would really like to have you and Peter over for dinner one day", Josie said and smiled at May.

"Hey Josie i'm Peters aunt, and he has told me alot about you, like how beautiful you are, how talented you are", May started, "MAY", I said embarresed.

Josie just laughed and grabbed my hand fully instead, she looked at me and said "aw Peter your talking about me?", she said and smirked.

"All the time sweetheart, but to answer your question, we would love to have dinner with you and your mother", May said and we enjoyed the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

**Riverdale high:**

May pulled into the parkinglot at the school, and we both exited, said our thanks to May me entered the school, we walked to her locker, and she said "thank you Peter, it was a nice trip", Josie said and smirked.

"Oh yeah, its was nice to be embarresed infront of you I can't wait for your mom to do this to you, i'm gonna get to know all details", I said and smirked.

She went over to me and put her arms around my neck and she pulled me down for a quick kiss and said "well then I'll see you at pops later", she said.

"Deffently", I said and walked away towards my own locker, where I saw Betty and veronica, standing in there own, I walked up to my own locker to take the books I needed for the next class.

**Veronicas pov:**

"Hey Petey, whats with the goofy grin?", I said and looked at him, I could see lipstick, so he was with Josie.

"What i'm not having an goofy grin, your a goofy grin", he said.

I laughed "what?, that doesn't even make sense, but i'm guessing that grin has something to do with the lipstick around your mouth", I said and saw him walking over to my locker and he looked in the mirror in my locker, before he whipped it away.

Ha laughed and said "woops", was all he said and walked back towards his locker as we both laughed.

Betty turned around and looked at me and a little at Peter, how am I supposed to get him, when every fricking girl seems to want him, well he is hot for a nerd, and then Betty began to speak "well, you were right, about what you said about Archie, sometimes its just hard to admit things to yourself, my mom crazy, i'm afraid I'll never see my sister again and the boy I like doesn't like me back, but Peters words yesterday got me thinking, that i'm not gonna let tis obstacle come between us", Betty finished and smiled at Peter, Peter gave her a thumbs up.

"He may not be crushing on you, but he do love you, and hes really miserable without you, maybe just talk to him, my mom once told me, a friend is better than a boyfriend, maybe this is one of those times", I said as Peter and I locked eyes, maybe thats what we're supposed to be, just friends.

**Riverdale high student lounge (Peters pov):**

We were all in there, exceptCheryl, the first thing I noticed was Ronnie on the armchair where Chuck sat, why would she be with that douche, well its not like I got a say in it anyway, I walked over and stood besides Jughead and Archie.

"Hey Jughead, hey Archie, first of archie i'm sorry for the things I said", I said.

"Its all cool Peter, I crossed a line, maybe we should start over", Archie suggested.

"Well sure, hey i'm Peter snd you're?", I said.

"I'm Archie nice to meet you", Archie said as we shook hands, Jughead just looked at us and is that a smile on mr broody, "well I'll be damn, Jughead Jones the third actually smiled", I said and both Archie and I laughed and Jughead joined us soon after (but this day is gonna turn to shit soon).

The jocks were all talking about the Jason blossom murder, Reggie said "sheriff Keller is grilling me, Mantle the magneficent, because I want Blossom dead, why would I do that, since he is the only good quarterback we had", Reggie said and turned his attention towards moose, and continued "speaking of offensive tight ends, I should have sent the cops to you moose, because here is another mystery, what were you and Kevin doing by the river" he said and then turned towards Kevin and continued "or does being the sheriffs son give you a free pas Keller?", Reggie finished.

"Reggie just being a dumbass Kev, dont let it bother you", Betty said.

"I dont care what he says", Kevin replied.

"Lets just think about it for a second, if someone from riverdale high killed Jason, it not gonna be a jock, right?, no lets be honest, isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetich internet troll, to busy writing his manifesto, to get laid, some smug, moody, serial killer-fanboy freak", Reggie said and turned towards us, and continued "like Jughead, what was it like suicide squad?, when you shot Jason, you didn't do stuff to the body, like after?", he finished.

Okay this is gonna get out of hands soon, maybe we should just let it be for now, Josie looked at me and walked over "hey everything alright here Peter?", Josie said as she stood besides me.

"I have a feeling this is about to escalate soon, maybe we should go", I said, but Chuck looked over at us from his seat.

"Well parker, you and I have unfinshed bussines, you'll get whats coming soon", Chuck said.

My feet began to walk towards him, but Josie grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "hes not worth it Peter, calm down", and squised my hand, I began to calm down, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, why is everyone staring at us like we have grown a second head?, oh right nobody knew, right, other than Veronica, Archie and Betty, since they knew about us.

"Well I'll be, the geek and the rockstar, what an odd combo, what du you see in this pipsqueek Josie?, that you can't get here", Chuck said as he flexed.

"For one no, just no, and second, his a far better guy than you ever would or could be, just leave him alone Chuck", Josie said.

"Yeah Chuck the clutch, just leave me alone", I said, Josie eyed me and raised her eyebrow at me, I quickly muttered sorry to her, what have you seen a women raise an eyebrow before, when its because she thinks you done something wrong, well then its duck and roll, and quickly say sorry, or its no smootchy smootchy, oh god i'm under her thumb aren't I?

"Its called necrophilia, can you even spell it?", Jughead said and reggie jumped the couch and went for Jughead.

Archie pushed Reggie and said "shut the hell up Reggie".

Veronica stood up snd said "boys", in a concerned voice, and everyone turned towards Reggie and Archie.

"Why do you care Andrews?", Reggie asked.

"Nothing, just leave him alone", Archie said.

"Holy crap, did you and Donnie Darko, kill him together?, like some sort of pervy blood brother thing?", Reggie asked.

Archie pushed Reggie, well who didn't see that coming, but I noticed Chuck walking towards me, and I said to Josie "get out of here, Chuck is coming", she looked over and Chuck and went infront of him.

She said "walk away Chuck, this isn't gonna look good for you", Josie tried.

"Get out of my way Josie, this isn't between you and me, its between me and parker", Chuck said as he pushed Josie out of the way, Josie fell onto the floor, and gave a surprised yelp, followed by a groan of pain, Chuck ignored what he had done and continued towards me, he's gonna regret touching her, Jughead briefly looked at us and he saw the look in my eyes and saw Josie on the floor, I walked forward when veronica noticed it, and got infront of both of us "hey you two stop it", she said.

"Move", I said, my voice filled with venom at the moment, I saw veronica flinche, in the meantime Josie had stood and walked over and sat by a couch holding her hand gently.

"Peter i'm not about to let you make the same mistake, like when you broke that kids jaw", veronica said, I just looked at her.

"Well first of it was his nose, second of how did you know about that, did you look into me?", I asked.

"Well same same, and no, my mom did, she wanted to make sure you werent some kind of monster, are you a monster?", she asked.

"When someone hurts, someone I like, then i'm whatever I need to be, and right now i'm asking you again move", I said.

"Please let me handle this Peter, and you just get Josie to the nurse", she pleaded with me, I breathed in and out to calm myself down.

"Fine, but next time he won't be so lucky, next time he'll be the one on the ground", I said and walked towards Josie.

**Veronicas pov:**

Okay Peter is scaring me, do he really think he can beat Chuck in a fight, I dont think so which is why I interupted, but he sound so confident, why are you comfident?

**Peters pov:**

"Where the hell are you going parker, this isn't over", Chuck said, but veronica got infront of him, I grabbed Josies good hand and walked her to the nurses office.

But before we left, we saw Reggie pushing archie into the vending machine, they broke the glass, so I guess free candy, but when they were on the ground, Reggie was on to and punched archie straight in the face, and Reggie had won.

**Riverdale high nursesoffice:**

"Sorry Josie, its my fault for calling him Chuck the clutch", I said as I gave her bruised hand a kiss, since that isnthe magical cure.

"No its fine Peter, it wasn't your fault it was chucks, dont beat yourself up about it, but why do you call him clutch?", Josie asked as she held my hand.

"Well a couple of days ago at pops, he threw a ball right at my face, but I moved out of the way, and the ball went right out the window shattering it, so thats the reason I call him that", I said and we both laughed.

The nurse came in and said, "so what happend?", and looked at us.

"Well I was pushed, and fell down and hurt my hand", Josie said.

The nurse examined Josies hand, "Okay, nothing is broken, so its just a light sprain in your hand, nothing serious, but i'm gonna bandage it", she said, and wrapped Josies hand in.

**Riverdale parker residence:**

Finally home, I have to be at pops at 4.30, so I decided to take a shower snd get ready, since its only 1.3 hours away, oh god, if Ronnie hadnt been there, Chuck would have gotten the beating of his life, one thing you can call me many things, but if you hurt the one I like, then your in for a World of pain, no matter who you are.

With 30 minutes to spar I was ready so I decided to walk and listen to my Music, I arrived at pops 5 minutes before we're supposed to meet so I got us a both.

**Pops:**

Cheryl and Josie both arrived together, I got out of the both and greeted Josie with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, and said "how is your hand?", and kissed it to make it feel better.

"Its fine Peter, its not like its broken right?", she said and we laughed, she continued "Peter this is Cheryl", she finished.

"I know, nice to meet you again Cheryl", I said.

"You too Peter", she said and smiled, not one of those creepy ass smiles, but a genuinly smile, "Josie tells me you almost got in a fight today, but you stopped and took care of her instead, that gives you credit, in my book anyway, a friend of Josie is a friend of mine", she finished.

"Sure that would be okay Cheryl, what would you two like to eat?", I asked.

"Well Peter, we would just have the usual", Cheryl said.

I walked towards the front desk and said to pops the usual, which is a burger and a strawberry milkshake, well I change my milkshake to vanilla.

I heard Cheryl and Josie talking.

"So Josie what are you and Peter, he seems like a really nice guy, I see what you see, a really nice guy, who isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in, girl his a keeper" Cheryl said.

"Well, we are kinda dating I think", Josie said, and I smiled at how she became nervous.

"Oh you got a crush, so you like like him, you want him to get in your pants then?", Cheryl said and smirked.

"Cheryl, shush, hes just over there", Josie said and blushed.

"Kidding, but I do think you have hit the jackpot with him, from what ive heard hes a really nice guy, and i'm looking forward to get to know him", Cheryl said and smiled at Josie.

I returned with our food, we laughed, talked and actually had a good time, Cheryl is kinda nice under her bitchy persona, and shenis much more than just Jasons sister.

"I'll see you at the rally", Josie said and I gave her a quick kiss.

"Nice to get to know you Cheryl, lets do it again", I said and Cheryl gave me a quick hug.

Cheryl just looked at me and said "well i'm waiting", Josie laughed and nodged me.

"What?", I said and Cheryl pointed to her cheek.

"Well you gave Josie one, so its only fair I get one too, right?", Cheryl said.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

they left at 5.30 to go and prepare for the peprally tonight.

**Riverdale high, peprally:**

I arrived at the peprally, and looked at all the people there, there was a huge party, everyone was having a good time, I walked up the bleachers and sat down next to May and the Coopers.

"Hey Peter nice to see you again", Alice said.

"Hello i'm Hal and i'm Bettys dad", Hal said and I shook his hand.

"Hey May", I said as I hugged her, she hugged back and said hey.

From the bleachers I noticed Archie going over to the table where miss Grundy stood by herself, Jesus Archie eventhough we're sorta friends now, this is just stupid, out in the open like this, but I didn't listen in as I really didn't care about Archies love life, but I did see Archie going over to Jughead so I stood up and went over to them.

"Hey Jughead, hey Archie", I said.

"Hey Peter, sorry this is sorta private, can we talk later", Archie said.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry", I said and began walking away.

Jughead shook his head at Archie "dude he already knows everything", Jughead said.

"What?, I thought he only knew about miss Grundy, hey Peter sorry, I didn't know you knew, so you can stay if you want", Archie said and smiled at me.

"Yeah I know everything, but its not my place to tell you what to do and dont do, since we have just given this whole friendship thing a try", I said.

"I'm going to tell weatherbee and Keller what I know about the of july, also I didn't mean all that shit I told you last night, sorry", Archie said

"Its cool", Jughead said and they just stared alittle at eachother, and then Jughead said "we're not gonna hug infront of all these people, so what about we just nod like the douches we are", Jughead finished.

"What?, no hug, well your probally the only one in this town that doesn't like hugging then", I said with a laugh, we all just laughed.

"Well Peter, I normally wouldn't say this, but I have a feeling you and I are gonna get along just fine", Jughead said.

"But we're doing it as friends right?" Archie said.

"To be discussed, over many milkshakes and burgers, your welcome too Peter", Jughead said.

"Sure thanks, who doesn't love pops?", I said.

"Well, thats what I like to hear", Jughead said as we all went back to what we were doing.

Mr weatherbee stood on the scene and said "to kick off this peprally, I'll loke to give the word to mayor Mccoy", he finished as Sierra went up to the mic.

"Thank you mr. Weatherbee, it's heartwarming to see so many of your here, even in such a foul weather, but a lack of heart and school spirit have never been the riverdale wave, but this evening is also so we can remember one of our brightest Jason blossom, we're with him to tonight, now please help me welcome our very own river vixens and there special guest stars, my daughter and her pussycats", Sierra finished as the vixens began dancing to Josies song, dang Josie those legs.

"Wow Peter, shes good", May said.

"Yeah, and beautiful", I said and didn't realise it before Alice and Hal laughed at me.

The song and dance was soon over, and I stood up and clapped, and saw Josie and cheryl giving eachother hugs, and then coach went up to the stage and said "give me a helping hand to welcoming the riverdale bulldogs", he said.

Soon the bulldogs came flying in through the banner, and Cheryl looked mortified on stage, like she'd seen a ghost, soon Cheryl just ran and ran.

Josie looked up to me, and she tilted her head in Cheryls way as to say I should talk to her, because I to had lost an important family memeber to a murder, and that I might be the only one who understood her pain.

I walked down the bleachers, and soon ran in the same direction of where Cheryl had went, I saw her entering the locker room, so I just walked in.

**Riverdale high lockerroom:**

I found her crying on the bench, and I slowly approched her, "Cheryl?", I asked, as I approched her more, she looked at me and cried again "Cheryl, what is it?", I asked again.

I sat beside her and she said "Jason, he's gone", she said.

"I know he is, and I know how it feels, when someone important to you is ripped from your life, and that you feel powerless", I said, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you dont understand, he was supposed to comeback", she said, what did she mean by that?

"I'm alone, i'm all alone now", Cheryl said.

"No, your not alone Cheryl", I said and squished her shoulder, she just turned around on the bench and hugged me.

"What did you mean you know how I feel", Cheryl asked through her tears.

"My uncle was murdered in new York, shoot on the street, he is, was the greatest man I have ever met, he is my hero, and I try to live up to his dreams of me, and I try to be better because of him", I said and now I was crying too, we hugged even harder, its sad what have happend, but now I have someone, someone I can talk to about all of this, because noone knows the pain, unless you have been there yourself.

Cheryl pulled away and said "thank you for coming after me, I know i'm not your favorite person, but it means alot", she said and gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek, I hugged her and walked her out and back towards her parents

"Here mr and mrs Blossom, sorry for your loss, you should take here home", I said.

"Thank you mr?", they said.

"Parker, Peter parker", I replied.

"Well you have our thanks, goodbye", her parents said.

Cheryl stopped me and said "can I have your number, incase I need to talk, sorry you dont have to", Cheryl said.

"Here give me your phone", I said, and we exchanged phone numbers, "see you Cheryl", I finished.

"Bye Peter", Cheryl said and walked away with her parents.

"Hey Peter", Josie said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Josie, you were great up there", I said and gave her a hug.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go home, mom wanna have a dinner just the two of us", she said.

"Its okay, go, have fun", I said and smiled at her.

"See you around tiger", Josie said.

"Yeah bye, Josie", I said, well now I have to find a nickname for her.

I walked over and saw veronica by the stage of the rally.

**Veronicas pov:**

I went after Cheryl, but when I got there I saw Peter with her, and he was telling her that, he understands and that she's not alone in this, because of his uncle, so when Betty arrived we both walked back to gather our things.

Betty walked over with her bag over her shoulder and said "hey".

I turned around to face her and said "hey".

In the mean time Peter arrived and said "hey guys", and smiled at us.

"Hey Peter, I saw what you did for Cheryl, not many guys would do what you did", Betty said.

"Yeah it was nothing, I know her pain of havi g someone you have dear being taken from you", Peter said.

"And veronica I saw you with Cheryl too, which means you were going to be there for her, that was great of you", Betty said.

"Well full disclosure, I've had my fair share of emotional breakdowns", I said, and all three of us started walking.

Betty walked besides me and Peter, when she said "hey if you guys aren't doing anything, would you two want to get a milkshake at pops", we both turned around and looked at her, Peter smiled and just nodded his head.

I said "are you sure", Betty nodded yes and I continued, "Betty I would love that".

**Riverdale pops:**

We had walked to pops, we sat in a booth and just talked, when the waitress came over and said "so what could I get you three?".

I said "I'll have a double chocolate", Betty said "I'll have and old fashioned vanilla".

"Got it, so what about you handsome, what do you want, see anything you want?", she asked while flirting with Peter.

"Erhm, just vanilla thanks", Peter said and gave the waitress an polite smile.

"Well if you need anything, i'm right over there", the waitress said as she finished taking our orders.

"Well Peter, she was totally flirting with you", I said, and laughed at Peter expression.

"You dont say?, well good thing I have Josie then", Peter said and smiled at the mention of Josie.

The waitress came 10 minutes later with our drinks, and she continued to flirt with Peter, he didn't wanna be rude, me not so much, so I grapped his hand and gave him a cheek kiss, "if you dont mind, could you leave my boyfriend alone, his not really all about hurting other People's feelings, me on the other hand, watch out", I said, she just rolled her eyes, but I saw her slip a piece of paper into Peters jacket, he didn't notice.

"Betty can we make a vow, no boy is ever going to come between us again, deal?", I said

Betty said "deal", and we raised our glass and Peter did the same, and he said "I can promise you no boy is coming between us, in the way you mean", we all laughed at that.

But soon after the dinners door bell rang, and in came Archie and Jughead, we all looked at eachother, "you guys wanna join us?", Betty asked, I saw Peter going away, dang, this again, but soon after he returned with a chair for the end of the table, which he sat down on.

Jughead said "yes, but only if your treating", as he walked over to my side of the table, and I said "veronica lodge", I extended my hand for him to shake, and he said "Jughead Jones the third", as he walked into the booth behind us, and jumped over to sit next to me.

We were all laughing and talking, this is how it should be, all five of us, at one booth in pops, nothing could get in the way of that.


	12. Newspaper and dating

Riverdale high (Peters pov):

we were all sitting in class, today lesson science, my favorite, as usual I was sitting besides Josie, well you could say we're teaching eachother chemistry, what nobody?, come on it was a quality joke, shees tough crowd.

I guess we were midway through the class, when mr weatherbee appered in class with sheriff Keller, what are they doing here, I looked to Cheryl who was raising by her own accord and said "your here for me aren't you?, because i'm guilty", and walked towards the two, and put her hands up for sheriff Keller to handcuff her.

"That won't be necessary, we only need to ask you a few question", sheriff Keller said, as they both brought Cheryl out of the class room.

"What the hell was that?", Josie said.

"I have no idea, she wouldn't kill Jason, right?", I said, but wasn't really sure, since she does seem to be kinda psycho.

"No she wouldn't, she loved Jason more than she loved her self", Josie said and covered her mouth, since she had just said a secret she shouldnt have shared.

"Josie, what do you mean by that?", I said and turned to look at her.

"Its nothing, its just that she has had it hard, ever since Jason death", Josie said, and avoided eye contact, which by my standard means she hasnt told me everything, but Cheryl will tell in due time, or atleast I hope she will, since she has been kinda nice to me lately, but who knows.

"Well kids, lets take a break", the teacher said to us all.

I went to the office to listen in on their conversation, to see, I mean hear, what Cheryl knows about this, to find out who killed Jason, or if the bullet was meant for Cheryl.

Riverdale high, mr weatherbee office:

I had walked closer and decided to sit on the bench infront of the office, with my chem book, and I was reading in it to avoid being detected, but the teacher said we had self studies now, so its not weird i'm here to read, I started listening in when Cheryl began speaking.

"Well to clarify, I didn't mean that i'm guilty of murdering Jason, I loved him more than I do myself", Cheryl started, here it is again, she loves jason more than herself, what does she mean by that?, Cheryl continued "but I am guilty of lying about what happend on july ", Cheryl finished.

Sheriff Keller said "the autopsy puts his death about july , when did you last see your brother?", what, so Jason didn't die in that boat accident, what are you hiding Cheryl?

"It was july , I dont know what happend a week after that", Cheryl replied.

"Cheryl, in your word, what happend on sweetwater river on july ?", sheriff Keller said.

"The plan was stupid, even for me, Jason wanted to leave river for good, and never come back, he asked me to come with, to stage an tragic accident, so mom and dad wouldn't come looking for him, our story would be, that we were on a boat ride, the boat tipped, and Jason drowned, infact we made it safe to the other side, dry as could be, we said goodbye, and Jason walked away, but he did promise me he would call me, when he were some place safe, and that mom and dad couldnt track him, he said it would be at most one month after our final goodbye, everyday I waited for him to call, even an e-mail", Cheryl said, wow I have gotten more respect for Cheryl, she is willing to go all out for friends and loved ones.

"Did you tell anyone about this plan of his?, can anyone confirm the story?, and you have no idea why you brother, wanted to run away?", sheriff Keller started, Cheryl had tears in her eyes and he continued "why he would fake his own death, doesn't that feel cruel", he finished.

"Jason wasn't cruel", Cheryl said.

"So maybe this is just a web of lied your spinning, to cover your own tracks", sheriff Keller said, well for a guy who supossed to have evidence before judging, is sure throwing around accusations, isn't it innocent until proven guilty?.

"I didn't kill Jason", Cheryl spoke louder.

"There was a gun shot that morning on july , maybe someone took a shot at Jason that morning but missed", Cheryl said.

"You heard a gun shot and your first telling us now", sheriff Keller said.

"I was upset, my brother was murdered", Cheryl said, I got the buzz in my head I do when threats are near by, I looked around and saw Cheryls parents walking towards me, then I saw Chuck on the other end, it must be him who triggered it, or is there more to Cheryls parents that meets the eye?

"You was so upset, that you sang and danced at a peprally yesterday", sheriff Keller said, but before Cheryl could answer her parents bust into the office.

"What the hell is going on in here", clifford said.

"Mommy", Cheryl said.

"Dont say another word, Cheryl", Penelope said and escorted her daughter away.

"Why didn't you call us", Penelope said.

"Because shes a liar", clifford said, I changed my mind it was him who triggered my spidersense, what an a-hole.

Every student was looking at Cheryl as her parents walked her through the school, I have to get to the bottom of this, or I believe Cheryl is ending up being judged for the murder of Jason.

Riverdale parker neighbourhood:

"So Peter do you think you can help me with my science homework?", Betty asked as we turned down our street.

"Sure, now?", I asked.

"Yeah, if you dont mind ofcourse", Betty said as she flashed me a smile.

"Yes, um no, um yes, what I mean is I dont mind helping you now", I said and Betty just laughed.

"Well then lets do it at my house", Betty said.

"Yeah", I said, we walked into her house.

Her mom was standing in the kitchen looking over some paper work for her job, which is a journalist for the register, she looked up at me and said "hey Peter, nice to see you again, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"Well i'm gonna help her with her science today", I said.

"Oh, thats Great of you Peter", Alice smiled and moved back to the kitchen.

"Come on Pete, lets go up and do the homework", Betty said, as we went up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

Yeah, this is exactly what I pictured, girl-ish, with a little home art, she is really the girl next door, Josie is more like the princess next door (dont actually tell Josie I said that, or she will beat me up, shh, not so loud), "its nice", I said.

She turned around and said "whats nice?", and smiled.

"Your room ofcourse, just like I imagined", I said.

"You have imagined my room?, what did you think then?", Betty said.

"That its very you, very nice, style, and just have a nice aura all in all", I said.

"Sure, weirdo", Betty said and we laughed "okay now about the homework", we found our books, but before we could start the studying, Alice came through her door, with a new printed news paper, that she threw onto the bed for Betty to read, the title said 'Cheryl blossom guilty as sin', okay Bettys mom is going after Cheryl, what does she have against her?

"Its hot of the press", Alice said, and looked around Bettys room.

"Mom", Betty started and Alice turned around to face her daughter, and Betty continued "first you leaked Jasons autopsy, and now this?", Betty finished and walked towards her mom, with the newspaper in hand.

"People love it", Alice said.

"Mom, you have to stop make this a sensation, because its a horrible thing", Betty said.

"well, what do you think Peter", Alice said as she turned towards me.

"Well doesn't the law say and I quote 'innocent until proven guilty'?, so Cheryl is innocent until some evidence is found, who knows, maybe she didn't kill him", I said, and looked at Alice.

Alice walked forward and looked me in the eye and said "do you know something, that we dont?", as she eyed me.

"No, h-h-how would I know, i'm new in town?", I said, but it sounded more like a question.

Bettey stoppes her mom and said "mom, Peter isn't in an interagation, he here to help me study", and smiled at me.

"To go back to your first question as to why, its news Betty, we have an responsibility to keep the people informed", Alice said.

"What ever Jason did to polly, he's still a person, instead of this, you should write about the real story, which is what really happend to Jason Blossom, like who kept him hostage, why was he frozen and who shot the gunshot on july ", Betty said.

"Well if your so keen on reporting, then why dont you come and work with your father and me, the register could use a lois Lane type", Alice said, (okay, lets me stop her right there lois Lane is a fictional character, Superman doesn't exist, hes not real, why not be more like Spiderman, hes good looking, funny, a charmer, a good guy, did I say good looking?, okay I know its me and just ignore this, this was just banter, onwards true believers, oh stan my man I miss you).

"I have to go, May called and said I should be home soon, so I'll talk to you later", I said as I went to the front door, Betty followed me out and said "yeah see you around", and she smiled at me.

Riverdale high next day:

Archie had told sheriff Keller and mr weatherbee about what he had seen and heard at sweetwater river on the july , but in-sted of miss Grundy he said it was his dog Vegas who was there with him, he had heard the gun shot like Cheryl did, which means Cheryl wasn't lying, when he was asked what he was doing there, he said he was working on some songs, and if he had seen who fires the shot, which he hadnt.

Riverdale high student lounge:

"So are you a suspect now", veronica said.

"My dad says, we all are, including me", Kevin said.

"Not me or Peter, we dont know these people", Veronica said.

"Yeah, we didn't move her, until after Jason went missing, so were in the clear", I said as I put my hand up in a high five position for veronica and she smacked it.

"Hey guys, should we maybe re-bringe 'making a murderer' on Netflix tonight", Kevin said.

"Sorry I can't, I have to work late, to work on the paper", Betty said as she ate a drape.

"Well I can't either i'm hanging out with Josie tonight, after her rehersals", I said.

"Wow Peter your really...whipped", Kevin said as everyone laughed, and I sent a glare his way, but couldnt help the smile on my lips, just by thinking of Josie.

"Count me out too, I have a date tonight", veronica said.

I turned around to face her and said "with whom?", and smiled at her, but my smile soon gone, when I heard Chuck say "hey, v-lo, i'm picking you up at the Pembrooke at 8", Chuck said and walked out with his goon squad.

"I'll wait", veronica said, and Chuck finished with "cool", before he walked out of the room.

"You got to be kidding me right?, why would you go out with Chuck?, his a freaking jerk, just look at what he did you Josie the other day!", I said snd raised my voice.

"Peter he said it was an accident, and he didn't mean for it to go that far, and I believe him", veronica said.

"Trust me it was no accident, if you hadnt gotten in my way", I started, but veronica said "then he would have beaten you up, and as said, I believe him, I know you and him haven't seen eye to eye"

"He hurt Josie, and that I can't forgive, in my old school I have seen guys like him, doing what they want, get away with what they want, but you know what?, do what you want, its not my decision anyway, I have warned you about him now, so when he hurts you I won't be there to pick you up", I said and walked away, I wasn't even angry because of the date I was angry that she wouldn't listen to her friend, but she can learn it for herself the hard way then.

"Peter wait", it wasn't veronica but Betty, and she caught up to me and continued "what happend in there, Chuck is a jerk, but why do you not like him?"

"His the one who harmed Josies wrist, it doesn't matter, either shes right snd its Great, or she'll learn the hard way, why I dont like Chuck, honestly Betty I hope its the first, but I have seen Chucks kind before and they aren't nice people, listen I got to go, see you around", I said and walked away.

"Hey stop, just one more question", Betty said.

"Yeah?", I said and turned my attention towards her.

"I'm re-establishing the school paper, and your into photography right?, so why dont you come by and we'll talk about you being our head photograber?", Betty said and smiled at me.

"Sure", I said before I could think of anything else to say, and we parted ways.

Blue and gold:

I stood in this old and kinda dirty room, filled with old school computers, when I mean old school, its like so old that it would have to have been here in Mays time, okay I dont really believe that they had computers back in the older days, but this was just to clarify, this is old.

Jughead walked in and noticed Betty and I, he said "hey guys, so if print journalisme is dead, then what am I doing here?", and proceeded to pick up a old pen.

"The blue and gold aren't dead, it has just been dormant, for many moons, but now its starting to wake up again, thanks to me, you and Peter here", she said and smiled at Jughead, and continued "your writing a books about the murder on Jason right?", she finished.

"I am, riverdale own 'in cold blood'", Jughead said.

"Which started as a series of articles, well I was hoping you would come writing for blue and gold", Betty said.

"But, I just dont think the school paper, is the right fit for my voice", he said.

"Well Jughead, from what i'm hearing your an amazing writer, and maybe you should take up Bettys offer, since you can be the voice to the people, or more like the students, and I do believe that riverdale is ready for change, the entire City seemed to have changed with Jasons murder, I haven't been here before, but I can feel it in my gut, that people want to know more of the truth, nothing bad should happen here, in quite riverdale, but it did, and now people are freaking out, and people wanna know why", I said to him.

He turned to Betty and said "will I get complete freedom?".

"I'll help, I'll edit and suggest, but its your story, its your voice", Betty said.

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but i'm in, so Peter whats your job?", Jughead said and turned towards me.

"Well i'm just a photographer, that'll take fotos for you on occassion", I said.

"Okay Great, I'll have your first assigment here, there was one person by the river on july , that nobody talks about", Betty said.

"Dilton Doiley and his scouts", Jughead said.

"Exactly", Betty said.

"Sorry gotta go, Josie is waiting for me", I said and started walking out.

"See ya Peter", both Betty and Jughead said.

Riverdale high pussy cat rehersal:

I walked into the Music room where they practiced and heard them talking, they were talking about letting Archie join them on some of there sessions, since Cheryl is a good friend, and they wanted to do her a favor, and Cheryl had asked them to let Archie tag along, listen and learn.

Melody turned to me and said "hey Peter, so what do you think, should we allow Archie, to learn somethings from us or?", Josie and valerie turned towards me, and Josie went up and kissed me on the lips, I briefly kissed back, before turning towards the group.

"Well, I say you should let him tag along, I have heard some of his Music, and he's good, not as good as you guys, but the guy can write and sing well enough, maybe you should give him a chance, and I would own you a favor, any thing you want Josie", I said and turned towards her.

"Anything?", Josie said and smirked at me.

"Oh no, no, i'm not doing that, no way, the last time we did that I ended up with a bruised backside", I said and pleaded with her.

"Well then I guess Archie won't join us", Josie said.

"But Josie you just said", melody said, but valerie cut her of.

"Well then I guess I could settle for a dinner and movie then, does tonight after pratice sound good to you Pete?", Josie said and walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

Both valerie and melody laughed and said "wow guys, get a room why dont you", both Josie and I laughed but also laughed at the same time.

"Okay, now serious note, I'll talk to Archie, and will invite him to join us for some sessions deal", Josie said.

Valerie and meoldy nodded their head and said "deal".

Pops:

Okay I know we have been on our fair share of dates here or hang outs, whatever, but tonight we decided to get the food to go, and go to her house and Netflix snd chill, and before you say anything when I mean Netflix as in the app with the movies and chill, like just hanging out.

"So Peter, we'll get the usual and then go to my house and watch tv right, I just need a complete relaxing day with a special guy", Josie said as we stood in line to order.

"Yeah, its gonna be a good night", I said and took her hand in mine, I saw Chuck and Ronnie on the date, I saw veronica looking at, so I just waved snd smiled at her, as said i, not mad about the whole dating thing, more like she didn't listen to my warning, but were still friends, but since I have told her what Chuck would do, i'm not gonna be there, when it blows up in her face, she had a look of confusion on her face both quickly smiled and waved back, before she turned her attention towards Chuck again, we got our food, and walked to Josies house, the food is getting colder, but its a nice evening, and a good nice walk.

Mccoy residence:

We had arrived at her house, we had a good dinner, we talked, laughed and even shared a couple of kisses, so we decided to move onto the Netflix part of our night, we decided to watch 'batman begins'.

"So Batman is like a cool hero", Josie said.

"Yeah his power is his rich, he just like Tony Stark, but no one knows who he is, which is the whole point of secret identity, not like Stark, who blew his cover as soon as he had the chance, enough about this, lets see the movie again", I said and put an arm around her shoulders.

I could see she wanted to ask something, "I can hear you thinking, what is it?", I said.

"What happend between you and Chuck really, why did you want to punch him", Josie asked.

"Okay I admit that I lost it, but he harmed you Josie, and thats one thing I won't tolerate harming people I like", I said and saw her smile.

"You like me?, good thing I like you too, and if Chuck had harmed you I would have kicked his ass, for harming a precious guy, I heard you say to Veronica, 'next time it will be Chuck on the ground', what did you mean by that?", Josie said.

"Yes I like you, it just meant that somebody has pushed me to far before, he kept pushing me and then he mentioned my dead parents, and it ended with me breaking his nose", I said.

"Wow Peter, sorry to hear about your parents, and the guy seemed to have it coming, nobody should make fun of a dead relative or any dead person, well enough lets enjoy the movie", Josie said, and I gave her forehead a kiss, and we cuddled up to eachother, and soon slumber found its way into our minds, but I could have sworn I heard a camera clicking, a chuckle and someone saying "how cute, good for them", oh well must be my imagination.

Pops (veronicas pov):

We were sitting in Chucks car, where we were trying to take a selfie, but all selfies must be perfect, Chuck said "here let me try again".

"Let me see it", I said.

"Dont you trust me?", Chuck said, he is such a Sweet boy.

"Okay fine you can take it, but I need to see it first, you first need the lodge approval", I started, Chuck smiled at me and he is cute, and thenI said "fine".

Chuck laughed and said "you're different from what I thought, a former it girl from new York, looked like she had fallen from grace, I assumed you would be high maintaince, just tell me what you miss most about home".

"Only everything, I forgot how tiresome it is to be the new kid", I said.

"Well, then you should try and be the new kid, whose dad is the new coach and also the new teacher", Chuck said.

"Well from an outsider point of view, you have not only proven yourself, you raised the bar for everyone around you, varsity football, straight a student, ivy league college, oh yes I have made some digging, Veronica Lodge is nothing if not an informed consumer", I said.

"I'm gonna have my hands full with you huh?", Chuck said.

"Well I bet that you can handle it", I said, we both started to lean in and before I knew it we were kissing in his car, by the end of the night he had droven me home, and I was sound asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.


	13. A sticky situation, you were right

Next day Riverdale high (Peters pov):

I stood by my locker when I noticed Kevin, Betty and veronica standing besides their locker, when Kevin asked "so?, how did it go with Chuck?", as he stood besides Betty and Ronnie.

Veronica let out a small laugh before replying "Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation skills is not like Oscar Wilde or even diablo Cody", as she turned around to take a book from her locker, before closing it.

Josie walked by and gave veronica a look, what was that about?, "hey guys?, i'm gonna go, I need to speak to Josie", I said and walked away from them, I saw Josie a few feet away and went up to her, she turned around and smiled at me, before she gave me a quick peck on the lips, damn those lips of hers are mesmerizing, what was I supposed to do here again?, kiss her?, no, kiss her?, again no, kiss her Pretty lips?, noooo, you were supposed to ask her about the look she gave Ronnie, oh right.

"Hey Josie, what was that look about you gave veronica?", I asked confused.

"Oh, you haven't seen?", Josie said and took her phone out, and look around social media.

"No I haven't seen anything, what haven't I seen exactly?", I asked, as I took her free hand in mine.

"Well this", Josie started and showed me a picture of Ronnie with what looked like syrup on her face, and Josie continued "well its called a sticky maple, its what the boys put on social media here when they have gotten together with a girl, so for the look I gave her, it was more of a 'dang girl you move fast' kinda look, because lets face it the looks she has sent you isn't just a we're only friends kinda looks, but now she has been with Chuck", Josie finished.

What the biscuit, why the fluffy marsmallow would she get together with Chuck that douche, she really did hookup with him after Josie and I left last night, but for Chuck to slut shame her on social media is low, I can't do anything about this, since I told her I wouldn't be there for her, when it blew up in her face, which it litteraly has, "so this is a slut shaming thing the jocks do here?, how do they get away with it, wait, scratch that, they get away with it because they're the star athletes of the school and that Chuck is the coaches son is also a big influence", I said.

"Yeah, come on Peter we have to go, our we're going to be late for class", Josie said as she started to drag me towards math.

Riverdale high (veronicas pov):

Peter left to talk to Josie, damn that boy is so whipped, but I think he's in love or at least on his way there, but my thoughts were quickly interupted by the annoying voice of Tina and ginger, where the latter said "hey veronica, how was the sticky maple you had last night?", as they walked past us.

"The what now?", I asked and looked at them.

"The sticky maple Chuck gave you, how was it?", Tina asked.

"We had a brownie sunday if that whats you hyeanas mean", I said, before I knew it every phone of every students starting getting messages.

"Oh my god", Kevin said, as Betty looked at his phone and got an worried expression on her face.

"What?", I said mirroring Betty face, as I grapped Kevins phone and I said "what the hell is a sticky maple?".

Different students walked past me and gave me looks, Kevin then said "its what it kinda sounds like, its a riverdale thing"

"No Kevin its a slut shaming thing, nor am I a slut or gonna be shamed by a guy called Chuck clayton, does he really think he can get away with this?, does he not know who I am?, I'll cut the breaks on his piece of trash car" I said, and then it hit me, Peter was right, ofcourse he was, damn it, now I have to tell Peter he was right and I was wrong, he's never gonna let me live that down.

"We can tell principal weatherbee", Betty started, but I interupted her "the coaches son, the captain of the football team, the Golden boy of riverdale high, yeah I dont think so", I said.

"I can expose him on the paper, the blue and gold", Betty suggested.

"No, spoken like a true good girl, who always follow the rules", I started, but walked in the way of where Chuck would be, on my way I pushed Kevin into the lockers and continued "well I dont follow rules, I make them, and if necessary I break them, you want to help me get Revenge on Chuck?, awesome, but you have tone prepared to go all the way, so what do you say Betty?, in or out?", I finished as we made our way to the boys locker room.

Riverdale high boys lockerroom:

Revenge, I will tear Chuck appart, he will wish that it was just Peter that was after him, now he has a lodge women whos aim is straight for him, hes gonna pay.

Betty and I walked, well more like stormed in through the door, Betty had a hand cover her eyes as we entered, so boys stood in my way and as we moved into the locker room I said move and excuse me, when we made our way towards Chuck the clutch, what? Peter thought me that one, we immediatly bumped into Archie and he said "veronica, Betty, what are you two doing here?", as he tightend his hold on his towel.

"Dont worry about it", I started as we moved to pass him, but he moved infront of us, but I pushed him and continued "I mean it Andrews hit the showers, and stay out of my way", I finished as we walked towards Chuck and his goons.

We quickly found Chuck and I made myself known to him, he turned around and said "b and v, straight to the point".

"This is disgusting, take it down", I said as I showed him the picture.

"Why are you so rilled up?, its a bange of honor, your not exactly Virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews", Chuck said.

"Okay Chuck, that beyond irrelevant, you're not allowed to go around and huniliating girls for any reason under any circumstances, jerk", Betty said.

"I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you wanna ride the Chuck wagon, that can be arranged", Chuck said.

"Okay you stupid dump prick, lets keep this simple, so that your preppy underdevolped brain can grasp this, take this picture the hell down", I said as I walked closer to him.

"Okay, that high toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in new York, or that scrawny parker guy, whom by the way is still on my sight, but your on bulldog territory", chuck started and some of the other bulldogs started Barking at us, and he continued "but please fight back, you'll only make it harder on yourself", chuck finished amd walked away.

"I should have let Peter beat you up", I said.

He laughed "you really think that nerd could have beaten me, if you hadnt saved him, he would have ended up worse than Josie, and what happend to josie was a mistake, she shouldnt even have been there, but Peter will get his sionen enough", Chuck said and walked away again.

Riverdale high (Peters pov):

I was sitting infront of Cheryl with Archie to my left, when Cheryl started talking to Archie "pssst, Archie, thanks to you, i'm not the girl who cried gunshot, you believed me when not even my parents did", Cheryl said.

"I just told the truth", Archie said.

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness", cheryl said.

"Cheryl, truly, that's not why I came forward", Archie said, I turned to look at Cheryl and gave her a small smile.

"Save the 'aw shucks', for Betty, i'm granting you one wish Archie, nothing is off the table, except for my body", Cheryl said as she glanced at me, and she finished with "Jason would have wanted you to be awarded".

"Actually Cheryl, there is one thing", Archie said.

"What is it Archie?", Cheryl said.

"Can you ask Josie to let me join the pussycats to learn from them?, maybe Peter can help you convince them, please", Archie said as he looked at us both.

Fine/sure we both said, now the hard part convince Josie.

Riverdale high after school:

Actually it turned out Josie was all for it, but we also had this conversation before, and she was not against the idea of him being with them sometimes, so now we are on our way hand in hand, to let Archie know that he can join their session sometime, if he want to, and that right there is a stupid thing to say, since that was his request for Cheryl, to be at the pussycats jamming session.

We both entered the student lounge where Archie was jamming on his guitar, when he noticed us both, he stops playing and gives us his full attention, "hey Josie, Peter", Archie said.

"I love my girl Cheryl, and this guy right here aren't so bad either, so i'm doing them this solid, they said that you needed help with your Music, since ms. Grundy bailed on you?, the pussycats are playing at my mom's event, the taste of riverdale, and we are rehersing every night this week, come, observe, learn", Josie said as she grabbed my hand and we went to walk out, when Archie spoke up.

"This week i'm, uh... i'm grounded", Archie said.

I looked at him like 'really dude', Josie looked at him like 'this is my problem because?', "yeah, okay, not you twos problem, I'll make it work", Archie said, Josie and I proceed to walk out and home "and thank you, it means alot", Archie finished.

Pembrooke (veronicas pov):

I was sitting at the dinner table, scrooling through my phone, on that stupid picture, all the hate I got, we only kissed nothing more happend, a single tear slipped down my cheek, when mom entered, she said "hey, ive been meaning to ask, how was your date last night?, I liked the looks of that boy", as she was getting her uniform on, for her shift at pops for the night.

"More handsome on the outside, the more rotten on the inside", I said with a little venom in my voice, Chuck will pay.

"What is that supposed to mean?, mom asked.

"Nothing, just that hes not really my type", I said and looked at mom.

"Well then who is, Peter maybe?", mom asked and I blushed a little bit.

"No, and besides i'm Pretty sure he has a girlfriend", I said.

"Who?", mom asked.

"Josie mccoy, he's with her alot, and well I just miss him", I said.

"Then call him", mom said and my phone started ringing, it was Betty.

"This is Betty, can I take it?", I asked.

"Yeah ofcourse, but give Peter amcall when your finished with her", mom said.

"Yeah ofcourse mom", I said, when I answered the phone Betty told me to come to the school, since she has found more girls who has been in the same situation as I, so I would call Peter later, but for now Revenge was the only thing on my mind, and to get to the school as soon as possible.

Riverdale high blue and gold:

I walked straight for the news room where Betty told me, her and some other girls this happend to were meeting, I entered the room, but to my surprise there were 7 other girls, some I recongise, and other I haven't seen before, as I had looked around at all the girls I looked to Betty who said "the story is bigger than we thought, I started asking around to see if what happend to you happend to anyone else, and if anyone would like to go on the record", she finished.

One girl I think her name is Ethel spoke up "I will, one hundred procent", she said.

"Okay", Betty said to Ethel and continued "its five guys on the football team, Chuck and his posse, Ethel was just about to tell us", she finished and looked at Ethel.

Ethel took a deep breath and stared explaining what happend "one day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes, I helped him with a pre-calc problem, but nothing other than that happend, but the next day, he started telling people, that I let him do stuff to me, like sex stuff, but then he or one of his goons had written 'sloppy seconds' on my locker", Ethel finished.

Cheryl walked in and said "yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story", as she leaned against the door frame.

Betty put a hand on Ethels shoulder and said "i'm so, so sorry Ethel, thats horrible", she finished.

"Well, its not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brothers torture-murder case, but I guess we all have our own demons to fight, but in the meantime, river vixen practice starts in five minutes sluts, so get off your butts", Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, they're ruining our lives, and to them its just a game, they keep score", Ethel said, but I inuterupted and said "wait, what do you mean, keep score?", I finished.

"I guess each conquest earns them point, they keep track of in some sort of playbook", Ethel finished.

Betty frowned and said "we have to tell mr weatherbee", she finished.

"I already tried, weatherbee said the he didn't find anything", Ethel said and I could see she was on the verge of tears by now.

"We need to find that book to prove what they are doing", Betty said.

"Proof of what nancy drew, that boys will be boys?, that book is nothing other than a suburban legend", Cheryl said, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How would you know Cheryl?", I asked and turned to face her, awaiting an answer.

"Because, Frida Shallow, before Jason died, he was co-captain of the football team with Chuck, jason never mentioned it and he would never allow it", Cheryl finished.

"Okay, well, I never met your brother, but i'm not lying about what happend to me, ethels not lying, proof or no proof, book or no book, I will bring hell on Earth for these boys, you wann get caught in that inferno Cheryl?, call me or any of these beautifull, young, strong, intelligent women, slut one more time, I dare you", I finished, after all of this we decided to wait for the school to close before searching for the book, so no jock would have a chance to hide it from us.

Riverdale high pussycat rehersal (Peters pov):

"Hey Peter, so nice to see you again, what have it been, like 5 hours?", melody said and smiled we both laughed.

"Well yeah, but I do like to hangout with you three, what dont tell me melody, you dont like my company?, i'm hurt", I said.

"Dang you found out Peter, I dont like to hang out with you, I love to hang out with you, you have changed Josie somewhat, she is more openminded now, so yeah you are considered a good friend here", melody said, but a small blush crept upon her, oh please tell me she doesn't have a crush on me, but before I could ask her valerie and Josie walked back inside the room, Josie gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she went back to write her song.

Archie entered the door and said "hey guys, so i'm ready to learn from you three, hey Peter", Archie placed his guitar case on the ground and took a seat across from them.

"Hey Archie", I said and gave him a handshake.

"Hey Peter can I talk to you for a second?", Josie said, and gestured for me to walk outside with her.

"Yeah sure, anything serious?", I joked, but from the look on her face it was, shit, what did I do this time, I haven't gotten on her bad side, I haven't been mean to her, okay lets just go out there and face this like a man, well a scared man, since I dont know what I have done.

I walked outside, when I quickly felt Josies arms pull me away from the door and she pushed me against the wall of the hallway, and she kissed me hard and long, wow, this conversation is going rather good might I say, its amazing actually, she pulled away and smiled at me, and she said "well that was a good talk", she smirked and continued "well that was for all the good things you have done for me and Cheryl for the past couple of days, Cheryl told me what happend in the locker room, thank you Peter", Josie finshed and this time I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, and just like that my phone went off.

I looked at the phone and saw veronicas name flash across the screen, "sorry Josie I got to take this, see you inside?", I said.

"Yeah, we were about to start anyway", Josie said and walked back inside, where I could hear melody, valerie and Archie smalltalking, they seem to get along well, hopefully Josie and the pussycats can help him with his music.

I accepted the call, and said "this is Peter, who is this?", I asked and had a slight smirk on my face when I heard veronica sigh on the other end of the line.

"Well I guess I had that one coming huh?, well i'm sorry I didn't listen to you, i'm sorry I was a bad friend, I guess you were right and I was wrong", veronica said.

"Wow, okay first off, sorry I was just janking your chain, you didn't deserve what happend to you, no one deserve that, Chuck will pay one way or another, you werent a bad friend Ronnie, if anything I was a bad friend for telling you I wouldn't be there, sorry about that", I said.

"You always know what to say when i'm down, huh, thats propally why so many girls in this town has gotten their eyes opened for you, that and your so nice all the time, not every person would have done what you did for Cheryl, and that is just proof of your big heart, and I deserve a big fat I told you so", veronica said.

"Well I won't say that to you, do you wanna meet up sometime and have milkshake and a burger just the two of us sometime?", I asked.

"Yeah I would love to, hey Peter?", veronica said.

"Yeah?", I answered.

"I found out there is this playbook in play amoungst the jocks of the school do you wanna come and look for it with us?", veronica asked.

"To take Chuck down?, hell yeah, i'm in, when and where", I asked.

"I'll come and pick you up, and then we can go to the school together, and end the jocks once and for all", veronica said.

"Yeah sure, by the way i'm already at the school, so you can just text me when you get here, see you later Ronnie", I said.

"Yeah see you Peter", veronica said, and we handed up, I quickly opened the messages app, and choose veronicas name, and wrote a new message to her "I told you so", and send, what I didn't say it to her, I wrote it to her, she quickly send a reply "haha, see you".

I went back inside and listend the Four artist jam along and helping eachother with their Music, they all sound amazing, my mind drifted other places as I know later is going to be crazy, and I will make Chuck pay for what he has done, both for Josie and veronica, he will never hurt anyone again, even if I have to hurt him myself.


	14. Revenge

Riverdale high (Peters pov):

I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, my first and only guess was veronica, I took my phone out and saw she had sent me a text.

Ronnie: almost there, do you still wanna join us?

Petey: yeah, wait whos us?

Ronnie: Betty and Kevin, they both wanna see Chuck pay, so your still in right?

Petey: hell yeah, Chuck and his goons are gonna pay, i'm just gonna say bye to Josie, valerie, melody and Archie, see you soon.

Ronnie: see you soon.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked towards the artists, and said "i'm gonna head over to help veronica with something, I see you guys around", as I walked towards Josie and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ewwww get a room you two", Archie said and everybody laughed.

"See you around", valerie and melody said in union.

"Call me later?", Josie said as I walked towards the door, I turned around, smiled and said "yeah ofcourse".

Riverdale high, the 'break in':

So well the break in part was kinda easy since, I just unlocked the side door for them, so no windows was smashed, what are we even doing here again?, they all said something about a playbook we had to discover, why the fluffy marsmellow are we looking for the footballers playbook, what does this has to do with Chuck and taking him down, are they going to football tackle him?

Well anyway, we walked through the dark hallways of riverdale high, we each had a flashlight, so we could see a thing in this pitch black place, veronica said "football players behaving badly?, what else is new?, and the cherry on top, the coaches son is the ring leader, just how depraved is this town?", she finished as we walked further into the lions den or the bulldogs den, or honestly they are more like chihuahua, more bark than bite.

Suddenly a voice spoke up and we all gasped in shock, the voice said "well color me impressed, a b and e with B and V, what would your Saint mother say about this Betty?", Cheryl finished, as she looked over all of us, but I went ahead to look for the playbook in the lockerroom, while they were just talking.

"What are you even doing here Cheryl", Betty said.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots?, they are amazing", Kevin said, being the fashionly gay he is.

"Trev told valerie, who told meoldy, who told ginger, who told Tina, who told me, and I thought I would help out", Cheryl said.

"Help?, or destroy the investigation", Betty said.

"Get over your self blondie, i'm here to clear my brothers name", Cheryl said.

"Hey guys, you might wanna come in here snd see this, I think I found something", I yelled from inside the lockerroom, everyone walked inside and saw I stood with a book in my hands "well I guess your intell was right, they didn't even bother hiding it, I turned the page and came across veronicas name.

"New girl?, is that all i'm reduced to?, 9 points, what does that even mean?", veronica said.

"Well its better than ethels name, 'big girl' 7.5 points", Betty said, as she looked through the book besides me, and she continued "pollys in this book", she finished.

Cheryl continued "next to Jasons name".

I saw the hurt look on Bettys face as she turned away, I handed the book to Kevin and walked over besides her, and put a hand on her shoulder and said "i'm sorry Betty".

"This isn't... Jason would never", Cheryl started, but Betty interupted her "its right there Cheryl, your brother hurt my sister, this is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women, we're objects for them to abuse, and when they're done they will shame the people into silence, they have no remorse for the lives they destroy", Betty finished, I still had my hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on mine and gave it a soft squise before giving me a small smile, and I pulled my hand away and moved back over to the playbook so I could take some pictures od the pages to make sure the content of the book would not just magically disappear.

"Maybe I dont know Jason afterall", Cheryl said

"You got the picture right Peter?", veronica said.

"Yeah, it will be perfect evidence for Bettys exposé on the jocks", I said.

"Yeah, but no... these girls deserve justice, dont you think Cheryl?", Betty said, what are you planning Betty, I have a feeling in my gut this will turn bad pretty soon, Betty stepped towards us and continued "you want vengence?, you wanna go full dark, no Stars, veronica?, i'm with you, and I have a plan", Betty finished, whoa dark Betty scares me, is she crazy?

"Betty what are you planning?, I know Chuck deserves to be punished, but it sounds like your going to murder him?, are you going to murder him?, because, when this book hits the new paper, Chuck will get expelled and coach clayton have to throw him of the team, isn't that enough justice for the girls in the book?, please think this through Betty, dont do something you might regret later", I pleaded.

"Well you didn't think about Chuck the other day when he pushed Josie, then you wanted to harm him, whats the difference?", Betty said.

"I wasn't thinking straight, veronica stopped me, which i'm glad for, because it would have ended badly, maybe for me, maybe for him, but in the end violence is not the answer, so I ask again what are you planning", I asked.

"Well Peter, you dont have to be there for the plan, you can leave and just go home to Josie, but to answer your question, i'm just gonna humiliate him, nothing bad", Bettys said, but the buzzing in my head, I knew she was gonna do more.

"I hope you know what you do Betty, because this can come back and bite you, please just be careful, promise me that atleast", I said.

"Yeah I promise", Betty and veronica said.

"Good, see ya", I said and walked towards the exit to go home.

Cheryl followed me and said "so does Josie know you skipped her Music session to tag along with your 'girlfriend' veronica?".

"Why do you care Cheryl?, because it sounds like you're jelaous?", I said.

"What me jelaous?, of what you and Josie? or you and veronica?, dont be an idiot", Cheryl said.

"Well okay, see you around red", I said.

"What did you call me?", Cheryl said and was in my face.

"Red, you call me idiot, so its only fair I give you a nickname", I said.

"You smell nice", Cheryl said and blushed.

"What?", I asked, I didn't hear what she said.

"I said walk me home?, I just want this whole thing to go away", Cheryl said, and there was the Cheryl that I got to know at dinner, the girl behind the bitchy facade, the Sweet girl.

"Yeah ofcourse, Josie would have my head, if I didn't make sure you got home safe, so come on, lets go, maybe we could swing by their pratice and then I can tell Josie im gonna walk you home?", I said as she looped her arm through mine and we started the journey for the pussycats practice.

"Yeah sure", Cheryl said, as we came close to them she took her arm back, maybe to not get Josie jelaous or because she really doesn't wanna be seen with the nerd.

Pussycat practice:

I knocked on the door, and heard a come in, I let Cheryl enter first, and then I entered after her, why because i'm a gentleman thats why, "hey Peter, are you done with the thing you had to do with veronica?", Melody asked.

"Yeah, it went a-okay, and you have to know what we had to do, since Cheryl said you knew about their plan right?", I said.

"Yeah, well Valerie and I talked about it when Trev first mentioned it, and what is it to you?", Melody asked.

"Oh nothing, its just that stupid playbook, we found it, and Chuck and his goons are going down soon", I said, and saw both Melody and valerie smiling, Josie walked toward me and said "excuse me, what are you guys talking about, playbook?, what playbook?", she finished and looked from her friends to me.

"Well its more a score book where they give each conquest points and a name, veronica was new girl, Ethel was big girl and so on", I said.

Josie walked towards me and said "why didn't you tell me, this is what you had to do?, I actually thought you went home or over to Veronicas place, but instead you go and become a detective, its like you chose her over me", Josie said.

"I didn't tell you because of this, right here, you were needed here with your friends, you needed to be completly problem free to get the work done, and I didn't choose her over you, I just needed to help her, you know we are friends", I said.

"Well yeah, but you know what Peter, maybe my dad was right about you, that your just a distraction", Josie started, everyone looked at her with wide eyes, "maybe we need to stop this, whatever it is, then you can just go and be with veronica", she finished, okay this actually hurt, I dont like her in that way, okay maybe I do, but I would never do this to Josie "dont act like she doesn't send you looks, dont act like you haven't enjoyed the looks she sends you, dont act like you wouldn't chose her over me", Josie finished with tears in her eyes.

"Guys can you give us a moment?", I asked, everyone nodded and exited the room, "Josie where is all of this coming from?, because this is all news to me, you know damn well I enjoy being here with you, I like you Josie, but give me a little faith here, i'm not gonna hurt you, but we needed to act fast, and place dont tell me you actually mean it when you wanted to stop this, this thing between us, please give me a chance Josie", I asked and walked towards her, when I reached her I pulled her in for a hug, she immediatly hugged back, as if a heavy rock was liftes from her shoulder.

She had tears down her face now "s-s-sorry Peter, its just it has been hard at home, when dad is there all he do is take me down a peck, when the talk come to you I speak so highly of you, but all he thinks about is how you'll drag me down, how you'll just be a distraction, I didn't mean what I said, its just with everything going on at home, and everything that has happend recently has dragged me down, and you have been a shining light, and I was about to push you away, can you call me tonight?", Josie finished.

"Josie its okay, if you ever feel down, just talk to me, text or call me, but yeah I'll call you tonight, i'm gonna walk Cheryl home, she needs a friend right now, in the playbook, Jasons name was there, shes kinda hurt", I finished.

"Yeah, do that, and we'll talk later, again sorry", Josie finished, as the other Four people walked back into the room.

"Everything okay in here?", Archie said.

"Yeah perfect", we both said.

"Come on Cheryl, are you ready to head home?", I asked as I turned towards cheryl.

"Yeah, lets go", Cheryl said, as we walked out the door.

But I could here the conversation going on, "Josie are you okay?", valerie asked.

"no, first he chooses veronica over me, now he chooses Cheryl over me, what have I done", Josie said.

"wow, that not fair Josie, Peter is a Great guy, he only does good things, just look at how happy he has maked you, and now you think he what, cheats?", melody said.

"No, yes, I dont know, maybe we really does need a break from us", Josie said, and that broke my heart a little.

"Josie, Peter seems like a guy that would never hurt anyone he likes, and hes a good friend, but you really have to think this through before you do something you might regret later", valerie said.

Cheryl looped her arm with my arm, and we walked towards Thornhill, lets just say Josies words have hit me, maybe we aren't supposed to be afterall, if she doesn't trust me, I would never stoop so low to cheat.

Riverdale Thornhill:

It was a quite walk to her house, since Cheryl could sense something was off, but Cheryl being Cheryl didn't like the silence "hey Peter, for whats it worth, I think Josie is making a mistake if she breaks it off with you, I know its not my place, but you deserve someone who trust and adores you, someone who will fight for you, someone who doesn't give up on you, no matter what", Cheryl said, I looked up at her and could see the honest look on her face, she is really nice underneath it all.

"Thanks Cheryl, it actually means alot, I know I have my flaws, but I have tried to be there, for all of you, maybe Josie thinks I have neglected her, maybe shes just stressed with everything going on at home, or maybe she deep down doesn't like me at all", I said, but Cheryl moved infront of me and gave me a hug.

"Peter parker, you are an awesome guy, and a good friend, I will not tolerate you talking yourself down, when Veronica, Josie, myself and everyone know what a good guy you are, so stop that", Cheryl said, I smiled at her.

"Thank you Cheryl, call me if you need anything, I mean it", I said, as we arrived at thornhill, she went inside the gate, but not before she rushed outside again and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See you around nerd", Cheryl said as she flashed me a smile.

"Yeah, see you around red", I said as I walked away, into the night.

Pops (Bettys pov):

I arrived at pops, wearing something I guess not me, i'm on the hunt for Chuck, he will pay, for what he has done to veronica, Ethel and polly, I looked around and found him quickly sitting in a booth by himself, I walked over to his booth, and said "hey Chuck, can I sit?", while giving him a fake smile.

He eyed me and said "not if you wanna discuss veronica", as he continued eating his burger.

I sat down and said "only in sofar as i've been thinking lately, how I wanna be more like her".

"Wait, you Betty Cooper the girl next door will be a bad girl?", Chuck said surprised.

"Maybe", I replied.

"Just like your sister was?", Chuck started, I gave him a 'what are you talking about look', and he continued "oh yeah, Jason told us all about polly, you know, a prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night, I mean bad girls do have more fun right Betty?", he finished and gave me a smile.

I quickly found my composure and said "yeah, maybe you can show me".

"Yes, I can do that, when?", he asked.

"Tonight", I replied.

"Uh sure, your place or mine?", Chuck asked.

"Ethels, she and her parents will be out tonight, but she'll leave a key, she has a pool, and a hot tub", I said as he eyed me.

"I'll be there, definitely, hey and dont worry, I'll be gentle", chuck finished.

"Can't wait, dont be late", I said, as I stood up and began walking away, I pulled out my phone to text Veronica.

Betty: his in.

Veronica: tonight?

Betty: yeah he have no idea.

Veronica: good we'll get our Revenge tonight, for me, for Ethel, for polly and for Peter.

Betty: yeah, i'm gonna be there soon.

Riverdale (Peters pov):

When I walked away I saw the little beep on my phone, Betty was at pops, and veronica was at Ethels house.

_Flashback riverdale high:_

_"I hope you know what you do Betty, because this can come back and bite you, please just be careful, promise me that atleast", I said.  
_

_"Yeah I promise", Betty and veronica said.  
_

_"Good, see ya", I said and walked towards the exit to go home, when I passed them I planted a spider tracer on them both to make sure they're not going to do anything stupid.  
_

_Flashback end_

Riverdale parker residence:

I arrived home and saw that the two dots where moving closer together, so I decided to get spidered up, I have to make sure they're safe, I jumped out the window and make my way towards Ethels house.

Ethel muggs house:

I was perched on the rooftop, and saw Chuck walking towards the indoor swimmingpool area, Chuck knocked on the door, and veronica opened, holy damn Ronnie is hot, but what the hell are they planning, are they going to drown him, no they aren't murderes, they are just pissed of females, and I have been on the light end of veronica when shes pissed, wonder what she'll do to Chuck.

"You're not Betty", Chuck said.

"Betty and I talked it over, and we decided its time to stop fighting over Archie, and start learing how to share", veronica said as she moved into the area, and made way for Chuck to enter also, Chuck closed the door, and he had a wicked smile on his face, since he thinks his gonna get some.

"Nice", chuck said.

"Yeah, isn't it", veronica started, as she took her robe off, and continued "it gets very, very hot", she finished, they went around the swimmingpool to get to the hot tub, veronica walked into the tub and said "lets get wet", as she winked at him, I open a window and climbed inside, and stayed in the shadows, okay I know, Peter your a creep, but I have my reasons, i'm here to see what happens, okay that sounded creepy, I promise i'm not creepy, but you know what, just keep on reading and you'll see why i'm here.

"Should we wait for Betty to get her first?", Chuck asked, soon after the door opens and in comes, who the hell is that, Black hair, Black skirt, Black bra, please tell me this isn't Betty, but from the look on Ronnies face, she is just as surprised as I am, so this isn't part of the plan, great, just Great, now I have to deal with dark Betty (its much more nice to call her dark betty than hooker betty), and Chuck was rendered speechless.

"Betty couldnt make it, so she sent me instead", Betty said, okay is Betty actually crazy?, or just roleplaying?

Oh crap, now I know why Josie dislikes me, its taste of riverdale night, and I was supposed to be there for her, i'm an idiot, but O was soon brought back to why I was here, I saw Betty slip something into chucks drink, are they both out of their minds?

Veronica walked over and said "what is that?"

"Muscle relaxer, mix it with booze, it lowers your inhibitions, hello, truth serum", Betty said.

"Maybe we should slow it down a little, we're not supposed to seriously hurt him, remember what we promised Peter?", veronica said, nice to know one of them has some sense in this.

"Its fine, its not like Peter is here right?", Bettys said, oh how little you know Betty, Chuck was relaxed in the tub when betty said "you dont wanna slow down, do you?", and walked over to him and gave him the drink.

"Oh, i'm to fast to furious baby", Chuck replied, you idiot, your about to be drugged, Jesus all muscle but no brain.

"Well good, good boy Chuck", Betty said.

Chuck drink everything in one go, and he was getting drowzy, and suddenly Betty had handcuffed him to the bars of the hot tub, this is, I dont even have word for what these two psychos are doing anymore, but I soon have to interfere.

Chuck came to his senses, yanked the handcuffs and said "what?, what the hell is this"

"Start recording", Betty said, veronica looked uncomfortable, but started.

"Hey guys, its hot in here, like really hot", Chuck said.

"And getting hotter by the minute, time to squeal pig, tell the truth about what happend between you and veronica", Betty said.

"We had a good time, she had a good time", Chuck said.

"The truth Chuck, or so help me, I'll boil you alive", Betty said, the buzz in the back of my head is telling me she is serious.

"What?, we made out", Chuck said.

"And then", Betty asked.

"And then I took her home, I didn't give her a sticky maple", Chuck confessed.

"That is all you had to say, you ass, and now everyone will know", veronica said as she posted the video of Chucks confession.

After he apologized Betty went further, Betty started pushing Chucks head down under water, as she said "you like shaming people Chuck?, like dehumanizing them?, 'prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night?, say you're sorry" she finished.

"Okay i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry for all of them", Chuck said.

"Good job pig, here is your reward, your very own sticky maple", Betty said as she poured the syrup onto Chucks head and continued "apologize for ruining polly, do it Jason, say you're sorry for destroying me", Betty finished, what the hell Betty?

"I'm not Jason", Chuck said.

"Betty stop this is enough, this is over", veronica tried.

"No he have too pay more for what he has done to Peter", Betty said, I have to do something before this get even more out of hand, Chuck might be an ass but he doesn't deserve to die "Karen activate impact web", I said.

"Ofcourse Peter, would you like to activate insta-kill also?", Karen asked, I swear she is a Stone cold killer this one.

"No, and stop asking this", I replied, I aimed my web shooter at the light switch and hit it center, and destroyed it and the light went out, before I aimed at Bettys hand, destroying the remote controling the tub, and the hot tub got colder, so Chuck wouldn't be boiled alive, everyone let out a yelp of surprise by the sudden destruction of the lights and the remote, Betty jumped back from Chuck.

Betty was shaken by what she had done, but Chuck said "oh my god, you two are fucking crazy", I quickly left after stopping them, what the hell was even that, back there?, Betty thinks shes Polly or what was even that?

Parker residence:

"Hey May i'm home", I yelled and walked into the kitchen, where May and Hermione was drinking a glass of Wine.

"Hey Peter, how was you day?", May asked as she took a sip of her Wine.

"Not the best actually, I think Josie broke up with me", I said and walked to the fridge to get a drink.

"What do you mean think?", Hermione asked.

"Well, I went to help veronica during the session the pussycats had, and then I walked Cheryl home, and she said I always choose other over her, am I in the wrong here?", I asked.

"Well your not right or wrong here, but it sounds like you did hurt Josie feeling", May said.

"What did you do more?", Hermione asked.

"Well, I maybe kinda forgot the concept she would give at her moms event", I replied and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dumbass", May said and laughed a little at me and continued, "maybe you should text or call her, to arrange a meeting or date, and then talk about what you two want from eachother", May said.

"Well May your right, i'm gonna text her right now", I said and left.

"You raised him good May", Hermione said.

Parker residence Peters room:

When I got to my room, I got a message and it was from Josie.

Josie: so I guess you forgot about the concert huh?, where were you?

Peter: i'm so sorry Josie, something turned up and I needed to help.

Josie: why?, am I not important enough for you?

Peter: you mean more to me than you know

Josie: you have a funny way of showing it

Peter: I know I messed up tonight, but please can we talk about it tommorow?

Josie: fine pops tomorrow, but your paying

Peter: I'll take it, see you tomorrow

Josie: yeah see you tomorrow


	15. Anger and breakup

Parker residence (Peters pov):

Ok it was the next morning now, and I have learned alot last night, number one, Betty is freaking scary, I would rather face a mugger with a knife to my throat than have her go all dark Betty on me, like what was even that, guess I have to investigate it, and not seem to know to much, or Betty, veronica and Chuck will figure out I was there last night, two, i'm a terrible not boyfriend kinda boyfriend, I really let Josie down last night, I had totally forgotten about her concert, I know this 'bring Chuck and his goons down', was important but the concert was important to Josie, and I totally let her down, and now I think shes gonna break whatever this is off between us, and honestly it kinda hurts, but maybe at the end of the day we werent meant to be, three, riverdale is really a messed up town, I have seen my fair share of crazy, but seeing two girls drug a guy, then chain him to a latter in a hottub and then trying to drown him is even crazy for me, I have for godsake seen alot in new York, but this is the most insane thing, okay maybe i'm just imagining things, but this town was supposed to be nice, and not have crazy people running around.

The door bell rang, and I went to open the door and saw Betty standing there and she was pulling at her shirt all nervous, "hey Peter, walk with me?, Betty said.

"Yeah sure, just let me grab my backpack", I replied and grapped my bag, she seems kinda off, is this about last night?

Riverdale:

"So erhm, you were right Peter", Betty started.

"About?", I asked.

"About doing something I might regret", she said.

"What happend Betty?", I asked, we stopped and stared at eachother.

"Nothing, nothing happend, I stopped before something could happen, I thought of the words you said, and I just didn't want to let you down, because your such a Great guy and you really help me through the whole veronica and Archie ordeal, and I kinda wanted you to like me", she started and then got a blush when she realised what she had said, and she quickly continued "I meant like me as a friend", she finished, but her blush was just growing.

"Betty, i'm glad you didn't do anything you would regret, but why are you even telling me this, what did you and veronica do last night?", I asked.

"Wait, how did you know veronica was with me?", Betty asked.

Shit, "well you two seemed like you were schemeing something, so I just thought she was with you", I replied.

"Oh right, but here, look at the article I wrote", she continued and handed it to me, and she had used the picture I took of the playbook and she continued "what do you think?", she finished.

"Pretty Great Betty, now all the jocks have to look over their shoulder, come on we have to go or we're going to be late", I said.

Riverdale high:

We walked in through the front entrance, but I could feel the eyes on my back, I turned around and saw melody and valerie staring and me, they both shaked their head at me and turned around, okay what was even that?, I have to ask them about it later.

Betty and I placed all the newpapers on the desk, so everybody could take a copy, we quickly encountered veronica, who took the newspaper in her hand, she said "quite the exposé, whenever did you find the time to write it?", now that veronica do mention it, she must have arrived home later than I had yesterday, and she do look a little tired, why hadnt I noticed this?

"Uh, I stayed up all night, couldnt sleep after you know", Betty said and maked a gesture with her head towards me, not to give away what the two girls were talking about, they have no clue, i'm the one who saved Chuck.

"Me neither, Betty you came though for me", veronica started and turned her gaze towards me and continued, "you too Peter, and i'm so gratefull for it", she turned her gaze towards Betty and continued "like no one ever have other than Peter has before, but Betty can we talk about what happend", she finished and Betty gave her a I'm not following look.

"What do you mean?", Betty said confused, I looked at her, and what can't she remember what she did to Chuck or something?

"The wig and everything, how far were you gonna take it?", veronica said, but rembered I was there, but couldnt take it back, but she knew I wasn't gonna tell on them.

"Chuck deserved it", Betty said.

"You called him Jason", veronica said.

Betty looked at her weird and said "no, so didn't do that", she can't remember, what she could kill and she wouldn't remember?

"Yeah girl, you did", veronica started, she turned to me and put her finger too her lips and motioned with her hand for me to walk with them "you called yourself polly, this was like dr Jekyll and mistress hyde, you became like another person", veronica finished, okay this is officaly to creepy for me, I saw Josie walk by, I waved at her, but she didn't wave back, she didn't even smile at me, what have I done now?

Betty looked around and said "I remember saying Chuck should apologize for polly, but not because I thought he was Jason", Betty said.

"Why then?", veronics asked, this I also would like to know.

"Because i'm sick of guys like Chuck and Jason, doing horrible things to girls, like me, you and polly and the way they have treated Peter is also low, so that why I did it okay?", Betty finished and walked away.

"You believe her?", I asked veronica.

"I believe her, for now", veronica said, the bell rang a we went to our class.

Riverdale high lunch weatherbees office:

During our periode, everyone from the playbook had been called to the principals office, including me, Betty and veronica for 'breaking' into the school, but we were lucky that Hermione was there, she negotiabel a lesser sentence for us all, "next time mija, you come to me first, you dont take matters into your own hands, and you Peter", she started and pointed her finger at me "your in a lot of trouble when I tell May", she finished, but she went close to my ear and said "thank you for helping her, not doing something stupid", I just gave her a small smile, but it was soon after replaced with a small frown, as I thought about May waiting at home, "why would do something so stupid", as said before I would rather face hulk than an angry May.

Riverdale high after school:

Coach clayton, to save his job, to save the school reputation, was forced to cut his son from the team.

We all stood in the hallway seeing Chuck and his goons being 'taken away', and as he walked by, he sent death glares towards, Betty, veronica and me, why is it always me?, Ethel muggs turned around and said "thanks betty, thanks veronica, thanks Peter", and gave me a small wink, no no, no more girls, just let the nerd be, nothing to see here, just keep on walking, its like I have a sign over my head 'hes fluffy, hes cute and hes a cudly teddy Bear, come and get one'.

Betty turned towards Ethel "thank you Ethel, for going on the record, it made all of the difference with weatherbee", Betty said.

"You're the bravest of them all, Ethel muggs", veronica said.

"Hashtag 'justice for Ethel'", Cheryl said.

"Yeah thanks Ethel, finally Chuck the clutch has been brought down", I said, they all turned towards me and laughed, "see you guys around, I'll have to get to pops", I said and waved, I turned the corner, but stopped when they started talking, I poked my head around and could see and hear them clearly.

"Isn't he cute?", Ethel said.

"He has his charm", veronica said.

"Hes kinda nice, nothing special", Cheryl said.

"He has a Great heart", Betty said.

They all looked at eachother, it was almost like they seemed to say game on, but that could just be my imagination, because god, I just wanna play videogames and be Spiderman at somepoint again, not being a chewtoy between these ladys.

Riverdale high blue and gold (Bettys pov):

Jughead and I had Discovery Dilton Doyley, so we got him in for a meeting, to hear his story.

"If you publish a story saying I fires that gun, my life will be ruined, I'll be banished from the adventure scouts and charged with misdemeanor, so, what if I had a better story?", Dilton said.

Jughead and I looked at eachother, turned towards Dilton and gave him a go on look.

"If I tell you what I know, promise me the gunshot Stars between us", he pleaded.

I walked around the desk and sat down on it "you have our word, as journalists", I said.

"I saw something at sweetwater river, something nobody else saw, ms. Grundy's car, by the rivers edge, she was there", Dilton finished, I looked at Jughead and I knew this was our next story to uncover what Grundy was doing there that day.

Pops (Peters pov):

So I arrived before Josie, since she had something to do before getting here, I sat in the booth, soon a waitress came over and said "huh, I guess you couldnt stay away from me, well goos to see you again handsome", I looked up and saw the waitress from the other night, her name tag said Felicia, I got a look at her and she is beautiful, like platinium blonde hair and other stuff, but i'm waiting for Josie.

"Erhm, im actually here waiting for someone", I said.

"Oh that latina you were with the other night, well she was kinda pretty, but trust me honey, you would have a better time with me", she said with a hungry gaze.

The door bell to pops rang and in walked Josie, she noticed me and the waitress, "hey Peter, sorry i'm late, whos this?", Josie said.

"This is pur waitress, as I said, I would like two vanilla shaked and two burgers please", I said.

"Sure handsome", felicia said as she walked towards the counter.

"So Peter, for the talking part, please let me talk, and you just listen", Josie started and I gave her a nod "erhm okay, so i'm sorry for going off on you the last night, its just, seeing you with Cheryl and veronica, it fells like your more there for them than me, and I just need time", she finished as a tear went down her cheek, I went to her side of the booth and pulled her to my side.

"Its okay, maybe we went to fast, maybe we need to just be friends for now", I said and gave her cheek a kiss.

But before Josie could answer, the waitress came over with our drinks, and I could see the smirk on her, "well this is not the girl you called girlfriend a couple of days ago", felicia said, my eyes quickly went from Josie to her, and my eyes were wide.

"What is she talking about Peter?", Josie said with hurt in her voice.

"Erhm", I started, but felicia continued "well it was this latina, that gave him a kiss, and called her his girlfriend", and smirked at me, this girl knows what shes doing.

Josie gave me a hard stare and them she yelled "I KNEW IT", and she pushed me out of the booth, I was on the floor within seconds, Josie quickly got out and continued "YOU WERE WITH VERONICA, YOU IDIOT, I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN", Josie finished as she ran towards the exit while crying, I tried to run after her, but Felicia stepped in my way and smirked.

"Your not going before you pay, or a kiss atleast", felicia said.

I turned towards her, "what the hell is wrong with you, why would you do that!?, she was already angry with me, you just maked her hate me even more", I said.

"Well now your free on the market, so lets see, a hot guy, has a cute latina, that isn't his girlfriend, but then shows up with another beautiful girl, that was his girlfriend, and now is not his girlfriend, so a girl doesn't know what to think anymore, maybe you need someone else", felicia started as she put another piece of paper into my pocket and whispered in my ear "dont lose it this time", and gave me a cheek kiss, i'm in so much trouble aren't I?

Riverdale:

When I walked away from pops I walked into melody and valerie, they looked up and said "well if it isn't f-boy parker", valerie said.

"Hey valerie, I guess you spoke to Josie, huh?", I said, and looked down.

"We did you ass, how in the World could you cheat on Josie, we defended you when she was in doubt, but know she is crying, give me on reason not to beat you up", valerie said, why is everyone in this town so violent?

"Well for starters, I never cheated on Josie", I said.

"Well then what was that waitress talking about Peter", melody said.

"Well, erhm she kinda flirted with me a couple of days ago, and Ronnie saved me by saying she was my girlfriend and to please leave her boy alone, and she did until today, she told Josie, that she wasn't the one I called girlfriend, and that the girl I was with was latina, and she pieced together that it was veronica and now she haters me", I said a single tear slipped out.

Melody looked at me with symphaty, and went over and hugged me, "sorry Peter, I knew you were'nt the cheating type, sorry", melody said, and we still hugged, her hands were roaming my back.

Valerie coughed and said "sorry about threatning you, but I would totally have kicked your ass if you had cheated on her, but now your not together and I think low key Josie hated you", she gave me a quick hug.

"I understand, and I would totally have deserved it, see you", I said and walked away.

"See you", they both said.

Pops (valerie pov):

"Jesus melody, Josie hasnt even broken up with him for more than 5 minutes before you try getting it on with him", I said.

"I dont know what your talking about", melody said, with a small blush.

"I'm talking about the time you threatend to castrate a guy if he ever looked at Josie again after what he did, and he only stole a piece of gum, this guy supposely cheated on her, and you were all like 'he can't his such a nice guy', you like him, and wish he would have been with you first, but I won't tell Josie" I said and smiled at her friend as we walked into pops to get some shakes to go.

"No, I dont", melody said, as we went to the front desk to get served.

"So girls what would it be?", the waitress asked, Felicia Hardy her full nametag said.

Parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):

So I went up to my room, I jumped straight for my bed, and thought about Josie, I would give her a call, but I think she has blocked me, but its nice to know that her friends atleast doesn't hate me completly, I pulled my phone out and called veronica.

"Hey Petey, whats up?", veronica asked.

"I think Josie broke up with me", I said.

"What do you mean think?, what happend?", veronica asked.

"Well I meet her to talk at pops, then the waitress from a couple of days ago served me again, asked where you were since you were my girlfriend, then Josie turned up, and we talked for awhile then felicia came over and said that Josie wasn't the girl I called girlfriend earlier, and everything escalated from there, so to sum it up Josie hates me, and maybe you too", I said, my voice cracked as it was saddening to talk about.

"Oh Petey, sorry to hear, I can talk to her", veronica said.

"No, she needs time, hey listen can you come over?", I asked.

"Sure, be there soon, see you later", veronica finished as she hung up the phone.

I just need a friend rigt now, so Ronnie is logical choice.

Later veronica had arrived and we were just laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, "are you okay Petey?", Ronnie asked.

"Well kind of, not down the basement but it hurt, it has just been a long day with everything that happend, so sorry i'm not in the best place, and i'm tired, can we sleep", I asked.

"Sure", Ronnie said as she layed next to me, I looked at her and she looked back at me, and the next thing I know we are kissing, a long Sweet kiss, and soon I find myself and her drifting off to sleep, we cuddled close all night, she had brought and overnight bag since we're going to school tomorrow, maybe this isn't as bad as it seems, and let me tell you, I need to stop talking, so I dont jinx myself to much.


	16. I hate you Peter Parker and superheroes

rest in peace Luke Perry, you'll be missed, and also updates will probably be every two weeks.

Riverdale parker residence (Peters pov):

I was sound asleep when there suddenly was extra weight on top of me, "get of me, i'm sleeping", I said, but the voice only laughed, I opened my eyes and saw veronica on top of me, her beautiful hazle eyes staring back, she leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and handed me the breakfast she had prepared for me, simple toast, but hey I dont have high standards, its food, Peter see food, Peter eat food, unless its brusselsprouts, then Peter no eat, then Peter run, Peter run fast.

"So hey Petey about last night, I know we aren't together or anything, but why did you call me?, I mean I am happy you would call me, but why me, I didn't think you trusted me too much?", veronica said and had some tears in her eyes.

"Veronica, i'm sorry for the way I have treated you, but come on, I have been there for you ever since the playbook, and I trust you, I called you because I needed a friend, and your a great friend", I said and hugged her, she hugged back.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by the not trusting part, I do consider you my best friend here, and i'm so happy you were there for me, can I tell you a secret, and you can't tell Betty or anyone else, promise me", veronica said with a pleading look.

"Sure Ronnie, I won't tell anyone", I said, but I do have a feeling whats it about.

"So after our break in, we kinda set Chuck up, to humilate him, to destroy his reputation, to bring him down a notch", veronica said and looked away in shame, I placed my hand gently on her cheek and turned her face towards me, and we maked eye contact, I gave her a look that said 'go on', so she did "we had this plan, Betty would be at pops to get him at Ethels house, then when he arrived we would have some drinks, Betty gave him some muscle relaxers and chained him to the hottub, then she maked him apollegise for what he had done, but then Betty went further, she pushed him under, but then something broke the lights and the remote", veronica said, I made a shocked expression, to keep her in the dark, that this is the first time I heard this, but atleast shes honest with me, I must have zoned out since she continued "please say something Peter", she finished.

"Wow Ronnie, I, erhm, dont know what to say, atleast i'm glad you bothgot out of there unharmed, did you see the person there, the person who broke that stuff?", I asked.

"No, it all happend so fast, but the positive thing is that it brought Betty out of her trance, she thought she was polly for crying out loud, but now shes herself again, as you heard she didn't know she did it", veronica said, we locked eyes and she continued "do you hate me for this?", she asked on the verge of tears.

"No Ronnie, why would I hate you for this?, your safe and thats all that matters, anyway, thank you for sharing this, I won't tell anyone, and thanks for last night I really appreciate it", I replied.

"Thank god, and your welcome, you can always call me Peter", veronica said, and gave me a tight hug.

"But we should really go, before we're late for school", I said.

We went downstairs and exited through the front door, May was already gone, since she had work early that morning, on our walk to school we talked about everything from what we we're doing at school, to what we would do after school and to what to study at the University we would attend, the walk to the school was faster than expected, when you have a good time, the time flys by.

Riverdale high school:

We went through the front doors of our school, and were met with Josies glare, Jesus if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now, the same as veronica, "why is she staring at us?, isn't she the one who broke up with you?", Veronica whispered.

I shrugged "yeah, but maybe she thinks you and I hooked up last night, which we kinda did, but not in that way, you know what I mean, we weren't having hanky panky or anything like that", I said and blushed "yeah i'm gonna stop talking now", I finished.

Veronica laughed "hanky panky, really Peter?, you can't say sex", veronica said with a little extra volume, my eyes widend and hushed her, she laughed once more and continued "your so easy to fluster Pretty geek, but if shes gonna stare anymore i'm gonna go talk to her", she finished.

"Please dont, I have hurt her enough", I said, and started to walk, but Ronnie being Ronnie didn't back down.

"Hey Josie, why dont you take a picture it'll last longer", veronica yelled.

This caught Josie off guard, as she started to stammer, but quickly recovered "so I break up with you, only for you run to her, that waitress was right, you and veronica really are together, I hate you Peter Parker", she said as she speed walked away, the hallway were full, so alot of students turned and looked at us, and shaked their head at us, some of the guys gave me a thumps up, and but the pussycats glared at me, Great just Great, we're back at them hating me, just because miss Felicia whatever her name is, couldnt keep her mouth shot, but then again i'm kinda in this pickle because of that first encounter with her and didn't tell Josie about it, and now she hates me, hell she just told me she hates me, Ronnie grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallways.

Riverdale high after school:

So this is a dumb day, the pussycats hate me, and surprise surprise they are waiting for me, varlerie with her fist closed as she pounds it against her palm, here we go, "hey valerie, I know you said you would punc...", she hit me, valerie hit me, some students turned around and was flabbergasped by the sound and force of her hit or slap what ever floats her boat (pssst shes weak, but dont tell her that), but I did sting just a little, my hand went to my cheek, Valerie seemed to be in pain as she rubbed her hand.

"What the hell are you made out of parker, becuase I think you broke my hand, with your face", Valerie said.

Melody let out a gasp and turned to Valerie "what the hell Val, we were just gonna talk to him, not hit him", melody said.

"I'm done talking, he has done nothing for the past two days, but hurt Josie, its only fair for me to hurt him alittle, and then today you show up with veronica", Valerie said and turned to face me, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look I gave her.

"I deserved that one, but she broke up with me, becuase she believed that waitress, and veronica and I haven't even done anything, but if you hit me again, you better make it count", I said and walked away from them, they didn't see the single tear that slipped my eye, because it hurt, that they dont believe I would never cheat.

On the pavement I could hear someone running in heels, "Peter wait up", veronica yelled, as I slowed down for her to catch up, "what happend back there?", she said her voice full of concern.

"Erhm, I think what happend was Valerie hit me, but anyway hows your day going?", I said.

"My day is good, thanks for asking, wait no, your not changing the subject, do I need to become new York Ronnie and beat some bitches up", she said.

I chuckled "no need for that, but hey, do you wanna go to this drive-in theater tomorrow, I hear they are closing, so maybe we could hang out", I asked.

Kevin came up to us and said "well ofcourse I would love to thank you Peter, I have a truck by the way, we can all sit in it", and smiled as us.

"Sure, sounds awesome", I said.

"Yeah sure, sounds great, but for tonight lets go to pops, I'll text Betty and hear if she wanna come", veronica said.

"Sounds like a plan", I said.

"Awesome fifth wheeling it", Kevin said and we laughed with him.

the three of us walked towards pops.

Pops:

Betty had sent a text saying she would be there, and that Jughead would also be there, since they had worked on a story, and they were getting hungry, when we arrived we saw Betty and Jughead already in a booth, and they had already placed a chair at the end of the table.

We walked towards the booth, but I quickly noticed felicia behind the counter, but also with Hermione Lodge on job today, so maybe I'll be lucky and Hermione will be our hostess today, when we were infront of the booth jug and Betty had aquired for us, veronica and I slipped into the booth and Kevin well he had to take the chair, the dreaded chair of fifth wheeling it, we barely sat down and had ordered a milkshake when Jughead started to vent "the drive-in closin, its just one more nail in the coffin that is riverdale, no forget riverdale, in the coffin that is American dream, but as the Godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say", Jughead continue, but then Kevin interupted, "please, for the love of god, no more Tarantino references", Kevin finished.

"What i'm freaking pissed, this is not about my job at the drive in, the twilight drive-in should mean something to us, we should be trying to save it", Jughead said.

"Whoa, Jug, people just aren't as interested in this age, we have Netflix, VOD and HBO, why would people wanna watch a movie in their car, who even goes there anymore?", veronica said.

"People who wanna buy drugs, thats who", Kevin said.

"Hey, cinephiles and car enthusiasts, right, Peter and bets?", Jughead said.

"Hey dont look at me, I have never seen a drive-in bio before, aunt May told me about it, but I have never seen one before, but I guess it could be kinda fun to see old movies on a big screen out in the open", I said and Jughead only gave a nod of approval.

Betty just looked like a deer caught in a headlight, and looked around and said "totally", before she took a sip of her shake.

"Different question Peter, but who is the chick checking you out?", Kevin said.

I looked around the dinner to find the girl Kevin talked about, I spotted Felicia, I turned towards Kevin and said "that would be felicia, the waitress that broke Josie and I up, or well the one that pointed out a mistake, and now Josie hates me", I said, I maked eye contact with felicia, she gave me a smirk, and i looked away.

Betty, Jughead and veronica, had looked at her also, Betty said "oh my god, I know her, when we were younger we would go to Church Camp together, shes such a unlikeable women", Betty finished.

"Wait wait wait, your telling me that she went to your Church Camp, holy smokes Peter, go over there or I will", Kevin said and laughed at the last part.

"No thanks, kinda not in the mood", I said, and Ronnie took my hand and gave me a reasouring squeeze, I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Wow, when did this happen?", Kevin asked as he loved some new gossip.

"Nothing has happend Kevin, i'm just comforting my hurting friend", veronica said.

"Dont look but shes coming over here", Jughead said.

"Whos comi...", I started, but then felicia spoke up "well, your playing hard to get Peter, maybe I need to up my game, to get you", she winked and walked away again.

I hit my forehead on the table and laid it there, "why is this happening to me, I was having a good time, until this devil incarnated decided I would be a Great chewtoy", I said.

"Peter get up", Hermione said.

I raised my head and saw Hermione, "sure, whats up Hermione?", I asked.

"Well, here Peter this milkshake is on the house, to cheer you up", Hermione said and walked back towards the desk.

The conversation went back to the drive-in after the talk with felicia and Hermione.

"I'm telling you, the drive-in is owned by the town, but didn't invest in it, and mayor mccoy got an offer she couldnt refuse from an anonymous buyer", Jughead said.

"Wait, an anonymous buyer?, what do they have to hide?, no one cares", veronica said, I caught her eye and gave her a shake of my head to let it go, since this was important to Jughead.

"Well I do, also you guys should come to closing night", Jughead said.

"Erhm, we actually are gonna go to the closing night, I heard about it and we decided to come and see an old movie, to just relax, and have a Great time", I said, and I could see Jughead just smile a little.

"Great, then i'm gonna see you there, I think American grafitti, or is that to obvious", Jughead said.

"I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn or Cate Blanchett", veronica said.

"Noooo, come on Ronnie, you already made me watch breakfast at tiffanys 15 times, I can't do it again", I whined, and it only gave me a glare from Ronnie, I continued "breakfast at tiffanys it is", I sighed, and veronica smiled at her victory.

"Everything okay there Betty?, you seem kinda off?", I said.

"What?, I mean yeah, i'm just thinking, rebel without a cause", Betty said and we all chuckled at it, Hermione came over and gave us some fries, she turned to leave, but from were I sat, I could see Cheryl scheming, thanks was the collective answer from all of us.

I could hear what Cheryl said, why is she such a not so nice women, but when its just me and her shes so nice?, well onwards, "if I would have known mama lodge was working at pops, I would never have let Veronica on the vixens, its off-brand, a false message of acceptable" Cheryl said, we made eye contact and Cheryl gave me a smile and I just gave her a shake of my head and returned to my conversation with the table.

"Well after the whole Chuck thing, the vixens kinda love her now", ginger said.

"Do they now", Cheryl started, but when Hermione went by the table to pick up the money on Cheryls desk she placed her hand on the money and said "be sure to put all that cash in the register, you are a lodge after all, and lodges are known to take whats not theirs", she finished and glanced at veronica and I.

Veronica stood out of the booth and went over to Cheryls table, I quickly followed her, "Cheryl", veronica started, but Hermione put a hand infront of us to let us know she would handle this "honey I got this", Hermione started and quickly continued "Cheryl I went to school with your mother, she didn't know the difference between having money and having class either", she finished and walked away, Ronnie and I just smiled at the comeback, but i'm dissapointed in Cheryl, why does she have to be so mean to everyone?

"Now thats an Odd combo of people", Kevin said, as we sat back in our booth, but turned around, and saw that Archie, Fred and ms. Grundy, had walked into the dinner.

"I'll be right back", Betty said and stood up, Jughead tried to grab her and said "Betty, no, don't".

"Wait whats happening", Kevin said.

Pops (Bettys pov):

I walked towards the booth that they had sat down in, and Fred quickly said "hey Betty".

"Hi mr Andrews, ms Grundy, hey Archie can I talk to you", I said.

"Erhm sure, call you later", Archie said.

"No actually now, its just some school stuff, outside?", I said.

We walked out through the front door, I could see Jughead and Peter looking at me with the same expression, do they know what I know?

Pops outside:

We stopped and I said "Archie, as your best friend is there anything you wanna tell me?".

"I dont think so", Archie said as he looked me in the eye, and lied.

"Ms Grundy was at Sweet water river july fourth, were you with her?" I asked.

Archie seemed to think about what to say, "did Jughead or Peter tell you?", he finally said, wait, they both knew, oh i'm gonna talk to these two boys later.

"Jughead and Peter know about this?", I said.

Pops (Peters pov):

Well it seems Betty knows also, Ronnie said "whats happening out there?, do we know?, is it about me?".

"I have a strong inkling, and no its not about you, maybe just let it go", Jughead said.

"I dont think this concerns you veronica", I said.

"Well I think it does, so if you'll excuse me", veronica said and exited the booth and walked through the exit.

Kevin leaned over the table and said "what was it like when Peter or her wasn't here, I can't even remember".

"I'm right here dude", I said.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there", Kevin said and laughed, I joined in on it, but again my stupid morals, I got out of the booth to join in, stupid morals, they'll get me on trouble I just know it, and with that i'm out the door besides Ronnie.

Pops outside:

"Its not what you're thinking", Archie said.

"So its just platonic?", Betty said.

"Okay maybe its a little like you're thinking", Archie said.

"Archie are you and ma. Grundy like together?, like romantically?" Betty said.

Ronnie and I approched them, and Ronnie said "oh my god, you and your Music teacher are having an affair?", veronica said, but then turned towards me and said "you knew didn't you?, since you dont seem surprised, and you didn't even tell me about it", she finished.

"Well in my defence it wasn't my secret to tell, so theres that, and I also dont really care about archies love life", I said.

"Well to answer your question, we are together, look I know it sound bad" Archie said.

"Bad?, it sounds scandalous", veronica said.

"Well it sound like jail time to me", Betty said.

"Well if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna go inside again to my milkshake", I said and turned back towards pops, but I didn't get far before veronica grapped my arm and said "your not going anywhere mister, now stay put and listen", she said and let go of me.

"Ronnie, Peter alittle help here?", Archie said.

Veronica was stuttering before she said "I mean, technically, Bettys right".

"Arch, on the ethical side, what is ms. Grundy to you, is she a fling or your girlfriend?", I said.

"Ugh, guys, I dont know, I really dont know what to call her", Archie said.

"You said you were alone at the river, you lied to sheriff Keller, to all of us, why?, to protect her?", Betty said.

"She believed in me, when no one else did, only Peter here did", Archie said.

"Erhm, I just played the middle man in convincing Josie, all the work to be there is all you man", I replied.

"Okay, we get it", Veronica said.

"Betty please say something", Archie said, but soon a car pulled up and honked at us, Alice sent us the stink eye and said "get in the car Betty, now", Betty got into her moms car, and Alice said "what have I told you about Archie and veronica?, but Peter is okay, you can see him if you want".

"Can we please just go", Betty said and they drove off.

"Oh Archiekins, you're in deep this time", veronica said.

"Well this has been super awkward, listening to Archies love life, so can we go back inside and drink our milkshakes now?, I said.

"Yeah, lets go", veronica said and grapped my arm "see you Archie", we both said.

"See you guys around", Archie replied as he too got back into the diner, to sit with his father and miss Grundy.

'Ding', I got a text, I pulled my phone out and saw it was from May

May: hey Peter, when are you gonna be home tonight?

Peter: hey May, I'll be home soon, I can take something from pops with me home?

May: okay, the usual please, but we have to eat homecooked food, since we can't afford all this take out

Peter: but we can afford a new kitchen when you burn the house down?

May: boy, dont even

Peter: kidding, but sure, lets do the home cooking soon, see you in a bit

"Sorry guys, I have to go, May wanna have dinner", I said.

"See you later Peter", Kevin said.

"Bye Petey", veronica said as she gave me a hug.

I walked to the front and placed the usual order, Hermione was no where to be seen, so it was felicia who took my order.

"So got a date tonight?", felicia asked.

"Not really, just family dinner with my aunt", I said.

"Oh, cool, so you live with your aunt?", felicia said.

"Yeah, but why do you care?", I said.

"I dont, its called small talk", she said and gave me my food.

"Bye Peter", she said.

"Bye felicia", I said and walked out the front door, when I walked out through the door, I noticed Hermione speaking to a man in a leather jacket with a serpent on the back, I didn't give it a second thought and just walked home.

Riverdale parker neighbourhood:

"May i'm home", I yelled through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen, come quickly", May yelled back.

"What up?", I asked, but my focus was quickly turned to the tv, 'Breaking news, iron man has beaten the criminal known as the Vulture, billionarie Tony Stark aka iron man, have just minutes ago brought down an arms dealer called the vulture, the culprit has been identified as Adrian Toomes, more of this story will follow later, now to where is Spiderman?, the vigilante has not been seen' the news reporter started but May shut the tv off, "so mr Stark took down an armsdealer, cool", I said.

"Sure he took down an armsdealer, but what if you still had your intern ship there, you could have been a target, but anyway, lets eat before the dinner is cold", May said and we started eating, talking about our lifes, and having some good laughs, we ended the night watching a movie on tv and feel asleep on the couch, or more her on the couch and then she 'accidently' bumped me out and then I would get the chair, *yawn* its been a long day, I'll just sleep on the floor.

Riverdale high the next day:

Well lets just say that with the news of iron man saying the day the entire school has gone into a superhero fan group fase, Ronnie quickly walked up to me and said "so you had an internship with Tony Stark right?", which caught the attention of several students, "did you ever meet iron man or like Spiderman?", veronica said and got a small blush when she mentioned Spiderman.

"Yeah I have meet with both Tony and Spiderman, they are both cool guys", I said.

"Wow that so cool Peter, can you maybe introduce me to them or just Spiderman would be amazing", veronica said.

"Sorry Ronnie I can't, I lost the internship when I moved to riverdale", I said.

"To bad, then I just have to settle with your friendship nerd", Ronnie said and winked at me.

"Yeah, jerk", I said and walked away with a laugh.

Riverdale high student lounge:

"So hey, did you guys see the news last night about iron man?", Cheryl asked the people of the lounge.

"Yeah I did, his cool", Reggie said.

"But not as cool as Spiderman right Reggie?", moose said.

Reggie hit his shoulder and laughed "yeah his super cool, like have you seen the youtube clip of him?, where his fighting the Winther soldier and that Falcon guy, and uhhh he fought captain America, he did get a beatdown, but hey, his cool", Reggie finished, everbody looked at him, and he looked down, because he thought he just became super unpopular.

"Yeah, Spiderman is cool and all, but did you guys see the segment after the iron man thing about Spiderman missing, no one has seen him, do you think that vulture freak killed him?", valerie said.

"No, hes too cool to have died by the hand of that freak", Reggie defended me or more likely Spiderman.

"So Peter, you had a Stark internship, what so you think of the guy, since you met him and all, what is he like", cheryl said.

"I only met him a couple of times, but he seemed cool, so I dont really know that much about him", I said.

"Okay, enough, lets play marry, kiss, kill", melody said.

"Mel, what are you 5?", Reggie said.

"I'm in", I said and walked over towards melody, she just smiled at me.

"So, melody, marry, kiss, kill, captain America, Thor and iron man", valerie said.

"Hmm, I guess I would kiss captain America, his kinda cute and all, hmm marry Thor, and then I guess kill iron man, why I dont know", melody said.

"Okay, Cheryl, the same for you, but with Spiderman, captain America and Thor", Reggie said.

"Kiss captain ofcourse, he is cute, marry Thor, i'm gonna be a queen, and kill the menace, I mean Spiderman, he is just so creepy", Cheryl said, and why did that hurt so much?

"Wow, Spiderman is a freaking hero, he is no menace or freak, did you see those children he had saved?, Cheryl if it had been a spider girl out there, you would have never been considered as the one behind the mask, you kinda would just have let the children burn, before getting in danger yourself", Reggie said.

"Well i'm not a hero, so yeah, i'm not a spider, i'm just a blossom, and a blossom only look after themselves", Cheryl said and walked away, I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Peter parker, marry, kiss, kill, Black widow, captain Marvel and she hulk", veronica said.

"Are you crazy?, I have met those women, and they can kill me with one hand, if they find out about this, they're gonna kill me", I said and lightly laughed.

"Well if you dont answer, then I have to make up the answere and then they will all be after you", veronica said and smirked at me.

"Fine, I would kiss captain Marvel, have you seen her?, I would marry Black widow, because she is amazing, and I would have to kill she hulk", I said, *ding*, I got a message

Jenwalters: so spider boy I hear you would kill me, hmph, you can try little man.

I'm in so much trouble aren't I?

CarolD: so you wanna kiss me huh?, your to young for me, but call me up when your older and we'll see.

Where do they know this from?

Romanov: hello little spider, so you wanna marry me huh?, well then, I have to say no young spider, but heads up, maybe the love of your life is closer than you think.

Okay, this was a kinda good conversation, maybe the love of my life is closer than I think only time will tell, only time will tell, see you around true belivers.


	17. Breaking the law again

Riverdale high next day (Peters pov):

Walking into the school I was thinking about yesterday, it was kinda funny to hear what my peers thought about The heroes of the World I would say, since technicly Thor is not of this world, but why it hurt a smidge when Cheryl called me a menace and freak, whoops I meant Spiderman, am I really gonna get feelings for the queen bee of riverdale high?

Walking towards the lockers I ran into Jughead and Archie. "Morning", I said.

"Oh hey Peter, morning", they both said, and we started walking through the halls of the school.

Archie turned around, looked at both Archie and me "how hard would it have been for the two of you too give me a heads up?", Archie said.

"In my defence I didn't know Betty knew", I said.

"Look, I am, by nature, a conscientious objector, not saying anything to either you or Betty, was the most moral, apathetic choice I could make", Jughead finished as he handed flyers out for the closing of the drive-in.

"Hey, by any chance, she isn't gonna write about me and Grundy in her paper?, like she did with Chuck?", Archie said.

"Wait?, seriously Archie?", I started but Jughead continued "like Peter here is implying, you need to think about what your asking, if there even was a small chance that something could hurt you in any way, then Betty Cooper wouldn't do it", Jughead finished.

"You know hes right Archie, Betty Cooper shes your bestfriend, from all the interactions I have either been in with her or seen, she loves you and she would protect you at all costs", I said.

"Wait, what do you mean love?", Archie said.

"I mean like a brother sister thing, after you shut her down remember?", I said.

"Urgh, dont remind me" Archie said and gave a small smile, knowing neither, Betty, veronica, Jughead or me would spill the secret of his romance with Grundy.

Josie and her pussy cats walked by and gave me yet another dirty look, okay thats it, "hey Josie, what the hell?", I asked.

Melody, valerie and Josie stopped and turned around, "what Peter?, what do you want?", Josie said.

"Okay, this isn't fair, I have done nothing to receive this kind of treatment, I know I screwed up, by not being there for you, but I dont deserve this, not from you, not from melody or valerie, you wanna know the whole truth about what happend the day before you and I broke up or you broke it off with me?" I said.

"I already heard from valerie and melody what happend, but I just can't understand why you didn't mention me", Josie said with a louder voice.

"Because, veronica knew she wouldn't leave me alone, so she helped me, god Josie, it was one stupid cheek kiss she gave me to prove we were 'dating'", I said.

"What is he talking about girls?, you told me Peter and veronica was making out in the booth?", josie said.

_Flashback (valeries pov):_

_"Jesus melody, Josie hasnt even broken up with him for more than 5 minutes before you try getting it on with him", I said._

_"I dont know what your talking about", melody said, with a small blush._

_"I'm talking about the time you threatend to castrate a guy if he ever looked at Josie again after what he did, and he only stole a piece of gum, this guy supposely cheated on her, and you were all like 'he can't his such a nice guy', you like him, and wish he would have been with you first, but I won't tell Josie" I said and smiled at her friend as we walked into pops to get some shakes to go._

_"No, I dont", melody said, as we went to the front desk to get served, well when we told Josie about this event I did leave out the part about Melodys crush on Peter_

_"So girls what would it be?", the waitress asked, Felicia Hardy her full nametag said._

_"Erhm, two vanilla milkshakes and a chocolate", I said and paid her._

_"Hey are you two by chance friends with that Josie girl and Peter was it?", felicia said and gave a small smile._

_"Yeah we are", melody said and smiled back._

_"I heard they broke up, to bad, but can you two keep a secret?", she said, we both nodded "I saw him with a latina Veronica was it?, yeah they were kissing over in that booth, so I can understand why she broke up with him", Felicia said, we were both shocked by this, Peter parker is gonna pay dearly for this._

_"Thanks, you have been a real help", I said and we grapped our shakes and left, she seems like a nice girl, but what we didn't know was the smirk on her face when we walked put of the dinner._

_Mccoy residence:_

_We found Josie crying on her bed, this boy really did a number on her, "hey Josie, here is your shake", I said and handed her one of the vanillas._

_"Thanks Valerie, I really needed this after the day I had", Josie said and went back to crying into her pillow._

_"So we heard this rumor from an employ of pops, that Peter was there with veronica", Melody said._

_"I know he was with veronica", Josie said._

_"Yeah, but did you know that he maked out with her in the booth?", I said._

_"What, so its true the bastard did cheat", Josie said and cried even harder._

_"Hey, if he cheats on you he isn't worth your time, screw him", I said._

_"Yeah screw him", Josie said and gave a small smile._

_"Mel?", Josie said._

_"Huh?, oh yeah, screw him", melody said, but not with the same force Josie and I used, is this girl still into him?_

_"I'm gonna go, mom wants to have a dinner tonight", melody said and I saw a single tear slip down her eyes, she really is falling hard for the parker boy._

_Flash back end_

Riverdale high (Peters pov):

Oh my god this again?, "i'm sorry, but what the holy Thor, haven't we already had this conversation when you ran into me, when I left pops the night Josie and I broke up? Or my favorite when you punched me in the face and accused me of cheating, so for the last time no it was only a cheek kiss to get that waitress felicia to back off", I said.

"Wait felicia?, platinium blond hair, Pretty smile, gorgeous eyes?", melody said.

"Yeah, why?", I asked.

"Well she is kinda the one that told us the whole story about you and veronica in the first place", melody said.

"Wow gee, thanks for the trust, 'friend', I would say see you later, but I really dont hope I do", I said and walked away from the pussycats.

Riverdale high (Valeries pov):

Melodys eyes were wide, she looked after Peter and had tears in her eyes "what the hell cats, so nothing really happend between Peter and veronica that day?, I thought you said he maked out with her", Josie said.

"Woah woah, back right up Josie, you are the one that pushed him out of the booth, your the one that broke up with him, and I am sorry for giving this false accusation, but dont you dare blame us for all of this", I said.

"Sorry, this is exactly why we broke up, because I made a stupid rash decision, and now he hates all of us", Josie said.

"Yeah, hey Mel are you okay?", I asked and put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and said in a low voice for only me to hear "not really, the guy I like hates me, so no i'm not okay", she finished, she turned towards Josie and said "sorry Josie, but I need to get to class see you later?", melody finished.

"Yeah see you", Josie said, but was confused why she was so upset about Peter, "is there something I need to know about her and peter?", Josie finished as she turned and looked at me.

"Not that I know of, I only know she thinks hes nice, and a good friend", I replied, which technicly isn't a lie, but when you use tenicly infront of a word, what means your doing something wrong, but I dont wanna be the one to tell Josie, what melody is liking Peter parker, and now he hates all of us.

Riverdale high (peters pov):

Jughead and Archie caught up to me, "dude what were they talking about?, you doesn't seem the type to cheat", Archie said.

"I'm not, but can we please focus on something different?", I said.

"You need to tell us later, but lets continue about the whole miss Grundy thing", Jughead started and looked around to see if anyone was listening in on our conversation "but maybe Betty has a point about what you and Grundy are, what do you see happening with Grundy, long term that is?", Jughead finished.

"Yeah, what do you want from this Archie?", I said.

"I want to be with her, I dont know how, but I wanna hold onto what we have for as long as possible", Archie said.

"Well, I feel that, ive been trying to hold on to something a lot older than me to", Jughead said, and I laughed at his comment Archie send me a glare.

"What?, i'm sorry Archie, but that was a quality joke from jug", I manged to say through laughter.

"Listen you two, if Betty is gonna do anything crazy, can you guys please let me know so I can stop it?", Archie pleaded.

"And getting in the way of Betty and a story?, I think I would stand a better chance against Thor than Betty", I said.

"Dude not funny, please?", Archie said.

"Fine, if she does anything to stupid I'll let you know", I said, and Jughead only nodded confirming he to would tell Archie if Betty were to do anything stupid.

Riverdale high student lounge:

I walked in and went straight for veronica and Kevin, I sat down on the couch next to veronica.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?", I asked.

"well the movie thing tomorrow, and that its this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies, something everone has done, except me, because no guys in this town are gay, or openly gay like me", Kevin said.

"Well Peter and I will be there with you, so you wouldn't be alone, but I can't promise you any action, but maybe we'll bring some luck", veronica said.

"Well yeah we can be your lucky charm tomorrow", I said.

"Great, another night, another hag and in the meantime pigs can fly and hell has frozen over", Kevin said.

And by the mention of hell guess who walked in Cheryl "speaking of hags, its so devastating to me that you mother has to wink to such unspeakable lows, just to keep those knockoff Hermés bags on your arm, whats next Selling her fake nails and hair extensions?", Cheryl said, what the hell is wrong with her?, one second she is so nice to me and the next second she is this not so nice lady.

"My moms a waitress Cheryl, not Fantine, and your faux concern reeks of ulterior motive, what is it?", veronica said.

"Only to remind you of your place in this school, now that I think about it, any the towns social hierarchy", Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, go away, we were talking", I said, maybe this was my way of defusing the situation, but I should have just shut up because what came next surprised me.

"I didn't talk to you, but now that we are at the subject of you, i'm not talking to cheating pigs, who hurt my best friends, so ttyn", Cheryl said to me.

I turned to Kevin and whispered "what does ttyn mean?".

"It means 'talk to you never'", Kevin whispered back.

"Okay she devil for the last time Peter here didn't cheat on Josie, so back off", veronica said.

"Well Well, aren't you getting protective of the geek next door", Cheryl said.

"Cheryl what did you want again, because if you just wanna keep taking digs at Peter i'm gonna punch you", veronica said and had a killer look in her eyes.

"Well feisty there Lodge, but I should continue, I saw her talking to a Southside serpent last night, i that ally behind pops", Cheryl started with that faux smile of her, yeah i'm using faux, its a word veronica thaught me, oh right, I saw that too, but I didn't take that much notice, veronica looked at Kevin and I, Cheryl continued "they were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion, see for your self", Cheryl finished as she scrolled through her phone to find the pic, Cheryl walked away smirking, jesus, why is she such a bitc... um I mean not so nice women, god she is worse than veronica was.

"Who or what is a southside serpent?", veronica asked.

"Well I have heard of them, they're like this gang of bikers whos sataying on the South side of tow, someone told me they are dangerous, but they more seem like the kids version of sons of anarchy to me", I said, Kevin looked at me and mouthed 'who did you know'.

"Oh, erhm, thanks Peter, then thats not good for my mother to been seen with them right?" Veronica said.

"Lets not make rash decisions, maybe they are old friends?", I said.

"No Peter, what was my doing with those criminals?", veronica said.

"I dont know", I said.

"Can you please walk with me?, and confront my mother?", veronica said.

"Sure Ronnie lets go", I said.

Pembrooke:

We walked into the suite and saw Hermione on the chair, tired of her work day at pops.

"Urgh, who knew working would be so tiring?", Hermione said, she looked up and saw me "oh hey Peter, nice to see you again".

"Its nice to see you too", I replied.

"Mom?", veronica said.

"Yeah?", Hermione replied as she took a sip of Wine.

"Cheryl showed Peter and I a picture, you were standing behind pops with a southside serpent", veronica started, Hermione had a 'so you know' look on her face and veronica continued "those guys are thugs, what were you doing with one of them?", she finished.

"First of you have nothing to worry about, come her sit, Peter do you mind giving is a moment", Hermione said.

"Sure", I replied and walked out of the living room, but stood close enough TP hear the rest of the conversation.

Pembrooke (veronicas pov):

Peter left the living room, so I walked over to the couch and sat next to my mother, and she said "now remember veronica, I grew up here, southside serpents may be from the wrong side of the tracks, but I went to highschool with some of them, I was just being polite", dang it I hate when Peter is right.

"Cheryl said it looked like you were arguing", I said.

"Arguing?, ha, he made a lewd comment and I put him in his place", mom said.

"Mom if your in some kind of trouble", I started, but she instead said "i'm not, mija, now when have I ever lied to you", she finished.

Pembrooke (Peters pov):

I was right, I can't wait to rub it in her face, I mean, erhm, shes gonna kick my ass if I do that right?, yeah, I thought so, but I have this nacking feeling Hermione is lying about it, we have to dig deeper to find out the truth.

'Ding', I got a text and from the sound of it so did veronica.

Betty: hey you two can you meet me at pops, I have made a Discovery about miss Grundy, I am getting Archie here, I could use the backup.

Veronica: sure, Peter and I are on our way.

Peter: sure its not like I have anything better to do than dig into Archie love life (by the way, that was sarcasm).

Ronnie: Peter you'll be getting a shake and fries, so now hush and so as your told.

Peter: you had me at shake and fries, but also Rudd.

Pops:

We had just sat down, veronica next to Betty and me next to Archie, archie leaned over and whispered "dude you promised to warn me about her", he said.

"Well, I know as much as you do, I'm here for the shake and fries", I whispered back.

Betty pulled out a folder, opened it and turned it to Archie, "so, from what I have found it, ms Grundy showed up in riverdale a year ago out of thin air, theres no record of her before that, her Facebook, her LinkedIn account, they were al cheated a year ago, before that shes a ghost, she doesn't exist", Betty started, as Archie and I looked over the file, and Betty continued "the only Geraldine Grundy I could find was a woman who died seven years ago", she finished.

"Erhm, where did you find all of this?" Archies asked.

"The deep web, the dark internet, check it, its all online, simple googling", veronica said.

"Betty, sid you chberstalk her before or after you interviewed her for a fake article, why are you doing this Betty, i'm not in any danger", Archie said.

"Okay arch, maybe Betty has a point, a kid was litteraly murdered here not to long ago, so ofcourse she is concerned for you, but we know it wasn't her who killed Jason, since you were with her, and Jason was killed a week after the gunshot you heard", I said.

Betty smiled at me and said "thank you Peter, at least one person here can see why I did it", she finished.

"But i'm with her, I know what we have together, and you guys dont", Archie said.

"She taught Jason blossom, did you know that?", Betty said.

"She taught alot of people, whats your point Betty?", Archie asked.

"I think our point is you dont know anything about her Archie", veronica said.

"Exactly, doesn't that worry you?", Betty asked.

"Betty let this go, if you really are my friend you would let this go", Archie said.

"Okay, i'm sorry i'm done, I'll stop digging", Betty said, Archie raised his eye brow at her but chose to believe her.

"Hey Peter, so you mind moving so I can go?", Archie asked.

"Yeah sure", I said and walked out the booth, and sat back in when we hade said our goodbyes.

"Okay, you two didn't promise him, so tonight we are going to investegate her car and house", Betty said.

"What no, no way, i, not doing that... (later that night), and i'm doing this, i'm actually gonna break into a car, because miss marple over here can't let things go"

Ms Grundy neighbourhood:

"Yeah Peters right, are we really going to break into her car?", veronica said.

"Hey I didn't ask you here", Betty said.

"What come again?, so when you threathend to call she-hulk, because I wanted to kill her, you wouldn't have called her if I didn't came?", I said.

"Oh I would", Betty said as she took out her tools, what the hell is she a car burglar now?

Betty started janking the car jacking took around her car "girl, are we really Breaking into grundys car right now?, how do you even learn how to do that", veronica said.

"Heh, my dad and I fix cars together, luckly she drives an old car", Betty said and just like that she had open the car for us, we all sat in the car looking for evidence of Grundys true identity.

"Okay, i'm just gonna ask this before we go any further, if Peter and I are gonna commit a felony, you at least need to let me ask this question, are you doing this because you still have feelings for Archie, and is jealous", veronica said from the back seat.

"No veronica, we're doing this because Grundy has Archie under some kind of sexual spell and he won't listen to reason, we're looking for anything that proves Grundy isn't as clean as she says she is", Betty said and looked through the Sun screen to see if there was anything.

"Okay Betty, I actually dont think Grundy has Archie under any spell, I actually think he likes her, like really likes her, so we really have to be one hundred percent sure before we go to him with anything", I said.

"Maybe your right, come on we dont have all night", Betty said.

I looked under the front seat and ended up with a metal box, wonder what in here "hey Ronnie give me a Bobbypin", I said.

"Okay, mr gyver", veronica said as she searched her hair for one, she handed it to me, they both looked impressed as I picked the lock of the box, and the box opened, Betty quickly took it from my hands.

"Where did you even learn that", veronica asked.

"Well from a guy that always forgot his Keys on new York it was a Pretty neat trick, unless its night and the neighbours thinks your a thief, then they'll call the cops on you", I said.

"Guys I found something", Betty started as she took the driver license put and it said Jennifer Gibson, who the hell is that.

"Oh my god, 'Jennifer Gibson', who the hell is that", veronica said, Wow she said what I thought, thats awesome and also very freaky.

Betty looked down the box shocked "thats not the only thing, she has a gun", Betty said as she took the gun out of the box.

We went out the car, "okay Betty you were right, we need to tell Archie what we found out", I said.

"Yeah, come on we'll all go", veronica said.

"Thanks guys", Betty said.

Parker neighbourhood:

Archie came walking down the side walk, and walked up to us "oh god", he started, and looked to all three of us "please dont tell me you're still on this crazy witch Hunt" archie finished.

"Its not a witch Hunt, and its not crazy", Betty started, she looked around at both Ronnie and I, we both gave her a nod to continue "we were just in Grundys car", Betty finished.

"What?, you were in her car?", Archie said.

"Yeah and thank god we were", veronica said.

"What do you mean?", archie asked.

"We found a gun Archie, and an id with her real name on it", I said.

"Jennifer Gibson, this is proof ms. Grundy isn't who she says she is", Betty said.

"Then who is she?, Archie asked.

"Obviously some con queen named Jennifer Gibson", veronica said.

"Archie, are you sure she couldnt have killed Jason, she has a gun in her car, for all we know it could be the murder weapon, dude you need to talk to her", I sad.

"Peter has a point, she taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river, she has a gun", Betty said.

"So does Dilton, but you never thought he killed Jason", Archie said.

"I'm sorry what?, Dilton has a gun?", I said and looked at Betty.

"Not now Peter, open your eyes Archie, Jason was her student last year, everything about her is a hige question mark", veronica said.

"Whatever her name is, she isn't a killer", Archie said.

"Who can you be so sure Archie?, did you even ask about all the thinks Betty found out, Archie do us all a favor and ask her, none of us wanna see you hurt", I said.

Archie didn't say anything he just went home, and ignored us.

"Perfect, Betty Archie need to figure this out on his own now, we have given him all this evidence, he needs to talk to her himself, and we need to stay out of this for now", I said.

"Peters right, now its all up to him", veronica said.

"Yeah your right, lets call it a night", Betty said.

"Yeah night", I said, we all walked our own way.

Veronica walked up to me "so its kinda late, can I sleep over?", veronica asked.

"Sure come on", I said.

Parker residence:

"This has been one hell of a night right?, what is up with this town?", I asked.

"I dont know, fake teacher, murders and gangs", veronica said.

"I know come on i'm so tired", I said.

We entered my room and laid down on my bed, "night Ronnie", I said.

"Night Peter", Ronnie said as she gave my cheek a quick kiss.

I'm wondering whats gonna happend at the movie tomorrow, hopefully only a movie, and I jinxed it didn't I?


	18. Movie night

**Riverdale parker residence next day (Peters pov):**

Today we are going to the drive-in to watch a movie Jughead have picked, he mentioned something about 'rebel without a cause', as the perfect final movie, but I have no idea what the movie is about.

Okay so, from what I can see from yesterday Archie is pissed at us for snooping around his 'girlfriend', I seriously don't know what to call her so lets go with that for now, he does seem to care deeply for ms Grundy or Jennifer Gibson or who ever she is, maybe it was a mistake on our part to snoop around, I could just have let Ronnie and Betty do it alone, but what if someone had tried something on them, then that would have been on me.

"Petey you're thinking to loud" Veronica said, as she rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I said, as I scratched the back of my head, and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, but its okay, we have a day off today, so come on climb back in here with me, its getting cold" Veronica said, as she pulled the cover over herself, but still put her arms out for me to give her a hug, I went down for a hug, when she suddenly yanked me down, and we both laughed at it, I looked into her eyes, damn those beautiful eyes, and soon I leaned down to give her a kiss, and soon she had deepend the kiss, and was on top of me, maybe life isn't to bad huh?

**Parker residence (May pov):**

'Ding dong', I could hear the door bell ring, so I wen't from the kitchen to the front door, I looked through the small window and saw Josie, what is she doing here so early?, but this one is taller, oh right, I saw her perform with Josie, she must be one of the pussycats, but which one?

I opened the front door and the girl turned around, Well she is beautiful, dang my Nephew got game, "hello, how can I help you?", I asked.

"Oh hell ms parker, i'm Melody, a friend of Peters, I hope", she said, and whispered the last part, so I couldn't hear.

"Well hello Melody, i'm May, Peters aunt, what can I do for you?" I said and asked once again.

"Oh right, erhm I just wanted to talk to Peter, I have something I need to talk to him about", she finished and looked down.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" I asked, and could see something bad-ish had happend.

"What?, no, its nothing, sorry to bother you I can just come back another time", Melody said and turned around starting to leave.

"Peter is up in his room if you want to come in?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, thanks" Melody said and walked inside.

When I closed the door Peter came down the stairs, "good morning aunt May", Peter said and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Peter, you have company", I said.

"Yeah I know sorry I didn't tell yo...Melody?, what are you doing here?" Peter said, as he held two plates of toast, okay he had company last night and... oh god, i'm gonna be an grandaunt.

"Hey Peter, I would just like to talk to you about yesterday", Melody said.

"What is there to talk about?" Peter started, he turned towards me and continued "hey May can you give us a minute?" He finished.

"Sure, I'll go to the kitchen and grab some food", I finished and headed into the kitchen, but who is in Peters room then?, probably Veronica, maybe I should call Hermione to hear of Veronica is home or not.

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

"Can you please sit Peter?", Melody said.

"No thanks, i'm standing fine here, Melody what do you want?", I said.

"I'm so so so sorry, that I belived that Felicia chick over you, i'm so sorry that I let Josie believe that you would cheat, i'm so sorry that Valerie hit you, i'm really sorry for everything that has happend in the time when you and Josie broke up and up to yesterday" Melody said and a tear slid down her face.

"Melody, I can't deal with this, I actually thought we were friends, and if we were friends you would have listend to my side before jumping to conclusions, I did neglect Josie, granded, but for the things you and Valerie did, she punched me, Melody can you just please go, I dont want to see you right now" I said.

"Peter please, please forgive me, i'm sorry, please", Melody said, as tears started to show on her face.

"Fine, fine, I forgive you, please just come to me next time okay?" I said, I put the plates down on the coffee table, and pulled her into a hug, she immediatly hugged bag.

"Thanks, I should go, i'm meeting Josie and Valerie at pops soon, bye" Melody smiled and we walked to the front door, we hugged and said our goodbyes.

I went back to the plates, picked them up and walked up to my room, and entered with breakfast, Veronica had fallen asleep again, she is so beautiful.

"Ronnie, breakfast" I said, she started stirring and soon woke up again, she saw the coffee and plates, she yanked the food from my hands and starting feasting, I continued "Wow, easy there, dont wanna choke on your food right?", I finished and laughed as she gave me a glare.

"Funny Petey, keep it up and you'll regret getting between me and my food", Veronica said, and with that she tossed the toast at my face, she burst out laughing as the toast stuck to my face, she let out a yelp of surprise as I flipped her over, and was hovering over her, and I looked at her face and started to lean in when my phone let put a ding, Well I have to say this phone thing is a real blocker sometimes, but Veronicas phone also vibrated, we both looked at the message and saw it was from Kevin.

: hey you two, my dad gave me the car for tonight, so i'm picking you up, Veronica are you at the Pembrooke?

Bluejasmine: no i'm with Peter.

Peter: yeah, we are at my house, you know where Betty lives right?

: am I gay?

Bluejasmine: yes?, but what does that have to do with anything?

Peter: I think he means ofcourse he knows.

: ding ding ding we have a winner.

: but hey Veronica, your mom called me and asked if you slept over last night, oh my god you two?

Peter: oh would you look at the time, I have to feed my brother.

Bluejasmine: yeah, I have to walk the dog.

: but, Peter you dont have a brother, and i'm Pretty sure Pembrooke doesn't allow does.

Bluejasmine and Peter is offline.

: hey get back here you two, this isn't over.

I looked at Veronica and said "so Kevin knows".

"Looks like it, but we aren't dating right?" Veronica said.

"Right, come on we need to get ready, its getting late and Kevin is gonna be here soon", I said, and the not dating thing kinda hurt, but we are friends atleast.

We went downstairs, but soon saw May and Hermione standing there.

"Hello mija, Peter, so this is where you have been, I was worried sick" Hermione said and glared at me, oh my god, not again, not the mom glare.

"Well Peter, you can't have girls sleeping over without my knowing" May said and added her aunt glare to the mix, oh my god, they are actually going to kill me, but soon the two just laughed.

"I'm sorry whatbis so funny?" I said.

"You should have looked at your face, I knew Veronica was sleeping over, because she texted me, and I said ok, what the matter, scared" Hermione asked.

"Honestly?, yeah", I said.

"Good, then so know you won't hurt her" Hermione said and gave me a glare.

"Its fine, Veronica can come over whenever she wants", May said and smiled at us both.

Soon the door bell rang, I answered it and saw Kevin there "hey Peter, are you guys ready?", Kevin said.

"Hello Kevin, sorry about the call to your house last night, I was a little worried about Veronica, but she texted me later to tell me where she was" Hermione said.

"Well hello Kevin, i'm May Parker, you look so much like your father did at this age" May said.

"Oh hello, sorry to cut this short, but we need to go to the drive in, before all the good spots are taken", Kevin said.

"Well i'm going to the drive-in also, so I'll see you around May" Hermione said, and walked besides me and whispered "keep her safe", I only gave her a nod of confirmation, I did however notice that she went into Fred Andrews car, this is going to ene in a disater I just know it.

**Riverdale twilight drive-in:**

Kevin had parked the pickup so we could all lay in the back, I was on the left side, Kevin on the right side and Veronica in the middle, she was resting her head on my shoulder, and we were eating pop corn, this is actually quite good, but soon a red car pulled up infront of our car, and out stop the one and only she devil Cheryl Blossom.

"Make some room outcast", Cheryl said, as she climbed onto the truck, she pushed Veronica away from me, and took the place between Ronnie and I, now she was the one to lean her head on my should, if looks could kill Cheryl would be five feet under right now.

"That hair, that amazing jawline" Kevin said, as he commented on James Dean.

"Jason always adores the drive-in", Cheryl said.

But soon there were some noise and loud voices behind us, but they have been doing this since the start of the movie, for the first time that night I looked over the truck to see what seemed like a biker gang, its probably the serpents, why even come here if they're just going to ruin everthing for the people here to enjoy the movie, but maybe thats just it, they're just trouble makers, I turned towards the movie again hoping they would shut up soon.

"Southside trash" Kevin said.

"So they are southside serpents then?", I asked.

"Yeah", Kevin said.

"They have been doing this since the opening credits" Veronica said.

"Shhhhhhhhh", Kevin shushed them, the bikers started throwing things after Kevin, but they aren't Michael Jordan thats for sure.

Veronica looked at me, and could see it was starting to get on my nerves, as it also was getting on Kevin, so she stood up "hey" Veronica started and the serpents looked at her and she continued "you know what happens to a serpent when a Louboutin heel steps on it?, shut the hell up or you'll find out", she finished, soon there were clapping and telling good work at her, she just bowed dramactic at them and sat back down.

"I can't believe you just threatend a gang banger" Kevin said shocked.

"Good job Ronnie, hail the queen" I said and laughed.

"Kevin I dealt with worse in the east village, and Peter, yeah bow to your queen, I just really hate when people disrespect my cinematisk experience" she said.

The serpents were quiet after that, Veronica gave Cheryl the bucket with popcorn and said "what about a refill?"

"Yeah kev, what about a refill, and a cherry Coke as always" Cheryl said, and gave the bucket to Kevin, he shook his head but still got out of the back to go get the things.

"Hey i'm hungry so i'm gonna grab a hotdog, you guys want anything?", I asked.

"Just popcorn and a soda" they both said and smiled at me.

"Sure thing" I replied and smiled back at them.

As I made my way towards the snack stand some eyes were on me.

But as I walked away I saw Hermione going behind the drive-in with one of the serpents, this is bad, I have to figure this out soon, but what if Hermione is as criminal as her husband, what if, no she seems so nice.

**Riverdale twilight drive-in (someones pov):**

"Hey cat, why are you staring at the northsider so much?" A tall man asked.

"He interest me, he seems like he hides something, besides, I already broke him and his girlfriend off, so hes just for the taking" I said and picked my lips.

"Wow cat, I never seen you act like this before", a shorter man said.

"Well Momma wants some of him", I said and walked away from the serpents, to get him alone.

**Riverdale twilight drive-in (Peters pov):**

When I reached the snack stand, Kevin was nowhere to be seen, where the hell did he go?, oh Well.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" The clerk asked.

"Lets see, I would like a cherry coke, a regular coke, a diet Coke, three popcorns, three hotdogs, and some sour gummy worms thanks", I ordered.

"Sure thing, I can give you the popcorn and soda right away, the hotdogs take alittle while", the clerk said.

I walked back to Cheryl and Veronica with their things and walked back to the snack stand, when a pair of arms wrapped around me "hey handsome, did you miss me?", the voice said, oh dear god, please dont let this be her, please dont let it be her.

I turned around, and with my luck ofcourse it was Felicia, "not really, you kinda ruined my relationship" I said, and took her arms of me.

"Wow there, come on I can show you a good time" Felicia said, and wrapped her arms around me again.

"What do you want Felicia?" I said.

"You obviously, your kind, funny, and quite a looker, and wow your abs" she said as she dragged a hand along my stomach.

"Quit it", I said and grapped her hand.

"Uhhh hot, do you wanna spank me now?" Felica said with a smirk.

"I errrr, what, n-N-o why would I wanna do that?" I said and blushed.

"Because i've been naughty", she said and laughed, I was stunned so she gave my cheek a kiss.

"Wait a minutes, why are you wearing a serpent jacket?, are you a serpent", I asked her.

"Born and raised baby, do you like what you see?", Felicia asked and smirked at me.

"S..." I didn't even get to say anything as she pulled me in for a kiss, she kissed me hard, and Well I liked it, so I started kissing back, maybe not what I should be doing, but me and Veronica aren't dating right?, but soon she pulled away, took my phone, entered her number and put my phone back in my pocket and whispered in my ear "call me soon, so we can do this more" and gave me a long kiss.

Erhm, what just happend?, I started walking back towards the car but saw Kevin and one of the serpents making out, if he kisses as good as Felicia then Kevin is one lucky guy.

I decided to head over to where Hermione and the serpent guy were, but first my hotdogs, I went by the snack stand and got them, then walking over to Hermione, when I arrived, I looked around nobody were watching me, so I jumped up the roof, and looked over and listened to the two, the man was holding alot of money, damn it Hermione "wheres the rest of it" the man asked, ate my hotdogs and listened.

"The rest of it?, it was my understanding that, that was the agreed upon amount" Hermione said.

"Well in that case, maybe we need to have a word with your husband", the man said.

"Good luck with that, as long as Hiram is is in jail your deling with me", Hermione said.

"Mh-hm" the man said.

"Is that a problem?", Hermione said

"Enjoy the movie Hermione, we'll be in touch" the man said and started to leave

I noticed Veronica also listening in on their conversation, I jumped down behind her, grabbing her, moved her into a dark spot and finally asked, "what are you doing?".

She let out a yelp "where did you come from?, and what is that on you face?, ketchup?" Veronica said, I shushed her, as Hermione and the man was leaving.

"Well I did just eat theee hotdogs so maybe", I said as we walked away, and enjoyed the rest of the movie, or as much as we could, as we both know her mom might be involved with her dads crime imperie.

"So you saw my mom and that guy huh?" Veronica said.

"Yeah, maybe its not what it looks like" I tried.

"No Peter, dont defend her, you and I are going to the Pembrooke for a sleepover and you and I will confront her", Veronica said.

"Sure, sound good", I said.

"Should we tell Kevin and Cheryl we're leaving?, Veronica said.

"Something tells me Kevins mouth is busy", I said.

"Sure, whatever that means, lets go", Veronica said.

**Pembrooke:**

We entered the appartment and Hermione was yet to come back, so we sat on a couch in the living room waiting for for to come home, soon after the door opened and in entered Hermione, "hello mija, Peter, sleeping over?" Hermione said as she walked further into the appartment.

"What the hell was that?" Veronica started as she stood from the couch, I soon followed her lead snd put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, she patted my hand and continued "I saw you with that biker guy, that serpent, and dont tell me you were just being polite", she finished.

"Mija, I was just handling unfinished business for your father" Hermione said.

"I'm, I mean we need more than that mom, details, specifics" Veronica said.

"Are you sure you want Peter to hear?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he is my friend, heck my best friend here I trust him", Veronica said, and gave me a smile, I just gave Hermione a nod, so she would continue.

"All right then, your father hired the southside serpents, to help decrease the valmue of the drive-in's land, so he could purchase it at a cheaper price using and offshore llc, what you and Peter here saw, was just me paying them for a job Well done", Hermione said.

Oh shit, Hiram is the buyer, what the hell would he want with that junk, unless he plans something, or maybe this is just me being paranoid.

"So daddy is the anonymous buyer?", Veronica said.

Hermione nodded and said mh-hm.

"I'm sorry but how is he doing this from jail?, I started, Hermione looked at me, and I continued "just curious is all" I finished, but the Lodges is a crime family, i'm sure of it now, both Hiram and Hermione, I just hope Veronica won't be pulled into their crime family.

"Well Peter to answer your question, Hiram has an extremely long reach, and he has sunk every last penny we have into this deal", Hermione said.

"So Hiram is a business man?", I asked, and yeah kingpin is also just a business man.

"Thats right Peter, he saw an opportunity, and he took it, and it was happening anyway, the old Riverdale is dying, Hiram is just helping it along", Hermione said.

"But its wrong mom", Veronica said, and shook her head at her mother.

Hermione looked at both of us, with a look, and said "Well, did you like living at the Dakota with a Central Park view?, did you like your personal shopping account at Barneys?, how about our family dinners at Jean Georges?, your Hérmes?" Hermione said, what the hell is a Hérmes, isn't that the dude with flying shoes from Hercules?

"Those were just things mom", Veronica said.

"That was our life, Ronnie, a life provided by your father, understand?" Hermione started, we booth just nodded, "good so we understand eachother, Peter I would like it of you keep this a secret for now, and you can ofcourse spend the night if you want to", she finished.

"I won't say anything, and thank you Hermione" I said, Hermione stood up from the couch and walked towards her bedroom.

"Lets go to sleep, this has been yet another crazy night in Riverdale" Veronica said.

We laid down on Veronica bed, we didn't speak, we both fell asleep fast, me with my thoughts going to Felicia.

**Pembrooke (Veronicas pov):**

I feel asleep quick, so did Peter, my mind drifting back to what I saw at the drive-in

_**Riverdale Twilight drive-in flashback:**_

I saw my mom walking with a serpent, so I quickly followed them, I saw Peter too, he looked around, I quickly hid and poked my head around and saw him jump onto the rooftop, how the hell did he do that, just who the hell are you Peter

_**Flashback end**_.

Or what the hell are you Peter Parker, was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	19. Reveal yourself Peter Parker

**Sorry for the long wait guys, it has been the shitiest month of my life, but here you are a new chapter, hope it was worth the wait, onto the story.**

**Pembrooke (Veronicas pov):**

Peter Parker, is the one thing on my mind right now, who the hell is he?, he is a geeky boy, with the build of an olympian swimmer, he can jump really high, can he jump higher than that roof of the drive-in?, so many questions is going through my mind, he is not some super soldier, hes just my friend, the non super powered friend, but when I think about it there have been some cases where he has been lucky, there were the one time in pops when he moved out of the way of the ball before it would hit him, then last night when he jumped really high with no effort, and suddenly was besides me without making a sound, and litteraly scared the living ghost out me.

Peter and I had shared a bed, I know, I know, "but Ronnie, you're just friends, who occasionally kiss, aren't you either going to claim him or let him go", Well thank you for asking, as of this moment I can say, I have no idea what we really are, we both seem to have some sort of feelings for eachother, but everytime we seem to get closer, I screw things up for us, but i'm glad we're still friends.

I sat up in my bed, grapped my laptop, and started searching for heroes in New York, I needed to know if some heroes stopped showing up in town after we left for Riverdale, it would have been some coincidence if there were, wait, weren't we having a conversation about Spiderman missing?, Reggie seemed to know alot about him, he seemed to be a big fan of... I saw a link in an article about Spiderman missing that said 'watch Spiderman stop a car, bank robbers, swing and jump', I clicked it and watched with joy as the hero saved a schoolbus from a run away car, okay he is seriously strong to pull that of, he even thought of those thugs in a bank, he has some fighting skills to pull that off, he has some kind of web, and holy stilettos can he jump high, well I can't confront Peter about this before i'm sure, but Peter Parker, you might just be Spiderman, the thought kinda scared me, if this is true, then Peter could easily have fought of Chuck Clayton if he wanted to, but Peter Parker, why do you hide yourself if this is the case, why not just be Peter Parker the star athlete?, well detective Veronica is on the case, should I take Betty with me on this journey?, no if Peter really is Spiderman then I don't wan't to let anyone than myself know.

I could feel him starting to move besides me, and soon he was facing me on his side, he gave me a small smile and said "morning", as he started sitting up in the bed.

"Morning Peter, sleep well?", I asked and gave him a small smile, and continued "maybe you should go back to the guestroom before my mom comes in here", I finished and gave him a small push.

"Dont worry, me and your mom are good", he said, but as soon as foot steps were heard in the hall of my room he jumped out of the bed and swung a t-shirt on and before I knew it he was out the door and was inside the guest room.

A knock was heard on the door, "come in", I said.

The door knob turned and in came my mother with two cups of tea, my mom said "good morning mija, how did you sleep?"

"Very good mom, thanks for letting Peter sleep over, and i'm sorry about last night", I said.

Mom handed me a cup which I happily took, "very good mija, thanks for asking, so how did Peter sleep?", mom asked as she gave me a knowing look.

"Erhm, I think he slept Well mother, not that I would know, since we slept in separate rooms", I said to quickly and mom just laughed.

"Okay mija, if you says so, it if I went to Peters room right now and talked to him, then I would recieve the same answer?", mom said.

"Yeah, no, Sorry, but we only slept, its just after everything last night I needed someone", I said,

"Its okay mija, I trust you and Peter, but mostly you, well i'm gonna talk to Peter now", mom said as she stood from the bed and walked down the hall.

**Pembrooke (Hermione pov):**

I knocked on Peters door, he opened it almost immediatly, "good morning Hermione what can I do for you on this lovely day?", Peter said and gave me a small smile.

"First you can tell me if you slept good?, then where you slept last night, because I know you didn't sleep in here", I said and gave him a glare, he slightly paled, its to fun to tease him.

"V-v-very good Hermione, I slept in here I promise", he started and I intensified my stare "Wow, okay I slept in Veronicas room, i'm sorry dont kill me", he finished.

I laughed "Peter its okay, I trust you not to do something stupid or atleast to stupid, come on Peter breakfast is ready, oh and here is your tea", I said and gave him the cup, he took it and started to drink it, we walked into the dinning room to eat breakfast before the young ones had to go to school.

**Riverdale high (Peters pov):**

As we entered the school I remembered I had to swing by the blue and gold, because Betty had asked me to meet there, I said my farewell to Veronica and made my way to the blue and gold

**Blue and gold:**

As I entered I saw Jughead, Betty and Kevin standing around the famed murder board, "hey guys and Betty, you're not planning to kill me right?" I said and laughed.

The three of them laughed and Kevin got serious again "no kidding aside, this was how my dads Jason Blossom murder board looked before someone broke in and trashed it", he said.

"What? Someone broke in?, do your dad have any leads on who did that and maybe what they were looking for", Jughead asked.

"Nope, no fingerprints, but they stole a bunch of files, background checks, all the videotapes and audiotapes of the police interviews" Kevin said.

"So in conclusion, this was someone that knew what they were after correct?" I said.

"We have to assume some", Kevin said.

But before anyone of us could say something in came a guy I had never seen before.

"Hey Betty" he said, so he knows Betty.

"Trev, hey", Betty said and smiled at the guy.

"Sorry to interupt", Trev said as he walked into the blue and gold.

"Oh no, its okay" Betty started and turned towards Trev "we're just working on our" she started but Jughead finished for her "our murder board".

Trev just raised an eye brow at us, I just gave him a shrug, Trev said "anyway, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow", and smiled at Betty.

"Absolutely, it's a date, I mean, I'll see you there, bye", Betty said as she returned his smile, the three of us raised an eyebrow at Betty, Trev said his goodbye and walked away.

"Going on a date with Trev huh?, does Mama Cooper know about that?", Kevin said.

"Kev, i'm not on house arrest", Betty said.

"Besides isn't she out of town on that women jornalism spa retreat?", I said.

Betty turned towards me and said "how do you know that Peter?".

"Well I overheard her and May talking about it the other day", I said.

"Anyway, I mean, its not a 'date' date", Betty said, was this more to convince us or herself?

"You just called it a date, you litterally said 'its a date', not even two minutes ago", Jughead said.

"Thats just my cover guys, really its just an Intelligence gathering mission, we should focusing on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't", Betty started and I continued "the kids at Riverdale high, you're right Betty, this is an edge we have, we can have an ear to the ground, maybe even get some info the police cannot", I finished and we all gave eachother a nod of approval.

"Maybe Trev knows something about Jason he didn't think was important", Betty said.

**Riverdale high football field:**

I walked with Veronica, Betty, Kevin and Jughead on the bleachers as Kevin filled Veronica in on the Trev situation and that Betty would be going on a date with him.

"Betty, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks, tell me everything about this Trev character", Veronica said as she took some french fries from me, I shot her a look that said 'get your own', "Petey you know what yours is mine", she finished.

"Fine you're right, thats exactly why I bought to portions since I knew you would be all over mine", I said and gave her a smile.

"Well aren't you clever", Veronica said.

"Geez, guys get a room why don't you" Kevin said and laughed, actually we all laughed at that, after Kevin was done laughing finished he continued "to answer your question Veronica, there's nothing to tell, he's just one of Bettys sources, there's nothing romantic on that horizon" Kevin finished.

We reached Archie and sat down as Veronica said "why is everything weird here, why can't a date just be a date?" She took some more of my fries and I gave her hand a light slap, she slapped me back and took some more fries, "what about you Archie?, how's life in a pg world?", she said, we all gave her a glance, because why would a parental guide help Archie?, she gave us a look and continued "pg?, post-Grundy?, what too soon?", this time I took some fries from Ronnie and we just gave eachother a small smile as our hands touched slightly.

"Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being varsity captain, so i'm not thinking about anything else right now", Archie said, it actually looked like he was kinda sad.

"You're back to being boring" Veronica said as she offered me some fries, which I quickly took.

"Are you maybe throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings?", Betty said

"I'm not avoiding anything Betty, i'm trying to get my life back on track after the whole thing pg thing as Veronica so kindly called it" Archie said.

Soon new footsteps were coming towards us I looked to see Valerie, I quickly avoided my gaze from her, she said her hello to everyone, I was the only one ignoring her, 'but Peter you had it coming why are you ignoring her?', Well dear friend maybe I dont like to be hit and judged for something I kinda didn't do.

Valerie sat down next to Archie, "I can actually help you with that, I know was tutoring you" Valerie said.

I whispered to the group "yeah, that must be the understatement of the year"

Valerie said "but, theres this amazing song writer from New York, who's an adjunct at Carsone College, he's an incredible mentor, he does some coaching on the side, and I to,s him about you, you wanna meet him", she finished and gave Archie a smile, Wow she is totally into Archie.

"Yeah, yeah i'd love to, but football" Archie started, but I gave him a small nodge at the back of his head and continued for him "no, we'll make sure Archie can and he will be there", and looked at Archie as he gave me a grateful smile.

Valerie held a piece of paper in her hand "call him if you want, but do it soon, his spots full up fast", she said and put the paper in the front pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you Val", Archie said and gave her a smile.

Valerie stood up and walked away, but stopped two steps above us, she turned around and looked to me "hey Parker, thanks for whatever you did for Melody, she seems like her happy self again, but she won't tell me about what you two talked about", she said.

"Erhm you're welcome?, but it doesn't matter what we talked about, i'm just glad she's happy again" I replied, she gave me a nod and wen't on her way again.

"What happend between you and Melody, the last I heard you were'nt friends?" Kevin asked, his inner gossip girl showing.

"Seriously its nothing guys, we're cool", I said.

"Hey, now you have zero excuse for avoiding music", Betty said.

"Even if we have to drag you there, you're going", I said.

"Thanks guys", Archie said.

Soon the devil was infront of us or commonly known as Cheryl Blossom, well she isn't a devil to me, but other call her that.

"Sorry to interrupt sad Breakfast Club, but i'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at thronhill this weekend", Cheryl started and she gave all of us an invite, "to my surprise and chagrin, mother decided to add you to the Guest list, in case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't, we'll be searching bags" she finished and walked away from us.

"Hey try to remember, she is burying her brother", Betty said, as she gave Veronicas knee a pad.

"Sorry, but just because her brother is dead doesn't mean she can treat people how she would like, I didn't when my mom and dad died or when my uncle died", I said.

They all stared at me, and opened there mouths to say something, I beat them to it, "thanks for your concern guys, but its fine, you should know about them", I said, we all sat in silence before we decided to go back inside the school.

**Riverdale high:**

Me and Veronica walked in and decided to talk to Cheryl, we caught up to her and Veronica said "Cheryl wait, you're in pain, I know this a horrible week for you, i'm sure that's why you're being obnoxious", but Cheryl quickly said "maybe, what's your point?", and Veronica once again continued "look, I don't wanna be locked in a catfight to the death with you, that only ends in one way, mutual annihilation" Veronica stopped and let Cheryl talk "agreed" Cheryl said and crossed her arms, "so can't we just be friends? Or atleast frenemies", Veronica finished.

"Cheryl trust me, you can't push people away, because in the end they won't be there, I know it sucks about you're brother, and Icompletly understand, but please, don't push the people away that are trying to help you", I said, Cheryl looked at me and gave me a small nod.

"If you really want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover i'm having", Cheryl said.

For a moment Veronica hesitated, but said "fine, sure, when?".

"The night before the memorial", she started and walked away, but stopped on the stair way, and she continued "I don't want to spend the night before I hurt my brother alone", and continued to walk away.

"She sure is something else" I said.

"Yeah a bit... Well to take a page from you're book, a not so nice women" Veronica said, as we started to walk away.

**Parker residence:**

I saw Valerie enter the house of Archie maybe they're praticing Music tonight, I saw Betty and Hal working on an old car, what can't you do Betty Cooper?, my thought were soon interupted as the door bell rang, I opened the door and saw Veronica there, "hey Ronnie what are you doing here?", I asked, not that she isn't welcome here, its just unexpected.

"Can't a girl show up a her best friends door step unannounced?", Veronica said, but she had a nervousness over her, why?

"Yeah, ofcourse you can come in", I said and moved away from the door so she could enter.

"I know Peter", she said quickly.

"What?", I replied, oh god no, she know I kissed Felicia or was it Felicia that kissed me?

"You're Spiderman", Veronica said, and my eyes were wide.

"What no?, why would you think that", I said.

"Because of all the things you can do or have done, one, you moved way to fast out of the way in pops, two, I saw you jump onto the roof in the bijou, three, you're a Ninja that jumped from that roof down besides me, and grapped me without making a sound and four, Spiderman haven't been seen since you moved from Queens/New York to Riverdale", Veronica said, oh god she saw me doing all those things, ofcourse she would connect everything back to me being Spiderman

"Okay you're right Veronica, I have a secret, i'm Batman", I said.

"Hahah funny" she said as she moved towards the fruit bowl, I turned around and as she saw me doing this she took an apple and threw it as hard a she could, it would hit me, but in just a second I reacted on instinct and grapped it with my back turnes to her, "I knew it", she said.

"Shit, Ronnie", I said, she looked at me and went over to hug me.

"I know why you didn't tell me, and its okay, I promise I won't tell your secret to noone" she said as she put her pinky finger out, I intertwiend our pinky fingers and I said "pinky promise?", and Veronica answered with "pinky promise on my moms pearls".

"And I know its alot to take in all at once, so I'll answer all your questions some other time", I said.

"Fine, if you insist, I'll have soooooo many question for you though", Veronica said in a sassy voice.

We soon said our goodbyes, since her mother wanted her home for dinner.

I went to sleep that night knowing that Veronica knew about me, but had I known what would come, I should never have come to this town.

**Pembrooke (Veronicas pov):**

I was freaking out, Peter really is Spiderman, this is so strange, but now I know he can handle himself.

I went to sleep that night knowing I would be safe, with a friend like him.

But had I only known what would come of this friendship I would have run the other way around, but he is my best friend.


	20. Dinner party, secrets revealed

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you like the chapter, I hope its okay, and I will try to be more persistent with my update rate, but my job is currently kicking my ass with 7 to 7 work everyday, 12 hours is a longing shift, anyway hope you enjoy**

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

Its the morning after the 'Veronica incident' as this is going to be called, her finding out who I am was not a small feat maybe I have underestimated her, she might be smarter than she lets on to the world, or maybe this is all an act she puts up, to get the upper hand, but my thoughts were interupted by my phone getting a new message, I went over to look at my phone, and saw it was an text from Betty in our blue and gold group chat.

**The blue and gold participants, Peter Parker, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones:**

**Ponytail: **okay who nicknamed me this?, not important, can you guys meet me in the office before first periode?

** :** hey I like that name, but yeah I can, and it was Jughead, gotta go bye

**Jugheads name was change to Jerkhead by Ponytail**

**Jerkhead:** Peter Parker you traitor, it was your idea, but yeah I'll see you two there, and Parker if i'm going down i'm taking you with me!

** name was changed to traitor by Jerkhead**

I let out a small laugh, these two remind me so much of Ned and Betty, both completly oblivious to eachother, but these two seems to find together at one point, but hey who am I to judge, since I didn't see what was infront of me with MJ, but whats done is done.

I started to think about Ned and decided to text him, maybe I should even text MJ.

**The holy trinity:**

** : **hey guys, hows it going in queens?

**Mj: **look he lives, so why did you decide to text out of the blue?

**Ned:** be nice mj he has alot going on

**Mj: **yeah whatever I haven't heard from him, so screw this i'm out

**Mj left the groupchat**

** :** whats up with her?

**Ned:** who knows?, shes Michelle Jones, whats up Peter?

** : **sorry I haven't texted, I know I suck, I just wanted to hear about you and Betty?

**Ned:** its going Great actually, we are going steady, boyfriend and girlfriend, baes.

** : **I get the picture, good to hear, i'm so happy for you

**Ned: **what about you? Anyone special for you in Riverdale

** :** erhm, there was this girl named Josie, but I screwed up with her, it all ended with her best friend punching me in the face

**Ned:** holy hell Peter, are you okay

** :** yeah, I am, I may or may not have kissed Veronica

**Ned: **Lodge?!

** :** shhhh not so loud Ned

**Ned:** you de realise we are texting right?

** : **oh yeah...hehe

**Ned: **dude, so you and Veronica?

** :** its complicated

** :** if you knew what was wrong with mj you would tell me right?

**Ned:** ofcourse, it was nice talking to you again, see you around

** :** yeah see you

**New York (Neds pov):**

I turned around and saw mj standing there, she gave me a small smile "you like him don't you?", I asked her.

She gave me a small nod, "I do, but he seems like he doesn't care about me, he doesn't text, doesn't call, hell I would have been satsified by a freaking letter, but nothing" mj said.

"He is just busy, he'll call you trust me, he would never hurt you on purpose, you're special to him, dont forget that mj, you are Michelle effing Jones, but that phone works both ways you know", I said.

She went forward and have me a hug, "yeah I know, thank you Ned, but if you tell anyone about this conversation, I will end you", mj said, and there she was, the one and only, Michelle Jones.

"Yeah, you're welcome, lets go to school", I said.

**Riverdale high (Peters pov):**

What the hell was up with MJ?, I really have to call her soon, I went straight for the blue and gold, when I entered I saw Betty and Jughead already there, "hey guys", I said.

"Hey traitor" Jughead said with a small smirk, as we both shook hands, no hard feelings and all that.

"Hey Peter" Betty started, and walked towards a table to sit on, both Jughead and I took the seat opposite her and she continued "I asked my dad if I could call Polly last night, but he said she had gotten better, but then, when she had heard about Jason's death, she had a big set back he doesn't wanna risk a set back", Betty finished, as Jughead and I both listend to what she had to say about it all.

"I'm sorry Betty" Jughead said, as he grapped her hand a gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, that sucks, you can call me or Jughead if you need anything at all" I said.

"Thank you guys, it means alot to me", Betty said.

"So you said that on your date with Trev he mentioned Jason being a drug dealer, why would the Rich kid of Riverdale high need to sell drugs?", I asked

"He was running away from his parents", Betty said.

Jughead stood up from the chair "yeah probably, or drug dealers", Jughead said.

"Wait, maybe this was drug related, maybe he didn't give a cut to the dealers and they decided an eye for an eye", I said.

"Oh my god, is that even possible", Betty asked.

"For now it's a theory, yours is more likely, but why would he run away from Mommy and daddy?, Jughead asked.

"Because they're monsters", Betty said.

I turned towards Betty and said "that might be true, but why would he run away from them?, to become a drug dealer", I started, but walked towards the door, but then a thought hit me, "what if he did this for Polly?, what if they wanted to run away from this town?", I finished.

Betty gave me a glare and said "Polly and Jason hated eachother Peter, because Jason destroyed Polly", she finished.

"To answer your boths question, we can't just ask the Blossoms about it", Jughead started, and turned towards us again "but we can ask Jason", he finished.

"Not to burst your bubble, but Jason is dead", I said.

"Erhm, are you proposing a séance or?", Betty asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Jughead.

"No, dead men tell no tales, but their bedrooms, their houses", Jughead said.

"Jasons funeral", I said.

"Exactly", Jughead said, and we glanced at eachother giving a nod of approval this is the plan.

**Riverdale high:**

I walked down the hall way when I noticed Veronica, she looked like she just came out of practice, she walked down the hall and noticed Archie sitting there, I hid, as not to disturbe their conversation.

**Riverdale high (Veronicas pov):**

I had just finished practice as I noticed Archie sitting on a bench trying to bandage his hand, what is it with this guy?, I walked over to him, and sat next to him taking the bandage from him and applied it for him, "isn't this your playing hand?", I asked, he gave me a nod to prove my words right, and I continued "your hand is your instrument, you need to take better care of it, and you know, why don't You stop punishing yourself while you're at it?", I finished.

Archie gave me a look and said, "i'm not".

"You sure?" I asked.

"I got slammed, because I didn't know the play, and I didn't know the play because, like an idiot, instead of memorizing the plays, I was up late last night, working on my songs with Valerie, god i'm such an idiot", Archie said, I gave him a look.

"Valerie huh?" I started, but Archie gave me a look and I continued "no, I endorse it", I finished.

"You jelaous Ronnie", Archie said with a smirk.

"Please, I had my seven minutes in heaven with Archie Andrews", I started, but in the mean time finished wrapping up his hand, I gave it a kiss and continued "okay, good as new, but try to take better care of it, because that hand of yours is going to be worth millions one day", I finished as I took my bag and walked away from him.

**Riverdale high (Peter pov):**

I didn't wanna snoop on their conversation so I left after Ronnie talked about his playing hand, I had asked Ronnie if she wanted to comeby, but she said she was invited to a sleepover at the Thornhill, i'm not really sure if i'm okay with her being alone in that hell house.

But as fate would have it Cheryl soon texted me.

Bombshell: hey nerd, so i'm having Veronica over for a sleepover, do you wanna come over to eat with us and hang out, please?

: sure Cheryl it would be lovely to meet your parents

Bombshell: you're funny, see you soon Peter

: yeah see you soon Cheryl

As I was done texting Cheryl I called May, but she didn't pick up, so it went to voice mail.

"Hey May its Peter, I just called to say I have picked up the groceries, and that i'm headed to Thornhill for dinner with Veronica, love you", Thornhill here I come

**Thornhill:**

I arrived at the entrance to the biggest house in riverdale Thornhill, Well I have to say its quite the ominous name for such a fine house, okay I lied this house is hella creepy, this is the sort of house that you want children to avoid during halloween, Well okay this has gone on long enough, lets get this party started, as I hit the door bell I heard quick feet coming to the door, and soon one redhead open the door but it wasn't Cheryl.

"Well hello there mister Parker, Cheryl told us you would be joining us this fine evening, would you like to enter?", Penelope asked.

"Hello miss Blossom, nice to see you again", I replied, and extended my hand for her to shake, as she took it my spider sense went on, I flinched my hand away alittle from her, she gave me a look and I continued "sorry static electricity", and shook her hand, she gave me a nod and a smile as she led me into the halls of Thronhill, but jeepers creepers, this place is scary, what is with all these different portraits?, soon I was led to where Veronica and Cheryl were, it was almost dinner time, so they were in the living area next to the dinning room.

"Hello mister parker, nice to see you again", Clifford said and shook my hand, again my spider sense went into overdrive, but this time I didn't flinch, what is up with this family, this isn't the first time, I had my senses kick into overdrive, I have to find out soon, I have an inkling whatever happend here wasn't good.

I went over to Cheryl and gave her a quick hug, I went over to Veronica and gave her a hug, I whispered in her ear "we need to be careful here, I dont think everything is as it seem", I said.

"You're just paranoid, chill, come on lets eat", Veronica said as we walked into the dinning room.

**Thornhill dinner:**

The table is huge, we were six people at the dinner table, Clifford, Penelope, Cheryl, Veronica, I and Nana Rose, I have to say that the last one is kinda freaking me out, she is staring at me, like she knows me and yet trying to place the face, as we were eating dinner Veronica spoke "thank you for having us", including me in the conversation

Penelope said "Cheryl invited you, but Peter here we owed, but I have no idea why you're here", she finished and gave Veronica a look.

Veronica looked at Cheryl and said "me neither, I thought there would be other girls and not just me and Peter"

Clifford took second for himself and looked at Nana Rose and said "would you like some more ham?", Nana didn't reply and was just staring out into the open and occasionly staring at me, Clifford looked to Veronica and said "what about you Veronica would you like some more maple ham?", he finished.

"I'm good, its delicious though, you can really taste the maple", Veronica said, and continued to eat the food on her plate.

"What about you Peter, would you like some more?, a boy in growth needs to eat", Clifford asked me.

"Sure, its really good, who would have thought maple would be this delicious outside of pancakes", I said which got a snicker out of Cheryl, but her mom quickly shot her a glare endning her snicker and she entered her scowl mode again, Jesus is she Batman or?

Clifford wiped his mouth for food and said, "you two do know that riverdale was founded on the maple-syrup Industry"

"Can't say I did, but fascinating", I said, again Nana Rose was staring at me, I turned towards her an gave her a smile, she just smiled back and turned towards the dinner table again.

"But here is some more history, sweetwater river got the name because of the maple syrup, perhaps you should ask your father about it sometime, and you your aunt Peter, how is he by the way?" Clifford said, why the hell would he bring up Veronicas dad?, they seem like they know eachother, okay I can see where Cheryl get her personality from, is it bad if I go back home, hmm maybe Felicia would answer a call from me?, no bad Peter, she isn't good for you.

"Okay", Veronica said, as she continued eating, I could see Veronica not caring about what they would say.

"There are worse things than prison", Penelope started, and Cheryl quicklý answered her "like this dinner party", and Penelope raised her voice a smidge "what did you say?", everybody just looked around at eachother noone trying to say a word, the tension is so thick we could cut it with a butterknife.

Clifford soon broke the silence as he turned his attention towards Veronica "that must have been hard for you, watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home infront of you, your mom, your neighbours and all those reporters", jesus this dinner is really awkward, why was I here again?, no idea, but the smug look on both Penelope and Clifford tells me they know more than they let on or their just terrible human beings, but hey they can be both, i'm not judging, okay I am they are not very nice, I hope this isn't gonna be a regular thing, becuase this place is like a magnet for bad things.

Veronica looked at me, gave me a small smile, to tell me she was okay to shut them down herself "honestly the worst part is how fast it happend, he was just gone, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but Peter here has helped me through a tough time, so that's why it's so Great you all get a chance to say goodbye, to Jason tomorrow" Veronica said.

"Not for all of us", Cheryl said, me people quickly followed up with a remark "thats because some of us already got to say goodbye to Jason, while you were rowing him across the river, to his death", Penelope said as she took her plate and walked away.

**Thornhill Cheryls bedroom:**

I walked around in her room and noticed just how red her room is, everything is red, she is like the red queen or queen of hearts from Alice in wonderland, I sat down on the bed with Cheryl and Veronica as they were looking at old pictures, they were smiling and laughing, they seemed like friends, but come tomorrow an they will be frenemies once again, Veronica looked at Cheryl and sai "I hope this isn't weird, but Jason was crazy handsome", jeepers what is it with the redheads in this town, Ronnie fall for them left, right and center, okay i'm a little jelaous, how would I look like with redhair?, gorgeous I know thinking you for the compliment, hey that was a rude fought you just had, okay i'm gonna keep the curly Brown hair apparently girls like this hair.

"The handsomest, something tells me he would have like you", Cheryl said.

"Why did you invite us tonight Cheryl?, why not just Tia, Tina or Ginger?, aren't they your best friends?" I asked.

Cheryl looked me straight in the eyes and said "and yet, at the night of the peprally, after I had my panic attack, Peter parker you helped me, not Tina, not Tia or Ginger, but you the boy I was so rude to, I guess thats why, and I know you were there to Veronica, but giving Peter the space, because he know my pain, but thank you for trying Veronica, you kinda understand with everything with your father" Cheryl said, she crossed the room from her bed to where I was standing and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Cheryl, you're allowed to say goodbye your brother, but why does it have to be?", Veronica started, Cheryl continued for her "infront of people?", "yeah", Veronica said.

Cheryl got up from the bed and turned towards us "its just, everything with Jason hs been so public, everyone has an opinion, has been gossiping, saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't, I just want everyone to know that i'm sorry, and Jason deserved a better family than what he got", she said.

"Then do it we'll help you right Peter?", Veronica said, as they turned towards me.

"Yeah, I say let Penelope and Clifford Blossom do their worst", I said.

"Oh but they will, they'll kill me" Cheryl said and gave us a small sad smile.

"They have to get through me first, I'll help you if this is what you wanna do Cheryl", I said as we all put or hand together.

"So, its getting late, I better get home", I said.

"Yeah goodnight Peter", they both said.

I walked through the hallway, where I soon came by an open door, it was Nana Blossoms door, she was sitting in her wheeling chair as she looked in the mirror she turned towards me, "oh my god Richard, it has been so long", what? "Come on in Richard, let me see that handsome face of yours", I walked into the room and went over to her side of the room, "I haven't seen you since you graduated, how is life treating you?"

"Nana, how do you know my father?", I said with tears in my eyes, my father lived in Riverdale?

"Your father?", Nana Rose took her glasses on, "oh i'm sorry Peter, you just reminded me of a young man who used to be friends with Penelope" Nana finished.

"What? my dad and Penelope were friends?", I said.

"Hmm you could say that", she started looking confused all of a sudden and turned to me again "you look so much like Richard".

"I hear that, sorry for intruding, goodby Nana Rose", I said as I exited her room, and went to the front door, I walked into the living room of the house and said "thank you for the dinner and hospitality this evening, I will see you both tomorrow", I said.

"You're welcome Peter, goodnight", Penelope said, she smiled at me but that was a forced smile if I ever seen one before this was it, does she know Richard Parker is my dad?

**Thornhill (Nana Rose pov):**

"Goodbye Peter Benjamin Parker", I said as a tear slipped from my eyes


	21. Who was my father

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

I dont understand what I learned last night, I know May and my dad were the same age, but that both of them lived in Riverdale, that part I never knew about, my dad was good friends with Penelope?, i'm so confused, why haven't anyone spoken to me about my father?, or perhaps they dont know who my father is?, I need to ask May about it, I need to know more about who he was, from what I remember of them he was such a Great man, a Fantastic father, but I have never once heard May mention him from childhood, was he so bad that she needed to hide it from me?, as said I have to know, but May has long shifts, it will have to wait, because of the event on Thornhill today, I dressed in the suit I wore for Bens funeral, its stange to be into the tux again, honestly I never hoped to wear it again, but here I am on my way to Thornhill, May will join the funeral straight from work, ao I have to guess tonight I'll talk to he about my father.

**Parker neighbourhood:**

I was getting a lift from the Coopers, I walked up to the front door and knocked, within thirty seconds the door opened revealing Alice Cooper, "hello Peter, come in, Betty and Jughead are upstairs", Alice said, as she went to the fridge to get a drink.

"Thank you Alice, its nice to see you again, I'll head upstairs", I said as I gave her a small smile, and walked to the stairs and ascended them for Bettys room.

I walked into her room and saw Jughead and Betty talking "hey guys, are you two ready?", I asked.

"Hey", they both said, and Jughead continued "yeah, i'm ready to enter the belly of the beast"

"Good, because I also need to talk to Nana Rose, not just about Jason, but also about my father", I said, they both looked at me with a puzzled face "its a long story, one I might tell when I know something myself", I finished.

Betty and Jughead stood and smiled at eachother, "Wow you two, you could wait till after I leave the room", I said and smirked at them, they both quickly broke eyecontact, I chuckled and continued "come on, we dont wanna be late for this", they both nodded and soon we left the house, Thornhill here we come

**Thornhill:**

Betty and Jughead went through first saying their 'sorry for your loss', and I was a little behind them as I was taking everything in, wondering if my father spend his youth in this place, being friends with Penelope or whatever their thing was, as I approched I noticed her staring at me, she know who I am, but the question is why does she care?.

"Hello miss Blossom, i'm so sorry for your loss, from what I have heard Jason was a terrific man, I wish I could have known him", I said, she just smiled at me and have me a hug.

"Thank you Peter, Jason was a special boy, it should have been Cheryl", she said and whispered the last part ao I couldnt hear it.

"I'm sorry what?", I said as I didn't hear the last part.

"I said its good for Cheryl, that your here I mean, she talks about you sometimes you know", she smiled.

"Oh, Well yeah, she needs someone right know, everybody here does, bye miss Blossom", I said and walked to the front door. But stopped when I heard May and Hermiones voices.

**Thronhill (no ones pov):**

"Penelope", both May and Hermione said, and Hermione continued "I just want to offer my condolences", she finished.

"Oh Hermione, that's so kind", Penelope started, as they gave eachother a hug, she grabbed a hold od Hermione and continued "you think you're so clever coming here, offering your pity", she finished.

Hermione looked shocked at Penelope and said "what are you talking about", as she had a confused face know.

"So you came here to gloat, with the warmest regards from your husband, i'm sure", Penelope said as she walked away from Hermione to greet May.

"Hello Penelope, i'm so sorry for your loss", May said as she gave a hug to Penelope, Penelope returned the hug, "i'm sorry for the loss of your husband too", as soon as the condolences was done Penelope tightend her hold on May and whispered to her "dont you for one second think I have forgiven you for what you and Hermione did to me, you knew I loved him, but you just had to meddle, and you just had to introduce him to her, I know who Peter is, but does he know who hes father really was?, what kind of man he really was?", Penelope said as she let go of May, who just stood there with her jaw slightly ajar.

"May?, come on we have to get in there", Hermione said, as she got a look at May, she could see something wrong with her friend, "are you okay?", Hermione finished.

May shook her head "I was a fool to believe Penelope would live and forgive, she is the same witch as she was in high school, i'm so glad we got him out of her claws", May said.

"Oh right you're talking about Richard what about it?", Hermione said.

"The truth is that Peter is Richards son and Penelope blames me maybe for getting him away from her, she knows Peter is his soon, I have to tell Peter soon", May said, Hermione quickly brought May into a hug, and they walked into the mansion for the funeral.

**Thornhill (Peters pov):**

As I walked into the area of the funeral I spotted quite a few people I knew, I said quick hellos to them all and went for a seat besides Betty, Penelope walked in and Archie quickly rose from his seat and went infront of her and said "i'm so sorry for your loss, mrs Blossom", he started, Penelope looked at him and he gave Penelope a football jersey and continued "I thought you might wanna have this", as he finished Penelope rose her hand and ran it through his and said "you're so much like him", Betty Jughead, Kevin and I had that WTF (why the face) look on, she quickly caught herself and said "oh im sorry, thank you Archibald", Archie walked back to his seat beside Kevin and Valerie.

I leaned on the back of the chair in front of me and said "dude, did she just touch your hair?, thats kinds creepy", Betty gave me a look and leaned forward you put a hand on Archies shoulder and said "I thought it was really sweet, what you did for her".

"She deserves the jersey, atleast more than I do", Archie said.

Veronica walked up to us and said "days like today, really put our short life into perspective, right?"

"Well atleast we're here, atleast we're alive", I said.

Betty and I looked at the same thing Clifford and Hal speaking, not a nice conversation, but it ended when Clifford walked away to join his wife.

We all turned as the Cheryl Blossom arrived, wearing white, jesus, that is the same outfit she wore when Jason and her 'fell' into the water, by the look from her mother and father, she is dead after the funeral, they might need a new casket for her soon, every eye in the room was glued to her

"Oh my god", Ronnie said, "yes", Kevin said, new gossip, and nobody else spoke, just like that Cheryl once again was extra, but if this is good, I have no idea, she has to be crazy to wear that outfit, she is technicly the reason Jason is dead, I know she didn't kill him, but she did get him over to the other side.

Cheryl was at the speakerspodium now and she said "welcome to Thornhill, thank you all for coming for this, please take your seats, I'd like to start the memorial, ofcourse with a few words about my beloved brother Jason", everybody took a seat.

I had went upfront to veronica, "Cheryl is crazy for doing this, I know I said I would support her, but she is only going to make things worse, really worse, if she thought her parents disliked her before, they're going to hate her now", I whispered to her.

"I know but we have to keep our words", Veronica started, we looked over at Penelope who stared at us and Veronica whispered to her "you're only going to make things worse", Penelope turned towards Cheryl and took a deep breath, she is not forgiving Cheryl i'm sure of it, but she was going to let Cheryl hold her speech.

Cheryl started her speech "you all know that the last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this White dress, I know this sounds impossible, but I swear, when I put it on, it feels like he's in the room look over me, like before", she took her time to look at ever person in the room she stopped at Veronica and I and gave us both smiles and she continued "just because we were twins, I used to demand that I would have my own birthday party, until one year, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one, it wasn't until much later that I figured out why, it was because no one wanted to come to mine, Jason didn't want me to know that, he protected me, every single day, my only wish was that day at the river, I had protected him", she finished as she now was a sonbong mess and was hugging the casket, Veronica and I raised from our seats and walked up to her and brought her into a hug.

Penelope walked onto stage and gave us alittle glare before speaking to the people of the funeral "I think we'll adjourn now, in the winter salon there will be a light supper soon", everybody started to raise and walk away, Veronica and I walked Cheryl into the salon, as we had done that I excuse myself and found Betty amd Jughead waiting for me by the staircase, as we were going to find some clues about Jason and Polly.

**Thornhill upstairs:**

As we walked into Jasons room the temperature dropped alittle, we walked further into the room, "is it just me, or did the temperature just droplike it does in horror movies?", Betty said as we continued into the room.

"Its just the icy chilling of the dead", Jughead said.

"Okay, where does a teenage boy even hide things?", Betty asked.

"Under the matteress, in the drawers, behind his headboard, in the closet", I said as we looked into the room.

We looked through some of Jasons things but didn't find anything, soon a chill ran down my spine and a creepy "hello", was heard from Nana Rose.

We all jumped alittle in surprise "HOLY!, i'm so sorry, we were just leaving", Betty said for all of us, we were kinda huddling together if she would try to harm us, but Nana Rose is a nice women, kinda confused but nice.

Nana Rose wheeled closer to us, she looked at Betty and said "oh, its you, how lovely to see you again, come closer, I wanna get a good look at you", Nana Rose said, holy crap, I think I dont need Nana Rose to tell me who my father is, I'll just ask May when I get home, she sure is creepy.

"The horror, Peter why would you wanna talk alone with her?, aren't you afraid she would sacrifice you to a pagan god?", Jughead whispered and he was as creeped out as Betty and I was.

Betty went ahead, she walked slowly but within seconds she was infront of Nana Rose, "come closer, Polly dear", Nana Rose said,mand when she mentioned Polly we all went forward to listen to what she had to say.

Betty sat down next to Nana and said "erhm, its nice to see you again too, i'm so sorry it had to be under such terrible circumstances", Betty said.

Nana took ahold of Bettys hand and she was feeling around her ring finger, she looked at Betty and said "Well, of course you're not wearing it, bless", as she leaned back in her wheelchair.

"Wearing what?", Betty asked as she looked at Jughead and I.

"Well the ring Polly, i'm old, but not that senile yet", Nana said with a shake of her head, she continued "that ring has been in the Blossom family for generation, you keep it close to your heart, always, but dont tell Penelope I gave it to you or she'll likely come snip it right of your finger", Nana finished.

Betty was scared but said "I won't, I promise"

I sat down next to Betty and looked at Nana "the ring you're talking about, was it an engagement ring?, an engagement between Polly and Jason?", I said.

"Well ofcourse Richard, Jason and Pollys wedding was the last thing I was living for, I might have lost a grandson, but you, you've lost the love of your young life, poor child", Nana answered.

Betty stood up with tears in her eyes she struggled to speak, but she managed to say a few words "excuse me, I have to...I can't", as she ran out of the room, Jughead were quickly after her.

I started to walk out of the room, but Nana grabbed my hand "you have to protect that child of yours, Peter must be safe", Nana said.

"Safe from what Nana?", I asked.

"Well hello there Peter, so nice to see you again, how was your day?", Nana asked.

"Its good Nana, thanks for asking hope you'll be okay and have a nice day to, bye", I said, and walked out of the room and down the stairs to join the 'party'.

Thornhill upstairs (Nana Rose pov):

Peter Benjamin Parker, how you look so much like your father, please be safe and stay away from Penelope, only time will tell what she'll do, you remind me so much of your father, but you're not him, your far better than he was at your age, protect yourself and protect Cheryl god knows she'll need it.

**Thornhill (Peters pov):**

As I was making my way down the stairs I saw Penelope dragging Cheryl into a room, she only half closed the door so I walked over and listened in, I know I know, 'but Peter, you're better than that', I'm only doing it to make sure Cheryl will be okay.

Cheryl was crying as she was thrown onto the bed, "I had to its what Jason would have wanted", Cheryl said as the tears were streaming down her face.

Penelopes voice were full of venom "no, Cheryl, as always its what you wanted!", she were now pacing the room, before she turned to Cheryl again "I hoped you enjoyed yourself, becuase after tonight, there will be no more River Vixens", Penelope grabbed onto Cheryls face and continue "no more Peter Parker, I see the way you look at him, its funny that you think he would want you, no one would want you, I would have shipped you off to a boarding school in Europe, but no one would want you", Penelope walked out the room and I hid.

When the coast was clear, I walked into the room and saw Cheryl with her head in her hands crying, I sat down next to her on the bed, and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gentle, she flinched away, but soon relaxed when she saw me sitting there, "i'm sorry", I said.

She looked at me with a confused expression, "you dont have to apologize for my mom being a not so nice women", Cheryl said as she laughed alittle.

"Well look at you, i'm rubbing of on you, but seriously, if you ever need to talk, feel free to call me", I said, Cheryl didn't respond she just threw herself at me and brought me into a bone crushing hug, which I immediatly returned, and this was the day Cheryl and my friendship really blossomed, corny?, what me?, yeah I know.

"I have to head home Cheryl, are you going to be alright?, sorry I can't stay longer, I have a family emergency I need to speak with my aunt about, not as serious as yours, but still pretty serious", I said as I stood from her bed.

Cheryl rose and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you Parker, this is the second time, you have helped me through a tough time, your line 'if you need to talk, fell free to call me' also works for you, if you need to talk, feel free to call me", she gave me a hug and I was on my way home.

**Parker residence:**

I walked home alone, just needing to clear my head, thinking about what May and I would have to talk about, what we need to talk about, I walked into the kitchen where May has made two cups of tea, "hey Peter, I have made some tea, come sit down", she said with that smile of hers that almost made me forget what I was thinking about, her warm welcoming smile always seemed to do that.

I sat down, and grapped the tea "thanks May", I said, as I took a sip of it.

"May, I need to know, who was my father really?, I know he lived here, but nothing more than that, please tell me", I said.

She looked me in the eyes "so you know?, you're father lived here and grew up with me?", she said.

"Yes but nothing more than that", I said, I looked at the baby picture she had of me and him, which brought a smile to my lips.

"You're right you need to know the truth about him", May said.

I looked at May, she made eye contact with me, it looked like she was backing out, she decided against it, her eyes soon grew serious as she spoke "the truth is your father was a serpent"


	22. Trailer parks, old romances & kisses

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

Mays words shook me, my father Richard Parker was a serpent, one of those leather wearing gang members that ruined movie night.

"Peter, please talk to me", Mays soft voice brought me out of my trance.

"Why?, why didn't you tell me before we moved here, that my dad was a serpent?", I asked as we made eye contact.

"Because Peter, the people here doesn't know you're Richards son, they dont even know that Ben is his brother, except Penelope and Hermione, Peter you have to promise me you'll keep your distance from her, she is bad news", May said, as she went over and brought me into a hug, I immediatly hugged back.

"I get it okay, you didn't want me to know who he was, you were only trying to protect me, do you have any pictures of me and him, as a serpent I mean", I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah Imactually do, a picture of you, him, one of his friends and his daughter", May started as she went and looked for the picture in an drawer, while she was looking she continued "how did you figure out your father wasn't who you thought he was?", she finished as she had found the picture, she walked over to me, before she would show me the picture she wanted answers.

"Nana Rose", I said.

"Is she still alive?, I didn't see her at Jason funeral", May said.

"She is, but she is creepy, I have spoken to her two times, she keeps calling me Richard, she even said dad and Penelope were friends", I said, as we sat down on the couch.

"Hmm, I see, look Peter, your father and Penelopes 'friendship' was...how do I put this, was very complicated, look Penelope hates me and Hermione for getting your dad away from her, she can be extreme", May finished.

"She knew he was a serpent and still hung out with him?", I asked, why would she hang out with him?

"I dont know much about their friendship or relationship or whatever you would call them, just know that Penelope was madly in love with him, and that they did things, unspeakable things", May made a face as she said the last part.

I thought about what she said and my look turned into one if disgust "ewwwww May, I did not wanna know that", I said and turned away from her.

"Well you asked", she laughed from behind me.

"Well yeah, but, no, i'm going to sleep, ew", I said and headed op the stairs.

"Wait Peter, I still have the picture to show you", she said as she handed me the picture.

"Thank you May, i'm going now, night", I said.

"Goodnight Peter", May said.

**Parker residence (Mays pov):**

Peter please be careful, Penelope is a cruel women, I will protect you no matter what.

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

As I was laying in bed wide awake, I looked at the picture, I saw my dad, myself, another guy and a girl, we were all smiling in the picture, I dont remember this picture or even this event, I dont really remeember alot from since my parents died, I flipped the picture around and saw four names, Richard Parker, Peter Parker, Walter Hardy and Felicia Hardy.

Wait Felicia as in the, oh my god, I was friends with Felicia before all of this, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, went to Felicias contact info and hit call.

After three rings it was picked up, but it wasn't Felicia, it was a guy.

"This is Felicias phone, this is Fangs Fogerty speaking", the man now named Fangs said, what the hell is a Fangs?

"This is Peter, can I speak to Felicia please?", I said.

"aha the northsider she wants, what do you want from my sister?, what are your intentions with her?", Fangs said seriously.

"Erhm, Well, I-I-I would just want to talk to her, its important, please", I pleaded, but could hear voices on the other end.

"Hey give me my phone, before I break your hand", the voice said.

"Make me kitty cat", Fangs said.

"You wanna see this kittys claws Fogerty", the voice now sounded like Felicia said.

"No, I was just messing around, its Peter thats calling just wanted to mess with him", Fangs started, "nice talking to you Peter", Fangs finished, and soon a yelp was heard from Fangs, and a new voice was heard from the phone.

"I knew you couldnt stay away from me", Felicia said.

"Listen Felicia, can we drop the cat and mouse game for just an hour, I really need to talk to you, can we meet?", I said.

"Are you okay Peter, we can meet, you can come to my trailer if you want?", Felicia said.

"I would love to, I really need to talk to you", I said.

"Meet me in an hour in the sunnyside trailerpark, I'll wait for you", she said, her voice was genuinly concerned for me.

"I'll be there, see you soon", I said.

"See you", Felicia said and we both hung up, it was really the meaning to sleep but I need to know, I opened my window and climbed out of it and jumped down, when I had made sure no one was looking, soon I was on my way to the sunnyside trailerpark.

**Southside:**

I was walking around, I really should have asked Felicia for directions when I had talked to her, but instead of calling her again, I decided to try finding it.

"Are you lost northsider?", a deep voice was heard from behind me.

"You're far from home kid", another voice was heard, I turned around and looked at them, serpents, what do they want?

"Walk away before you're hurt, you dont belong here", a third voice was heard, wait is that Fangs voice?, I just looked at him, he soon narrowed his eyes, saying 'come at me'

I held my hands up in surrender, "I dont want any trouble, i'm just looking for a friend", I said.

"Well well well, what do we have here guys, a hottie making his way to the dangerous side of town, what do you want?" The femine voice was heard, I locked eyes with her, and jesus she was beautiful, I must have stared too long because alot of switch blades was heard unfolding, okay if this is how they wanna do it, I'll show them.

"Enough", a loud voice was heard, and soon the guy who was the serpent from the movie night that had a meeting with Hermione started, the serpents backed away, its was dark out so he couldnt see my face "run along kid, this isn't a place for northsiders", he finished.

I was soon on my way, but when the serpents went inside again, Fangs ran after me "who are you?", Fangs said.

"That depends Fangs Fogerty are you going to stab me with that switchblade of yours", I said.

"How do you know my name, only one northsider knows that", he started and soon his eyes widend and he said "Well Peter, that depends, you gonna hurt Felicia?", he finished.

"I would not, I just want to speak to her, can you tell me the way to sunnyside trailer park", I said.

Fangs told me the way and soon I was on my way there, he yelled after me "its funny, from the way she speaks of you I would have thought you were bigger", he said, the only respons I could think of was giving him the ring finger, what?, i'm classy.

Sunnyside trailer park:

I soon found the trailer, Walter Hardy, Lydia Hardy and Felicia Hardy, I knocked on the door and soon after light footsteps were heard, and the door swung open, and holy smokes, Felicia in short shorts, a tank top and wow, she waved a hand infront of my face, I said "sorry what?"

She laughed, and said "I said, hey Peter, wanna come inside".

That made sense, "oh right, hey Felicia, nice to see you, and yes please", I said, I put my jacket down and she moved away from the door to let me inside, as we went inside, this is a comfy trailer, is that a rat?, nope, I changed my mind, i'm going home, but soon light arms were holding mine as she dragged me further into the trailer, we sat down on the couch, she pulled me down and tried to kiss me, god I want to, but not right now, I lightly pushed her away.

"I thought this was what you wanted?", she said almost dissapointed and muttered under her breath "its sure as hell what I wanted"

"Listen, I need to talk to you, I really meant that, do you know my name?", I said.

"Yeah Peter, why?", she said and gave me a look 'where are you going with this'.

"My full name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and your name is Felicia Hardy", I said.

"Yeah, thats what it says on the mailbox", she said.

"I have met you before you know?", I said, she only raised her eyebrow at me, and said go on, so I did "when we were six years old, maybe younger, I dont remember this, but I have this picture, us together", I finished.

"Peter, I have never met you before", she said, so I handed her the picture, she looked at it, then at me, and back at the picture, I took a drink from the cola can "what, you're the Peter, from my childhood, the Peter that was my first boyfriend?, my first kiss?", as she finished I had spat the soda out, I sat there coughing, she hit my back hard, soon it was under controle, and memorys from the past was clear.

_**Flashback, Riverdale 2006 (no ones pov):**_

"So will you be my boyfriend", a small Felica said as she was jumping around.

"Ye-ye-yeah, sure, because you're, really pretty, and sweet", Peter said, and to stop him from talking, she gave him his first kiss, both of them were blushing furiously, and just like that she grabbed his hand and they ran outside to play.

"Aren't they cute?", Mary asked the other three.

"They are, how did that come from you Richard?", Walter said with a smirk.

"Well you're the one to talk, Felicia is such a nice girl, how did that come from you?", Richard said, and soon they both were in a 'fight'.

"Boys", the two women said, they went outside to look after the kids, and saw the two sharing their second child-ish kiss 'bwadr', the adults heard, and laughed at the two.

Felicia grabbed Peters hand and dragged him over to her mother "mom, this is Peter, hes my new boyfriend and I love him sooooooo much", Felica said as she extended her tiny arms as far as she could.

"Well Peter, do you love her too?", Mary said, and locked eyes with her son.

"I love her thiiiiiiiiis much", the boy said as he followed Felicias lead and extended his arms as far as he could.

"Peter its time to go, say bye to your girlfriend", Mary said.

"Bye Felica", Peter said as he waved at her, little Felicia had a post on her lips as she shook her little dress side to side.

"Bye Peter", she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss, this was their third kiss, and the last for the next ten years.

_**Flashback end**_

**Sunnyside trailerpark (Peters pov):**

She looked at me, and she went over and brought me into a right hug, "i'm so sorry, for what happend to your father, we were there, you just didn't need to see us, from what my dad told me, you were so sad, you didn't want to talk to anyone, so we left after your parents funeral, and I", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Dont apologize, you dont have anything to be sorry for, I have forgotten a big part of my mom and dad, I didn't know until last night my dad was a serpent", I said.

"Our dads were best buddies for years, with FP also", Felicia said.

"Whos FP?", I asked?

"FP Jones", Felicia said.

"Wait Jones, as in Jughead Jones?", I asked.

"Yeah, its his father why?", Felicia asked curiously.

"Hes a friend", I said.

"Well mister serpent", Felicia said, as she pushed me down onto the couch, "I for one have had enough of these sad memorys, why dont we try to make some happy ones?, like this", she said as she stradled me on the couch, and kissed me hard, I started to kiss back, but we were interupted by a knock on her trailer door.

We both sighed as the knocks on the door became louder she yelled "yeah, yeah, coming", she soon reached the door and opened it.

"Hey cat, you will never believe this...", the voice started, but soon saw the jacket on the ground, "someone here?", the voice said, and soon two,other voices were heard, one of them were Fangs, and the other must be that pretty girl from earlier, "Wow cat who do you have in there?", the girls voice said.

"Non of your guys problems, now leave", Felicia said.

"Hahahaha, you wish, I wanna see this guy", the girl said, as she walked in, soon the two other guys followed after, and they came face to face with.

"You!", the tall one said, and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "you only got luck back there, that he stopped us who should stop me now?", the guy said through a smirk.

"That would be me Sweets", Felicia said, the guy didn't give her another glance, and tried to go infront of 'sweets', but Fangs stopped her giving her alittle smirk, to tell this was all in fun, she gave a small nod.

"Sweet enough, hes a good guy", as soon as 'sweets' looked at Fangs I grabbed his arm, Tore it of me and twisted it around, he let out a yelp of surprise and had a shock look on his face, the girl looked at me impressed.

"Yo cat can you get your boy toy to ease up there", sweets said.

"Hmm let me think about that...no", Felicia said, and have him the stink eye.

"Peter enough", Fangs said, I let go of sweets.

"Jesus, punk I will kick your ass if you try something like this again", sweets said.

Felicia looked at me for my approval, and I gave her a nod, "rule two: If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of, he is the son of Richard Parker, a fallen serpent, so if you try to harm him again with reason, you'll be seen as a traitor to the gang", Felicia said.

The three just looked at me, and soon Fangs stood forward "I knew you looked familiar, sorry about your parents, you will be protected by us from now on", he said and gave me a hug.

"I'm sweetpea, sorry about that, Felicia is like a sister, so we protect her, but you are one of us, as Fangs said you'll be protected", he said and gave me a small handshake eventhough he hestiated about doing it, not trusting an outsider.

The girl went forward "i'm Toni Topaz, resident kickass, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, you're not a true serpent, just under the protcetion of us", she said and gave me a hug and whispered "I see why Felicia talks so much about you", and finished by a small cheek kiss.

"Nice to meet all of you, not many people knows this, so for now can we keep this between us?", I asked, and hoped they would listen to me.

"Sure, anything for a fellow serpent", they all said in unison.

We all hanged out late into the night, talking getting to know eachother, and they even invited me to the whyte wyrm, whatever that is, but late into the night, when the other three had gone home, I was alone with Felicia, I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "can I spend the night?, please", she turned around in my arms and nodded her head, gave me a kiss, I went to sleep that night, with a big smile, who knew being a serpent could be this nice?, a family, new bonds, new friendships, and seeing this whole other side of Felicia was amazing, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing why my father had chosen this life, or part of the reason atleast, and having Felicia in my arms was a nice bonus, she might have ruined a relationship for me, but I have seen the other side of her, she is nice, and soon sleep came over me, and a nice one at that.


	23. Parker luck

**So sorry about the delay, I dont really have an excuse, only summervacation and long as work shifts, but here is the next chapter, I hope its okay and it was worth the wait**

**Southside (Peters pov):**

So last night happend, I was just gonna talk to Felicia about us being old friends, Well technicly we were an old romance, anyway, what did surprise me a bit was how welcoming her three friends were, but had they tried something I would have to ressort to fighting, well not to brag but I'm a master in the art of 'kick yo ass', but that was luckily not a problem, well that Toni chick did threaten to cut me open like a fisk if I ever hurted Felicia, why is it evertime in this town I meet someone, they all have crazy girl friends that would beat me up?, like what is even up with that?, first I met Josie, then I met her friends Valerie and Melody, Valerie threatend me, and she even ended up punching me in the face, pssssst I know your not asking but she hits alot harder than Eugene, Eugene on the other hand hits like a bit... Well the not so nice word, that I have only used once, and I had never seen aunt May so angry before, but yeah anyway, they seem'd to like me somewhat, but i'm just an othersider to them, an outsider whos dad was a serpent.

Well Sweetpea as I learned his full name, seems like a though boy, and he is, but hes also full of well he is full of something, thats for sure.

Fangs, again what the holy Thor is that name, like will he suck my body dry of blood?, oh hell no, i'm not fighting another Morbius, that guy creeped the holy Thor out of me, if hes a vampire i'm gonna go all blade on him, what?, oh right, blade is this bad as vampire hunter I once helped, long story short, he kinda owes me a favor, so watch out Fangs.

Then there is Toni, the resident badass, she aint as though as she seems, shes more beauty than brawn, dont tell her I said that or she will hunt me down, please dont tell her shhhhhh.

Felicia also named Toni's sister, I didn't know she had a sister, I think she called her Bella, no that doesn't sound right, hmm, was it eleven?, no thats a number, huh, look at that I have forgotten, she told me she is as bad as new York Veronica, them she must be a well she would then be a Cheryl, which is not a compliment by the way, but the long story short she hates her.

I was soon brought out my day dreaming, when Felicia lightly shook me awake, "as much as I would love to continue this, but you have school and you need a shower, I would offer you mine but theres only hot water for one person", she said and smiled at me.

"Well we can always shower together", I whisper mumbled, so she wouldn't hear it, because I mostly didn't mean it, but maybe I did, oh god, those serpents have a bad influence on me, or is it good?

"Well you should go home, eat and wash, and we'll talk later", Felicia said and smiled, she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I walked around her bedroom and got dressed, when I got to the front door, we gave eachother a quick kiss goodbye, when I walked out she yelled from the doorway "maybe next time we can take that shower together, like you wanted", as she was finished she locked the door as I just stood there flabergasped, and just walked home to get a bath and some breakfast.

**Parker residence:**

As I walked through the front door, I knew May wouldn't be home, since she had the early shift, or so I thought, as I came through the kitchen to get some breakfast, the light was suddenly turned on as I jumped in the air, and turned around, face to face with May Parker, what is that vein on her forehead, she looked angry, "heeeeey aunt May, why aren't you at work?, hows my favorite aunt doing?, i'm in so much trouble aren't I?", I said, remember what I said earlier?, more specific when I said that bad word May was angry, jesus she seems to be a tad more angry than hulk, I have pissed her off more than I thought I could.

"That depends, were you a) dead and couldnt call or text, because that is a good excuse, b) see option a for further information on why its okay to sneak out and not tell me, so where were you Peter?, I know it wasn't easy to hear about last night, but you can't just run away, we're closer than that", the vein had gone down to regular.

"I'm so sorry May, I only sneaked out last night, because I met the girl in the picture, shes nice, and I needed to know, if she knew anything, we talked all night, did I tell you she is nice?", I said as I looked down but soon felt her arms wrap around me, I quickly hugged her back.

"I know Peter, I miss them too", May said as she turned towards the food on the table, we sat down and had breakfast together like the little family we are, but soon I excused myself to take a shower, so I could go to school, well school isn't in another hour maybe even an hour and a half, and I got a text from Jughead.

**Jerkhead:** dude you need to help me and Betty, Betty invited me for breakfast, but her mom is chewing me up alive.

**Traitor: **fine, but know if she trys to drag me down I'll threw you under the bus.

**Jerkhead: **deal.

"Bye May, i'm going to Bettys", I said and walked over to giver her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Peter", May said, and she walked back into the school.

**Cooper household:**

Soon I knocked on the door, and the door opend to reveal a surprised Alice Cooper, "hey Peter, what are you doing here?", she asked, but opend the door further to offer me entrance.

"Well, Betty invited me over for breakfast, so I decided to accept, I hope its okay?", I said.

"Sure it is, well Betty offered it to you so, I can't turn you away now", Alice said and we walked into the dinning room to sit with Jughead and Betty.

Jughead and I were eating our pancakes, I briefly looked at Alice and saw her stirring her coffee, which she has done for the past five minutes giving Jughead the stink eye, soon she picked the coffee up and drank from the cup, "so Jughead, I suppose we you to thank for Bettys ongoing obsession with this Jason Blossom ghoulishness", Alice said, as she took a sip from her cup.

"Actually mom, I was the one who asked Jughead to help me write it for the blue and gold, and Peter here to be our official photographer", Betty said as she sent a smile her mothers way.

Alice chuckled "relax Betty, i'm just making conversation" she said.

Soon Betty and Jughead send eyes my way, what are they trying to say, they gestured for the hallway, what?, I send a look back at them, and Betty send eyes to the bathroom door, oh they wanted to snoop, fine, "hey so do you guys have a bathroom I could use?", I asked.

"Sure, I'll show you", Betty said, as she made a move to stand up.

"No, no I'll show him, follow me Peter", Alice said and started walking down the hallway.

'You owe me', I mouther back to them, Betty and Jughead had taken photos of her moms.

**Parker neighbourhood:**

As we walked out of the Cooper household to go to school I still didn't understand what they needed to find, "okay guys, what was this about anyway?, this wasn't just a friendly breakfast, so you two need to tell me or I'll", I started but then stopped to think of a threat "I'll tell miss Cooper you snooped through her stuff", I finished and Betty had a look of shock on her face, soon Jughead and I started laughing, since Jughead, said I should do it, Betty send me a murderous look "it was all Jugheads idea", I said and pointed to him, he stared at me with a 'dude no' look, "sorry Betty, I thought it would be a good joke, sorry", I finished, Betty gave me a smile and a nod.

As we were walking Betty turned to me, since Jughead already knew what was up, "you know about my sister Polly", I gave her a nod, "my and dad won't let me see her, or tell me where she is, so this morning I looked through my moms calender, and we came across a check that we'll look into during our free period, do you wanna come?", Betty finished as she gave me a small smile.

"Sure, atleast its not illegal this time, no I take back what I said, you stole your moms check for someone, but yeah i'm in", I said, Jughead looked at me confused, and I said "long story man, another time", he gave me a nod, we soon arrived at the school, Veronica had texted me during our walk that Archie would be doing an audition for this talent show thing, and she asked if I would come and watch with her, which I ofcourse said yes to.

**Riverdale high school auditorium:**

When I walked into the room I ran straight into someone, Josie, oh god, daaaamn you parker luck, "h-h-hey Peter, can we talk quickly?", Josie said.

"Sure, now?", I replied, but I was also confused why she would talk to me now, shes gonna kill me, I know, goooooooooooooodbye cruel world.

"Sorry about everything, i'm so sorry about everything", Josie started, wait what?, shes not gonna kill me "so the thing is, i'm not really used to depend on other than myself, and when I started to lean on you and you pushed away, I thought everything was going against me, my dad, my mom, Valerie, Melody and then you, i'm sorry I took it all out on you, friends?", Josie said and extended her hand, I pushed her hand away, and I saw the hurt in her eyes, but that was soon changed to a happy glint, when I pulled her into a hug and said "friends", we pulled away and gave eachother a smile.

"My turn, i'm so sorry for all the things I did to you, taking you for granted, choosing Veronica and Cheryl over you, I didn't realise you hurted as much as them, and for that i'm sorry Josie", I said, she pulled me into another hug, when the hug ended we walked down the stairs and joined Veronica on the chairs looking at Archie, who is going to audition soon.

"Archie Andrews, what will you be auditiong with", Kevin asked, as he was looking for contestants for the variety show.

Archie grapped the microphone "Well it an original song I wrote called I'll try", Archie said as he adjusted the steals on his guitar and the microphone.

"Try harder!, maybe you should try not sucking so much", Reggie said, god Reggie is such a tool, what would happend if I punched him in the face?

Archies was shaking on stage, "take your time Archie, but we do have people waiting here", Kevin said.

We all looked from our seats, "oh my god, whats happening?", Veronica asked.

"Nerves?", I said.

Josie leaned forward to the both of us and said "no, he's choking", and leaned back in her seat.

Archie was stuttering mess and soon he ran from stage, we all kinda just looked surprised at the stage where he just stood, "so that happend, sorry, but I have to deal with a situation at the blue and gold, bye guys", I said, and walked out of the auditorium, after they had said their goodbyes to me, i'm not a savage or bad boy i'm Peter Parker.

**The blue and gold:**

I walked into the office, and I noticed Betty looking at her phone scrolling around on it, "the sisters of quiet mercy", Betty said, as she looked up at me and gave me a quick wave.

"What is that?, is that the place their holding Polly, are we doing a rescue mission, because I can be totally like a Ninja", I said as I jumped up on a chair, but the wheel on the chair gave out and I fell flat on my ass, Jughead and Betty were soon laughing at me, I was groaning on the floor, and they just laughing at me?, jerks, I groaned as I stood back up, "I think my I broke my butt, okay so maybe i'm not a ninja", I said and laughed, I looked over at the two of them as the laughing soon wore off "but seriously is that place like a church?, or maybe a charity?, but the name sounds to peace full, maybe its a cult", I finished.

"No, its not a cult, its 'home for troubled youths', where troubled teens will learn virtues such as discipline and respect, enjoying life of quiet reflection and servitude", Jughead said, what is that place, sounds like a military academy, but with nuns, okay I have seen the nun, and I'll run like the wind if her heads do a 360.

"It sounds awful, poor Polly", Betty said, Jughead gave her shoulder a reasuring squeeze, something going in between them?

"Okay, this place sounds creepy, but hey we survived Thronhill we can survive anything", I said, soon after the bell sounded, signaling the lunch break was now in session

**Riverdale food court:**

As we made our way through the outside we soon saw Archie and Valerie sitting at a table, we soon stood beside them and I said "can we sit here", Valerie and Archie gave us a nod of approval, and we sat down with them.

As we were sitting at the table Betty started talking to Jughead and I about the whole Polly situation "guys, it has been months, since I last saw Polly, mom and dad must have a good reason why I can't see her, but I don't care anymore, I wanna see my sister", Betty said as she gave us both a smile, but the one Jughead got was a little bigger than the once I got, maybe I should play matchmaker?, or maybe I could even get Veronica to help me?, or let history do its course.

Archie looked at us and said "what are you guys talking about?, anything I can help with?".

Jughead was as usual eating, when is that boys mouth not full of something food?, but he put the chips down, "we're attempting a stealt operation, if we go in there with the entire Scooby gang, forget it, we're compromised, its a three person gig, uno dos, tres", Jughead said, as he pointed to me, Betty and himself when he spoke in spanish.

"Well mister hotshot, I didn't realise you spoke spanish", I said.

"Si", he replied, oh hes gonna regret that.

"Entonces puedes entender esto?, y no te importía darme, no sé cien dólares?, I replied in spanish to Jughead.

"Erhm si", Jughead said.

"Good, then give me my hundred buck", I said with a smile as I extended a hand toward him.

"Why?, what did you say in spanish", Jughead said, and looked quite confused as to why my hand was still extended.

"Well Jughead Jones the third, I asked, and let me translatør for you, then you understand this?, and you wouldn't mind giving me, I don't know, a hundred buck?, which you said I could so now show me the money", I said and just laughed as Jughead looked like a deer caught in the head light.

We all laughed before Betty spoke "don't you have practice anyway?, for the variety show I mean", and she looked between Archie and Valerie as she said the last part.

Archie had sad eyes on Valerie "uh, no, I dont", Archie said.

Soon an engle was on Archies should or was it the devil, I don't recall, but I do know the devil wears prada, so maybe its the devil, Veronica was soon here, is what i'm trying to get to, once she made the way over to the table, she said "except that yes, you do, thanks to a certain Veronica-makeitpossible-Lodge", she started as she sat down at the table with her lunch tray, she continued "I might have had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard Archie on numerous occasions", Veronica finished as all eyes were on Kevin and her.

"Eventhough it compromises my artistic integrity", Kevin said, and looked down, oh thats how it is, he met scary Ronnie, yeah she is quiet persuasive when she wants something.

"What the drama queen over there is trying to say, you have a slot, if you want it", Veronica said, our eyes met, I gave her a quick smile, she smiled back, and oh my god, I have been with Felicia, shit, Ronnie is gonna kill me when she finds out.

"Are you sure Ronnie?, you saw him choking up there did you not?", I said with a glint of teasing to my voice, spidersense?, why?, well I can see why, Ronnie is wearing a scowl, that would even make the Batman green with envy, "what?, too soon?, sorry", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"As Peter here so kindly pointed out, thanks for that dude", Archie started "Well your very welcome", I said, soon Archie continued "you guys saw what happend, playing my songs here infront of you guys thats one thing, but on that stage by myself?, i'm not sure if i'm ready for that again", he finished.

Veronica looked around the table, before speaking up "Well if its a partner you're looking for, Veronica Lodge is more than willing and able", Veronica started, "you can sing?, how come I haven't heard you sing yet?", I said, well i'm interupting people all day here, its like I have channeld my inner Veronica and now interupting people is my thing?, she continued "Well Peter, I sing like a nightingale, what do you say Archiekins?, be the Jay to my Bey?", she finished.

Archie and Veronica was staring at eachother for a short time before Archie said "yeah, yeah sure Ronnie, thanks", soon we the bell rang and we all had to leave for our next class.

**Music room riverdalehigh:**

Why am I doing this?, this will end in drama I just know it, but Josie wants to try and be friends again, and asked if I would come an listen to them, so here I am on my to listen to the pussycats playing music, to be honest I kinda have missed hearing them play, I walked in and saw Josie, Mel and Val being by their instruments, I said my quick hellos before I took a chair, and just listend to their music, I could quickly hear that something was off with them, Josie rolled her eyes, and turned towards Valerie "hold up, hold up, look, Val, you dont sing on the bridge", Josie said.

"Well actually the bridge is meant to be sung by two voices", Valerie said as she held two fingers up to show Josie what she meant.

"What is up with you today J?", Melody said.

"What is up with you today Mel?, you're asleep at the snare drugs", Josie counters, she sounds stressed, i'm gonna be caught in the middle of this aren't I?

"Josie, relax, its a variety show, in the auditorium, its not showtime at the Apollo", Valerie said, Valerie sweety shush, your trying to put the fire out with gasoline instead of water.

"Whether you're perforing at Madison Square Garden, or pops diner, you give it your all", Josie snarled back, okay, i'm gonna go "where are you going Peter, give me your opinion", Josie pointed to me and pointed to the chair, I quickly sat back down and stared at them, Valerie was about to speak but decided against it, Josie saw this "i'm sorry, did you want to say something to me Valerie?", she finished.

I made eye contact with Mel, I made a funny face at her which she replied with a small snicker, "well Josie, its just I dont have to deal with this diva crap when I work with Archie", Valerie said, oh boy, and now she has thrown a napalm onto the fire.

Josie closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying "working with Archie how?".

"Co-writing songs, even singing with him" Valerie said.

"Unacceptable, you sing with us, or Archie, but not both" Josie said.

"In that case, fine, I quit", Valerie said.

Josie waved at her and said "dont let the door hit you on your way out", okay maybe I should say something, Josies eyes were on me, or maybe another time, yeah another time sounds good.

When Valerie walked out, I stood up to confront Josie, stupid morals, always getting me in freaking trouble, "so erhm, Josie maybe you were kinda hard on Valerie, dont you think, you should give her a break, she is kinda one of your best friends", I said.

Josie turned towards me "you dont even like Valerie all that much, why so you care suddenly", Josie said.

"Josie, whatnhappend between Val and I is in the past, dont push her away, you know her ideas are good, just listen to her, shes not trying to hurt you, she only wants whats best for you, maybe you shouldnt be so hard on her", I said, and boy did I screw up.

"You know what Peter, you can get the hell out too", Josie said, I left without another word, jesus what is up with Josie?, its like something is bothering her.

**Parker residence evening:**

Veronica stood at my front step as I got home, she had unshead tears in her eyes, I ran to her and brought her face into my hands "what happend Ronnie?, who hurt you?", I said as I searched her face for injuries, she only shook her head no, and brought me into a right hug.

"My mom kissed Fred Andrews, I saw them, can you walk me home and maybe be there for my confrontation with her?", Veronica said, dang nabbit, her I was hoping for a nice night, just relaxing, but once again drama, I nodded my head and soon we were on our way towards the Pembrooke.

**Pembrooke:**

We heard the front door opening, I had held Ronnies hand for awhile but let go when Hermione walked into the living room, Ronnie and I stood up "hello mija, Peter, its so nice to see the two of you", Hermione said and smiled at us.

"Are you gonna leave dad, when he gets out of jail?", Veronica asked.

"Mija, why would you ask that?", Hermione asked her daughter, but had slightly wide eyes wondering just how much Veronica and I knew.

"I saw you mom", Veronica said in a small sad voice, I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand, giving it a reasuring squeeze, I could feel her giving a light squeeze back, "with Fred Andrews, in the trailer", she finished.

Hermione moved forward to her daughter, "oh mija, i'm so sorry that you did, but I want you to know that we never kissed before, until today" Hermione said.

Veronica couldnt speak so I spoke for her "what about Hiram then?, what will happen when he come himw to you again?", I asked.

Veronica let go of my hand to sit beside her mother on the couch, Hermione took her daughters hands "I'm not sure what will happend, i'm so sorry baby, it just happend, and I know this must be confusing", Hermione said.

Veronica looked her mother in the eyes "yeah, it is, you have always said cheating is only for fools", she said, and had unshed tears for her parents relationship.

"So, what can I do to help?", Hermione asked her daughter.

"You know what mom?, theres actually nothing you can do", Veronica said, she got up from the couch turned towards her mom, "i'm sleeping at Peters tonight", she finished, she walked into her room.

"Peter, please take care of my baby", Hermione pleaded.

"Always", I said and gave her a quick nod.

**Parker residence:**

We arrived back at my house, we didn't speak, we just went straight to bed, nothing happend, not a word was spoken, she only sought comfort from a friend, and she is my best friend here, I will do anything to protect her, maybe I wish for something more, but it can't happen right now, not with the serpent thing i'm still trying to figure out myself, maybe one day all of these secrets, all of this drama will be over and our time together will come to see the light of day, one day hopefully, we'll both have our happy ending, maybe, just maybe we can have it together.

**Parker residence (next day):**

The morning after nothing happend, we ate breakfast and went to school, just like friends do.

Riverdalehigh student lounge:

We walked into the student lounge, where we saw Archie and Valerie singing together, they are staring quite lovingly at eachother, are they going to kiss?, but soon Veronica spoke up interupting them "not to be that girl, Archie, but I didn't get the memo we were adding another voice to the mix", she said and walked closer to the two.

"Ronnie, Peter, hey, Great news, Valerie here quit the pussycats" Archie said.

Val smiled at us both, I smiled back, but from the look on Ronnies face she didn't like this, "Well I kinda knew, since I was there and all, and if it makes you feel better Val, Josie totally went of on me two and throw me out to", I said sheepisly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It doesn't, but Mel told me you stood up for me, thank you for that, i'm sorry for the whole slapping you, convincing Josie that you were a cheater, just sorry" Valerie said.

"Its okay, friends?", I asked and extended my hand for her, "friends", she said and shook my hand.

"Anyway, what does that make me then?, back-up?", Veronica said.

"No, I mean, you were just doing me a favor right?", Archie said, I looked at Ronnies face and took two steps to the side, you have done it now Archie, fight fight fight, a hundred bucks on Ronnie, what i'm good for it, Jughead still own me that money.

"You're unbelievable Archie, you litteraly have zero loyalty, you ginger Judas", Veronica said and gave him a glare, yeeeeeeees finally i'm not the one who gets the glare, in your face Archie, thats how it feels.

"Whats wrong Ronnie?", Archie said as he stood up from the couch.

"Whats wrong?, besides the fact that you have no integrity whatsoever, is that your father kissed my mother", Veronica said, wow she scary, me no like scary Ronnie.

"Well maybe I should just go?, yeah, what about you Val?", I said, but Veronica grabbed my arm and now I was on the end of her glare, dang you Parker luck.

"Yeah maybe we should go", Valerie said, and started to get up from the couch.

"No hold on, when my dad told me how he felt, it seemed they were both into eachother", Archie said.

"Dude, they are both married, to ther people. dont you have a problem with that?", I said, what I know, Peter you have been kissing girls left, right and center, but they come onto me, not the other way around, fine i'm a thief, cuff me i'm guilty of stealing girls hearts.

"Hey my mom and dad are separated, and Ronnie dad is", Archie started, but Veronica used her glare and said "my dad is what Archie?", he continued "he's-he's incarcerated, right?", Archie finished.

"Watch it Archie, because that is not the point", Veronica half threatend Archie.

"Ofcourse not, you're right, do you wanna talk about it?, we can go somewhere and talk?" Archie said, but the look Veronica gave him said i'm gonna punch you, he quickly added "do you want your part back?", Ronnie scowl, matching her moms, she is scary.

"Oh, dont you do me any favor Judas", Veronica said, as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the student lounge, I turned around and yelled "it was good knowing you Archie".

**Riverdalehigh hallways:**

I could see the posters for the new pussycats, since they need a new member, "i'm gonna crush him, i'm gonna join the pussycats, and you'll help me right?", Veronica said as she turned towards me.

"Sorry I can't Josie, well, I think she is back to not liking me again, so no thank you, i'm gonna pass", I said, and walked away from her.

"Fine, you're no better than Judas in there", Veronica said, and she soon regretted it when I was in her face.

"What did you call me!?", I asked, she was about to answer, but at interupted her "because you sure as Surtur didn't call me Judas, because I have done nothing, just because you're angry dont take it out on me", I finished, she quickly gave me a hug "i'm so sorry, its just been alot, sorry, see you later", she said and started walking away.

"You know one of these days i'm gonna stay mad at you right?, yeah I didn't think so", I said.

I actually had plans with Betty and Jughead we are going to this Cult house or what ever its called, the bus is leaving in, two minutes i'm soo late, soon I was with them at the bus stop and we traveled to the quite sister thing.

Sisters of quiet mercy:

As we stood out of the bus, and saw the place, it didn't look like a prison, I mean a home for troubled youth, "guys, don't jugde a home for troubled youths by its face, right?", Jughead said.

"Yeah for all we know, it can be a insane asylum on the inside", I said, Betty hit my arm hard, "sorry", I said.

We walked into the house, yeah lets go with this, because this place creeps me the hell out, are we sure this isn't an insane asylum, because it looks like it, we walked to the front desk and Betty spoke up "hi, my name is Elizabeth Cooper, i'm here to see my sister Polly", she said to the front desk lady, what is that called again?, maybe I'll call her Maude, she looks like a Maude, what should I call her Maude?, are you insane, what if she is a witch and its the magic word for her head to spin around, no thank you.

"May I see some identification", the lady said.

"Yeah ofcourse", Betty said as she handed the paper to her, "but they'll both have to wait here", the lady said.

**One hour later:**

"Peter Parker, what the hell are you doing here", Alice Cooper said, oh my god, why is she here.

Sisters of quiet mercy (unknown pov)

"Peter Parker, what the hell are you doing here, a blonde women yelled at a boy, is my eyes deceiving me, is that Richard standing there?, it can't be, him and Mary have been dead for ten years, they died in an accident they all keep telling me, I have been looking into that, and I tell you, it was no accident, but I swear on your grave, I will find out who killed you, I will hunt those responsible, they all call me crazy for thinking it was murder, but you will be avenged, and that little boy of yours, wait, that guy, it must be their son, I have to talk to him, Peter Parker, I have been condemend to this place because of this, I must tell him he is not safe in this town.

"Miss, you have a visitor", a guard said.

"Who is it", I asked.

"Your daughter miss", he said.

"Hey mom, sorry its been awhile", my daughter said.

"Its so lovely to see you, my you have become beautiful, well lets sit down Felicia, we have alot to discuss", I said.

On the door to the room of the patient the name was: Lydia Hardy.


	24. Protection squad

**Sister of quite mercy (Peters pov):**

"Previous on a spider in Riverdale: Veronica is mad at Archie, for totally benching her for Valerie, she wants to join the pussycats as Revenge, even went as far as calling him Judas ouch, I became aquainted with Valerie, I would say friends but Well not really, going to become lets go with that, Josie and I briefly became friends before she went total not so nice women on me, then Betty, Jughead and I made the move to visit Polly at the sisters of quite mercy, which to be fair mostly reminds me of a prison, or an insane asylum, but whatever i'm getting of track with this resume, so the thing is", I said.

"Dude you're not narrating todays event like a crazy person right?", Jughead said from beside me.

"What no? that would totally be crazy, i'm not crazy, how much of this did you hear?", I asked.

"Previous on Riverdale, dude are you okay?", Jughead asked with light teasing to his voice.

"Yeah, 100%, just dont tell the others, they would think i'm weird", I said.

"No problem, nothing wrong with being weird", Jughead said as we stood in the hall still, waiting for Betty and Alice to return.

"Okay from a scale of Scooby to Courage the cowardly the dog, how much do you wanna run away from Alice right now?" I asked Jughead, and gave a shudder at her name, i'm not afraid of her, i'm just not really happy about what happens next, Well lets take the clock back an hour or so and see what she said to us, shall we?

**Sisters of quiet mercy (1 hour ago):**

"Peter Parker what the hell are you doing here", Alice asked, oh god why is she here?, could this day get any worse?

"Hey Alice, erhm i'm just here visting a friend, yeah", I started looking around for a name, and saw Stan our schools jantor "hey Stan hows it going?", I asked.

Stan turned towardsmus and gave us a friendly smile "hello mister Parker ans mister Jones", he said and went back to mopping the floor.

"What is he doing here?", Jughead asked, and was as confused as me as to why the janitor was here.

"No idea, he seems to make a cameo everywhere we go", I replied.

"So you two wanted to visit the janitor of this establishment?, is that correct?", Alice said as she glared at us.

"Yeah sure, we'll go with that", I said.

"Funny because I could have sworn you both have algebra right now?, or are you two ditching school?, perhaps with my daughter?", Alice said with a glare.

"You have a daughter?, you look so young", I said, she eased up alittle, but soon her scowl was back.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, i'm gonna make a personal visit to May, and make sure she know you skipped school today, and that you'll be punished", Alice pointed and said Well thats Rudd to point at me, no need for the added effect, I know i'm done for when May hears of it, but I'll throw Jughead and Betty under the bus like I told them I would, its was alle their plan, but why excatly did she only threaten me?, why did she not threatend Jughead also?, "and you mister Jones if I catch you again I'll mace you in the face", she finished, and walked away.

"Now I know who the wizard of oz was based on", Jughead started, "yeah, she must have been the wicked witch of the West, did I see some green on her face, or was that just me", I finshed for Jughead", but he then said "Well more like wicked bitch", we both let out a snicker st he's comment

"I heard that", Alice yelled from the opposite of the room, what the does she have bat like hearing?

**Sisters of quite mercy present:**

So back to the topic at hand, "I would say i'm close to Courage right now, lets bail, yeah, leave her as a sacrifice for the pagan god known as Alice Cooper, maybe she would give us mercy, by giving her virgins blood", I said, soon a pair of hands were covering my eyes, immediatly my sense dialed to eleven, but why did this stupid spidersense not warn me?, "guess who handsome", the voice of an Angel said.

"Felicia Hardy", I said, I turned around and was met by her in wow, tight leather pant, a tight shirt exposing her belly button, and her serpents jacket, wow, I got a slap to the back of my head, "ow what the Surtur was that for Jughead", I asked.

"Well you were kinda drooling", Jughead said with a smirk present in his face.

"I was not ogling, I mean drooling, I mean what was the question again?" I asked as I scratch the back of my neck.

Felicia gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "Well Peter Parker you're allowed to ogling and drooling all you want at me", she said and gave me wink as she made her way back towards the, wait is she going to the visting ward?, does she know someone here.

**Sisters of quite mercy (Felicia pov):**

"So what did you need to talk to me about?", I asked as I sat with her at a table in her room.

"Peter Parker", she said and my eyes widend, what did she want with my boy toy, I mean boyfriend.

"Who?", I asked, I needed to know what she knows.

"Your childhoodd boyfriend, the first love of your life, the son of the deceased serpent Richard Parker, the son of my best friend Mary, is he back in Riverdale?", my mom said, as tears were present in her eyes.

"Yes he's back, he moved here with his aunt, May Parker, he", I said.

"He's back, no, the ones that killed Mary and Richard are still on the loose", mom said.

"Wait what, their murders?, werent it a car crash?", I said.

"Yeah, thats what everybody believes, but its more than that, I know they were killed, I just know it, they had an unusual amount of something in their system, but what it is, was removed from the autopsy report, someone must have removed what it is, you need to protect him, take him to the serpents, let him know we can protect him, but do not trust every serpent there, since I believe someone in the group wanted them dead, protect him, you know where he is right now?" Mom said, as tears were streaming down her face.

"Here", I said.

"Here?, then it was him I saw, you must seduce him to protect him", mom said, I did kinda blush at that "dont tell me, you two are already?", she finished as she gave me a smirk, there for the first time, I have seen the serpent side of my mom in ages, she is coming back, and I need her help with this then, if Peter really is in danger, then the serpents have to protect Peter and May.

"I'll protect him for you, for dad, and for Walter", I said.

"You can call him dad you know", mom said.

"He left me, after you got here, the moment I need him the most and he left, he doesn't deserve the dad title, but I will protect Peter, the young serpents will protect him", I swore to my mother.

"Good", she said and brought me into a hug.

"I will get you out of here, I'll break you out soon", I whispered.

"Good, then we'll both get the Revenge we need", mom said as we parted from the hug.

"Visitation is over, you need to leave", the 'guard' said, I bumped his should as I went out, to easy, now I have the key card to get in, soon mom I'll get you out.

**Sisters of quite mercy (Peters pov):**

We walked around the place and Jughead kept staring at me "dude, you do know what that jacket was right?", he said with concern.

"The southside serpents?, not s big deal Jughead", I said.

"Dude, isn't she the waitress that broke you and Josie up?", Jughead said.

"Oh right, totally slipped my mind", I said a little confused.

"Its her legs right?"? Jughead asked.

"You did not check out her legs dude", I said with fake anger.

"Well she is quite the looker, look what i'm trying to say is, be careful, dont let the looks fool you a serpent never shed its skin" Jughead said.

"Well, you seem to know quite alot about these serpents care to enlighten me Prince?", I said.

Jugheads eyes widend "how much do you know?", Jughead asked an uneasy look on his face.

"That your father is the serpent King, but dont worry Jug i'm not going to announce what I know to the whole school, its our secret", I said.

He let out a breath of release "fine", he spat in his hand and extended it towards me.

"Ew no, get that hand away, dude you're not living in an episode of the suite life where Zack and Cody makes deals like that", I said, but looking closer at him, he does look alot like Cody, oh well must be my imagination.

"Fine, lets find Betty before, the she devil does", Jughead said, I gave him a quick nod and on we went, soon we were in a garden where Betty and is that Polly, she looks kinda pregnant, but Well I dont wanna be the one to 'oh when are you due', and then she'll be 'what do you mean', and then everyone will hate me and I'll be back to penis parker, and that can't happen, not again.

From the bit I heard about Polly and Bettys conversation she just learned of Jasons death, i'm so sorry Polly, I wish I had been in this town sooner, then maybe I could have prevented he's untimely demise, maybe I could have protected Cheryl, Jason and Polly, I quickly left as I suddenly felt like it was my fault for us not moving here sooner.

**Riverdale high (Veronica pov):**

We were praticing, by we I mean me and the pussycats, I tried to text Peter, Well I just want to hang out, soon the Music stopped and Josie stopped singing, "um sorry, princess, is our practice interrupting your texting?", Josie said.

"I'm just stressed out about", I started but Josie got more bite in her "poor little rich girl, what are you stressed about the latest fashion?, we're doing s cover of a disco song, and my dad is shipping jazz fest to hear us", Josie finished, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, i'm sorry you have daddy issues, but atleast your father can be in the same room with you, I haven't seen my dad in three months because he's in jail, and, my friend Peter, hasnt seen he's dad in ten years because he's dead, so dont be so hard on him", I started, they both had widend their eyes at the revelation on Peter, ,syne I shouldnt have told them, "you know what?, it doesn't matter, you dont care", I said.

Josie took a step forward "Veronica i'm sorry about your dad, and i'm sorry for the way I have treated you and Peter, just let me tell Peter i'm sorry myself please", Josie said and smiled at me.

"Thanks and ofcourse, its your own deal with Peter", I said, I noticed Melody as she paid attention to the talk of Peter, Josie walked away, I went over to Melody "you like him dont you?", I said.

"Is it that obvious?", Melody asked.

"Well even the fake skeleton over there can see it, so yeah, your secrets safe with me", I said and gave her a reasuring smile, Jesus how man girls is falling for Peter, he is gonna be a bigger player than Archie if this is going to keep up.

**Ronnie: **wanna hang out after your done with whatever you three are doing.

**Petey:** sure, when and where?

**Ronnie: **your place 6, dont be late.

**Petey: **how can I be late for my own house.

**Ronnie:** smart ass...

**Sister of quite mercy (Peters pov):**

We ended up in a office, yes Betty is here, "Betty listen your", I started, soon the door were flying open, "mom", Betty said in shock, "yeah, Well I was going to say your mother is here, so", I said.

"What are you doing here", Betty said.

"Betty dear, I play the sisters good money, you really think they dont notify me if Polly gets a visitor?, let alone three", Alice said.

The Four of us walked through the hall of the Well I'll just say it asylum, this place is freaking creepy, Alice Cooper is freaking going to kill us, soon the pregnant teen from earlier came, Polly right, "mom", she said.

"Polly", Alice said, "Jasons dead, and you didn't tell me, and you kept me in here", Polly yelled.

"Baby, its for your own good", Alice said.

"You always say that, its not true", Polly yelled, she got grapped by two guards, soon we were all trying to help her.

Jughead and I were grapped by two goons "watch the hands, or I'll sue, I have Tony Starks number on speed dial", I said.

"Yeah right come on", the guard said and grapped me 'hard', okay i'm gonna clock him, no i'm gonna call mister stark.

Soon I had dialed his number "hey kid whats up?", Tony started and looked on the FaceTime call, "where are you, is this some kind of asylum?", mister Stark said.

"No, well yeah, maybe but these two guys are picking on me and my friend, can you help us", I said with hurt.

Tony only smirked "sure give them the phone, hello you two gents, if these two boys gets hurt in anyway, I'll find you and I will make sure you'll pay, my lawers will bury you so deep", the guard turned the phone call of, but soon the signal was shown on a tv "did he actually?, did you actually just turn my phone call off?, because, mister David Monroe, you're on my shit list now", Tony finsihed.

"So-so-sorry mister Stark, I'll make sure the two boys will get home safe", the guard said.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder "hey atleast he knows your name", I said.

He only gave me a glare and we were all escorted out of the Facility without force, thanks to iron man, haha, I know iron man, dumbass, soon two messages was recieved on my phone.

**Ironmanrules: **dont speak like that kid

**Captain:** language

Oh my god who taught gramps to text

**Captain + ironmanrules:** we read that

**Parker residence evening:**

After a lekture from May about the important thing school is I was free to have Veronica over, we went up to my room, she spin around and said "show me".

"Show you what?", I said confused.

"The goods", she said as she gestured towards me.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, but you could atleast buy me dinner first, before that", I said and blushed.

"Not that you perv, the Spiderman suit", she said with a laugh.

"Oh, ofcourse that, why would we, I mean not that you're not beautifull, I mean, I dont have, what I mean is, yeah i'm just grapping the suit now.

She saw the suite and she looked to be in awe, "can I try it on?", she said as she was bouncing of her feet.

"What about we start with me introducing you to Karen?", I said and saw the confused look on her face "Well karen is the ai in my suit, just put the mask on", I said.

She took the mask up to her nose and gave it a sniff, "wow, have you ever washed this?, i'm only putting this over my head if you give me dinner after", she replied with a smirk.

"Fine, pops it is then", I said.

She pulled the mask over her head, and soon "hello miss Lodge, daughter of Hiram and Hermione lodge, the known criminal of", Karen started I ripped the mask of her, and took it on myself, "Karen we talked about this, dont say things that will hurt People's feelings", I said.

"Well i'm only stating the truth", she replied.

"Yeah but it hurt her feeling", I said.

"Oh so you mean like mention like her father is a criminal and is in jail"? Karen said.

"Excatly", I answered to her, she seems to understand.

"Or if I were to tell you that your jokes are bad", Karen said.

"Okay now your just mean, goodnight Karen", I said as it shot down.

"Maybe she need a manners upgrade", Veronica laughed.

"Ehh, its her charm, so pops?", I said.

Veronicas phone went off.

**Josie: **wanna meet up at pops?

"What do you say Peter?", Veronica turned to me and asked.

"Sure, why not", I replied.

**Veronica:** I would love to, but i'm with Peter, so he's coming too

**Josie: **Great I'll see you then

**Pops:**

"Hey Veronica, hey Peter, look i'm sorry, for going all bitchy on you the other day, its just my dad is back and he's on my back" Josie said.

"Miles back?, well, its okay Josie, just try and relax your amoung friends here", I said.

Pops walked over and asked "what will it be for tonight".

"A coffee and a slice of that dreamy cake of yours, Petey here would like a double cheeseburger, with fries, and an vanilla shake", she said and smiled at me, I couldnt help but give her a smile back, Josie just smiled at us.

"Why the smile Josie?", I asked.

"Oh nothing, just realised that I can never get to my fathers standards but, i'm still trying to, because I wanna be the best, but anyway, whats you twos sob storys?", Josie asked.

"Nothing so glamorous, I caught my mom and Fred Andrews in an intimate moment" Veronica said, she grabbed my hand for support, I gave it a light squeeze.

"Are you going to tell your dad?", Josie asked.

"Josie, the only thing that keeps me going right now, is the thought of how when he gets out of jail, we can all be together again, then we can go back to the way things were, and Peter here can finally meet my father", Veronica said, I would so love to meet the loser of the underworld in New York, he lost to kingpin, he's lucky to be alive, "but if I tell my dad all of that goes away", she finished, before the talk could continue my phone started ringing.

"Yeah this is Peter", I said.

"Hey handsome, its Felicia, dont tell me you lost my number", she answered.

"No, but the last time it was Fangs I talked to, anyway whats up?", I asked.

"We need to talk now, like right now", Felicia ordered.

"Fine, I'll be there in 20", I said as we both hung up.

I went back to the table, the food had just arrived "can I get this to go?", I asked and pops brought it back to the front desk and packed it down, "so listen an emergency have happend, I dont know what it is yet, but I have to go", I said.

"Its okay, but you Owe us", they both said in unison, why do I have a bad feeling about this?, "deal", I said, grabbed the bag of food, and ran so I could get to the southside.

**Sunnyside trailer park:**

I rushed into her trailer and saw, sweetpea, Fangs, Toni and Felicia talking.

"Hey Peter, welcome", Felicia said.

"Thanks but what is this?", I asked.

"I spoke to my mother today, and she believes someone is out for you", Felicia said.

Fangs stood up "I guess you could call us your protection squad, no one will harm you as long as we're around", he said.

They all raised up and said "no serpent is left behind, in untiy there is strenght, we all swear to protect you from whoever is after you", they all brought their hands together, they looked at me and waited, fine, maybe I need them, to figure out what all of this is about.

What the holy Thor is going on, why me...

"Maybe we should call it a night", Felicia said, everybody agreed, we all moved to go home, Felicia grapped my arm and said, "we should take that shower now", she smirked and lead me into the bathroom, lets just say, this was the best night I have had in Riverdale maybe even my life, this experince is a close second to becoming Spiderman


	25. So yeah, that happend

**Next morning, Felicias trailer (Peters pov):**

"Morning handsome", a mild voice said, and lightly shook me awake.

"Just five more minutes May", I said with sleep still present in my voice, wait that didn't sound like May, I opened half an eye, to see Felicia sitting on the bed with an amused look on her face.

"So I sound like your aunt huh?", Felicia said with a laugh.

"Nooooo", I replied with a groan as I started to sit up, "so, thank you for last night Felicia", I said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh no, lover boy, i'm the one who says thanks, because wow, best. Night. Ever", Felicia said and gave me a wink, and stradled me, she kissed me deeply.

" *cough* *cough*, so what happend after we left last night", Toni said with a smirk present on her face.

I quickly threw Felicia of me, she let out a surprised yelp, what? she ended on the bed, Well okay she fell of the bed and down onto the floor, is it my fault?, yeah I know it is, and Felicia is gonna be so pissed "what? nothing, nothing happend, nothing to see here", I said.

She held a piece of clothes in her hand, is that my boxers?, "give them here please", I pleaded, Toni handed them to me, I put them on under the covers, as soon as I did that, Toni walked forward and in a swift motion she pulled the covers from my body, Toni was just staring at me, well okay she is kinda creepy right now, "hey Toni, my eyes are up here", I said and made a motion of my hands to my eyes.

"Wow, no wonder cat snapped you up for herself, because damn looks at those muscles", Toni said, but quickly got a light smack on the arm.

"Back of Topaz he's mine", Felicia said and went over to me with a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Thanks", I said and went for her bathroom, the bathroom where it all started, Sweet times.

**Felicias trailer (Felicias pov):**

When Peter closed the door to the bathroom Toni quickly turned around, "dont tell me nothing happend cat, because damn, look at him", she said and gave me a knowing smirk.

"What do you want to know", I said and raised my eyebrow.

"Was it good?", Toni said, Jesus she sounds like s school girl now, but I'll entertain her.

"Well, it was amazing, he said he was a Virgin, but I never had a Virgin like him, thats for sure", I said, as I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Awww, look at you cat all blushy from your escapades", she said as she laughed.

"Well hows it going with that skank you were seeing?", I said, and saw the look on her face "shit, okay Toni I didn't mean that, its just, Carmen was really bad for you", I finished and gave her a hug.

Toni soon returned the hug "Well I can see why you ikke Peter, see you around cat", Toni said as she walked to the exit, she knocked har on the bathroom door and yelled "see you later Peter, hope the sex was good", I swear I could hear Peter choking, that Toni is my bestfriend.

"Erhm, by-by-bye Toni, what SeX we didn't have sex", Peter stammered out as he walked out the bathroom.

"Sure we did, it was hot", I said and I could see Peter blushing a new shade of red.

"Aww look at that he's so red", Toni said as she grapped Peters cheek and I grapped the other.

"Okay thats enough byyyyye", Peter yelled and ran into my room and closed the door after him.

"See you around Tones", I said and gave Toni a hug goodbye.

"Yeah see you cat, oh I can't wait to tell sweets and Fangs about this, you're banging a northsider", Toni said with a laugh.

"Well he is a son of a serpent so all northsider he isn't", I said, and closed the door.

**Peters pov:**

As soon as I heard the door close I walked out into her living room, a smug looking Felicia stading there before she burst into laughing, "laugh it up", I said as I circled her, she soon let out a high pitch noise as I had pinned her to the floor and tickled her, "say sorry".

"Never", she said as she continued to laugh, I eased up, but was still hovering over her "Well mr Grey would see you now", she said.

"Who is this mr Grey and why would he see me?", I said a big question mark.

Felicia just looked me in the eye and said "Well you're mr Grey".

"No i'm Peter", I replied.

"I know that but its a saying", she said, and gave me a you should know this look.

"Well i'm Peter, p-e-t-e-r, not this mr Grey", I said.

"Okay, look it up and call me, you better get to school or you'll be late", Felicia said.

I looked at the clock and holy shit i'm gonna be late if i'm not gonna go right now, "bye, see you around", I said and ran out the door.

**Riverdale high:**

Okay, so lets be honest, this has been one of the best days of my life, who knew Felicia was so flexible, oh i'm all smiles today.

Well I guess that stupid clock in her trailer was alittle ahead of time, since i'm the first one here, or so I thought, a figure grapped me from behind I aimed my fist for his face, but stopped "Jesus Christ Jughead, what the hell are you doing here so early?", I asked an equal freightend Jughead that from the looks of it was going for the bathroom.

"Going to use the shower, since it has nice hot water, what are you doing here?", Jughead asked.

"Well my stupid clock showed the wrong time and I ran here, because I thought it was 8, but turns out it was only 7", I said, and turned around too leave.

"Well Peter you seem awfull happy today", Jughead said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, it has been a good few last days, so i'm fine", I said and let him go into the shower.

On my way going through the school I ran into Archie "hey Peter, why are you here so early?", he said.

"Stupid clock showed the wrong time, so here I am, you seem like you were working out, can I ask you a question?", I said.

"Yeah fire away", Archie said.

"Its just Jughead is here, he was on he's way into the showers, but he was wearing something simular to a pj, is everything okay with him?", I asked, but from the looks on Archies face he knew as little as I did.

"Well lets find out", Archie said, soon we were infront of a newly washed Jughead, once he made eyecontact with us, he jumped into the air, "jeepers guys, alittle warning", Jughead said and laughed.

"What are you doing here Jughead?", Archie asked.

"Well i'm using the schools State of the art facilities", Jughead said and shrugged it off

"No really jug, what are you doing here", Archie pressured.

"Fine come with me", Jughead said to us both.

We ended up infront of a staircase with a little door, dont tell me jug lives here, "Jughead, you're like a real life Harry Potter", I said, and it earned a chuckle from both of them "but seriously how long has this been going on jug?', I asked with a voice full of concern for him.

Archie was examining the room, Jughead looked at me and said "Well, it must have been since the drive in shut down, since I was living there before it was shut down", as he was leaning on the doorway.

"Why the hell are you not living at home?", Archie asked, Jughead looked at me, hoping I wouldn't spill the secret of him being the serpent Prince, for some reason he wants Archie to think hes just a northsider or close to one atleast, I gave him a nod, to show I wasn't gonna tell him anything, but I do have a feeling this is gonna blow up in our face, because this town has a way of letting secrets out that wasn't supposed to get out.

"The truth Archie is things aren't really good at home", Jughead said.

"With your dad?", I asked, Well I know it must be tough to be the serpent prince, but he isn't even part of the gang, but I can understand not wanting to live there.

"Yeah, he has kinda relapsed or fallen of the wagon if you may, after your dad fired him, to tell you the truth Archie", Jughead finished.

"Its okay Jug, just know that Archie and I are here for you, hell even Betty and maybe Veronica also", I said, and that got a smile out of Jughead.

"Thanks guys, it means alot, but my dad promised he would get his act together, but in the end my mom couldnt take that ride anymore, so she took Jellybean and went to live with our grandparents", Jughead said, wait what the hell is a jellybean?

"Sorry to interupt, but who is jellybean?", I asked.

"My baby sister", Jughead said.

"Jughead why didn't you tell me?, where do your dad think you spend your nights?", Archie said, he kinda sounded dissapointed that Jughead hadnt come to him for help, but from the short time I have known them, it did kinda seem like Archie froze jug out, but that might just be me.

"He just thinks i'm couch surfing", Jughead said.

"Screw that jug, come live with me and my dad, he wouldn't mind", Archie said.

Jughead grapped Archies shoulder "this is only temporary arch, i'm going to figure something out, please you two, just dont tell anybody about it, especially not Betty", Jughead finished and was kinda shy, oh my god he likes Betty, she is kinda cute, but Felicia is hot, oh my god, the serpents are rubbing of on me.

"Betty?, shes not gonna care, if anyone is gonna be a snob about then my guess I Veronica", Archie said, oh Archie stupid redhead Archie.

"Right, dont tell her too, i'm looking at you with this one Parker, dont tell Veronica", Jughead said.

"On scouts honour", I said and made a mock salute.

"Funny", Jughead said and gave me a glare to know he was serious.

"Hey Petey", Veronica said, and gave me a look.

"What?", I said and gave her a shy smile.

"Is that a hickey?", she said.

"What?", I said, and ran to the mirror, why the hell didn't jug or arch say anything?

"Let me see", she said and went to examine my neck, "Jesus Peter, you have five, were you with the vacumer last night?", she said and let go of my shirt, Well you could say that, because she sucked Pretty hard on my neck last night.

"N-n-no, I was not with a vacummer, what do you take me for?", I said in mock offense.

"Haha, funny seriously, I called you, to know if you wanted to hang out last night, its Josie right?", Veronica said.

"Suuuuure", I said, why did I just lie, maybe because Veronica would kill me if she knew where, what and who I did last night, no Veronica can't find out about this, now I just need to convince Josie to lie, or see how this plays out, thats a brilliant plan, I'll just sit back and let karma kick my ass again or parker luck which ever you prefer.

"Okay then, but come on we have alot of shopping to do", Veronica said excited and grapped my arm.

"Wait what, i'm not going shopping with you", I said.

"Well then I have to figure out where you really were last night, and who the mystery girl is?", she said with an evil smile.

"Fiiiiiiiine, but your buying me lunch and dinner", I said.

"Yeah, its moms credit card anyway, so lets eat steaks", she said and dragged me out to the parked car, where Smithers were waiting.

"Hello mister Parker so you're here to escort miss Veronica", Smithers said and started the car.

**Pembrooke:**

"Oh my god, i'm never going shopping with you again, how the hell did you manage to buy all this stuff?", I said, a little annoyed but mostly impressed with her shopping efficienty.

"Stick around long enough and you might learn a secret or two", Veronica said as we made our way into the appartment.

"Veronica you need to be my eyes, I can't see over these bags of shoes", I said and almost tripped over the doorway.

"Whats all this?", Hermione said.

"I can't see a thing, so I actually have no idea, i'm just her donkey for packing apparently", I said and started to let go of the bags.

"No no Petey you're taking them to my room", Veronica said.

"As you wish your majesty", I said, and bowed down, but in the process forgetting the bags, so I dropped them on the living room floor.

"To answer your question mother, its some retail therapy, to process my emotional wounds, so now Peter, please carry them to my room", Veronica said in a chipper tone.

"Yes dear", I said, and walked into her room and dropped the bags on her bed and re-entered the livingroom.

"Veronica the nest get that your dad left us, barely covers this appartment, we can't live beyond our means right now", Hermione said.

"Are you sure mom, because of the new job you have with your new boyfriend Fred", Veronica said.

"Okay Ronnie we need to get back to school, or the rest of our classes will be missed, bye miss lodge/Hermione/miss hermione", I said, and we both walked out of the appartment and Smithers was already in the car, ready for us to be driven back.

**Riverdale high:**

We entered the school lounge, "Polly escaped last night, my mom and dad dont want the police to be involved, they dont want anyone to know she ran away, or about her being pregnant or her shamefull condition as they put it", Betty said, and fell back into the couch.

"What decide are we living in, where a witch hunt is being made because of a pregnant teen", I said, Veronica send a semi glare my way, okay shutting up, this is why I can never tell her about Felicia, because she would use her murder glare, yikes, but I countinued "she also knew where the getaway car was, they're afraid that people might think that she burned it and of she did that, she might as Well have had something to do with Jason murder", I finished and sent a small smile jug and Bettys way, gave me a nod, to let me know it was right what I said.

"But who could have burned the car then?", Archie said.

"Sheriff Keller thinks someone could have followed us or overheard the whereabouts of the car, and that the person or persons that burnt the car could hide evidence", Betty said.

"Honestly guys we should just move", Veronica said.

"Well yeah this town almost make New York seem normal, and that is really saying alot", I said, and I got an high five from Ronnie for that comment she also thinks this town is getting quite freaky.

"Listen, what if Polly is really hurt, what if the person that killed Jason is coming for her next?", Betty said, but Jughead put his hand around her should and she grapped his hand for comfort, Veronica and Archie had somewhat surprised looks on their faces, Veronica turned towards me and mouthed 'you knew?' And I gave her a nod as yes, this isn't over I can just feel her attacking me for not telling her.

"So crazy idea Betty, dont hate me, but even if your parents doenst wanna go to the police, maybe you should", I said, Betty just stared at me.

"Yeah Peters right, we can talk to my dad, and tell him he has to be discreet", Kevin said.

"Not to burst your bubble Kev, but your dad answer to a higher authority than god, the Blossoms, they're the first people he would tell, and we need to keep this away from them", Jughead said.

I made eye contact with one of Cheryls minions, shit shes texting, "hey Ginger, why are you listening i'm on our conversation?", I asked.

"Wh-wh-what, I wasn't", she stammered out and walked away.

"She must have overheard, she must have texted Cheryl, who will tell her parents, Betty we must find Polly first", I said.

"Wow, good eye Peter", Veronica said.

"Thanks, we must find her fast", I said.

**Riverdale high hallway:**

"So Juggy, the reason you didn't want Betty to know where you lived, is it because you and Betty are together?", Archie said.

"We May have had a moment", Jughead said.

"Yeah Well jug, I can tell you this much, next time kiss her away from the window because we can see you", I said and laughed as he blushed.

"Well, what about you and that fel", Jughead said but I had a hand over his mouth quick.

"You and who Peter?", Archie asked.

"Nothing, you were about to say something Archie", I said and tried to change the subject.

"Oh right, so I talked to my dad about your current living situation, and he's willing to give your dad a second chance, but only if he wants it", Archie said.

"See you guys later", I said and came by veronica and Betty, she grapped my arm.

"So Betty did I just see Riverdales very own Holden Caulfield put his arm around you?", Veronica said, and Jesus how strong is this chick.

"Ronnie my arm is hurting", I said.

"Suck it up", she said.

"Yes mam", I replied.

"So Jughead has been there for me in the last couple of days, since they haven't excatly been the best, and he helped me", Betty said.

"Okay in that case, if he helped my girl, navigate some turbulent waters, then I approve", Veronica said.

"Me too, you two seem good together", I said, and got a smile from Betty.

Every phone rang, and we all got the notice from twitter '#pollycooperkilledmybrother, #nowheretohide and #sharpenyourpitchforks'

"Okay guys, this time we really have to find Polly before the Blossoms do", Betty said.

"Yeah lets go", I said, and this time were going on the hunt for a pregnant teen, who may or may not have killed her childs father, yay for the quite life here, Jesus I miss New York.


	26. Manhunt or you could say girlhunt

Back in the day when there was yelled witch at a girl everbody would sharpend their pitchforks, so here I Peter Parker am going to look for one Polly Cooper, Betty Coopers older sister, i'm kinda torn right now, I can't decide who is most scary of the two, Polly for jumping out a window or Betty for almost drowning Chuck, okay lets be honest Betty is clearly the psycho of the two, shall we take a look at Betty 'the psycho' Cooper, okay dont tell her I called her that or she will go dark Betty all over my ass, dark Betty is freaking scary, first, she plans to take revenge on Chuck, which is quite honestly not that bad, but drugging him, hand cuffing him, okay is Betty just into kinky things?, I wonder if Felicia is into those kinds of, woah okay enough of these thoughts, so back on topic of Betty Cooper, then she tried to drown the poor guy, okay poor guy is a loosely term used her okay, if she would just have a goon squad best him up I wouldn't have helped him, oh jeepers whoa am I kidding, I totally would have saved him, stupid morals, Betty thought she was Polly and Chuck was Jason, so she wanted an appology for what he did, and then proceeded to drown him or push him underwater, so in conclusion, she is crazy.

**Riverdale high (Peters pov):**

Jughead stopped me as we were leaving the school to look for Polly, "hey man, I need a favor, i'm, listen I need your help", Jughead said.

"Sure whats up?", I asked, as we walked out of the front doors of the school.

"Can you come help me with something in sunnyside, I need to show you something there", Jughead said.

"Sure, can we do it now, so we can help Betty and the Coopers?", I said, Jughead gave me a quick nod and we were off to the southside of town.

**Sunnyside trailer park:**

We are in the trailer park, but from the looks of it Felicia isn't home, which is good, because she would gut me if I came without visiting, yeah I hear, i'm whipped, so what?, have you looked at her?, she is a freaking godess, soon my inner monolog was interupted as Jughead waved a hand infront of my face, "hmm?", was all I could get out.

"Are you coming in or are you just gonna daydream about Felicia all day?", Jughead said as he opened the door to his home.

**Jugheads trailer:**

Holy Thor, its smells of alchol in here, jugheads house is not really fancy, its quite, Well lets be its its freaking filthy, have they never heard of a cloth?, jeepers just open a window.

As we walked into the trailer, we saw the tv was on, soon a cough was heard and oh my holy Thor thats the guy from the drive in, the one whom talked to Hermione, he's Jugheads dad?, ofcourse he is, he walked into the kitchen with a full glass of yeah I have no idea, I dont drink that much, he looks awful, he stops, puts the drink down on the kitchen table, and looks at us both, he's eyes stop at me for a moment before he turns towards Jughead "the prodigal son returns, how are you doing?", he finally asked his son.

"I'm hanging in there dad, this is my friend Peter by the way, not that you care", Jughead replied to his dad.

"I'm Peter", I said and extended my hands towards him.

He only looked at it for a moment before he shook it, "FP", he said and returned his attention towards Jughead again, "good, so what brings you guys by?", he asked Jughead.

"I came by to as if you would consider going back to work with Fred Andrews, and getting my camera, for Peter", he said.

"What?, I have a good camera right here", I said.

"Sure it was in the 70's", Jughead said, as he held up the camera he wasn't using anymore, wow what a beauty.

"Fine you win, now gimme", I said as I took the camera "I Owe you one man", I finished, Jughead gave me a nod, Well he did say we were douches that nodded at eachother, what the hell I got a new camera.

"So dad, I came by to ask if you would ever consider going back to work with Fred Andrews", Jughead said.

"Huh, funny he called me, gave me the exact same offer, but I said no, he fire me, i'm no bigger Jughead, you know that", FP said.

"Well for starters, a man with a job, trying to fix things with his family", Jughead said.

"Talk to your mom, shes the one who gave up on us, she took jellybean", FP said, Great now I want a snack.

"FP", I started they both turned to me, "listen I dont know your familys deal, but this is a good opportunity, take it from me, I have lost so many people I care about, that if I got one chance to spend with them I would do anything, dont let this go to waste, Jughead and Archie have gone a long way to get you this, for your family, please at least listen to what Fred has to say", I finished.

"You're the northsider, that snuck out of Felicias trailer, I'll think about, but you need to stay on the southside, you were also the one I saved from the younger serpents", FP said, Jughead looked at me with wide eyes as I survived the encounter, Well its more like he saved the young serpents am I right or am I right?

Jughead went into his room to grab a jacket, FP stopped me from going in, "we need to talk, who are you, because you look alot like my frie...", he started, FP Jones just looked at me, like a lightbulp went on in his head "you're Richards son, I dont believe it, you sound so much like him, i'm sorry about your loss, hell he was one of my best friends, of all the places you could live, you came here, why?", he said as it was obvious.

"My aunt grew up here, you might have known her, May Reilly", I said.

"May Reilly, is your aunt, then she...married Richards brother, how is he?", FP asked.

"Gone", I said as a tear slipped from my eye.

"Shit i'm sorry, listen, if you need anything, the serpents are here, Richard was amoung the best of us, and Mary changed him into something even better", FP finished as Jughead entered the living room.

"Come on Peter, lets go", Jughead said.

"Yeah, lets go, FP just think about the deal please, its not to late to save your family", I said.

"I will kid, I will", FP finished, as Jughead and I started to walk for the location of the witch hunt.

**Eversgreen forest:**

So here we are, in the forrest on a rather chilly day looking for the one and only Polly Cooper, the bulldogs, the core six as I like to call us, the pussycats and ofcourse Hal and Alice Cooper were out here looking for Polly.

Betty and Jughead were standing infront of our group to give a quick briefing, "so, the sister of quiet mercy are north from here, the getaway car was on route 40", Betty said.

"The closest bus station is east, headed towards sweetwater, so in conclusion, if Polly would leave Riverdale without being seen, she would have to leave through here Evergreen forrest", Jughead said.

We walked through the forrest, but Josie went up to me, "okay we need to talk", Josie said.

"Sure, about?", I said, kinda confused why she would want to talk, oh jeepers this is about the hickeys isn't it.

"So apparently I placed some rather large hickeys on your neck", Josie said as she pulled my scarf away "wow, I did a good number on your neck huh, was I good?", Josie said with a smirk.

"Erhm, wh-wh-where did you even hear that?", I said back as we every now and then yelled for Polly.

"Veronica, she said you said we were having some fun", Josie said, and ofcourse Josie and Veronica talk, they are afterall becoming friends, holy Thor, it would have been so much easier saying, 'no it wasn't Josie, but Felicia', but then again Ronnie and Josie would have taken turns in beating me up.

"Sorry, its just new, Ronnie saw and asked if it was you, and it just slipped out it was you, sorry", I said and scratched the back of my neck.

"Its fine, do I know her?", Josie said, as she searched my eyes.

"Kinda, but i'm keeping it close for now, since its new and everything", I said, and gave her a smile.

"Okay, just know i'm here for you", Josie said and gave me a hug.

"Can you be my cover for now, since I need to see where i'm heading with this girl", I said.

"Sure, just tell me who it is when your ready", Josie said, and we continued walked through the Wood, I have a feeling Josie will change her mind once she knows who the girl i'm with is.

I left Josies side and joined Betty and Archie up front, "hey guys, I really hope we find your sister soon, since its gonna be cold tonight, and she should not be out here alone, in this weather", I said.

"Hey, yeah I know we have to find her soon", Betty said.

"So Betty, om sorry you had to go through all this stuff with your sister, i'm sorry I wasn't there for you", Archie said.

"Atleast your here now, you too Peter, thank you for everything you have done for me", Betty said and smiled that adorable smile of hers, no bad Peter, she's Jugheads girl.

"You're welcome, i'm just hoping we find your sister", I said, and started looking deeper into the Woods for Polly, but this forrest is huge, this is like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Hey Peter over here", Kevin yelled, and waved me over.

"Hey whats up?", I said as I walked with Veronica and Kevin.

"Did you know about the situation in the Pembrooke?", Kevin said, and gave me a look.

"Yeah, I was there", I said, and Kevin grapped me, and gasped loudly "and you didn't tell me, i'm like a vault", Kevin said.

"Yeah, where the code is 1234 to get in", I said, which earned chuckle from Veronica and a slap on the arm from Kevin.

"Yeah Peter is right, you're not, whats the term, alcatraz safe, more like arkham safe, where the villians keeps getting out", Veronica said.

"You did not just make a Batman reference, and Veronica I'll let you know i'm... okay, I like the gossip, so tell me how the cold war is going", Kevin finished.

"Its horrible, listen I hate fighting with my mom, but until she's ready to admit, and to own that she forged my name to help her unholy trysting with Fred Andrews, I can't blink Kevin, she needs to make the next move", Veronica said as we continued to walk through this freaking cold forrest, okay I just wanna go find Polly and go home.

"Hey Ronnie, got anymore hot chocolate in that purse of yours i'm kinda cold", I asked and flashed her a smile.

"Sure here", she said as she looked into her purse, handed me a cup and poured the delicious treat into my cup.

"But what if she doesn't blink?", Kevin asked.

"Well I have an idea, back in New York, whenever I needed to blow of steam, or force my mothers hand, i'd go on a bender, dancing with my fave celebrity galpal, my best gay, and some din-witted, sexy, disposable arm candy", she said as we still walked into the forrest, I dont fit into any of those catagories, "thats Josie, you Kevin, and for the arm-candy, Reggie would do", she said.

"I'm in, i'm so in, but what about Peter?", Kevin asked.

"Oh right and my best friend ofcourse duh, you must come, Josie will be there", Veronica said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up, are you and Josie back together?", Kevin asked.

"What? no, I dont know, I'll be there", I said, and walked forward.

"Anyway, should we invite Betty?", Kevin asked.

I felt a tiny buzz in my head "I have a feeling she will be occoupied, look its the Blossoms", I said and pointed in their dirrection.

"Alice Cooper, where is your daughter", Penelope asked or more demanded to know.

"Do you think if I knew I would be out here in this forrest running a goose chase", Alice answered.

"Face it mother deareast, Polly killed Jason", Cheryl said.

"Wow Cheryl, maybe you should back off, for all we know you killed him", I said in Pollys defence

"Well loser, I loved Jason, I would never harm him", Cheryl said.

"Well Polly did escape, maybe she escaped to kill him, then came back only to escape again", Clifford said

"Listen close Alice, when we find your murder of a daughter, the entire town of riverdale, will know what Polly did, I know it, everybody here knows it", Penelope said and walked away with her Well batshit crazy family, like holy Thor, maybe they sacrificed Jason to a pagan god, for their syrup harvest I dont know, to keep their hair Shiny and red, who know, one thing is sure that family is insane.

I leaned close to Veronica "Well maybe Penelope and Clifford killed him", I whispered but earned a glare from Penelope, she doesn't seem to like me very much, what a bit... not so nice women.

"Hush, she could have bat hearing", Veronica said and we both let out a small chuckle.

"Erhm guys, why is there a tv Crew here?", I asked as we made it towards a house.

"Alice have called a press, she wanted to announce something, Betty told me", Jughead said, as we went and stood in the crowd, listening in on Alices speech.

"There have been alot of rumors today about our beloved daughter Polly, and we're all standing here to tell you that they're all false, yes, its correct Polly was getting treatment in a private faciltiy", Alice started, okay lets stop right there, it seemed more like a Well a prison, or torture, I can't really decide "and she was under strict observations, even when Jason was killed, Polly could never harm a fly, let alone the father of her unborn child, so Polly if you see or hear this, please come home to us", Alice finished.

"Shes pregnant?", Veronica whispered to me, I turned to her and gave her a nod.

She slapped my arm "ow, what was that for", I said.

"Well first you start dating Josie again, not telling me, then you know Polly's pregnant and doesn't tell me", she said and walked forward, i'm a dead guy right?, when she finds out who i'm seeing right?, yeah I thought so.

"Yeah sorry, but i'm really hoping this manhunt will be over soon", I said, Veronica turned to me and said "dont you mean girlhunt?", she laughed, we looked for the rest if the day but didn't find her, it has been a long day, all I wanna do is go home take a hot shower, and sleep

**Parker residence:**

I opened the door and walked inside, I saw a leather jacket on a chair, "hey May i'm home", I yelled.

"In the livingroom", May said, I walked into the livingroom, and "Felicia?", I said.

"Hey Peter, I came to visit you, but your lovely aunt invited me in, and I couldnt say no", she said as she walked up to me and planted a kiss on my lips, a camera was them heard going of.

"MAY, stop taking pictures", I said, becoming alittle red.

"I think its cute, how much your aunt cares about you", Felicia said as she punched my cheek.

"So Peter, your girlfriend here tells me, you have been together for awhile now, why haven't I met her before?", May asked.

"Because i'm, new to these things?", I said.

"Was that a question or you telling me?", May asked.

"Telling?, I feel like thats the right answer", I said.

"Look at him isn't he cute, thanks for the tea and cookies May, but I have to go", Felicia said as she gave me a kiss and went out the front door, going home.

"I like her Peter, shes nice", May said, she started walking into the kitchen when she turned around "what is it with you and girls with gorgeous legs, you like the legs", May said and continued into the kitchen.

"I'm tired May, i'm going to be", I said, and walked up the stairs.

When I walked into my room I was jumped from behind, I quickly threw the attacker of my back and onto the bed, "ow, what the hell Peter", Felicia said "its cool when you do it to Fangs, Sweets, hell even Tones, but not me", she said as she laid on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Felicia, you surprised me, what can I do to make it up to you", I asked.

"I have an idea", Felicia said as she removed her jacket and jumped me again, we landed on the bed, and well it was a good night yet again, hopefully this won't bite me in the morning.


	27. School night?, lets go clubbing

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

"Peter you have to get up, its a school day", May yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah May i'm getting up", I said as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I looked behind me to see Felicias green eyes, and god those eyes, "morning to you too beautiful, so maybe we should", I trailed off as she started kissing my neck "do what Peter", Felicia said as she started to kiss my jaw.

"Okay Peter Benjamin Parker if your not out of your room in 5 minutes i'm coming up there and kicking you out of bed", May yelled.

I quickly got of Felicia, she looked at me with a smirk "afraid of your aunt huh?", she teased.

"Yeah, have you ever seen hulk on tv?", I asked her.

"Yeah big green and scary", Felicia said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, if you time Mays anger with about ten, then you have the amount she can unleash", I said.

"No, shes so sweet", Felicia said, and laughed at me.

"Yeah, but you haven't pissed her off, if so run, and run fast", I said in a serious tone.

Quick steps were coming up the steps, "Peter Benjamin Parker, what did I just say", May yelled as she came into my room with a bucket of water, Felicias eyes were wide, "now hello Felicia, can you get my Nephew here out of the house or do I need to make an example out of both of you", May said as she narrowed her eyes at us.

"No ma'am, we were just leaving, right Peter?", Felicia said, and grapped my hand to run down the stairs, "wow shes scary", Felicia said.

"I told you so, but nooo, 'no Peter shes so sweet', now you know", I said and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"First of I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. That, second, she would have thrown an ice bucket on us if we were in bed", she started, a splash noice were heard beside us.

May poked her head out the window, "thats alot of talking for someone who is supposed to be going to school", she pulled her back inside, but quickly got back out "next time I won't miss", she yelled again.

"She was trying to hit us", Felicia said quite shocked.

"No, because May Parker never miss", I laughed, a quick kiss to the lips, soon we were on our way, little did I know that a certain high schooler had seen us, a certain punk might I add.

"Well lucky for us she didn't throw it on us", Felicia said, but soon the front door opened and May stepped outside.

"Okay you two, I will not hesitate to shoot you with this watergun, you remember this right", May said, and yeah I do.

_**Flashback Queens:**_

"Peter get up now", May yelled from the kitchen in our small New York appartment.

"No thank you, i'm sleeping right now", I replied as I got further under the covers.

"Okay, that does it", May said as she came through the door to my room, and soon I was sprayes with water from her water gun.

"What the fluffy marshmallow was that for May", I said as I stood on the bed, she shot me in the face once more.

"Time for school", May said.

"May its satuarday", I replied.

"Oh right, Well now that you're up, you can help me with errands", May said and smiled at me.

"No, i'm going back to sleep" I replied as I tried to get down on the bed once again.

May turned towards me, aimed the gun "what was that", May said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Erhm, I would love to?", I questioned.

"Correct answer Peter, now get ready we have a long day ahead of us", May said and exited the room

_**Flashback end**_

"I remember, I just chose to ignore it", I replied but as soon as I said that I was shot straight in the face, I grapped Felicias hand and we ran, "she is crazy", I said.

"Yeah, but I like her", Felicia said and gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye "see you around", Felicia said as she started to head to the southside.

"See ya", I said as I started to head towards riverdale high

**Riverdale high:**

As I walked in Veronica came up to me "hey Petey, you wanna go out tonight?", she said and gave me a wink.

"Its a school night Ronnie", I said, as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Excatly", she said with a Sweet smile.

"Okay, fine I'll go, just to keep an eye on you", I said and returned her smile.

"Great, Josie is also gonna join, Kevin also and Reggie", she said and we were going to part ways.

"Yo Parker", Reggie yelled.

"What?", I said.

"Catch", he yelled as he threw a football straight for my face, on instinct I caught it.

"Holy shit, yo Parker we need a good reciever", Reggie said impressed.

"No thanks", I said as I threw the ball back to him.

"Reggie, we could use him on the team", Moose said.

"I know, we need to talk him into joining", Reggie said, as they walked away.

I'm not joining the football team, never ever, ever.

**Student lounge:**

"Hey Ronnie, Betty", I said as I sat down next to them.

"Hey Peter", they both said.

"So whats going on", I said, because I have a feeling whats it about.

"Oh just that I dont want Polly to run away anymore, but I dont know what to do, because if she can't live at home, then I really dont know, what to do", Betty said.

"Erhm, crazy idea, but couldnt you rent her an appartment?, visit her every now and then and making sure the baby is going to be okay", I suggested, Betty smiled at the idea, even Ronnie were looking slightly impressed.

"I have another solution, let me talk to my mother, Polly needs doctors, prenstal vitamins, not", veronica started, but soon the she devil were here "she needs her family", Cheryl said.

"Funny Cheryl, because a few days ago you were going to throw her to the wolfs, or commonly known as Clifford and Penelope Blossom", I said, but she just glared at me.

"Mind your own thing Peter, or who knows what I know", she said and walked closer to us, "now dear cousin lets talk somewhere private, away for this loser and Veronica", she finished as Betty agreed to talk to her, we watched them walk away.

"Is it wrong if I punch her, because she is a real bitch", I said.

"Dont you mean not so nice women", Veronica said.

"No I meant bit... okay no that just sounds wrong, a not so nice lady, there that was better, but I still wanna punch that smug smile of her face", I said.

"Well now you have an even better reason to go out tonight, to blow of steam", Veronica said, as we started to walk through the school "so your picking me up right?", she said as she flashed me a smile.

"Sure", I said, we said our goodbyes and went to go home to get ready for our night out.

**Parker residence:**

As I came through the door May were standing there, "hey May", Is said.

"Hey sweetie, how was school", May said and gave me her warm smile.

"It was fine May, can I go over to Felicias later, and maybe spend the night?", I said hopefully, i'm not really planning on going there, but who knows.

"Is her parents home?", May said.

"Yeah, I think so", I replied.

She let out a breath "okay, but I dont want to be a grandaunt yet", she started as she roamed through her handbag, as she pulled put a package, my eyes were wide "so here, take these", she finished as I was beet red, I grapped the pack and ran up the stairs.

She is gonna embarres me infront of her again right?

"I'm going to work Peter, love you", May yelled.

"See you, love you too" I said as the front door closed, so now I can just go to the Pembrooke, get Ronnie, and enjoy our night out, and I just jinxed myself.

**Pembrooke:**

"What", Hermione yelled as I walked into the appartment.

"Wow, okay, erhm", I stammered out, whats her deal.

"Sorry Peter, just stressed" she said, soon she saw what I was wearing and Ronnie coming into the living room and sitting down on the chair beside her mother "where are you two going, and dont say clubbing because its a school night", she finished and gave me a stare.

"Thats what I said", I said, but both of the glared at me, "okay shutting up", I finished as they stared at eachother for a moment more.

"Well thats excatly where i'm going, and do you know why?, because I have this amazing thing called a get out of jail free card", Veronica said.

"Okay Ronnie, enough, checkmate, what do you want", Hermione said.

Veronica looked at me and then at her mother, before saying "for you to admit what you did", as she put her heels on.

"Okay fine, I kissed Fred Andrews", Hermione said, she kissed a married man while she herself is married, yikes.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at her mother "no mother, the other thing, forging my signature, so Fred Andrews could get that stupid contract to build on dad's land", she said.

"I asked you too sign it", Hermione started, but Ronnie interupted her "no you broke the law mom, when daddy finds put, he'll think I betrayed him", veronica said as we were ready to party, yaaaaaay or something.

"He won't, because I'll tell him", Hermione said.

"When?, right now?, because I'll cancel my plans for that" Veronica said.

"It doesn't work like that Ronnie and o'you know it", Hermione said.

"In that case our friends are waiting for us", Veronica said as she grapped my hand.

but Hermione was soon besides me "you can't tell anyone about this", she said in a whisper.

"I won't", I said and started to leave again as she grapped me once more, "good, or I would have to kill you", she smiled as she said it, oh good its a joke, but why is my spider sense lightly buzzing, soon we were out the door going for the club where our friends were or more like Ronnies friends.

From swearing on the other side of this door, I know i'm in trouble, Hermione is going to call May, then she is gonna kick my ass, and still Veronica is gonna come out on top how is that fair?

**Roving eye:**

Okay I have to admit its kinda fun dancing with them, its like we all are friends again, Josie, Veronica and me, I mean, it feels like we are finally back to the way things were, we all danced close, I swear if Felicia could see me now she would gut me, but i'm really having fun with them, this is the most fun I have had since coming to Riverdale.

"I'm gonna get a drink", I yelled over the Music, the others just nodded at me, I made my way through the bare to get something to drink, "hey can I get a cola?", I asked the bartender.

"Sure, vodka cola?, captain Morgan and cola?", the bartender asked.

"Just an normal coke please", I said and gave her a small smile, her nametag said Aella, what does that name even come from?.

"Here you go", Aella said she didn't even smile, Well why would she, she works here in this noice, like all freaking night, I would not be happy either, I made my way back to our group table to see the others had just sat down with drinks in hand.

"Yo Peter, who was that cute bartender, you know her", Reggie asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I dont know her, never seen her before in my life, beside", I started but Kevin interupted "Peter here is seeing someone else, right Josie", Kevin said as he gave her a wink.

"No way, your back together", Reggie said.

"Sure", Josie said, but Ronnie Rose her eyebrow at us, she seemed to have somethings on her mind.

"Okay girl, you need something more to drink, you need to hydrate, you practically left your body on the dance floor", Josie said to ease the tension, which succeded.

"Well, I wish I could sometime, leave Riverdale, leave everything behind never looking back", Veronica said as she leaned back in the couch.

"So Ronnie is Amy of this working?, going out I mean, having fun with your friends?", I asked, as everyone leaned forward to hear her answer.

"Well Peter, story time, when my dad got arrested, the police lawyers, judge and court, they took everything from us, even the clothes from our backs, my mom sat me down, told me it was all just possesions, told me not to cry over it, because there was one thing they couldnt take from me, you guys know what that is?", Veronica said as she glanced at every single one of us.

"Your trust fund", Reggie said

"Her name", I started, "its the one thing that you will always have that no one will take from you", I finished as I looked at Ronnie.

"Correct my dear, but my mom still took that name from me, even though she said no one would, she did, like I was nothing", she said.

I stood up from my place on the couch and went over to Ronnie to hug her, she quickly returned the hug "I'll help you talk to your mom if you want to", I said, she squeezed me alittle tighter.

"No thank you, this is something I have to do by myself", she said as we sat down on the couch yet again.

"Lets go home", we all said in unison, since its getting late, and I need to visit Felicia.

"Sure, I'll pay, hello mr waiter we would like to pay, here is my care", Veronica said and handed her credit card over to him.

"Thank you miss lodge", he said and went away, we were just laying on the couch, when he returned ten minutes later "i'm sorry ms. Lodge, but your card's been declined", he said.

"Really, and let me guess, its been reported stolen", Veronica said as she leaned forward on the couch.

"It has, we're supposed to call the police", he said.

"Bad idea", I said.

"And why is that", he replied looking confused.

"Because i'm sure the police would be interested i'm knowing how old we are", I said as his eyes widend.

"Oh good idea, maybe I should call my mom, the mayor", Josie said in a slur.

"But this should cover it", Veronica said and handed the cash over to him with a generous tip.

"Did your mom cut you off?", I started, but because Veronica was all smiles "why are you smilling?", I asked and wa svært confused.

"Because Peter this is how we Lodge women roll, she blinked, which means she is ready to negotiate with me", Veronica said.

"Okay sure, i'm gonna go home and sleep now, see you guys later", I said as I were giving them all hugs.

"See you", but instead of going home I walked to the southside.

**Sunnyside trailerpark, Felicias trailer:**

I knocked on her door and soon the door was swung open, Felicia stood there rubbing her eyes of the sleep, "Peter?", she said.

"Hey, can I come in?", I said.

"Yeah sure", she said and moved out of the way, "Peter whats going on?", she said, but I just spin around and kissed her.

"Okay I like this new confidence from you, but your drunk or tipsy so go to bed and I'll be there soon with a glass of water and some xanex, and you'll be fresh tomorrow morning", she said and gave me a cheek kiss, before she went into the kitchen.

As soon as I got the water and xanex, I feel alseep in her arms.


	28. Police?, what now?

**sunnyside trailerpark ( Peters pov):**

"Good morning Peter", the soft voice said as I was slowly walking up, "you were rather 'handsy' last night, did you get alot to drink when you were out?", Felicia finished and gave me a smirk.

"Not really, just alittle", I said and gave her a small smile.

"Well you did fall asleep after taking some of the xanex I gave you", she said and sat beside me on the bed, she gave my butt a slap "now get up and out, because I do not want your aunt coming here", Felicia said.

"Someone is scared of her", I said with a smirk.

"Well duh, she is freaking scary, did you not see her yesterday when she was shooting a water gun after us or when she threw a bucket of ice water at us", she said in her duh voice.

"Well to be honest she didn't intend on hitting us with it", I said.

"Why do you think that?", she said and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Because May Parker never miss her target", I said with a laugh.

"Seriously you have to go, but we do have a get together at our hangout soon, maybe you would join us?", she said.

"Like a date?", I asked and gave her a smile.

"Not a date, Well not date date, you know what? hell yeah its a date, but Tones, Fangs and Sweets is gonna be there, maybe even Tones sister, hopefully not though", she said.

"Sure I would love too", I said, soon a ping was heard from my phone.

**MayP: **hello...

**PeterP:** oh no three dots, what did I do?

**MayP:** nothing, unless your not on your way to school right about now...

**PeterP:** one hundred procent, i'm going right now

**MayP:** thats good, *imageattached* otherwise...

Holy Thor what is that?, that looks like a futuristic water gun, mister Stark...

**PeterP:** i'm running now, i'm running, just put away the weapon...

"So I better get going, see you with the guys soon then", I said to Felicia, gave her a quick kiss, and soon I was on my way to school.

**Riverdale high:**

Walking into the school after our night out was fine, it was a fun night, fun hanging out with Ronnie, even of it was just so she could get her mom to admit to different things that she had done, still fun.

"Yo Parker, fun night", Reggie yelled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it was", I said and returned it.

I was walking towards the blue and gold to get my camera.

Blue and gold:

Why is the sheriff here, the principal and Jughead?

"Whats going on?", I said as I entered.

"Peter call my dad", Jughead said as he was escorted out of school by the sheriff and our principal, i'm sorry, but what the fluffy marshmallow is going on in this crazy town?.

"I will", I said, I dialed Felicias number.

"Hey handsome whats up?", she said on the line.

"Hey, is FP close to you?", I asked.

"Yeah, hold on", Felicia said, "its for you FP, its Peter"

"Hey kid", FP said in a slur, "whats up?", he finished, damn it FP, this isn't getting your family back.

"Jughead has been arrested", I said.

"What?!", FP yelled into the phone, "i'm coming, take care of him", FP finished and hung up.

I walked out of the blue and gold, and I ran into Betty and Archie, "hey guys, I called FP, he said he would come down to the station", I said.

"Good, you know what happend?", Betty asked concerned.

"Not really no, but I have a feeling it's about the murder board", I said and soon we were on our way to the police station.

**Riverdale police station:**

We soon arrived at the station, and walked inside, I sat down beside the interegation room, and listend in.

"Forenaics came back on the car, despite the fire, we were able to pull a pair of prints of the trunk", sheriff Keller started, "yours and Betty's, which wasn't a surprise from the story you told us, but Jughead Jones what did surprise me was this, we had your prints on file, from an incident that happend six years ago, where you tried to burn down, riverdale elementary school", sheriff Keller finished, Jughead could not have done these things, he isn't the type or is he?

"I was playing with matches, and that is a Pretty tenuous connection for a sheriff", Jughead said.

"Well, also principal Weatherbee also allowed me a look at your school records", sheriff Keller started, and from the sound of it looked through a bunch of papers maybe even a folder?, "you have a long and rough histor, mister Jones, bullied alot", sheriff Keller finished.

"Yeah, what do you expect, my name is Jughead", Jughead said.

"The football team being a big part of that, I can only assume that would have included Jason Blossom, so tell me this, what were your whereabouts on the week of july 11th?", sheriff Keller said, its funny, so many people have been at sweetwater river, but not a single soul have seen who shot Jason, crazy idea, but what of, just what if, the shot that was heard was not the shot that killed Jason?, and what if Cheryl is lying, and they did make it to the otherside, what if Jason were going to deliver whatever was in the truck, and he got shot trying to get the car to its destination?, crazy right?

"This is crazy, you think I?", Jughead said to sheriff Keller.

"Jughead, a kid like you, raised on the wrong side of the tracks, by a deadbeat dad, bullied by kids like Jason Blossom, I mean, who wouldn't have lashed out at that?", sheriff Keller said.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, I want a layer", Jughead said, Jughead, what have you done?, and isn't it illegal for a police officer to interogate a minor without a parent present?

I walked out front, to look for FP, he still hasnt shown up and I can't get a hold of Felicia, "Archie, maybe you should call your dad", I said.

"What for?", Archie asked.

"To get Jug out from there, he needs a friend and an adult to get out", I said.

"Sure ofcourse right away", Archie said and got his dad to come down.

"Betty come with me, we're going to make sure Jughead is okay", I said as we made our way to the room Jug was in.

"Hey Jug", Betty said.

"Hey Bets, hey Peter", Jughead said.

"Are you okay Jug?", I asked as Betty and I sat down on the chairs.

"You guys have to believe I didn't do it" Jughead said.

"I was with you, and I know who you are", Betty said as she took his hands in hers.

"Well, those paradise lost kids went to death row, because they wore Black and listened to Metallica, I dont wanna be a scapegoat", Jughead said.

"We're not gonna let that happen to you Jug, I have your back, we have your back, all the so called evidence they have on you Jug, its just circumstantial, we're gonna get you out of here, you just need to hang in there", I said and Jughead gave me a nod.

"Did you get a hold of my dad Peter?, Jughead asked as he sniffed because of the tears, this is not the face of a killer, I have faces some in New York and Jughead Jones is not a killer.

"I did, but he isn't here yet, no one knows where he is then, but I told Archie to call his dad, so Archie is here with him right now", I said.

Jughead shook his head, but glad Fred Andrews atleast is here, I left the room to let Jughead and Betty have a moment for them self, as I closed the door, I saw the two share a quick kiss.

I walked out and saw sheriff Keller talking to Fred, "Jughead isn't helping himself, i'm asking him for an alibi and he just gives me lip", sheriff Keller said.

"He was working for me, yeah the week of july 11th was it?, yeah, I had him tearing out some drywall for me", Fred said, Archie is looking at his dad confused, oh my god Fred is lying for Jughead, probably because he's FP's son, hope this won't bite them.

"You can provide me with documentation to support that?", sheriff Keller asked.

"I'd have to check my time cards", Fred said, sheriff Keller looked at me and Archie and we both Justes nodded our heads, why I did that no idea, I was not even in the town july 11th.

Soon Jughead was free to leave and we all went outside the police station, and surprise surprise FP Jones decided to show up to late.

"Jughead, sorry, I came as soon as I could, stupid truck broke down, had to get it fixed before I could come here, the freaking battery busted down, so what the hell happend", FP asked.

"Nothing, its all fine now, they sorted it out", Jughead said.

"What shit did they accuse you of in there, huh?, those bastard trying to throw you in jail, like your old man, Well screw that, i'm gonna rip Keller a new one" FP said as he pointed his finger around.

"Enough FP", I said and walked forward, "you need to calm down everything is okay now, Jughead isn't going to jail", I said.

"Peters right you need to calm down", Fred said, as he tried to block Fp from going into the police station for Keller.

"Hey, he's my sone Fred, I will protect him", Fp said.

"Dad, dont make this worse", Jughead said as he grapped his dad.

"Jugheads right Fp, if you go in there, you will make this mess worse than it already is, just take a breather", I said, Fp looked at me and started to calm down alittle.

"Alright then, you're coming home with me?", Fp asked.

"He can stay with us mister Jones", Archie said.

Fp stared at Jughead "is that what you want", Fp started, when Jughead didn't say anything, Fp continued "maybe thats for the best, if you dont mind Fred", Fp finished.

"Whatever you want Fp, its between the two of you", Fred said.

"I'll go with you dad", Jughead said.

"Fp", I started, they all looked at me "I know I dont know you but, this is your chance to set everything right", I finshed, Fp gave me a nod.

"Son listen to me, Peter is right, I have to get my act together, i'm gonna do what you want and get my act together, i'm gonna get your mom and jellybean home so we're all under the same roof, I promise, but I need time to do that, not alot, one month, two tops, then we'll be back on track, you belive that dont you?", Fp said to his son.

"Yeah, I believe you dad", Jughead answered, they both hugged it out as Fp started walking away.

**Felicia:** thank you Peter

**PeterP: **Fp?

**Felicia:** yeah, sorry I took her phone when I left, the serpents is your family if you want it at some point, we always take care of our own and make sure nothing happens to their family, please take care of my son in my place for now.

**PeterP:** ofcourse.

"So is anyone up for pops i'm starving", I said, which earned a chuckle from everyone, so we all decided to join together later at pops.

**Pops:**

"Hey guys, so this is my sister Polly, or this is more for Peter, since everyone else has met her", Betty said.

"Hello Peter, nice to meet you", Polly said.

"You too, good to see you're okay", I said.

Polly gave me a small smile "thank you for looking for me", she said.

"No problem", I said and sat beside Ronnie.

"Hey pops, the usual please", I said, Pops gave me a chuckle and a nod, everyone was looking me "what?", I asked.

"How can you eat in a stress full situation", Betty said.

"One of my talents, anyway, what are we doing here?", I said.

"For Polly to meet the Blossoms, who should be here soon, once we've talked thing through with them, we'll call mom and dad", Betty said.

"Are you nervous to meet the she devil", I started but Ronnie elbowed me in the side "ow, I mean are you nervous to meet the Blossoms", I finished as I rubbed my side, fricking pointy elbows she have, she could poke my eye out.

"I'm thankful, at the home the sisters said each of us had a Guardian angel, and you're mine Betty" Polly said.

Soon the chime of the door bell was heard and in walked Cheryl, holy Thor, she is a not so nice women, we all turned around and Polly stood up from her chair "Cheryl", Polly said as she stood infront of her, Cheryl extended her hand and felt her baby bumb, "i'm so sorry about Jason, I know how much you loved him, becuase Jason always talked about how much he loved you", Polly finished.

"Cheryl where is your mom and dad", Betty asked.

Cheryl looked concerned for a moment, before she spoke up, "you have to leave now, I dont think my parents want to help, they want you put of the picture and take care of the baby, its not safe for you with them, its not safe for the baby to be with them", Cheryl said.

Polly looked around freightend, "where should I go?, I can't go back to the attic", Polly asked.

"You dont have to Polly, me and my mom would love to help", Veronica said.

"This has been fun, i'm gonna go home, its been a long day", I said and got up and went out of the dinner.

Cheryl ran after me "listen Peter i'm s..." Cheryl started, but I interupted her "yeah, no Cheryl i'm not in the mood for this, bye", I said and walked away from her, to go home, to get a good long nights rest, because this town is hella weird, we have a murder, a pregnant teen, southside serpents, and many more things to come until next time true belivers.

"Dude you didn't not just narrate again", Jughead said from beside me.

"Dude where do you keep popping up from?", I asked.

"Who knows?", Jughead said and walked into the dinner again.

What a Strange town this Riverdale is.


	29. Girlfriend?, and planning a babyshower

Parker residence (Peters pov):

I arrived home from a long night at pops, Polly getting to see Cheryl and how the Blossoms want her babies for them self, this is one weird town, okay look in New York, I have stopped robbers, murders and what not, they even looked the part, here in Riverdale its like everybody have their own scheme and we are just pawns in a larger game, I just have to relie on myself and my friends, to be able to stop what is to come, because this just feels like the calm before the storm.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, the name that flashed across the screen said Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie, whats up?, I was just on my way to bed", I said into the phone as I laid down on my bed.

"Sheriff Keller just left our appartment, he was asking Polly all these questions, she said that Jason was going to deliver drugs once, a one time thing to get them starting money to leave the town, she said he went to a bar in the southside, where he met this gang", Veronica started "the southside serpents", I said for her "yeah them, Jason was supposed to deliver the drugs for cash, which were the drugs Jughead and Betty found in the now torched car, then my mom stepped in", Veronica finished, and were catching her breath.

"Wow Ronnie, thats alot of information, but are you sure it was the serpents, I heard they dont sell drugs", I said.

"Yeah I know what I heard, anyway sorry to keep you up, goodnight Petey", Veronica said.

"Goodnight Ronnie, see you", I said and hung up the phone, but is the serpents at blame for Jasons death?, I have to look into it, I have to figure this out.

Riverdale high the next day:

We were relaxing in the student lounge, when the conversation went to yesterday, "so Polly has convinced herself nobody wants her baby", Betty said.

"No one besides, the child sacrificing Blossom monsters, no offense Cheryl", I said as I turned towards her.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at me, if looks could kill "none taken Parker", Cheryl replied

Jughead was resting on the couch with Betty, he decided to drop a dime into the conversation slot, "so your mom and dad want Polly, but not the baby, and the Blossoms just want the baby and not Polly, its a true gordian knot", he said.

"Its an impossible situation", Betty said.

"Betty, come on now, an impossible situation is being invited to the Vanity Flair Oscar party, and Elton Johns party on the same night, which actually happend to me one year, so this is Merkels an annoying situation", Veronica said.

"What's an Vanity Flair?", I asked, Veronica turned towards me with wide eyes, "you dont know what that is?, then you dont deserve to be explained what it is then, you can turn around once again", whe finished and turned towards Betty again, what just happend?

"We're in luck, I have been percolating on an idea, hellishly simple in its conception, what if we were to host a baby shower?", Veronica said, with a big smile on her face.

Even Cheryl was smilling at the idea, not even her creepy smile, but a honest to god smile, "count me in", the redhead said.

"Its a good idea Ronnie, because Betty since you want Polly to feel loved and supported right?", I said.

"Yeah, but the ideal idea would be that she is supported by her own parents", Betty said.

"Baby steps Betty, ease them into the idea, if they dont like it they dont have to come", veronica said.

"Since this seems to happend, am I expected to come to this thing?", Jughead asked, and locked eyes with Betty.

"Ofcourse, you're Bettys boyfriend", Veronica started, everybody looked around at eachother, Jughead and Betty gave eachother a look, "oh my god guys relax its just a word that starts with the letter b", she finished and took a sip of her coffee.

Soon the blond devil came through the door and she looked pissed, "Elizabeth Cooper!", Alice said, "mom?", Betty replied, Alice started wiggling her finger around and pointing at us, "I need you, you and you", she said as she pointed at Betty, Veronica and Jughead, or thats what I thought Jughead pointed to himself, but Alice shook her head and pointed at me, so I pointed at myself and she slowly nodded her head, soon the three of us were following Alice Cooper, what did I do?

Classroom (Alices torture chamber, yeah I know shes scary):

"So you three, sheriff Keller told us everything, how you're hiding Polly at the Pembrooke", Alice said as she paced the room.

I raised my hand and Alice gave me a glare, "what does this have to do with me?", I said.

"Well mister Parker, you knew she was there and didn't tell me, which brings me to the second part, did May know", Alice asked.

"No idea, I didn't tell her", I started as Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "what I mean is, I didn't know?", I asked.

"What, so the call you got from Veronica over her yesterday wasn't a call to keep you informed", Alice asked, my eyes wide, but soon narrowed "how did you know about that?", I asked her, kinda scared at who the hell this women is and what she's capable of, "I have my ways, dont try anything, because I'll know", Alice said, I can see where Betty gets her scary from.

"But yeah mom, the Pembrooke is better than the insane asylum", Betty said.

"Well to be clear, thats actually on me, I was the one that suggested that Polly stayed with us, og Betty or Peter", Veronica said as her eyes wondered from Alice, to Betty and finally setting on me, she gave me a small smile which I returned quickly, no stupid feelings get back inside, you like Felicia not Veronica.

"She was just trying to help, unlike you and dad, who want Polly to give the baby up for adoption", Betty said.

Alice was kinda frustrated as she said "Betty its what best for Polly and the baby"

"No offense Alice", I started she spun around and glared at me, "sorry, ms. Cooper, but the choice is all Pollys if she want to keep her baby, your only choice seems to be whether you want to be a part of Pollys life", I finished, Alices face turned sorter as I said that, maybe she can see, that Polly is important, pregnant or not, she needs her mom.

"Fine put Peter, he's right, so Veronica and her mom have offered to host a baby shower for Polly", Betty said, as she glanced at me and gave me a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Well, that is hardly appropiate", Alice said, as she crossed her arms and glanced between the three of us, Betty walked up to her mom "really mom?, because I think its an amazing idea, so you wanna be a loving and supportive grandmother great, if not the stay away", Betty said, Alice looked at the three of us, Veronica wearing her normal, Well bitchy smile, I just gave her a nervous smile, because Well lets be honest she could kill me and get away with it, look if she gets May on her side i'm dead, no one will even know they were behind it, shit.

*ding*, for the love of... who is texting right now?

Capsickle: language youngling

Great who taught grandpa to text?, oh right I did.

"I'm gonna go now, yeah bye", I said and ran out the door, everyone for them self after all.

Veronica ran out after me "oh no mister, you're not leaving Betty and I in there, I'll drag you in there if I have too", Veronica said and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm Spiderman you can't force me", I said, but soon Ronnie had my ear in a pinch and dragged me in "ouch ouch ouch, stop it Ronnie", soon we were in the class room again, with no Alice.

"So Peter heres the deal you're coming to the Pembrooke first thing in the morning, sitting down, having some breakfast and walking us to school, understand?, good", Veronica finished.

"Why didn't you just say no", Betty whispered.

"And getting the beating of a life time no thank you Cooper, your mom might be scary, but i'm afraid of Ronnie", I said, amd Betty just laughed "yeah laugh it all up, one day it'll bite me in the ass", I finished, and walked out the school with Betty.

"So I guess I'll see you at the Pembrooke tomorrow then", Betty said, I just gave her a nod of approval.

Parker household:

I walked through the from entrance of our home, when I once again noticed the familiar leather jacket belonging to one Felicia Hardy, I continued into the living room, and noticed May and Felicia sitting and drinking tea together, "hey May, hey Felicia", I said as I took a seat besides Felicia, she looked at me Strange and had a pout on her lips, I gave her a quick loving kiss, as I watched her lips turn to a smile, "whats going on here?", I asked.

"Tea and cookies, and talking", Felicia said.

"Yeah this young lady, says you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend yet", May said.

"Wait what?", I said and looked at Felicia, who hid her face a little, "oh I thought we were that" I said, Felicia turned towards me, "then you should ask me", Felicia said as she only had her eyes on me.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?", I asked, as May rolled her eyes at me "go?, go where Peter?", May said, Felicia just smirked at me, "fine Felicia Hardy, will you be my girlfriend?", I asked, and soon Felicia had pulled me in for a kiss and said "yes ofcourse, I like you too, thanks ms. Parker", as she stood up, getting ready to leave.

"As I told you, Parker men are hard headed, you need to spell with big letters what you want from them", May said with a laugh.

"Bye lover boy", Felicia said as she walked out our house.

"Bye", I said, but I could feel Mays eyes on me.

"You two aren't, are you", May asked.

"Are what?" I asked confused.

"Well lets cut to the chase Peter Benjamin Parker, are you sleeping with this young lady?", May asked.

"Erhm, define sleeping", I said, as I turned more red by the minute.

"Well are you having sex with her?", May asked.

"W-w-Well, we might have", I said, May just stared at me.

"Good god, i'm gonna be a grand-aunt aren't I, you're using protection right?", May said.

"Y-y-ye-yeah, we are, you already gave me this talk, when you thought Michelle and I were a thing", I said.

"Well, did you sleep with Michelle", May asked, and Rose her eyebrow at me.

"No", I said.

"Good, then let me tell you this again", May said and started telling about the flowers and the bees.

As I got up to my room I pulled put my phone and sent a text to Felicia.

PeterP: thanks for this.

Felicia: for what loverboy.

PeterP: excatly, that, I just had the talk with May because of you

Felicia: we can always drop doing that if you want.

What, no.

PeterP: oh I meant thank you for doing that

soon after Felicia called, facetiming me, I quickly answered.

"Hey loverboy", Felicia said into the phone.

"Hey Kitty", I said, I saw the look on her face on the phone, "Well I heard the others calling you cat, so I thought the nickname Kitty would fit well, anyway, whats up?", I said.

"Its fine, but if any of the others call me that I'll kick their ass and yours for coming up with that, so listen, the serpents have a pool tournament in three days, so maybe you would like to come, and play with me or something" Felicia said, and I could see her fiddle on the screen, shes nervous.

"Uhhh is Kitty nervous to ask her boyfriend out?", I said.

"Well you're my first real boyfriend, or second first boyfriend", She laughed.

"I would like to hang out with you, so where is this pool event you wanna go to?", I asked.

"The whyte wyrm, our hangout", she said.

"It fine, I'll see you them Kitty", I said.

"Yeah see you lover boy", she said and blew me a kiss before ending the call, this is gonna be interesting being at the place my father used to hangout with his friends.

Soon another text came through.

Ronnie: hey Peter, remember we're meeting at the Pembrooke tomorrow.

Petey: how could I forget, you basicly threathend to beat me up if I didn't come.

Ronnie: still up for debate, see you tomorrow

Petey: yeah see you, crazy

Petey: oh shit

Veronica: oh shit is correct, see you soon Peter...

Oh my holy Thor, Veronica is going to kill me now.

Pembrooke (the next day):

I stood at the front door and knocked, Veronica answered the door and smiled at me, she gave me a hug, but them punched me in the stomach "what was that for?, oh wait", I said realising why she did it.

"Yep, thats for calling me crazy, now come on in, we have alot to prepare, since the baby shower is in two days time", Veronica said, and walked into the dinning room, wait two days?, shit I have the date thing with Felicia there, I walked into the dinning room greeting them all, whom were Betty, Veronica, Hermione and Polly, I took a seat next to Polly who smiled at me, while she rubbed her pregnant belly, "you wanna touch?", Polly asked, I wasn't really paying attention, but jerked my head her way, "w-wh-what?", I stuttered out, "do you wanna fell the baby kicking?", she asked.

Oh, "yeah ofcourse", I felt the kick, I smiled at her stomach, and wondered what it would be like to be a father, I couldnt imagine me being a father now, maybe in the future but not now.

"So guys, do you guys really think a baby shower is such a good idea?", Polly asked.

"It is", both Betty and Veronica said at the same time.

"What do you think Peter", Polly turned towards me.

"Its a good idea I think, for the people who care about you to get a chance to show it", I said, Polly grabbed and held my hand, giving it a light squeeze, she soon dropped it again, "so who is going to come then, what about mom and dad?", she said to the Four of us.

"What do you want honey?, I mean do you really want them to come", Hermione asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I do, mom atleast", Polly answered.

"Well your wish is our command", I said and bowed my head, which earned a laugh from her, "jokes aside we'll get her here someway", I said, once again she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"thanks Peter, but its just that I dont wanna fight with her", Polly said, and squeezed my hand, holy something, i'm not gonna hold her hand during child birth, if she can squeeze this hard now, wonder is she could break a hand during immense pain?

"Dont worry, the entire Cooper family will support you on this Polly", Betty said.

"The lodges also", Hermione said, they all looked at me "the Parkers too", I said, Polly smiled at me and everyone else, showing her gratitude for our support.

"One more thing I want the Blossoms there", Polly said, yeah i'm gonna take that hand back right now, since I think my opinion on them will cause her to break my hand.

"Cheryl, sure, shes on the guest list", Veronica said.

"And mrs. Blossom", Polly said, oh my holy Thor why, this is going to end in a bloodbath.

"She just tried to declare you an unfit mother", Betty said.

"So then, this baby shower is the perfect opportunity for me to prove her that i'm not", Polly said.

"I'm sorry, but Penelope, really seems like a not so nice lady", I said, Polly looked at me and went for my hand, I quickly pulled it back, "she just seem so scary?", I said.

"Hey Peter, and Ronnie, a quick word please", Hermione said, we both agreed and walked into the hallway, "excuse us please"

"The Blossoms and the Coopers?, in our nice appartment, it'll be a blood bath Ronnie, they're''be been at eachothers throats since long before Polly was pregnant, beside", Hermione started, but I interupted her "Penelope is freaking scary, oh sorry, I meant to use my inside voice, but she is freaking scary", I said, "Peters right, and beside they might try to make a move against us, trying to stop the project Fred and I are trying to keep on track, from what you told me Alice doenst even wanna come", Hermione finished.

"She might not, which is why I was hoping you would talk some sense into her, like mother to mother", Veronica said.

"Oh, yeah, no", Hermione said, and had a slight look of fear, aha shes also scared of her.

"Please mom, she really need our help", Veronica pleaded with her mom.

"And I can ask May if she wants to help with everything so its not just you who has to deal with everything at the shower", I said.

"Fine, but you two also have to help", Hermione said, as she walked back into the livingroom

Oh its not like a have a date, and then a babyshower, hey what can go wrong?, Well find out next time on a spider in Riverdale

"Are you ok Peter?", Veronica asked.

"Yeah why?", I asked with a confused look.

"You kinda zoned out there for a second", she said, as she looped our arms together and walked into the dinning room again.


	30. Work it out

**Sorry for the late update guys and gals, life and my job got in the way of me writing, but here you are the next chapter, hope its okay**

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and i'm in so much trouble right now, I have promised my girlfriend Felicia Hardy to be at the white wyrm for a hangout and pool tournament, but lets look at this again, I have a girlfriend, me Peter Parker, oh right, so my problem right now is that I also promised one Veronica Lodge that I would be at the babyshower, which funnily enough is at the same time as the tournament, am I not the luckiest guy in the world?, because most of the time people dont get in as much trouble as me, most people dont have made two promises at once, oh right just say no to one of them, yeah its totally my fault right, erhm, I can pull it off, whats the worst that can happen?, I'll tell you, Felicia could sick the serpents on me, but on the other hand i'm more afraid of what Veronica can so on her own, damn you parker luck, oh right you dont really care about this, you just wanna know how I dig myself deeper into the hole, fine so be it.

**Riverdale (Peters pov):**

My phone started to ring, I picked it out of my pocket and saw the name Archie flash across the screen, "whats up Archie?", I asked.

"Hey Peter, I need a favor", Archie said, something must have happend.

"Sure, what is it?, if its a dead body the count me out", I said with a light laugh.

"Well", Archie said and I interupted, "dude", I said, but Archie just laughed into the phone, okay so not s dead body, I have to hide for him, because lets be honest this town is crazy enough for someone to just casually lay it out there we need to bury a body, "my dad and Hermione Lodge is in trouble, their Crew have quit on them, so for now I have gathered, Jughead, Moose, Kevin and Laurence, and hopefully you", he said with what sounded like hope in his voice.

"Ofcourse, I'll be there", I said and hung up the phone, so I guess i'm a handyman now, whatever that means, oh god and tomorrow i'm gonna either be hung by Felicia or Veronica, I love my life.

**Construction side:**

"What the hell guys, you drove here?, and you made me walk all the way out here, how Rudd", I said, they just laughed at me, what is so funny?

"Check your phone Parker", Kevin said, and shook his head.

: we're driving there want a lift?

: I guess your just walking then, good walk

Dang nabbit, "fine, lets just get this started", I said as the laughter died down.

The door to the office opened and put walked Fred and Hermione, Fred gave us all a look over and said "what is this", as he gestured to each one of us.

"You're new Crew, we're reporting for duty", Archie said, as we all held the equipment we took from the truck, Well to be honest i'm kinda pissed I didn't see the message sooner, it was a long walk, maybe I'll just take a nap in the back of the truck then.

"I appreciate it, I really do, but isn't there something more important you have to do?, like football, maybe even the little thing called school", Fred said.

"Well mister Andrews, I dont have football practice, but we have all talked this over, we can work after practice for the footballers, after school For us regular folks and even on the weekends if we need to", I said, they all gave a nod of approval, "so Fred what do you say, you need the Crew?, well until you find a new Crew, we can help keep the things on schedule", I finished, as Fred looked at all of us

"come on, desperate times Fred", Hermione said, as she gave him a smile, the same damn smile Veronica can flash and i'm doing what she wants me to.

"All right, come on guys, here we go", Fred said and walked for us to follow him.

"Peter a word please?", Hermione said.

"Yeah?, whats up?", I said as I walked over to Hermione.

"I can see you and Veronica are getting close again", she said and gave me a small smile, "protect her Peter, I need you to look after her, there is still a murder on the loose", she said.

"I will always protect Veronica, no one will harm her when i'm around", I said and gave her a smile.

"You're just like your father", she said, and had a look of sadness, please dont tell me my father and her had a thing in high school?

"Thanks I guess", I said and walked over to the others.

"It was a compliment", Hermione said and her sad look was gone and she had a smile on her face again.

"Thank you Hermione", I said and was soon away from her and had joined the others.

"This is awesome work out, moving these heavy rocks sure beats working out in our crappy weightroom", laurence said, as I walked beside Kevin with too rocks larger than his.

"Holy hell Peter how are you lifting them?", Kevin said.

"Kinda started working out when I moved here", I said.

"I can see that", Kevin said.

"Hey Keller and Parker, you two looking good there, looking buff even, should get you on the team", Laurence said as him and Moose walked around with the stones.

Kevin and I dropped our Stones in the wheelbarrow, Kevin turned around, looked at them and said "I prefer my contacts sports, one on one, you know, like boxing", Kevin said as he looked at me for my answer.

"Yeah, I just really dont want too right now", I said and walked beside Archie and Jughead.

"You're Pretty handy with that wheelbarrow Archie", Jughead said as we continued forward, "Well look on the bright side Archie, if the whole Music thing doesn't pan out for you, manual Labour is a good fallback for you", I said.

"Dude, dont even joke about that, I did this all summer, remember", Archie said.

"Yeah I can think of other things you DID this summer", I said with a laugh.

"Bro, not funny", Archie said as he sent a glare my way, before Jughead and I both laughed, soon Archie also laughed at himself, "kidding aside, my dad loves this work, and I love him, but", Archies finshed.

"Trust me I know, your dads path is not your path", Jughead said.

"Yeah, but my dad have worked his ass off for me, he never asks for anything, always has my back, even in the situations where I mess up", Archie said.

"Hes a good dad Archie, that is why we want to help you and him, because you're both good guys", I said.

"My dad has my back always, so this is the least I can do for him", Archie said.

"Yeah he has my back too, which is why this is the least I can do for him and you, hell even Peter here sees it and he haven't been to town long", Jughead said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming Peter, I know we didn't start on the best of terms, the whole Veronica situation", Archie said, and looked down.

I put a hand on his shoulder "water under the bridge", I said and gave him a small smile.

"So is it lunch time anytime soon i'm starving", Jughead said.

"Yeah Jughead in a couple of hours", I said.

"What a couple of hours, but i'm hungry now", Jughead said with a sigh.

**Later:**

It was close to seven when we entered the office where Fred was sitting, he had just gotten back from pops with our dinner, thank god for pops, how would anyone eat in this town if it werent for him.

"Hey guys, you're real life savors today, I appreciate it, fods on the table and sodas in the fridge", Fred said, as we all came through the door.

I walked beside Moose when he stopped to search his pockets, "damn it, I forgot my phone outside, i'm gonna get it", Moose said and quickly exited the door.

What the hell is that loud sound out side, I went to the front door and went outside where I saw two guys had trashed the equipment some and Moose were getting some beating, I ran for them, one of the guys noticed me and ran for the front seat and entered the car, the other guy saw me too late when I clocked him in the left eye, he got ready to fight me, when the others came running out, they saw him holding his left eye as he jumped into the back of the pickup and they drove away.

"What happend?", Fred yelled.

"Two guys were thrasing your equipment, sorry I didn't see anything", Moose said.

"Its okay as long as you're not hurt, Peter what were you thinking, your life is worth more than this equipment could ever be", Fred said as he looked me over.

"I'm fine Fred", I said, but moose interupted, "yeah, you should have seen him, he clocked one of them Square in the eye, like pow, but thank you Peter, you might have saved my life", Moose said.

"Anytime", I said, as he gave me a nod of thanks.

"You can fight Peter?", Archie asked and looked at me surprised.

"Well living in New York you learn a thing or two about selfdefence", I said.

"I'm calling Sheriff Keller, you guys get some ice for Moose", Fred said and walked back towards the office.

"Who do you think could have done this?", Archie asked.

"Didn't you just say Clifford would do anything to stop your dad, so my bet is on the Blossoms", I said.

"Maybe, the sheriff should be here soon, come on lets get Moose that ice pack", Archie said as we walked over and placed Moose in a chair outside.

Fred walked out from the office over to us, "Hey guys they said something to me before Peter interupted them, they said 'as long as we keep working on this, they're gonna keep coming back', shit it kinda hurts guys", Moose said with a pained voice, Fred placed two pills and a soda in his hand "eat them, they'll help with the pain", Fred said, and Moose quickly swalloed both.

Soon the copcar was heard and one Sheriff Keller got out of the car, "what the hell happend?", the sheriff asked.

"Well Moose over there caught a couple of guys giving my equipment a workover, with a crowbar, and they got the drop on him", Fred said with all of us behind him sitting on some lumber.

"Who were they some vandals?", the sheriff asked as he took his hat on.

"Well Cliff Blossom has made it very clear, that he would love nothing more than to see this go away and dissapear", Fred said, how can he be so calm about this.

"I doubt thst the Blossoms is gonna hire some thugs to bust up your site and beat up some teenagere", the sheriff said, he doesn't believe its them, ofcourse he doesn't.

"Maybe it sang him, this is serpent territory right?", Archie said, for the holy Thor, serpents this serpent that, does this town ever not blame the serpents?

"The serpents?, why do you think that Archie?", I asked, for the fluffy marshmallow, this is gonna be bad.

"Well Archie, when I worked at the drive in, they never bothered me", Jughead said, ofcourse they didn't, what would have happend if you bothered the serpent Kings son?

Sheriff Keller looked at Moose and said "did you see any snake tattoos?, anything on their jackets?".

"It happend Pretty fast, if it werent for Peter, I might have gotten a bigger beating than the case was", Moose said and looked over to me, and the sheriff soon followed "why do you say that Moose?", the sheriff asked.

"Because Peter came running and punched one of the guys straight in the eye, and after that they drove away", Moose said.

"Did you see anything Peter?", the sheriff asked me.

"No, can't say I did, just had to make sure they didn't beat Moose up", I said.

"What if they had a gun what then?", the sheriff asked.

"Then I would have punched him still, to make sure no one gets hurt", I said, as the sheriff just gave me a nod.

"I'll talk to Clifford, but I dont think we're gonna get anywhere, unless we can id these guys", the sheriff said, then we're never gonna find them.

"Thats is such bull, if this was the Blossoms asking for help you would already have agreed", Archie said, shut up Archie, but you're right, but shut up, you're not helping your dad right now.

"Archie enough, you're not helping", I said, and Archie soon fell quite.

As we all started to leave I grapped Jughead "jug, what if it was two serpents?", I said.

"I dont know Peter, its just Strange, what if they work outside the serpents?", Jughead said.

"I'm gonna give a call to Felicia, asking for her to keep an eye out for me",I said, Jughead just smirked at me, "what?", I said.

"You go and call your girlfriend", Jughead said.

"I will", I said, and Jughead were wide eyed "what, oh right, were together now", I said and walked home.

Parker residence:

I quickly dialed Felicias number, "northsider", the voice on the phone said.

"Sweetpea, I need to speak with Felicia", I said.

"Shes not here right now shes giving a lap dance to someone", sweetpea said over the phone.

"WHAT?", I yelled into the phone, i'm gonna beat the living Thor out of him.

"Hahahahahaha, just kidding northsider, shes playing pool, anything I can do for you?", sweets said, "we got your back, the Four of us", he added.

"Yeah, actually you can", I said.

"What then?", he said.

"Is there a serpent with a Black left eye there right now", I asked.

"Yeah", bingo "about 10 why?", sweets said, dang nabbit.

"Did two guys arrive earlier one with a Black left eye, in a pickup?", I asked.

"Sorry I just got here, so I wouldn't know", Sweets said, "oh hey Felicia", he said on the phone.

"Heeeeey loverboy", Felicia said, "you needed something"

"Yeah, two guys, in a pickup, one with a Black eye, have jumped of the back of the pickup", I said.

"Yeah I saw them, swollen eye like hell, why?", she said.

"It was me", I said.

"WHAT?!", Felicia yelled "why the fuck did you do that?", she said or more like yelled.

"Hey, they trashed my friends dads equipment on a constructionsite, they best up my friend, then I punched him in the face, the other I didn't get my hand on", I said over the phone.

"Did they see you?", Felicia asked.

"No", I replied.

"Good, then you can watch them when you come tomorrow", Felicia said, "if they had harmed you they would be dead by now", Felicia threatend.

"Its fine, see you tomorrow", I said into the phone.

"Yeah see you", Felicia said.

What the holy Thor is this town?, good night is all I can say, because tomorrow is gonna be a ride I'll never forget


	31. The whyte wyrm and a babyshower

**Riverdale parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):**

Morning is here, the day of the date-ish thing with Felicia and the baby shower, yeah how am I gonna do both at once?, there was a knock on the door, "yeah?", I said as I sat in my bed.

"Good morning Peter, someone is here to see you", May smiled as she exited my room again.

"Morning, who is here?", I said as I followed my down the stairs.

"Well that would be your very beautiful girlfriend Peter", Felicia said as she saw May and I come down stairs, she walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and gave May a smile.

"Hey kitten", I said, but soon a my spidersense gave a light buzz as Felicia glared at me.

"Kitten?", May said and laughed at us.

"Look at what you have done", Felicia said as she soon laughed also, "I just came to pick you up, since we will hangout at twelve o'clock, and we could get some bonding into it", Felicia said and smiled at me.

"Yeah sounds good, see you later May", I said and we walked to the front door.

"Excuse me mister Parker, aren't you forgetting to call someone about not coming to help for the babyshower", May said as she gave me a smile, not a happy smile, but the 'you screwed up' smile.

"Yeah I'll text her real quick, see you there May", I said and we walked out of the house.

**Petey: **hey Ronnie, so crazy thing, in all the drama, confusion and craziness, I forgot I had planned a date with my girlfriend today, before I agreed to the babyshower, so I can't come and help ser up, but I'll be there for the babyshower it self, sorry, see you.

**Ronnie: **its fine Peter, you have to keep your promises, see you.

She was more understanding than I thought she would be.

**Pops (Veronicas pov):**

"Whats wrong V?", Betty asked, as we sat in a booth at pops.

"Oh, just Peter texting that he can't come and help us prepare", I said, and gave her a small smile.

"You like him dont you?", Betty asked with a look that said 'sorry'.

"N...yeah I do, but it doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend now", I said, and gave her a sad smile.

"Well, life has a way", Betty said, as the door bell rang, and in walked Jughead, he saw us as he gave us a smile and a wave, he joined us in the booth, he obvious sat beside Betty, his girlfriend.

"Hey guys, so you know how we helped Hermione and Fred last night right?", Jughead started as we gave him nods of confirmations, "so after we all were done, two guys from the looks of it came to destroy the equipment, so Moose got outside and said to them to stop or whatever, so they jumped Moose, beat him some, Peter was the first one out the door, and he punched one of the guys in the face", Jughead said as my thoughts went to Peter, ofcourse he punched a guy in the face to protect his friends, he is afterall Spiderman.

"Is Moose okay?", Betty asked.

"Ofcourse, what do you expect for a game named Moose", Jughead said.

**Southside the White wyrm (Peters pov):**

"Well, here it is, our hangout, the White wyrm", Felicia said.

"Northsider, what the hell are you doing bringing one of them here cat?", a tall guy asked.

"Non of your business Tallboy", Felicia said with a glare, what a fitting name for a jerk.

"Listen here girl, watch your tone with me, your grandfather might be a founding member, but I will harm you", Tallboy said in threatning voice, I started walking forward with clenched fists, Felicia put a hand on me, soon Fangs and Sweetpea came out the door.

"Parker you made it", they said as they walked over to us.

"Parker?", Tallboy said, soon his eyes were wide, "you're Richards son, or 'the hybrid' as we called him, he was a Great member, could walk in both the northside and the southside, he was also a monster when needed be, but you", he said as he pointed at me "you might look like him, but you'll never be him, you're just a fucking northsider", he finished.

"Enough", Fp said, as he was behind Tallboy, "do not speak to him like that, if Richard was here he would have killed you for the way you're speaking to his kid", Fp finished, so my dad was a badass good to know.

"Sorry Fp", Tallboy said as he glared at him, why do I feel like i'm going to have my hands full with that jerk?

"Go inside and enjoy yourself", Fp said, as the five of us walked inside.

As we came into the bar I looked around and soon my eyes landed on the bartender from our night out, what the holy Thor is she doing here?, is she a serpent?, Toni walked beside me so I turned towards her "hey Toni?", I said, Toni turned towards me "yeah?", she said as she looked at the place I was looking which was the bar, "who is the girl thats the bartender?", I said and kept looking there, Toni punched me in the arm hard "what was that for?", I asked her.

"Thats my sister, you dumbass", Toni said with a smile and a shake of her head, "why?", she asked.

"Oh no reason I thought she looked like you", I said and looked at her.

"Mhhhm", Toni said not believeing me.

We walked over to a table, where Aella soon was with Four beers, she looked at me and laughed, "Well I'll be, you sure you can drink a beer today?, since the last time I saw you, you only wanted coke", Aella said with a laugh.

"Where have you seen her before parker?", Toni questioned, as Felicia gave her a glare.

"I can't remember?", I said but it was more like a question, Felicia looked between the two of us, she stood from her chair and went behind me, and she put her arms around me and said "hes mine Ella, I'll cut that Pretty face if you touch him", after she pulled me in for a fierce kiss, okay possessive Felicia is hot, I mean what were we talking about again.

"Wow kitty, retract those claws, I met him at the club when he went to order some drinks for him and his friends", Aella said as she gave me a raised eyebrow, she shrugged her shoulders and continued "i'm not the one you should be worried about, the latina on the other hand he was with, might give you a run for your money", Aella finished and my eyes were wide, did this girl just.

Felicia turned me around in the chair "were you with her at a party, where you danced close together?", she said through gritted teeth, and fury in her eyes, okay, I might die.

"No?", I said as Felicia dug her nails into my arm, "yes, but", I got out as she tightend her grip on my arm, "I was also dancing with Josi...", I got out before I realised my mistake, she looked me in the eye and whispered "did fuck them?", "what?", I got out "did you fuck them!?", Felicia yelled as the bare looked at us, "no Felicia, I swear nothing happend, it was me, Josie, Veronica, Kevin and Reggie that was out together, I didn't sleep with them, I didn't even kiss them, I only do that with you", I whispered the last part so no one could hear.

"Im sorry Peter", she said as she quickly let go and brought me into a kiss.

"Woops I forgot that part silly me", Aella said with a laugh.

"Yeah, walk away Topaz, before I'll break you", Felicia threatend.

"Then lets dance kitty", Aella said as she was getting ready.

"Come on guys, we're supposed to be having a good time, not fight eachother, now lets play some pool", Fangs said, as we all got up and went over to the pool tabels, this is actually going good.

**Pops (Veronicas pov):**

We had been talking awhile when the doorbell rang and in walked Archie, he saw us and walked straight towards us, he sat down quickly, looked at Jughead and said "dude, what the hell, I have been texting both you and Peter, and non of you have been texting back", Archie said as he grapped a fry of my plate, I'll stab him with my fork if he takes one more.

"Archie, Jughead just told us what happend yesterday and that Peter punched a guy", Betty said.

"Though I didn't checked out at the words 'construction', and 'site', oh and for the reason Peter hasnt answered he's on a date with his girlfriend", I said, I looked at Jughead, he seemed like he knows something, does he know the girl?

"Yeah Peter did, but Moose and I are going to the southside to find the serpents, you in?", Archie asked Jughead.

"Hey, whoa, your didn't say it was the serpents was the ones that beat up Moose", Betty said with slight surprise.

"Because we dont know that for a fact", Jughead said with is it anger in his voice I detect?

"Well, its still worth a shot, if it might help my dad, hell Jughead, Kevins boyfriend can get us in", Archie said, I was confused at this statement, and rose an eyebrow at him "get you in where?", I asked.

"To some bar where the serpents hang out, Jug, if Moose can spot them, we call Sheriff Keller and get these goons arrested", Archie said.

"Archie, the serpents are dangerous, they're drug dealers", Betty said.

Jughead looked so confused, why is this news to him, maybe he knows more about the serpents than he leads on "what?, says who?", he said.

"Polly, remember?, Trev told us that Jason was deadline drugs for them?", Betty said.

"You heard my dad Jughead, Clifford Blossom is trying to torpedo him, sheriff Keller basically, so i'm going are you with me or not?", Archie asked.

"Archie going into that bar is a bad idea", Jughead tried with his friend.

Jughead just looked at Archie and didn't say anything, the tension was thick, jugheads decision was not to go "thanks for having my back", he said as he left out the door.

**Jerkhead: **Peter are you with Felicia now on a date?, where?

**Traitor: **yeah I am, we're at the White wyrm, how did you know i'm on a date with her?

**Jerkhead: **Veronica told me, listen, Archie is on his way now, he thinks they can spot the guy that hit Moose.

**Traitor: **ofcourse he is, thanks for the heads up, I'll keep an eye out for him, oh and Jug?

**Jerkhead: **yeah?

**Traitor: **please dont tell Ronnie or anyone about me and Felicia

**Jughead: **sure thing, see you around.

**Traitor: **see you.

"Who are you texting?", Betty asked from beside Jughead.

"Oh just Peter, I gave him a camera, and just needed to know if he had produced the pictures yet from the film", Jughead said, but he also scratched his neck, what is up with him today?

"Okay", Betty said as we all got back to eating before we had to leave for the babyshower.

**The White wyrm (Peters pov):**

I let out a frustrated sigh, they all looked at me "so Felicia, have you told them about last night?", I asked.

"Yeah", they all said in unison.

"So the guys that was there with me last night is coming here soon, looking for the attackers", I said.

"Why?", Fangs said.

"I dont know, what I do know is that I punched the guy in the left eye, he probably can't see out of it, it should be really swollen", I said.

"Sorry haven't seen someone like that around", Toni said.

"Its fine, they can't know i'm here", I said

"What?!, are we not good enough for you", sweetpea yelled.

"Its not that", I started "then what the fuck is it?!", sweetpea yelled over me.

"They dont know my father was a serpent, they dont know i'm hanging out with you, hell they dont know i'm dating a serpent", I said, Toni, sweetpea and Fangs had wide eyes, Felicia just laughed "oh right sorry guys I forgot to tell you, we're dating now", Felicia said.

"Well good for you cat, you deserve someone good", Fangs said, Toni and sweets both nodded along.

"Sorry Parker, sometime my anger gets the better of me", sweets said.

"Its okay, its not like you could take me or anything", I said with a smirk, Sweets rose an eyebrow at me "you do remember I twisted your arm when you grabbed me right?, and that I broke out of your grip?", I said as he became angrier, okay maybe poking the Bear is not the right choice, I think hanging out with Felicia is gonna be the death of me.

"Okay Parker, you and me arm wrestling right now", Sweets said as he sat down at a table having his arm on the table.

"Come on sweets, give it up", Toni said as she walked over to the table to be the judge, fine lets give him a taste, I walked over to the spot on the other side of Sweets, I sat down, and locked hands with him, some of the other young serpents saw this and gathered around, "come on Sweets", "beat the northsider", Felicia walked over to me and whispered in my ear "you sure you can do this lover boy?", as she looked me in the eye she gave me a smirk.

"Sure I can", I said and gave her a smile, she kissed me good luck, now lets get Sweetpea down to earth.

"Contenstants ready?", Toni said as she pointed at Sweets who gave a nod, and then at me who also gave her a nod, "3.2.1, begin", Toni yelled, as Sweets and I started to use our strenght, I looked at Felicia the entire time, as she had wide eyes at how good I did, I gave her a smirk, as I put more strenght into the fight, soon I had slammed Sweets arm down, alot of gasps was heard, Toni, Fangs and Felicia had wide eyes, but Felicia walked over to me "wow, amazing, lets. Go. Now", she said as she grabbed my hand.

Sweetpea stood infront of me, glared at me, he rose his hand, but he held it out towards me, I grapped his hand and shooked it "holy hell, i'm calling you for our next fight", he said as he walked away, Felicia dragged me once again, but as I looked at the front door to the bar, Kevin, Moose and Archie had just arrived, "sorry Felicia, I have to make sure those three morons aren't going to die today", I said as I walked closer to see and hear them, and make sure they dont know i'm actually there.

I saw Moose point towards one of the serpents, "Felicia who is that guy over there?", I asked as I looked to where Moose was pointing.

"Mustang, why?", Felicia said.

"Because I think Moose has pointed st him as a suspect", I said, the Mustang guy turned around and he had a Black eye, my eyes eyes narrowed in on him, i'm not sure its him, but from what I did see he has the same built as the one I hit, "that looks like the guy that attacked the site", I said.

Felicia looked at Mustang "are you sure?", Felicia said as she glared at him.

"Maybe it was dark, maybe not", I said, but soon Archie had made him turn around, for the holy Thor why?, I headed for the stairs going up to the room Fp was in, "Fp Archies here", I said.

"What?", Fp said as he got up from the couch.

"Here looking for a possible serpent, that I may or may not have punched in the face last night", I said, as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Fine, i'm going down to stop this from exploding in his face, who did you attack again?", Fp said with a raised eyebrow.

"Possible Mustang, I have a feeling Archie will tell you about it", I said and walked back down to Felicia and the others.

"Hey", Archie said as Mustang turned around, "what?, you got a death wish", Mustang threatend, "what the hell even is this", he finished.

"You like beating up teenagers?", Archie started, he looked at his eye "funny, my friend gave one of the attackers one like that yesterday", Archie finished.

"Funny, this isn't the first time one of you fucking bulldogs came in here looking for trouble", Mustang said, as he pushed Archie into some serpents that grapped him, Kevin and Moose so they could'nt run, Mustang threw Archie onto the pooltable and was about to hit him when Fp walked down the stairs "thats enough Mustang, let them go", he said, they were all instantly released, as Fp approched Archie "I'll take care of this", he said, as he followed them out threw the entrance, I stood around the corner with the you g serpents, who were smoking, but instead of talking to them I was focused on Archie and Fp, "get out of here", he said, as Kevin, Archie and Moose started to walk away "not you red", Fp said, as Archie gave Moose and Kevin a nod they could take of, "Archie what the hell are you even doing here", Fp said with a shake of his head.

"We're looking for the thugs that thrased my dads equipment, and beat up Moose, we figured it was the serpents, angry because the got kicked out off their lands, and Fp now that I know you're a serpent i'm starting to think this is personal", Archie accused Fp, shut up Archie, before you get your self hurt, "going after my dad, his company?, so this is just payback, because he fire you?", Archie once again accused.

"Watch your tone boy, young got a bigger imagination than Jughead, and thats saying alot" Fp said.

"This isn't a joke fo, my dad could loose everything", Archie said, that might be true, he has put alot of money in the project, what?, I only know because I snooped alittle in Hermiones thing.

"And you think i'm responsible?, that I've been waiting all these years for a chance to get back a your dad?, no Archie life is to short, you dont know that now but you will", Fp said, soon a car parked out the bar, and out walked one pissed Fred Andrews, "I called him the second I was done with Mustang, to get him here for you", Fp said.

"Get in the truck Archie", Fred said, Archie without a word got into the trucK, "So, you're a serpent again?, I thought you left that life", Fred said to Fp, as he gave him a look.

"Guys gotta make a living, not many people would hire me after", Fp started but Fred interupted him "yeah right, its my fault you run with criminals that rough up teenagers and thrash up my equipment, who knows what would have happend if it werent for Peter, that punched one of them in the face", Fred said.

"You really think I would came after you?,after everything you have done for me and my boy, i'm sorry for your troubles, how bad is it?", Fp asked.

"I got a teenage crew, no cash and no real Crew, never been worse", Fred said.

"Let me ask around, see if any of my guys have heard who it could be", fp said as he turned around to walk back inside the bar.

"Thank you Fp", Fred said and walked back to the truck, soon they were gone.

**Traitor: **Jughead, Archies knows.

**Traitor: **he knows about your dad, that he's a serpent

**Traitor:** Jughead answer me

I quickly called Jughead number but it just went straight to voice mail, damn it, "hey guys so I have to go", I said as I quickly walked over to kiss Felicia.

"Why?", Felicia said with a pout.

"I have a babyshower to go to", I said.

"Oh right, you mentioned that", Felicia said, she gave me a kiss "then go lover boy", she said.

"Bye see you soon, love you", I said and ran away.

**Whyte wyrm (no ones pov):**

Felicia just stood with a look, maybe one of horror, who could tell, but from the looks of it she was shocked, did she love the boy?

**Pembrooke (Peters pov):**

Oh my god, what did I just say to Felicia?, do I love her?, I dont think so, just have to ride the storm out, yeah that has always worked out in my favor, I arrived at the front door and opened it, I walked inside and Veronica spotted me she walked over and gave me a hug "you made it", she said as she gave me a smile.

"Ofcourse I promised I would be here", I said and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, how was the date", Veronica asked.

"Fine, sorry Ronnie, where is Jughead?", I asked and gave her a smile.

"Erhm over there by the, uhhh come on we have to watch Nana Rose, doing some kind of magic", Veronica said as she grapped my hand, and we walked over to the event, May came over and gave me a hug, I could feel someones eyes on me, I turned around and saw Penelope glaring at May and me, what is up with this women?, is she a stalker or something?.

"This necklace I have here will read the baby aura", Nana Rose started, as she waved it over Pollys belly, "ohhhh, its not just a baby Polly dearest its babies, twins one of each", she finished.

Pollys eyes widend and a big smile plasteret on her face.

I oooked over and saw Alice with a look of annoyance, "Betty this is occultism at its most ludicrous", Alice said but Betty gave her a looked and she added "but i'm glad to be here", she finished.

Where the hell is Jughead Jones, I still have to warn him about Archie coming here, I sat by Veronica as she wouldn't let go of my arm, its a nice feeling afterall, fine i'm going to enjoy this party, what was I even supposed to remember anyway?

Polly had opened a gift from her mother, as she was about to open the next one the door opened and in walked Archie, oh shit, he walked straight for Jughead, I took Veronicas arm of me and stood up, "you were protecting him, thats why you didn't tell me", Archie said.

"Relax, what happend", Jughead said, he briefly looked at me, I mouthed 'trouble'.

"Did you three know jugheads father is a serpent?", Archie said as he glanced at us, "no I didn't", Betty said, Ronnie looked at me and rose an eyebrow, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So thats why you tried to stop me from going, so I wouldn't find out, after everything my dad has done for you", Archie said with a shake of his head.

"Archie I can explain okay?", Jughead said.

"Not right now, this Pollys day, so you two need to check yourself, I mean, or I'll sick my bodyguard on you", Veronica said, as she pointed to me as her threat, "why are you pointing to me again?", I asked confused, "if they dont behave you whack them on the head", Veronica said with an eyeroll, "sure I can do that", I answered and looked between Archie and Jughead.

"Archie, let me explain", Jughead tried again.

"No save it", Archie said as he headed for the front door.

"Dude", Jughead said as he turned to me.

"What?", I said.

"You were supposed to warn me", Jughead said.

"Well check you damn phone", I said.

"What?", Jughead said as he checked his messages, 3 unread and 1 missed call from Traitor, "sorry, thanks for trying", he said and gave me a small smile.

"Anytime", I said and walked away.

"What was that about Peter?", May asked as she stood beside me.

"Archie knowing Fp is a serpent", I said.

"Oh, did you know?", May asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him, he seems like a nice guy, one thst will do anything for his family", I said.

"That is something him and your dad had in common, protective of their families, come on lets get back to the others", May said as she guided me over to the couches, I ended up beside Ronnie again.

"Oh Polly, please come and stay with us at Thronhill, please", Cheryl said, yeah I would rather go to hell, than live there.

"Cheryls invitation is genuine on our behalf also, Thronhill Gates will always be open", Penelope said, I turned to Veronica "but if the Gates are open won't all the monsters escape", I said and got a laugh out of her and hit on the shoulder "shush, she could hear, would you be the next one to enter hell", Veronica said with a laugh.

Alice sighed at her "do you honestly think you can just waltz in here with a bedbug-infested Trojan horse, wave a check around and steal my daughter?" Alice said.

"I didn't think you wanted her, why else would she have been exiled like some common thief?", Penelope shot back.

Alice rose from her chair, "to keep her away from your family", Alice Rose her voice.

"Ohhh, and not because you're ashamed, why is your own daughter not living with you", Penelope asked as she also has risen from her chair, soon face to face with Alice, Polly had gone over beside me and held my hand.

"Shes not gonna step foot in that twisted, poisonous house of yours", Alice said with venom in her voice, they need to stop arguing otherwise Polly is gonna break my hand.

"She should be so lucky", Cheryl said.

"You're not helping Cheryl", Betty said as she also was standing now.

"She'd do alot better there than with you", Penelope said as she glared at Alice.

"How dare you?!", Alice said, and I think Polly has broken my hand, Polly let go as she also stood up now, "enough, both of you, this fight between our families is why Jasons dead, evaulering of this hate, these stupid fights, Jason and I were supposed to be together, and this has cost Jason his life", Polly said as she walked out of the room.

"Are you crying Peter?", Veronica asked.

"No, but I think the pregnant one has broken my hand, i'm not gonna be the one to hold her hand during child birth, no chance in hell, she'll rip my arm off", I said, May came over to us "ready to head home Peter?", May asked, I gave her a nod, I gave Veronica a hug, and soon May and I were on our way home.

We entered Mays car, she started the engine and we were on our way home, "How is it that this town is so crazy?", I asked.

May let out a small chuckle, as she just shook her head "would you believe me if I said it was crazier here when I was young?", May said.

"What?!, jeepers, crazy town, i'm so going to bed when we get home, its like everytime I wake up a new drama starts up, whats the next thing, a serialkiller is gonna pop up?", I asked, and looked outside the window.

"Wouldn't be the first time", May said under her breath, "hmm, did you say something?", I asked her, "no Peter, nothing at all", May said and we drove home in silence.

**Parker neighbourhood:**

As we got into the house I went straight for my room, why is there so much drama in this town?, its like ohhh look we're having a good day, then bam, something bad happens and it affected everyone.

Well goodnight, see you soon.


	32. Is she okay?, and a new student

**I feel like I say this everytime, sorry for the really late update, but Well life got in the way, work, anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Parker residence (Peters pov):**

What even is Riverdale, for Thors sake, its like all the craziness I have ever encountered has manifested in this town, right about now I would like to fight the vulture again, please dont jinx me Parker luck, so i'm really just gonna stay in bed today, yeah sleep sounds better.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, get your butt down here right this instant", May yelled from downstairs, yeah no thanks, "what was that?", she yelled again.

"On my way May", I yelled as I went down the stairs in my pjs, "whats u... Toni?", I said surprised, and then it hit me what I was wearing.

*blitz*, "cute hello kitty pants Parker", Toni said as she laughed hard.

"Ohhh funny, now hand over the camera", I said as I walked towards her.

"No way José, this is gonna be perfect Black mail later", she said.

"Erhm, what did you want again?", I asked her, but soon saw she had a jacket in hand.

"Oh right, i'm here with your jacket", she said and gave me a small smile, and handed it over.

"Sorry to ask, but why isn't Felicia here?", I asked, and it was Strange, but Toni is a friend.

"Oh erhm, she gave it to me, she didn't, erhm fell well", She said, but something was wrong with the way she said it.

"Oh okay", I said and looked down, I have a slight feeling what this is about.

Toni said her goodbye and went outside, she soon turned around and face me "hey Parker, it was fun the other day, how you won against sweets awesome, so dont be a stranger, you seem Pretty badass from the way you fought of another serpent", Toni said and gave me a smile and a hug, "Felicia will come around soon", she said and gave me wink as she said it.

"Thanks Toni, see you around", I said and walked back inside the house, to get ready for school.

"See you later May", I yelled as I was leaving out the door.

"Now wait a minute young man, who was this girl, you're not with her while you're dating Felicia right?", May asked.

"No May, Toni is Felicias best friend or one of them", I said.

"Good or I would have to whoop your ass", May said sternly.

"I know, I know, if you can't do the time dont do the crime", I said.

"Excatly Peter, now go or you're going to be late", May said as she shooed me out the door.

Well before we finish this year I have a feeling she will kick my ass.

**Riverdale high:**

"Peter Benjamin Parker", Veronica said as I walked through the front entrance, she looks pissed, what have I done?

"Yes?", I said as I smiled at her.

"I'll kick your ass for this", Veronica said as she got closer to me.

"What is it I have done excatly?", I asked looking like a question mark.

"Well, you promised to help me with my science homework, but you didn't show up", Veronica said as she glared at me.

"Does Veronica need a hug", I asked in a baby-ish voice.

She glared at me but soon softend "yes please", she said, normally someone would try to beat me up for that voice, so whats her game?, I walked ip to her, but she soon punched me in the stomach.

"What the hell", I asked from my crouching position.

"I could use that hug now", veronica said as she hugged me, this is nice, her hugs are like a cloud, a big soft cloud, what?, oh right people are staring.

"Come on lets go to our next class", Veronica said as she grapped my hand and let the way.

**Classroom english/poetry:**

I was sat in the middle of the class right infront of Veronica, as we were listening to what some of the other students have written and now are reading out loud to the class, I would feel eyes on me, so I turned around and found the eyes of one Ethel Muggs looking at me, I gave her a small wave, she quickly gave me one back before she turned her head away from me, okay so am I the only one who gets serious stalker vibes from her?, just me?, okay then, Ethel walked up to the front of the class room for her to read to us, I saw her gently place a piece of paper on my book, the front said 'read later', so I just pocket the note, she was stood infront of the whole class about to read her poetry, "they put me in a wooden box, as I desperately opposed, but all my screaming was for naught, my mouth had been sawn closed, curled up in bed was just a girl, needing daddy's arms to hold her tight", Ethel read out, okay maybe my assumptions was wrong, maybe she is just a broken soul that needs friends, I looked back at Veronica who nodded her head at me, as the bell rang.

**Riverdale high hallway:**

We walked towards the student lounge, "so do you think Ethels okay?", Veronica asked me as we continued to look for Ethel.

"I dont know", I said, and stopped to think about it, "from the poem no, but she seems so quite",I said.

"Well maybe we ned to get her to open, maybe we can help her", Veronica finished as we arrived at the lounge.

**Student lounge:**

Veronica and I approched Ethel, "hey Ethel", we both said, Ethel looking up at us from her notepad to acknowledge we were there, we both sat down next to her "I just wanted to tell you how moved I was by your poem", Veronica started and I continued for her "yeah, its like you tappes into something really dark, but also something Pretty real", I finished as Ethel put the notepad down, "so not to intrude to much, is everything alright with you Ethel?", Veronica asked.

I placed a hand on Ethels hand to let her know it was okay, she gave me a small smile, "things at home aren't Great, my mom and dad are always fighting, but they won't tell me about what, its like this really bad thing is happening and i'm just along for the ride, nothing I can do to stop it", Ethel said, maybe Ethel Muggs aren't so bad.

"It like you're trapped in a car crash in slow-motion", Veronica started, Ethel gave her a nod, and gave my hand a squeeze, "yeah, I know the feeling, listen Ethel, its sound like you need some cheering up, which happens to be a special ability of mine, so if you're free tomorrow, come over for lunch and pampering", Veronica looked at me and then to Kevin before speaking again "Peter and Kevin will be there", she finished, Kevin and and just looked at eachother.

"What just happend?", I asked.

"Well we got sucked into the vortex of Veronica once again, why can't you say no to her?", Kevin asked.

"Well you're one to talk, you didn't say no either", I defended.

"Well I dont have a crush on her Parker", Kevin said, as he gave me a smirk.

"N-n-no I dont, shes my best friend", I said.

"Yeah, you look at her like Betty used to look at Archie", Kevin said and laughed.

"Yeah right", I said and rolled my eyes at him.

"Aha I was right", Kevin celebrated.

"No, and just to clarify I have a girlfriend", I said, "suuure", Kevin said and went back to reading.

"So Great Ethel, we'll all see you tomorrow", Veronica said and left the lounge, yeah lets go after her.

"So one question Ronnie, what the Surtur was that about?", I asked as Kevin nodded his head along.

"Ethels poem was a cry for help if I ever heard one, the likes of which I vowed never to ignore, not after", Veronica started, Kevin looking kind happy with new gossip "uhhhh, do we need to sit down", Kevin said.

"Okay, so last year at spence, my best friend Kate and I, kind of terrorized this girl, Ava, so one time we made her drink gutter water", Veronica said.

"Why?", was all I could say, and gave her a look.

"I know the look you're giving me, and i'm not proud of what I did, as for the why, because she was there, because she was a misfit", Veronica started, but I interupted her "so you were a B-word because she didn't live up to what?, I said, "I know, i'm so sorry for what I did to her, again, we were class-a brutal bitches, anyway, by December, Ava couldnt take it anymore", she finished for now.

My eyes and Kevins eyes were wide, "oh my god, did you drive her to suicide?", kevin asked shocked.

"What?, no, but she did transfer schools, and went into therapy, so if I can make Ethel Muggs life alittle better, even just for a bit i'm going to do it", Veronica said, and looked at me, I gave her a nod of approval.

"Hey Peter", Cheryl said from behind me, oh holy Thor why?

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Can we talk?, in private", Cheryl said as she glanced at Kevin and Veronica.

"Okay", I said and we walked into the Music room.

"So Peter, did you know this weeks the official start of maple syrup season?", Cheryl asked.

"It might be a shocker, but no I dont", I said.

"So every year we host a tree-tapping cermony, a huge tradition that honors the Blossom bloodline, our heritage", Cheryl said.

"Sound...Interesting", I said, a little unsure of what to say to her.

"It is, and its also incredibly exclusive, family and inner circle only", Cheryl said.

"Aha, and what excatly does that have to do with me?", I asked her.

"Well straight to the point, I like that, so you wanna be my date there", she said.

"No thanks", I said and stood up.

"The tapping's something Jason and I have done since we could walk, it was our special thing, but I can't face it alone, so please come as my escort", Cheryl said with her puppy eyes.

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend, then you could invite Reggie, Kevin or Archie instead, because my answer is no, n-o", I said and left the Music room, because Cheryl does simply not deserve my time, not after what she has done.

**Music room (Cheryls pov):**

Did he just?, did he just walk out on me, on me!, i'm Cheryl fucking Blossom, ohhh Peter Parker you will get whats coming, just you wait.

**Student lounge later:**

"Hey Peter, come on sit down we're celebrating", Veronica said, as she ate some fruit, I went to her side and sat down, she gave me a strwberry to eat, so Sweet.

"What are we celebrating excatly?", I asked.

"Well, Archie was telling us how he's going to some super-exclusive Music program", Kevin asked as Jughead now joined us and sat beside Betty.

"Maybe, if it happens, it'd would be huge for me" Archie said.

"Do you have to audition for it", Jughead asked Archie.

"Not excatly, mrs. Blossom came by earlier and said she would put a good word in for me", Archie clarified for us.

"Amazing", Kevin said, "Scary", I said and veronica said "terrifying"

"Uh-huh, so what does she get out of it?", Jughead questioned

"Well I told her i'd take Cheryl to their family tree thing, I already talked to Valerie about it and shes cool with it", Archie said.

"So shes cool with you being a gigolo then?", I said, which earned a slap on my arm from Ronnie, but a snicker from Kevin, and a glare from Archie, "what, you know its the truth", I finished.

"Well Peter, i'm doing someone a favor for my Music, I need connections outside of riverdale, if you were in my shoes you would have done the same", Archie defended.

"Weeeeeeel, I turned Cheryl tree thing down", I said as the group turned towards me.

"What?, why?", Archie asked.

"Because her creepy family scares me, Cheryl is mean and her mom sheesh", I said, and took a sip of my coke or my and Ronnies shared come apparently since she is gulping it down.

"Well Archie, it is the way of the world, since its all about connection, but Jughead is right, these kinds of favor come with a price, Betty back me up" Veronica said.

"I think its a Great idea, and since you're going to be there maybe you could talk to Polly for me?, I just wanna make sure shes okay", Betty said

"Ofcourse, and dont worry I can take care of myself", Archie said.

"Famous last words", I said, and was interupted by the pa system.

"Peter parker to the principals office, what have I done?

Ohhhhh you're in trouble the group yelled, haha funny punks.

**Principal office:**

"Come in Peter, this is our new transfer student", mr Weatherbee said.

A gorgeous latina turned around, whoa.

"Hi i'm Ava" she said as she extended her hand towards me.

"Peter here is also from New York, so I have a feeling he will be your go to", mr Weatherbee said.

"Oh hi i'm Peter, Peter Parker", I said as I shook her hand.

"Oh right my last name, Well i'm Ava Ayala", she said.


	33. The best worst guide ever and a sorry

**Riverdale high principal office (Peters pov):**

"Nice to meet you Ava", I said and gave her a smile, she looked at me and turned away, is she shy?

"Y-y-you too Peter", she said as she looked my way through her long Brown hair.

"Now", mr Weatherbee said and gained our attention, "Now mr Parker, could you show her alittle around the school?", he said and glanced at me.

"Sure, but one question", I said, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "why me?", I said and Ava looked at me and had a look on her face like she just been rejected "oh, that was not what I meant, I just moved here recently, and dont know nearly as much about the school as Betty does", I finished and she gave me a little smile, she seems like she has been rejected for alot of her life, just like I have been, I see myself in her, bullied, jerked around, but I will be her friend.

"Most of the classes are in session right now, so maybe show her around the school, Mr Parker, her locker is next to yours", he said

"Ofcourse, are you ready for the best worst tour of a school of your life?", I asked, she let out a giggle and followed me.

**Riverdale high:**

"So this is our auditorium, where we're going to have a singing competion soon", I said, and looked around, thinking back on my first day, meeting Josie in here, and how much I have hurt her, how stupid I have been.

"So are you going to sing?", Ava asked and looked at me.

"Haha, funny, the only tones I can hit is the tone deaf ones", I said and laughed, soon she laughed, she laughed hard, "i'm so sorry", she said as she covered her mouth.

"Dont be", I said and laughed beside her, "So what you wanna see next?, the cafeteria?", I finished.

"Yeah, that would be great", she replied and we walked.

**Cafteria:**

"So this is where we buy our food, you really dont wanna be here for taco tuesday, its total anarchy in here, if you dont have your arms close to your body, it will cost a limb", I said.

"I'm used to New York, do you miss it?, New York I mean", she replied as we walked outside and ended up in the food court.

**Food court:**

"Sometimes", I said as we sat down at a table, "I have lost so much in that city, that it was time for a fresh start", I said, she looked at me, I could see from her eyes that she had lost too, "who have you lost?", I asked, her eyes widend at the question "sorry, you dont have to tell me", I finished.

"Yeah I have lost, i'm not ready to share just yet", she said and looked down, I put a hand on her shoulder "and i'm here when you're ready to talk", I said, and gave her a smile which she returned.

"Well i'm gonna look at the science lab", she said.

"Come on I can show you", I said and we walked back into the school, the bell had just rung and the hallways were full of life.

**Hallways:**

"So this is the science lab", I said.

"I can see that, thanks for everything Peter", she said and walked inside, "wanna come in and talk", Ava said, but I didn't listen as I saw Kevin walk up to Veronica and stood against the locker "oh my god did you hear?", Kevin started, Betty and Veronica turned around and face him, "remember when you went swooping in to save Ethel?, because you thought she might be suicidal", he said.

"Oh no, she...she didn't?", Veronica said in a shocked voice.

"No but her dad did, he accidently swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills, he's going to be okay...but" Kevin finished, Veronica walked away fast, and I could feel she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Ava, I can't right now, my friend need me, see you?", I said, and walked backwards away from her, she gave me a nod and a smile, soon I ran after Veronica, I saw Veronica walk into the girls lockerroom, I know I shouldnt go in there, but she is my best friend.

**Girls lockerroom:**

As I entered I saw the pearls from her necklace on the ground and in the sink, I walked fast up to her and brought her into a hug as she collapsed into me "shhhhh, its going to be alright Ronnie", I said, We were on the ground now as I continued to hug her, the door soon opened and Betty walked in and saw us, she walked up and gave her a hug also, Veronica was still crying, "you can't blame yourself for this Ronnie", I said, Betty glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"She told me, what happend", I said and Betty gave me a nod" phew dodge that bullet.

Veronica was now sitting on the bench, "can we go get flowers for them?", she said and looked at me.

"Anything you need, i'm here", I said.

"Thanks, would you mind coming with me to the hospital?", Veronica asked.

"Ofcourse, anything for you", I said, we locked eyes, what is it about those eyes of hers?, they are so mesmerizing, I could almost feel myself lean in to kiss, her but just almost, I can't do this to Felicia.

"After school then", Veronica said, and we walked out of the lockerroom.

"Wow pervy much Parker", ginger said as she saw me walk out with Ronnie.

"Shut up ginger, or so help me", Veronica said.

"Wow easy there, we all have had a boy in there before, just not a nerd", Ginger said

*smack*, holy Thor, Ronnie just smacked her across the cheek, "dont speak to him like that, he is the best person I have ever met, next time I'll punch you in the face", Veronica threatend.

"Whatever", ginger said with tears in her eyes as she got into the lockerroom.

"You didn't have to do that", I said.

"Ofcourse I did, you protect me all the time, now it was time to return the favor, beside your so much more than a geek, you're my best friend", she said and leaned up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and with that we left school and got the flowers for Ethels dad.

**Riverdale hospital:**

"Ronnie are you sure you wanna do this?", I asked her as we walked through the entrance to the hospital, she stopped and looked at me "its my dads fault he's in here, its the least I can do for her and her family", she said.

"Still Ronnie, its not your fault what your father did, you shouldnt best yourself up over this", I said, as we had stopped to talk, before going further.

"I know, I just need to try", she said and looked at me.

"Right, I understand why, come on then lets go", I said as we continued our adventure into the hospital.

"Peter, Veronica hey", Ethel said as she cried beside her mom, "mom, these are my friends, this is Peter and this is Veronica", Ethel said as she gestured towards the two of us.

"Hi", I said and extended my hand towards Mrs. Muggs, she didn't take it or acknowledge it, so must be sad for her husband.

"Mrs Muggs, we hearts what happend, and we wanted to leave these flowers with you", Veronica said as she handed her the flowers.

Mrs Muggs looked up at us and gave a little smile "that's very kind, thank you, both of you", she said.

"Please dont thank me", Veronica said.

"We're just glad you're husband and father is gonna be okay, see you at school Ethel", I said and grabbed Veronica to get out of here, we were close to the elevator when Ronnie turned around to adress the pair again, "Ronnie", I started as she looked at me "you dont need to do this, not right now", I said, she looked at me and gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek, before she turned around and headed for the pair.

"Ethel, Mrs. Muggs, theee's something I need to tell you", Veronica started as the two looked at me and Veronica concerned, "my name is Veronica Lodge", she started, Mrs. Muggs let out a breath and she continued "my father is", Veronica got out before Mrs. Muggs interupted her "Hiram Lodge, and you're really showing you're face here?", she asked.

"Mom, she's my friend", Ethel tried.

"She's not your friend", Mrs. Muggs said, I got a light buzz in my head and looked around for danger, but couldnt find anything, hmm what could have triggered it?, "her father is a criminal, he's the reason dad did this to himself", Mrs. Muggs finished.

"Ronnie, is that true?", Ethel asked as she looked between Veronica and I.

"Yes, and i'm so sorry, I wish I could do something", Veronica said as she was starting to cry, I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, Ethel sent daggers my way, whats up with her?

" 'sorry', is that all you got?, because its not good enough, you wanna do something?, tell the damn truth, your father is ruining other peoples life, he deserves to sit behind bars for the rest of his miserable life", Mrs. Muggs yelled at Ronnie, she went forward and sent a slap towards her face, I grapped her arm before it could hit Ronnie, Mrs. Muggs had a shocked look on her face, I put more pressure on her arm as I went forward, "you do not hit her for something her father has done", I said to her, I still held her arm in a tight grip, she couldnt move her arm away, "if you come after her, I'll come for you", I said as we made eye contact.

"And what, harm me?", she asked as she glared at me.

"If you harm her? then yes", I said and let go of her, "hmph, come on Ethel", she said and grapped Ethel.

"Come on Ronnie", I said and put a arm around her.

"Thank you", she said as we entered the elevator.

"Anytime, I promised I would protect you, and that is what I intend to do", I finished, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Ethel Muggs or her mother, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes.

"Mind walking me to the Pembrooke?", Veronica asked.

"Yeah ofcourse", I said as she hooked her arm through mine.

**Pembrooke:**

We entered through the front door and was greeted by Hermione, "hey you two, how was your night?", she asked as she had a glass of Wine.

Veronica walked to the couch her mom was sat on, and I went to a chair and sat down as mom and daughter went to have a talk "we just got back from the hospital, where Ethels dad is, because he tried to kill himself, because of what daddy did, and for all I know continues to do", Veronica said as she let the tears flow, she looked at me and I gave her a smile for her to continue "i'm done lying for dad", Veronica fisnished as she went to her room, I quickly followed and brought her into a hug, "its okay Ronnie, everything will be okay", I said as we entered her room.

"Ronnie", I said, she hugged me and gave me a long kiss on the lips, "Ronnie...", I got out.

"I'm sorry", she said and walked to her bed.

"Dont be, its okay", I said and gave her a smile.

"Thank you for every thing Peter, for grapping her arm, stopping her from hitting me, would you have done anything if she had hit me?", Veronica said and looked at me.

"Good thing we didn't have to find out", I said, but truth be told, I dont know what I would do, I would like to say I wouldn't have done anything, but I probably would, good thing it didn't get that far, "see you tomorrow", I said and went towards her bedroom door and grapped the doorhandle before a pair of arms grabbed me.

"Please stay", Veronica said and let me to her bed, nothing like that just to have a shoulder to rest on and relax together.

"Okay Ronnie", I said and layed down on her bed, soon she smuglede up to me and sleep over took.

**Riverdale high next day:**

Ethel was sat in class as Veronica and I entered, "I dont think i'm her favorite person right now", I said to her, she just looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Ethel, I meant what I said, i'm so sorry Ethel, for everything my family did to yours", Veronica said.

Ethel shook her head, shit she hates us "its not your fault what your dad did, Peter was right about that part, when he stopped my mom from slapping you, besides you two were there for me when no one else was, more than once, you guys are amazing", she said, she then looked at the two seats beside her "the seats aren't taken if you want them", Ethel finished, Veronica and I looked at eachother before giving a nod so we could sit down beside Ethel.

**Blue and gold:**

Jughead and Betty had called me in for an emergency meeting, as I entered I saw Archie, Betty and Jughead talking.

"Hey Peter", Betty greeted.

"Hey, whats this?", I asked.

"When I was at the tree tapping thing, it seemed like Penelope and Clifford was behind the arrest of Hiram Lodge", Archie said.

"Oh my god, if Clifford tearing Hirams family appart, what if Hiram is trying to do the same?", Betty asked.

"By killing Jason" I said.

"You're onto something, Hiram would know whats most valueable to them, their family, their legacy, thats a motive if I have ever seen one", Jughead said and put some evidence on the murder board, should I tell them, that the kingpin is the one behind it?

Riverdale high after school:

"Hey nerd, move", Cheryl said as she bumped into Ava, and she fell to the floor and her school things fell all over, Cheryl standing over Ava, "what you're gonna cry?, look the new student is gonna be a big cry baby,", she finished with a laugh as Ava was still collecting her things, but ginger kicked it again.

"Enough Cheryl", I said as I went infront of Ava.

"Well Well Well, the geek in shining armor, what you gonna hit me?", she said, oh i'm thinking about it.

"No, why would I hit you?", I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because of this", Cheryl said as she poured her water over my head.

Ava had gathered her things as she stood behind me, "its okay go", I said to her and she walked away fast, oh this is gonna be great, I grapped the edge of my shirt and lifted it over my head, Cheryl and her goon squad just stared at me, I snapped my fingers infront of Cheryl, "hey my eyes are up here", I said, Cheryl just rolled her eyes at me, before she walked away, I had to go by the lockerroom to get a spare shirt.

I walked past Betty and Veronica, they just stared at me, "wow", Betty said as I walked past.

"Excuse me Betty", Veronica said, as she ran after me, "Peter wait up", she said.

"Hey Ronnie, whats up?", I said as I stopped infront of the lockerroom.

"Whats up?, why are you going around the school without a shirt?, and why are you wet?", she asked, as she looked me up and down.

"Hey, my eyes are up here princess", I said and laughed at her.

"I know, i'm just admiring the view", she said and I blushed at that.

"Well for the why part, Cheryl was bullying the new girl, I stood up for her, Cheryl poured a water bottle over me, then I took it of infront of everyone, now that I think about it, wasn't a smart choice but, ehhh, i'm handsome", I said as I flexed and laughed at myself.

"You are handsome", she said and walked closer to me and pulled me to her.

"Ronnie, we can't, I can't", I said as I felt her breath on my lips.

"Sorry, now get your butt in there and get a shirt on", Veronica said and smacked my butt.

I quickly put a shirt on and saw Ava, I waved at her, but she quickly ran, she must have had a rough day.

**Ava pov:**

I saw Peter talking to a girl, I wanted to say thanks to him for sticking up for me, also holy Thor he has a six pack, the girl turned towards me, OH MY GOD, no, no, no, no, its veronica lodge, I quickly turned around and ran, why is such a good guy like Peter friends with Veronica she is the devil herself, atleast Kate Bishop isn't here also.

**Peters pov:**

"See you around Ronnie", I said and walked away from her as she made her way back to Betty.

I ran into Archie "hey Peter, so did you know its jugheads birthday soon?", Archie asked.

"No I didn't, Jughead is my friend but he doesn't get personal", I said and laughed at it.

"Yeah do you think I should tell Betty?", he asked.

"Yeah, Betty wilL probably do some sort of surprise for him", I said.

"Yeah you're right I'll tell Betty, do you think she would do a surprise party for him?", Archie asked.

"No idea, see you later Archie", I said, and went out through the school Doors.

"Yeah see you around", Archie said and went to what I believe is the football field.

Maybe a birthday surprise party for Jughead is just what we need, I mean what could go wrong?


	34. Jugheads birthday, with all the drama

**riverdale high student lounge (Peters pov):**

Can we just have one drama free day in this town, like come on.

We were sitting in the chairs drinking a coffee when Archie and Betty joined Veronica and I, "hey guys", we greeted them and they smiled and sat down, before they both donned frowns on their faces, "whats with the look guys?", I asked.

"Theres something we need to talk to you about, its kinda serious Ronnie, but dont freak out to much, maybe you should freak out", Betty said, and looked at me, oh for Thors sake their gonna mention the Clifford framing Hiram thing, just great.

"Bring it, with the morning i've had, i'm ready for just about anything", Veronica said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, so while Archie was with the Blossoms while their board was in town for the tree sapping thing, he, Well he, you know Archie, why dont you tell her? you were there after all", Betty said and locked eyes with Archie.

Veronica looked at the two, they looked to me, so Ronnie turned to me and narrowed her eyes, yeah Well i'm utterly done for this time, "why does this suddenly feel like and intervention?", Veronica asked.

"I overheard mr. Blossom saying he's responsible, for your dad being arrested, and put in jail", Archie said, she looked at the three of us, I just shook my head at them, just for once keep your mouths shut until you know every detail.

"Are you kidding me?", Veronica started as Archie shook his head no, and she continued "why the hell would Clifford Blossom have anything to do with why he's in prison?, oh and thanks for telling me Peter", she finished, the three of them stood up to leave, but I stopped Ronnie from completly leaving, "Listen I need to talk to you", I said, she gave me a nod, "everything might not be what it seems, I heard some chatter in New York, about kingpin", I said.

"What about it, he's just an Urban legend", Veronica said.

"No Ronnie, he is so much more, he is far more dangerous than you have heard, he is the reason your dads in prison, and if Clifford had anything to do with it, it means he is a part of something much more dangerous than "syrup", please dont go there without me, please", I said, and pleaded with her.

"Fine, and thanks for telling me", she said, gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

**Riverdale high hallway:**

"You parker, quite the show you put on the other day in the cafeteria, we still need new players on the football team", Reggie said.

"Again no thanks", I said, and caught up to Archie and Betty.

"What was Reggie talking about?", Archie asked.

"Oh, yeah Well Cheryl was bullying the new girl Ava, so I stood up for her, Cheryl threw a whole bottle of water over my head, soaked my shirt so I took it off, Betty her saw some of it", I said and gestured towards the blond.

"Oh so that was why you were shirtless I didn't know what was going on, but damn that Cheryl always with the drama", Betty said as we walked through the hallway.

"Yeah, so anyway, Betty you ,at or May not know this but its jugheads birthday", Archie said.

"What?, and he didn't say anything?", Betty asked.

"Its tomorrow, he doesn't like making a big deal out of it, every year, he goes to a double feature at the Bijou, its like his tradition, the last few years i've been his movie buddy", Archie said.

"So now that he has a girlfriend in Betty here, you think she should be the one going and making the tradition more special?", I askeD, "Excatly", Archie said

"Well ofcourse I'll take him, you should still come with us", Betty said.

"I dont wanna be a third wheel", Archie said.

"Come on, it'll be like old times", Betty said.

"The three musketeers", Archie said.

"Well there were Four musketeers", Betty said, maybe she suggested a double date for him, Valerie, herself and Jughead.

"See you guys around", Archie said.

"Hey Peter?", Betty asked.

"Yeah?", I asked, and looked at her.

"What do you think of a surprise party?", Betty asked, and had a shine to her eye.

"Honestly?, it can be just the break we all need, to just relax and enjoy a nice party", I said.

"Lets talk later about it then", Betty said, and walked away.

"Yeah, later", I said and walked away from her.

**Cafeteria:**

Okay, Archie is staring at Valerie, what happend between them?, he doesn't really share, but I have a feeling its because of a certain redheaded devil.

"Okay enough about all of our drama, Betty you were saying something about jugheads birthday?", Veronica said.

"Yeah, its just mr. Jones told me that jugheads never had a real birthday party, lets have a surprise party for him, you're with me, right Peter?", Betty asked.

"Huh, oh yeah totally", I said, and checked my phone again, Felicia is really ignoring me, what have I done?

"What up with you?, girlfriend trouble?", Kevin asked.

"Something like that, but anyway, birthday party, lets do it", I said.

"No", Archie got out before Ronnie had a big smile on her face "thats a Fantastic idea"

"Jugheads doesn't like his birthday", Archie said.

"Everybody says that, but nobody means it", Kevin said.

"Okay, ignore the negative vibe coming from him, Betty you know me any good reason to wear a cute party dress, so i'm thinking a quaint gathering, inner circle only", Veronica said as she smiled at us.

"Whats up Kevin?", I asked as he looked over to the other table, I followed his eyes and saw, Chuck, what the hell is he doing here, "Chuck", I said.

"Whats he doing here?", Archie asked.

"He only got suspended, not expelled", Veronica said.

"Sup Parker, missed me", Chuck said as he walked past us.

"Can't say I did, Chuck the clutch", I said, Chuck teased at the nickname but refrained form doing anything, he walked over to the table where Ethel were sitting as he sat down, Betty speedwalked over there, Betty was there in .8 second,

"Get away from her Chuck", Betty said.

"Easy there, I only came over here to apologize, you dont have to go dark Betty on me", Chuck said, oh I would love for her to go crazy on you again.

Betty slammed her hands down on the table, "i'm not going!, i'm not going dark anything", Betty said as she controlled her cool again, Betty has a dark side, i'm not sure if I should fear or really fear, Betty turned towards Ethel "is he bothering you?", she asked her.

"You can relax Betty, its fine", Ethel said.

"Yeah Betty, we're fine, now run along", Chuck said.

"I hate that guy", I thought out loud.

"Wow Peter Parker using the word hate, call the Bugle", Veronica said, and laughed.

"Anyway, what was he doing, accosting her?", Veronica asked, as Betty sat back down.

"No, he was apologizing", Betty said, alittle shock in her voice.

"Hah, yeah right, guys like him dont have a good bone in his body, hemismprobably,forced to do it", I said.

"Yeah, Chuck Clayton doesn't have a contrite bone in his muscle-Bound body", Veronica said as she was eating her salad.

"You know, can we talk about something else?, like jugheads surprise party, there is alot I can't control, but I can make sure that my boyfriends has the best birthday party of his life", Betty said.

"You know what?, screw it, i'm with Betty, my dads away, we can do it at my house, we could all use a good time", Archie said.

"Now you're talking my language", veronica said.

"Its gonna be epic", Kevin said.

*ding*

**Felicia: **we need to talk ASAP.

** :** sure when?

**Felicia: **after school tomorrow, I can't today

** :** okay have I done anything?

**Felicia:** *read*

I have totally done something.

"So tomorrow is the party, see you around I said and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Sunnyside trailerpark the next day:**

"Hey Felicia", I said.

"Hey", she said, as she looked to the ground.

"Everything alright?", I asked.

"No, I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you anymore, i'm done", Felicia said, as she looked me in the eyes.

"What do you mean done?, isn't there anything I or we can do", I asked.

"No Peter, I dont wanna be with you anymore, I only used you this whole time, I only used you to get what I wanted, you into my bed", she said.

"No, Felicia please, I lo..", I started.

"No you dont, you dont love me, i'm going away far away from this hell Hole of a town, far away from everything, you MEAN NOTHING TO ME, we're done, finished, now get the fuck out of here", Felicia yelled, I just looked at her.

"Wow, I can't believe what everybody told me about you is true, I thought I meant more to you", I said and walked away.

**Felicias pov:**

I'm so sorry Peter, but this is the only way I can get my mother back, by Breaking the one I loves heart, and now I have lost you for good, a tear slipped from my eye, but I need to get to New York, to get my mother back.

**Peters pov:**

How stupid of me to fall for her, to think I again allowed a person into my heart that only wanted to break me, when will I learn?, oh yeah jugheads birthday party yaaaay...

*ding*

**Ronnie: **hey Peter, looking forward for the party tonight?

**Petey: **yeah, see you then Ronnie

**Ronnie: **yeah see you

I'm gonna go home and take a nap before the party tonight, i'm not really in the mood for anything right now.

**Pops (Cheryl pov):**

"Okay so you're the worst, but it so happens our three archnemesi, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge and Peter Parker, will be at a little shindig at that chowderhead Archies house, wanna team up for a little destruction Chuck?", I asked.

"Hell yeah, i'm ready for round two with Parker", he said and gave me a smirk.

**Parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):**

Holy something what time is it, I need a quick shower, I soon was ready and crossed the street towards the one Archie Andrews house, I walked into the house and was greeted by Kevin, Ethel, Archie and Joaquin.

"Hey guys, hope i'm not to late", I said.

"No. You're right on time", Ethel said.

"You look sad Peter everything okay?", Kevin asked.

"Everything is just peachy", I said, and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped it open and drank it in one go.

"Yeah I can tell", Kevin said.

We all gathered in the living room, "so guys if this is a double feature, do I have time to go to the bathroom", Ethel asked.

"I'd hold it Ethel", Kevin said.

The door opened and we all looked at it "surprise", we yelled but it was only veronica who entered, holy smokes she lookes good, what I can look now.

"Do I look like Jughead to you?", Veronica said, whats with the attitude?

*ding*, "Betty just texted they're almost here, you've met Joaquin right?", Kevin asked.

"I haven't had the pleasure, also I thought it was only inner circle only tonight?", Veronica said as they went into the dinning room.

"Joaquin is my boyfriend, that makes him inner circle", Kevin said.

"Uh-huh, I litterally just came from the most insane meeting with mydads lawyer, between his hearing, and his potential involveret in Jasons murder, not to mention my moms i'm in a foul mood, wheres Peter?" Veronica asked.

"Sorry to hear, last time I saw him he was drinking beer in the kitchen", Kevin said.

"Okay, thanks", veronica said.

"Hey", Veronica said.

"Hey", I smiled and gave her the beer bottle she reached for.

"Thanks, why are you drinking?",she asked.

"Just tired and need my mind of things", I said.

"Yeah me too" Veronica said as we went back into the living room joining the others.

"Guys they're really coming this time, everybody hide", Ethel said, we turned the lights of and hid.

Veronica went for the drinking cabinet, she must be really needing to take her mind of things.

Betty and Jughead walked in through the front door, Ethel turned the light on and we all jumped out "surprise!", we all yelled and from the looks on jugheads face this wasn't excatly what he was expecting.

"Hehe, so this is why we left the double feature", Jughead said.

Archie brought Jughead into a hug "happy birthday bro", Archie said, Jughead returned the hug "hey, you really shouldnt have, you reel, are you drunk", Jughead asked, Archie just shook his head no.

"Happy birthday", I said, he glanced at me and almost like he could see through me "thanks Peter, are you alright?", he asked, I gave him a nod of i'm fine.

"Happy birthday torombolo", Veronica said, and went back to her drink.

"Thanks Veronica, thanks everyone", Jughead said.

Kevin walked forwards and brought Jughead into a hug "oh, its Kevin", he said.

"Happy birthday buddy, this is Joaquin my boyfriend", Kevin said, I have seen him before, he was at the White wyrm with Archie, Kevin and Moose, ao hes a serpent.

"Hey nice to meet you, has anyone seen Betty?", Jughead said.

Betty walked out the kitchen with a big birthday cake, "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear Jughead", Betty sang as she sat the cake down on the table.

Veronica walked out to the kitchen so I followed her, she was letting quite tears flow, "Ronnie?", I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Stuff with your mom and dad?", I asked.

"Just the tip of the iceberg, I dont really wanna talk about it right now Petey", Veronica said.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk", I said

"Yeah, the same goes for you, you seem down", Veronica said.

"Like you I dont wanna talk about it right now, want a drink?", I offered her.

"Well Petey, isn't it the New York sophisticate, whos supposed to corrupt the sweet innocent boy?", Veronica said.

"But yeah what ever i'm going though is nothing compared to what you deal with", I said.

He threatend me Peter, he said he would destroy my mom if I didn't make a statement on his behalf, said she was just ss guilty as he was, maybe he's lying, maybe he isn't, maybe he killed Jason, and", Veronica got out, I brought her into a hug as I gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Its fine", she said as she brought me into the hug again.

Jughead, Archie and Betty entered the kitchen, "sorry", Jughead said.

"Just coming to get ice cream, is everything okay", Betty asked concerned.

"Yeah, no i'm just not in my usually party mood", veronica said, as she held onto my hand.

"That makes two of us", Jughead said.

"Wow, wait, you're not actually upset, that I threw you a surprise party, are you?", Betty asked, Jughead think about your next words carefully.

"It is nice Betty, I appreciate it, its just I would be happier if it was just the five of us in a booth at pops", Jughead said.

"We always do that, I wanted to do something special", Betty said.

"The Road to hell is paved with good intentions", Jughead said, you're screwing up Jones.

"Why is everything always door and gloom with you, why can't it just be normal for once", Betty asked.

"Okay if this keeps going i'm gonna need another drink", Veronica said to me.

"One step ahead of you", I said as I handed her a beer bottle.

"I'm not normal, i'm not wired to be normal", Jughead said, the doorbell rang, I looked at Veronica, who gave me a look also, who could it be?

"How many more people have you invited?", Jughead asked.

"No one, inner circle only", Betty said, as we went into the front of the house to see who was at the door, ohhh it might be pizza, soon the door was opened and in walked Cheryl Blossom, along with alot of students at riverdale high.

Cheryl stared at the five of us "did you really think you could have a party without inviting moi?", Cheryl asked, "Or me?", Chuck joined.

"Archie where do you want the kegs?", Moose asked.

"Fuck it, one in the kitchen, one in the backyard", Archie said.

"Dude", I said.

"What its a party now", Archie said, as the guests walked into the house, this is gonna be a long night.

The party was ongoing, Moose and Cheryl were dancing close, "why are they doing this?", Kevin asked.

"They're just stupid, they can't help it", I said.

"Well they're as I would call them agents of chaos, they dont need a reason, but if I should take a guess payback", Veronica said.

I walked into the backyard, i'm not gonna hurt Chuck, i'm not gonna hurt Chuck, there i'm all better, I saw Archie enter the garage, I walked into it, and saw Archie, and Jughead there.

"Oh hey Peter, so Valerie just got here, you think she wants me back?", Archie asked.

"Archie as ,y blood brother, it was your sole responsibility to ensure, that something like this never would happen on my birthday", Jughead said, he pointed to me "and you, you didn't know, but no you do", he finished.

"Well this was Peters ideas", Archie said, my eyes widend, "i'm sorry what?, you were the one thst was like, 'did you know it was Jugheads birthday soon?, should I tell Betty?' ", I said.

"It was more like Bettys idea we just went along with it", Archie said.

"This is just so not me", jughead said.

"It doesn't matter, you're her boyfriend now", Archie said.

"What does that mean?", Jughead asked.

"It means you get a birthday, get to kiss, get to hold, get to love her, through ups and downs", I said.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Fp.

"Dad, hey", Jughead said as he raised from the chair he was sitting in.

"Happy birthday Jughead", Fp said, as he handed a rather big gift to him.

"How are you mister Jones?", Archie asked.

"Happy to be here, celebrating with my son", Fp said, and glanced at the three of us, "I didn't realise you had so many friends" he finished as he gestured towards the house party.

"I dont, fair warning you're the only adult here", Jughead said.

"So I gather, where can I put the gift then?", Fp asked.

"Table in the den", Archie said.

"Dad, how did you know about this?l did Betty call you?", Jughead asked.

"Yeah, she visited too, she knows what she wants that one, I'll be back", Fp said.

"I'm gonna go back to the party, to save Ronnie", I said.

"What you gonna make a move on her?" Archie said with a smirk.

"Maybe", I said and walked out.

"Hey Peter wait up, what about Felicia", Jughead asked.

"She broke up with me, so nothing to worry about Jughead", I said.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"I'm fine, see you later birthday boy", I said and walked into the house to rejoin the party.

Fp was talking to Joaquin as I walked into the house, I could see Veronica staring, she looked at me "what is that serpent doing here?", she asked.

"Its jugheads dad", I said.

"Really?, wait how do you know?", she asked, oh jeepers I forgot to tell her that.

"I know because I was with Jughead when he came to pick Jughead up at the policestation, when he was accused of murder", I said.

"Oh okay, now its time for dancing", she said as she led me through the house.

Veronica and I were talking while drinking a beer, we saw Jughead walk through the kitchen to the front door, he was stopped by Ethel "heres a piece of cake Jughead, its bad luck if you dont eat one", she said.

"Thats is where you're wrong because this whole night is bad luck", Jughead said as he headed for the front door again.

Cheryl and Chuck blocked the front door, "hey, where you going, Guest of honor?", Chuck asked.

Jughead tried to bange through but Chuck pushed him back, "get out of my way Chuck", Jughead said.

"Oh but you can't leave now, we have t even played game yet, listen up party people, everyone has their secrets, an we've all done our share of sinning, thats ine thing Jasons death has revealed, so now it time to play a little game to get those secrets out in the open", Cheryl said, this is gonna end in trouble.

**Living room game time:**

"What the hell is secrets and sins?", Jughead asked.

"Well, its a variation on truh or dare, in which we own our truth by telling it like it is, I'll start the game with Veronica Lodge", Cheryl said.

"Naturally", Veronica said.

"Lets begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother came to town, for a so-called fresh start, tell us Veronica what is so fresh about defiling Archie Andrews in a closet?", Cheryl said.

"That was your doing", Veronica said.

"Moving onto daddy Lodge, isn't it true that your father illegally purchased the drive-in land?, which makes me wonder what else is he using from behind bars", Cheryl said.

"Well, I can't speak for my father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret here", Veronica started she looked to me and gave me a nod, oh its on "specifically, Cheryl killing her own brother", Veronica said.

"Everyone knows how much I loved my brother", Cheryl said.

"Excatly, but maybe you loved him in a way that a sister shouldnt love a brother?, So as you got older Jason started to think it was Strange, unnatural even", I started, Cheryl looked around the room, why was she so nervous herr?, Veronica continued "so he chose Polly over you, so you shot him in the eyes with one of your fathers many hunting rifles", Veronica finished, we gave eachother a little fist bump.

"Okay this game is sick, so I wanna go next", Dilton said.

"Well thats the spirit Doiley, what secrets do you have to reveal to us?", Chuck asked.

"I saw car by sweetwater river the day Jason went missing, I told Betty and Jughead, and then ms. Grundy quit her job, and left riverdale, like, two days later, and lets not forget the fact that Archie was also at sweetwater river that morning", Dilton finished.

"Wow Archie Andrews, is that why you became a mediocre musician over night?, because you and miss Four-eyes were getting busy?", Cheryl said.

"Wait what?, Andrews was banging a teacher?, I wish I would have known then you would have been put in the book", Chuck said.

"Dont say anything Archie, dont indulge them", I said.

"Oh Parker, dont think I have forgotten about you", Chuck started, "Well okay its my turn now then, so sweet little innocent parker here isn't what he seems to be, because what I saw was strange, not alot of people wears leather jackets with a serpent on the back around town, so that means she must be a southside serpent, which means you're banging a serpent slut", Chuck started, I clenched my fist, Fp looked over wt me but saw my hand unclenched again, i'm not gonna hurt Chuck, "so Peter, why dont you tell everyone here how you got with the waitress from pops, Malia, Dahlia", Cheryl interupted "Felicia", she said, "oh thats right thank you Cheryl, Felicia, whom if memory serves correct, broke you and Josie up, caused a rift in your friendship with Veronica here, and still you're banging a serpent slut", Chuck said, he laughed, i'm not gonna hurt Chuck, "Well from the look on Veronicas face she didn't know that, no one here did, maybe you have been running around with Veronica also, I mean mother like daughter a Lodge slut", he finished, okay i'm going to hurt him now, before he could react I connected my fist with his jaw, gasps was heard as Chuck walked backwards, he threw a punch at my face but I caught it and twisted his hand to the side, I continued to punch Chuck in the face, over and over, until a pair of arms wrapped around me, I turnés around ready to fight the next person, but saw it was Veronica.

"Please stop Peter", Veronica said into my back, I started to calm down, Chuck tried to punch me, but Fp grapped him before he could, Chuck was bleeding, and was thrown out, Cheryl was still here my gaze settled on her, I gave Ronnie a nod that I was alright now, I walked towards Cheryl, "Cheryl just go home no one wants you here", I said.

"not even you?", Cheryl said, through a smirk, that fucking smirk i, gonna punch that right of you, Ronnie went by my side and took my hand.

"not even me Cheryl, i'm done, i'm done defending you, i'm done trying with you, i'm just done, you're nothing but a spoiled rich girl, I tried helping you, but each time you go back to this person, who I would rather punch in the face than talk to", I said.

"you're the one who punched Chuck when he spoke of that serpent slut and the Lodges", Cheryl finished but soon realised what she had done.

"I swear to Thor I won't hesitate to kick your fucking ass Cheryl right here right now, get the fuck out of here, before I force you to leave bitch", I yelled at Cheryl.

"dont you mean not so nice lady?", Cheryl said.

"no i'm Pretty sure I meant bitch", I said as Cheryl with tears in her eyes left.

"Remind me not to piss Peter Parker off, again", Valerie said.

"Well if he is willing to hurt Cheryl, you punched him and he walked away, he must really hate Cheryl", melody said.

"Yeah, Well if you guys haven't noticed the party is over, go home", Fp yelled inside the house, and reppeated himself when he got outside the house.

"Parker", Fp said.

"What?", I asked.

"You remind me so much of your father, this is excatly what happend when a guy tried something with your mother, and he beat him up", he said, and smiled at the memory "he fought for the one he loves, and I believe the one you love isn't Felicia, I think its the Lodge in there that have your heart", he said and walked away.

"Fp, thanks", I said.

"Dont mention it kid, as said we look out for our own", he said as he went over to Jughead.

Jughead stormed out, I grapped his arm, "what?!", he yelled.

"You wanna rethink that tone, you saw what happend to Chuck in there", I quipped.

"Oh it was amazing seeing him getting beaten up, but this isn't my scene, see you", he said, and started to walk away.

"Look, this isn't my table, but Jug dont walk away from Betty", I said.

"What?, i'm supposed to take love advice from you?", he said through a smirk.

"Oh no, just know thst Betty is amazing, and you will kick yourself for letting her go, this might not be what you had expected, but it was...interesting, lets go with that, listen go, talk to her, be there for her, open up to her", I said.

"Fine", he said and entered the house again to find Betty.

**Later:**

"Hey Petey", Ronnie said as she came up beside me.

"Hey", I said, "so listen", we both got out, "can we talk?", I said.

"Yeah ofcourse, I think the living room is empty by now", Veronica said as we walked into the house again, we entered the room, and sat down on the couch, "sorry I didn't mention who the girl was I dated", I said.

"Yeah it kinda hurt to find out you would date her, but I get it, maybe she was different from the one I met underneath it all...wait, dated?, not dating", Veronica asked, oh she is good at noticing the small details.

"We or she broke up with me today, saying she only used me", I got out, Ronnie brought me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Bye monday, this will all be a dream, trust me no one will remember anything", Veronica said.

"Yeah well, I beat Chuck up, they're gonna remember that", I said.

"Yeah, probably, why did you beat him up?, because of the serpent slut comment?", Veronica asked.

"Part of, I dont like him talking about her like that, but for the most part it was when he mentioned you I lost it", I said.

"Well they will remember that, the fact that you threatend to beat Cheryl up also, and the fact we ganged up on her and accused her of twincest", Veronica said, as we let out a small laugh.

"I'm the reason uncle Ben got killed", I said.

"Wait what?", she said as she turned her attention to me.

"It was right after I got my powers, I was pushed to far, that was when I broke that kids nose, Ben yelled at me and I ran away, later in the evening I, I went to 7/11, I got something to drink and a sandwich I was alittle short on money, so a guy knocked over a rack, he stole the money and threw the things to me, I didn't say anything, I didn't try to stop him", I said as Ronnie brought me into a hug "the things is uncle Ben was killed by the guy I let go", I finished.

"Peter, that wasn't your fault, like you say my fathers crime isn't my crimes, this wasn't your fault, thanks for sharing", she said.

"You deserved to know", I said.

"I dont want my mom to be guilty Peter, I really want that to be a lie", Veronica said.

"So know you know Ronnie, i'm messed up", I said.

"Up but Peter Parker, you couldnt be further from it, but we all are, and you're less than most", Veronica said.

"so this is okay now right?", Ronnie asked as she kissed my cheek again moving closer to my mouth.

"Yeah", I said, this is what we both need right now, I connected our lips, she stradled my lap, and we were full on makingout on the couch, all the emotions that was unspoken between us was coming out, this is what we both needed, sometime we ended up in the Guest room, dont worry nothing happend, Ronnie fell asleep in the bed, and me on the matress on the floor.

**Next morning (Veronicas pov):**

I woke up and saw Peter Parker laying on the matress om the floor, he looked so cute sleeping there, I walked over and bend down to him, placed a kiss on his cheek, stood up with my shoes in hand, and walked out, down the stairs, Peter Parker, my defender, I guess I do like him more than just best friends, as I reached the bottom stair I saw Jughead sitting in a chair reading the newspaper, he looked up from the paper and had a wide eyed look "Veronica, hey good morning", Jughead said.

I just smiled at him, "morning Jughead", I said as I stood in the living room with him, we looked at eachother before I let out a laugh "so listen", I said.

"Dont, dont worry my lips are sealed, is Peter up yet?", he asked through a smirk.

"Thanks, and no", I said and laughed as I walked out through the door.

**Archies house (Peters pov):**

Its morning, huh, I stood up and saw the bed empty, she must have left early, why did I sleep on the floor again?, its not like we haven't shared a bed before, oh Well, I sleept good, I walked down the stairs and saw Jughead, "hello Peter, so you and Veronica?", he asked.

"Yeah, Jug", I said.

"Dont worry i'm never telling anyone anything ever, what about you and Felicia?", he asked.

"She broke up with me", I said.

"Oh, sorry to hear", he said.

"Its fine Jug, listen i'm gonna head home", I said.

"Yeah sure, again thank you for last night", he said.

"No need to thank me, what are friends for?", I said and left the house.

**Parker residence:**

I'm just ready to go home, I went to my front door and saw a letter taped to the door, 'Peter Parker', Felicias handwritting i'm not in the mood, I took the letter down from the door, I went to my room and threw the letter into my closet, not really wanting to deal with it right now, a knock was heard on my front door, who could it be?

I went downstairs and opened the door, "Ava?", I said.

"Hey Peter, ready to help with my science homework?", she asked, oh god that was today.

"Yeah sure", I said.

"Rough night?", she said as she sat down on a chair.

"You could say that", I said and gave her a small smile.

"So where do we start?", she asked.

"With whatever you have problems with", I said.

We had been studying for an hour before she spoke, "so are you friends with Veronica Lodge?", she asked, does she know her?

"Well yeah, one of my best ones actually", I said.

"Well then let me tell you about the real Veronica Lodge", she said, and oh jeepers, this Ava is the one that was bullied by her, why does this happend to me all the time?


	35. The sad truth

**Parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):**

"Let me tell you who the real Veronica Lodge is", Ava said as she sat infront of me, "she is a monster", she said as she looked into my eyes tears forming.

"I know", I said looking away from her, she walked around and looked me into my eyes "you know?", she asked slightly hurt by my words, I gave her a nod, "and you're still friends with her?", she continued.

"Yes Ava, I didn't know it was you okay?, she did say Ava was the name of the girl she and some girl named Kate, were horrible to you, but trust me, the Veronica I know isn't the one you knew", I said.

"She couldnt have changed her entire personality over night", she said with some tears going down her face now, "you hear about the toilet incident?, when they made me drink gutter water?", she said, as more tears streamed down her face.

"I did and i'm sorry, i'm so sorry for what they did to you", I said and gave her a hug.

"The funny thing, thats not what broke me the most, it was the trauma of what Kate did afterwards, you're precious Veronica wasn't a part of it", she said as she cried harder at the memory, "Kate reached out to say sorry for what they had done, and as stupid as I was, I blieved her, she invited me to a party, I snuck out of my sisters house, because I wanted so badly to fit in with them", she said as she had started to calm down a little, someone spiked my drink, Kate did mix it, soon someone was dragging me behind the bar, two guys", she said as she cried again.

No... "what happend", I asked, becoming angrier by the second, "I was drugged, they tried to rape me Peter", she said, i'm going to hunt those guys down.

"But Spiderman saved me", she said with a big smile, I looked into her eyes, I know why I regonized her broken gaze now, I saved her.

**Flashback New York Ocean bar (no ones pov):**

Ava finally felt like she was finally fitting in with the group of students from spence, for the first time she didn't fell like an outsider, "hey Ava, come get a drink with us", Kate bishop yelled.

"Coming", Ava said as she sent a smile their way, "hey Nick", Ava said as she greeted the group.

"Oh hello Ava", Nick said with a smile, as he took a sip of his drink, "want a drink?", Nick offered.

"Sure", Ava said as she turned her back to them, to take a look out through the crowd, but as soon as she turned her back to the group Kate slipped something in her drink, Nick gave her a nod and soon Kate walked away, "where is veronica?", Ava asked.

"Some fancy Stark event with her mom and dad", Nick said, he took his drink and raised it, Ava took a sip and made a face, "this is horrible", Ava said with a laugh.

"I know", Nick said with a laugh, soon two of his friends came to talk to Ava, "i'm not feeling to good", Ava said, as she was stumbling.

"Oh sorry, let us help you out of the club", Michael said as he had and arm around Ava, and soon the other guy named Theo had an arm around her and they were soon outside the club going into the back alley.

"Where are we going?", Ava said in a slightly slurred and panicked voice.

"Oh we're going to have some fun", Michael said with a creepy smirk on his face as he grabbed Avas ass.

"Hey dont touch me", she tried to yell, but let out a cry as Theo hit her across the face, "shut up, dont make a sound or its getting worse for yourself", he said as he tried to grab her shirt, but a arm caught him, the three of them turned around and looked into the eyes of the White lenses of Spiderman.

"I believe the girl said to not touch her", Spiderman said in a low voice, "I do not like rapists", he said, Michael stepped forward "hey she wanted this, she is...", he got out as Spiderman had lifter him in the air, "so the cry for help wasn't because of you then?", Spiderman asked.

"No bitch", Theo said as he grabbed his switchblade, "let him go", he said as he grabbed Ava, "let the girl go, and I'll hand your friend over to the police in one piece", Spiderman said, as he twisted Michaels arm to a point where he was going to snap it in half, "as said, let the girl go now!", Spiderman yelled, Spiderman aka Peter parker was not in the mood tonight, Spiderman has always been known as a happy guy, but rapists got the angry Spiderman, the one that fought to destory.

"Okay, okay", Theo said and let Ava go, "now you let us go", Theo said, as he put the blade away, Spiderman looked in Avas direction, "turn around, I dont want you to see this", Spiderman said, as soon as Ava turned around Spiderman got to work, he threw Michael at the wall, a he was knocked out as soon as he hit the wall, Spiderman webbed him to the ground, and he continued towards Theo, Theo threw a punch towards Spiderman, but he caught his hand and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him out.

A hand grabbed Avas shoulder and she flinched, "its okay miss, they won't bother you again, maybe you should call the police", Spiderman said as he hopped onto the wall and crawled up the wall, "thank you Spiderman", Ava yelled as he was at the top of the building, "anytime", he yelled back down to Ava.

Ava took her phone out and dialed her sisters number, "this is Amy leave a message", the voice on the phone said, Ava was crying, so she tried her sister boyfriend, "hey Ava whats up?", the voice said on the other line.

"J-j-jake I need help", Ava said, as she was crying again.

"What happend?", Jake asked.

"I was assaulted, please come", Ava said.

"I'm coming stay where you are", he said.

Soon a car arrived, and jake came running, "Ava", he yelled.

"Here", Ava said as she came around, to see him, he ran to her and brought her into a hug, "who did this to you?", Jake almost yelled, Ava just pointed behind her and Jakes eyes were wide "Spiderman saved you?", Jake asked.

"Yeah", Ava said with a small smile.

"And you didn't get s photo?", Jake asked, Ava just glared at him "oh right assault", Jake said as he went over to the two, that was slightly consious.

"The time is 23.45 and you're both under arrest for assault", Jake said, he turned towards Ava "did he by any chance say when this stuff dissapears?", Jake asked Ava.

"No, but from what I have heard a couple of hours", Ava said.

"Oh okay, cool, cool, cool, no duoubt, no doubt, then I'll just call someone here to watch over them, and we're going home, hopefully Amy is home by now", Jake said as the two of them got into his car and drove home.

**Parker neighbourhood present (Peters pov):**

"So Spiderman saved you?", I asked, and gave her a hug "i'm so sorry this happend to you", I finished.

"Yeah he did, I dont know what would have happend if he wasn't there, I dont like to think about that part", Ava said, as she hugged me back.

Soon a knock was heard on the door, "hey how can I help you", I asked.

"Oh hello i'm here to pick up my sister Ava", the women said.

"Oh shes in here, i'm Peter, Peter Parker", I said and gave her a smile.

She extended her hand and I grapped it "nice to meet you, i'm Amy, Amy Santiago, we just moved here from New York", she said and gave me a smile.

Ava came out and her sister could see the tears, "what did you do?", she yelled at me.

"Nothing", I said and put my hand up in the air.

"Amy its okay, I told him everything, Spiderman, Spence everything", Ava said.

"Oh my god i'm sorry Peter", Amy said, feeling bad for how she reacted towards me.

"Hey its okay", I said and gave her a smile.

Amy turned towards Ava, "you know Jake is still jelaous that Spiderman saved you and he didn't get to say him to him", Amy said, getting a laugh out of Ava, "yeah Jake is a huge fan of him", Ava said and smiled at me, "see you around Peter", Ava said as she got into the car.

"Thanks for looking out for my sister, she hasnt had the best luck with friends in the past", Amy said as she walked to get into the car.

**Ava pov:**

Peter believes that Veronica is changed, he says shes his best friend, Peter seems like such a good guy, maybe I should talk to Ava.

I felt an elbow nudge me, "a Penny for your thoughts", Amy said to me, as we drove home.

"Oh nothing", I said and looked away.

"So is this the cute guy that showed you around your first day in school?", Amy said.

"Yeah", I said not realising what I said "I mean... yeah he's cute", I said.

"Why did you tell him about all that happend?", Amy asked me.

"Because Veronica Lodge lives here, and she is his best friend", I said.

"The girl that?", Amy asked.

"Yeah, but he says shes changed", I said.

"Maybe, but just watch out for yourself, hey Jake has cooked lasagna for us today", Amy said.

"So we're going to get pizza", I said and we both laughed, I have a feeling Peter Parker is going to be my best friend here, and also my protector, I just know it.

**Here is the next chapter, so sorry for the late update, I had focused more on my new story the fosters a spider live next door, but i'm back,**** see you next time**


	36. New day, old faces

**Parker neighbourhood (Peters pov):**

Its monday again, I have done alot and learned alot during the weekend, Ava Ayala has lost s much as I have, she had been bullied, but the worst thing, she was almost raped, I hope those guys are behind bars, that she is afraid of Ava and someone named Kate, I have to ask Veronica about her, for the what I have done part, I have beaten Chuck up and hooked up with Veronica, I think its safe to say that I have caught a crush on her, she is amazing.

"Peter, Veronica is here", May yelled from downstairs.

"Coming", I yelled and got downstairs.

"Hey handsome, thank you for everything this weekend", Veronica said as she gave me a cheek kiss.

"Same to you, but when I woke up you were gone", I said, and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah sorry", Veronica said, as she stared down on the floor, she seems different, is that a new pearl necklace around her neck?

"New necklace?", I asked.

"Yeah, I testefied on behalf of my father, and he sent it as a thank you", Veronica said.

"Its okay Ronnie, he is your father, come on let go", I said and grabbed her hand, she looked at our hands and then at me, "oh sorry, didn't know this was off limits", I said and let go of her hand, she quickly grabbed it and gave it a kiss, "no, thats not it, i'm just happy", she said and smiled at me, she grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips.

"When did this happen?", May asked from behind us, as she gave us a small smile, "what about Felicia?", she finished.

"She broke up with me", I said and gave her a smile, as Veronica and I kept holding hands, "well I ship it", May said as she walked away.

"Whats a ship?", I whispered to Veronica.

"Two persons that she like together, which means she must approve of me", Veronica said with a smile.

"Oh okay, but what there not to like about you?", I asked.

"My past", she said as she tave me and apologetic smile.

"Hey atleast you're happy now", I said as we smiled at eachother, "bye May, I'll see you later", I said.

*ding*, I grabbed my phone and saw a messege from Ava.

**Ava:** hey Peter, thank you for everything, i'm ready to face Veronica only if you're there

**Peter: **that can be arranged

**Ava:** thank you

**Peter:** anytime, see you in class

"Who are you texting?", Veronica asked, as we still had our hands linked.

"Someone you need to meet", I said as we were close to school.

"Who?", Veronica asked, as she looked me in the eyes.

"Just dont freak out when you meet her okay?", I said, and could see her eyebrow rise.

"Come on", I said as we walked through the school doors, we no longer holding hands.

**Riverdale high:**

As we walked in its was like time froze, students turning around looking at Veronica and me, "what are they staring at?", I asked Veronica.

"You beat up Chuck remember?", she said and gave me a 'duh' look.

"Yeah, Well I hoped they would forget that part, maybe irs because we accused Cheryl of twincest", I said as we walked.

"Did you hear Peter killed Chuck?", one student said, "no way, Chuck must have slipped", another student said, "nonono, you got it wrong, Parker stabbed Chuck in the leg before beating him up", a third student said.

"Well Chuck got beaten up because he was a dick", veronica said, as she stopped infront of the three football players.

"Not from what he told us, Well you're a lodge slut so, why should we believe you", one of the jocks said, I had grabbed him by his shirt the moment he finished his sentence, "keep talking to her like that and I will show you excatly what happend to Chuck", I said as we were face to face.

"Parker look around, we're three you're just you and her", he said, as he just smirked at me.

"If I were you I would walk away", Archie said as he stood beside me.

"Or what Andrews?", the second guy said.

"Then we're two against three, but let me tell you this, Chuck didn't get a punch in on Peter", Archie said, "whatever, we were just playing" the jock said and walked away.

Veronica went over to me and brought me into a hug, "i'm sorry", I said into her neck.

"Hey dont apologize", Veronica said as she cupped my cheek, I leaned into her touch, "Well Well Well, if it isn't the Ultimate fighter and his number girl", Cheryl said from behind us.

"Not now Cheryl", Veronica said through gritted teeth, as she turned towards me, "come on Peter", Veronica said.

"Its funny Peter, I thought you would have enough in one girl, but my oh my, the new girl,leaving your house crying yesterday, break her heart?", Cheryl said through a smirk, "dont think I havenforgiven you for what you said at the party nerd", Cheryl said, soon a slap was heard and Cheryl face was sent sideways, Veronicas hand was still in the air, "if you talk to him like that again I will beat you up", Veronica said, but Cheryl just punched her back, soon it was Cheryl versus Veronica.

Chuck walked into the school, "yo parker!, i'm not done with you or that slut", he yelled, I had grabbed Chucks shirt and planted a punch to his face, and we were fighting in the hallways, me and Veronica against Chuck and Cheryl.

"Maybe I'll just best you up and maybe get with Veronica", Chuck said he caught me offguard and got a punch to my gut, I caught Chucks arm and twisted it around "or maybe we can see if you can play football with a severly broken arm", I said, but punched him straight in the face instead.

"Peter is gonna kill him, get someone", Ginger yelled as I continued to punch him, as Veronica was also having the upper hand against Cheryl, i'm just gonna hurt him alittle.

Mr Weatherbee and two teachers came running down the hallways, "enough!", mr weatherbee yelled, I got off Chuck immediatly, but saw Ronnie and Cheryl still fighting, I grabbed Veronica "hey calm down", I whispered in her ear but was met with fiery eyes, okay wrong words, "please calm down",I said and could see her calm down.

"You Four my office now", he said as we followed him.

"Now Peter and Veronica, you two are new here, but this is not acceptable behavior, so you will have detention until further notice", he said as he let us go.

"Hey", I said as me and Ronnie sat down on a bench, "hi", she replied back, "so you like badboys right?", I said with a slight laugh, "yeah, Well I like this mix between geek and badass", she said as she brought me into a kiss, we broke apart and just looked at eachother, "hey so listen, i'm kinda new to this whole thing, but maybe, I dont know, erhm...", I said.

"What is it Peter?", Veronica said through a smile.

"I was wondering if maybe i could take you out sometime, like on a real date?", I said and looked into her beautiful Brown eyes.

"Peter", veronica said, "oh, erhm, you dont fell the same, okay this is awkward", I said and looked down, but she grabbed my face and lifted it up, "you didn't let me finish, I would love to", she finished as she kissed me.

"Peter", a voice called out, soon Ava came around the corner, and Veronica looked at her and her eyes wide, Ava caught Veronicas gaze and she turned around and ran away.

"Ava wait", Veronica yelled, she turned to me, "is she the one Cheryl was talking about?", she finished.

"Shit, this wasn't how I wanted to get you two to talk together", I said as she looked me in the eye, "this is the girl that I wanted you too meet", I finished, Veronica just looked at me,"you know what I did to her she would never want to talk to me", she said as she looked down at the floor, "thats the thing Ronnie, I already have convinced her to talk to the new you", I said with a smile in her direction.

"Really?", Veronica said through a smile.

"But", I started, "but what?", Veronica asked.

"I need to know about Kate Bishop", I said as we looked at eachother.

"What do you want to know?", Veronica said as she looked at me.

"What is she capable off, because from my understanding she is a monster, and i'm going back to New York to stop her", I said as Veronica looked at me.

"She, she was my bestfriend, but something happend, she started to become more cruel that was when I stopped hanging out with her, she became someone I couldnt be friends with, she hung out alot with three guys, Nick, Michael and Theo, i'm still friends with Nick, but the other two is freaks", she said.

"Thank you, thats all I need to know, come on lets find Ava", I said.

**Science room (no ones pov):**

Ava was sitting on a desk thinking, the door opened and in walked Peter and Veronica, Ava looked at us and sat up straight.

"Hey Ava", Veronica said as she stood in the door.

"H-h-h-hey", Ava said, as she stood up, but kept her distance.

"I'm so sorry Ava", Veronica said as she stood besides me, I grabbed her hand for comfort and she gave it a squeeze, "i'm sorry for everything I have done to you", Veronica said as a tear slid down her face.

"I know, Peter told me you were sorry, why me?", Ava said through her tears.

"You were there", Veronica said, "i'm not expecting you to forgive me or give me a second chance, just know i'm so so sorry", Veronica said, she turned around and started to leave.

"I forgive you", Ava said, causing Veronica to turn around and looking at Ava, "Peter is right, I won't have this hate for you, I forgive you and hope we might can be friends in the future", Ava said and she went forward and extended an hand towards her, Veronica shook it, "thank you so much", Veronica said as she turned around and gave Peter a bug hug, "thank you", she said, "anytime", Peter said.

"But Kate bishop, Michael and Theo, them I will never forgive", Ava said as she walked out of the room.

"What did she mean by that?", Veronica said as she turned towards Peter, "no idea", Peter said, but he did, and he is going to bring Kate Bishop down, he is going to stop them, how many times have they gotten away with this trick, hopefully they will never come to Riverdale but if they do Peter Parker is ready for them.

**Here is the next chapter, hopefully its good, as always leave review with your thought, good day/night**


	37. The punishment and a new party

**Parker neighbourhood (peters pov):**

I had just walked Veronica home and was now in my neighbourhood when I ran into Alice, "hello Peter, how are you this evening?", Alice asked with a smile, why is it When she smiles it seems like she has some ulterior motivets?, wait why is Alice Cooper smile aimed at me?

"Pretty good", I said and gave her a smile, "Well I think May is waiting for you inside", Alice said as she walked back towards her house, I walked through the front door and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass to get some water, when I walked into the living room a figure soon turned the lights on, "hello Peter", May said as she sat in her chair, "did Veronica get home safe", May asked, she was still sitting in her chair.

"Yeah she did, how did you know?", I asked and sat in the chair across from her.

"Oh Hermione called", she said with a smile that was soon gone, "oh by the way Waldo called", May said, as she glanced at me.

"Who is Waldo?", I asked I dont know a Waldo.

"Well Waldo Weatherbee, your principal", May said as my eyes got wide, oh jeepers the fight in school.

"Oh, erhm, what did h-h-h-he want?", I stammered as I sat straighter up in the chair.

"Oh how you got detention", she started before she yelled "for getting in a fight at school!", she finished as she stood up.

"I-erhm-I", I tried to get out before she took over once again, "Peter look at me", she started and I did what I was told "why would you get into a fight?", she finished and she was looking me into the eyes.

"I'm sorry May", I said, she just looked at me "please just tell me why?, this isn't the way you were raised", May said, as some tears were going down her cheek.

"He was calling Veronica a slut", I said, and could see the anger in Mays eyes, shit shes gonna kill me "he what?", she said, "Well he called her a slut, so we got into a fight about it, i'm not sorry for defending Veronica, because truth be told I would do it again for her", I said and was looking at May.

"Just like your father, its amazing how much you look like him just be careful or I'll whoop your ass", she said with a laugh.

"I know, i'm going to bed, love you", I said.

"Oh Peter you dont think you're not getting a punishment right?", May said in a Sweet tone, shit.

"I know", I said.

"You'll clean the house here and at the Pembrooke for a week, both you and Veronica since you two apparently are Bonnie and Clyde", May said and laughed as I walked.

My phone rang turns out its Ronnie "so did you get out of trouble?", Veronica asked.

"Well", I said.

"Oh my god you did, didn't you?", she asked as, I could hear her roll her eyes.

"Not excatly, I have to clean the house for a week, also the Pembrooke", I said and could hear laughter, "I didn't get in trouble", Veronica boasted, "Well just wait until May calls your mom", I said and could hear her gulp on the otherside of the phone.

**Mays pov:**

I am going to call Hermione.

"Hello May", Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione, so I just punished Peter, by telling him he is going to clean my house and your appartment, and I think Veronica should help him", I said.

"You're right, let me just talk to her", Hermione started "maybe we should go get some drinks soon", she finished.

"That would be lovely", I said and we hung up

**Peters pov:**

"Two seconds Peter, my mom is coming in", Veronica said.

"Hello mija, I have talked to May and I think you should help Peter" Hermione said.

"Thats not fair", Veronica said.

"Look on the brightside Ronnie, you will spend more time with Peter" Hermione said and it sounded like a door closing, soon Ronnie was back on the phone "I can't believe your aunt called my mom", she said with a laugh.

"I can, but you know seeing you would make this punishment easier", I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, see you soon Petey, night", Veronica said.

"Good night Ronnie", I said and turned the call off and went to sleep.

So Veronica and I have to clean my house and her apartment?, its going to be soooo fun, but i'm going to get to see her beautiful face, maybe this isn't so bad?

**Riverdale high:**

I walked through the front doors of our school when I was met with the glaring eyes of the football team, I walked towards them, but Kevin and Archie stepped infront of me, "what are you doing Peter, they'll kill you", Kevin said as he looked from me to the jocks.

"Nothing just going to ask them what their problem is", I said as I walked around the two.

Reggie stepped forward, "Well if it isn't Peter Parker, the jock fighter himself", Reggie said as he laughed.

"You wanna be next?", I asked as I walked up to him, Reggie just pushed me away.

"Chill Peter, i'm just messing with you between you and me, Chuck had it coming", Reggie said and gave me a nod before walking back to his friends, wait what just happend?

Archie and Kevin came up to me "did you just get acknowledge by the jocks?", Kevin asked as he turned towards the group "mmhmm what I wouldn't give to be stuck between Reggie and that wall right now", he finished, I just looked at him "what?", he asked as he glanced at the group, Archie laughed as he walked over to them.

"Well I would rather have Veronica", I said without thinking, Kevins head snapped to me with wide eyes "I said the wall part out loud?", he said as he blushed, then he quirked his head at me and then it hit him, "wait you and Veronica?", he yelled, head turned around the hallway to look at the loud voice of Kevin, because he cannot shut his mouth, "thank you Kevin, I dont think the guys on the parkinglot heard you" I whisper yelled to him, he just gave me a smile and a laugh, "what?", I said.

He just looked at me and laughed "you didn't deny it", Kevin said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to take my goldfish out for a walk", I said and walked away from him.

"This isn't over Peter, I'll know the truth, I'll just ask Veronica for the juicy details", Kevin yelled, whyyyy, why can't he use his inside voice sometimes?

**Kevins pov:**

I quickly made a beeline for Veronica and pulled her aside, "hey Kevin", Veronica said as she gave me a smile.

"Dont hey Kevin me, when you hook up with someone I need the details", I said as she looked me in the eye, "what are you talking about?", Veronica said as we started walking.

"How you hooked up with Peter at Jugheads party, how you deflowered him and how he beat Chuck up for you", I said as her eyes widend for a second, "dont deflect Peter told me everything", I said hoping she would fall in my trap.

"I'm gonna kill him, we didn't do anything but kiss, I kinda want to do more, but we're just friends", Veronica said, oh what a lie everyone with eyes can see you two are more than friends.

"Yeah right if you two are just friends, then i'm straight, uhhhh but tell me is he a good kisser?", I said and moved closer to her.

"Yeah, he is a nice kisser", She said as she smiled into the air, and holy hell she has feelings for him, "oh my god you're in love with him", I said as she got a panicked look in her eyes, "shhhh not so loud", Veronica started as she put a hand over my mouth, I licked her palm, "ewwww, did you just lick my hand?", Veronica yelled as I just stuck my toung out at her, "but hey Ronnie thanks for all the info, Peter didn't say anything", I said and laughed as I walked away.

"I hate you", Veronica yelled after me, "love you too", I yelled and soon was away from her.

**Peters pov:**

I ran into Veronica and could see she had a big smile on her face, "hey what are you smiling this big about?", I asked.

"You", she said as she gave me a smile, and pulled me into a kiss, "get a room you two, maybe at Archies?", Kevin said as he came across us, my eyes widend and looked at veronica as she just laughed.

"You told him?", I said.

"Not excatly, he figured it out", Veronica said.

"Not excatly, when you didn't say anything I tricked it out of her", Kevin said as he once again left, he is like a gossip ninja.

We came across a poster for the homecoming dance which this year is also a reunion party.

"So the dance is soon, do you have a date yet?", Veronica asked.

"No. Not yet I haven't asked the girl I want to take yet", I said as we looked at eachother.

"I have a feeling she will say yes", Veronica said with a smile.

"You think Betty will go with me?", I said with a smirk as her eyes widend and then narrowed at me, "I will kick your ass if you ask anyone but me to this dance, am I understood", Veronica said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll remember to ask you soon" I said with a smile, "good because I like you Peter, see you around Tiger", she said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"See you princess", I said with a smile, Well another dance is coming soon, hopefully this party won't end in anger again, but if it does, please dont be with me at the center again, just this once.

"Hey Peter", Ethel said as she was beside me and gave me a smile.

"Hey Ethel", I said as she just looked at me, "anything I can do for you?", I asked.

"Well do you have a date for the dance yet?" Ethel asked as she kept smiling and staring at me.

"No not yet, but I'll have one soon", I said, as she looked down, "what about you?", I asked her.

"No", she said, "I'll see you soon Peter", she said and walked away from me, she has been so creepy since her dad got hospitalized.

Ethels pov:

You will be mine Peter Parker, mark my words you will be mine.

**Hey guys I know this is a superlate update, but hey better late than never right?, honestly I have just been caught up in life, also been playing the last of us 2 and Persona 5 royal.**

**One question, does anyone have a good faceclaim for Ava Ayala, her sister is Amy Santiago, and ofcourse her faceclaim is Melissa Fumero and I can't find a good faceclaim for Ava.**

**As always let me know what you guys think and have a good day/night**


End file.
